Revenge of the Wolf
by Quitting Time
Summary: The final installment in the exciting series, that began with "The Wolf in me." Jade the werewolf, has faced and overcome many challenges, but this one, could possibly well destroy her and everything she loves. A Jori Story.
1. Now Was

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the wolf**

 **Chapter 1 – Now was**

 **Author's note: As advertised, here is the final installment in the saga that started with my wildly popular story "The Wolf in me" It will fun and full of surprises, including a visit with some old friends. I do hope you enjoy and as always please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

 **For any of you who'd like to start with the beginning, here is the order of the stories.**

 **1)** **The Wolf in me**

 **2)** **Worries and Pressures.**

 **3)** **Just who are you anyway**

 **4)** **Double Trouble (The story does not focus on them, but they do make an appearance near the end of the story.) The events of this story, will have some bearing on this one.**

 **Jade's POV**

 **Time: The present.**

As I slowly started to return to consciousness, I quickly became aware of two separate things. First of all, my whole body hurt; from one end to the other. In some spots, the pain was sharp, in others dull, even my head, which had a splitting headache, but regardless, the pain was everywhere. The slightest movement caused my pain to flare, so I lay still.

The second thing I was aware of is that I my rather foggy memory. It was a bit like waking after a wild party with a wicked hangover and not quite able to remember what happened. Thinking harder, trying to penetrate the fog, I only managed to pull up a few jumbled images, a jet plane, a blue door and not much else. I however was filled with a sense of both dread and despair. It was like waking from a nightmare. Only I don't think this was any nightmare.

With a low groan I opened my eyes and but had to shut them right away, as the blinding light forced me to shut them again. After a moment, I slowly opened them, allowing my eyes adjust to the light. Still my vision was somewhat blurry but I could see I was in a small room with tan walls and I was lying down. I realized I was in a bed. Though my body was covered with a blanket, I could see the upper part of what appeared to be a whole body cast sticking out from under it.

What the fuck happened to me? Where am I?

Those were the two first questions that came to my addled mind.

As my eyes started to focus, I could see the room looked more like someone's bedroom and not a hospital room; with a small oak dresser and posters of far off places. Turning my head, which hurt, I could see a figure sitting on a chair next to the bed, with their feet up on the nightstand. They appeared to be reading a book.

Blinking a few times, the dark haired figure slowly began to come into focus. As it did, I blinked again with disbelief, it was me.

Shaking my head in disbelief and confusion, I looked again to see a smirking doppelganger, looking back at me. I remember Tori being attacked by a duplicate of me, but from the shape I'm in, if this person wanted to kill me, I doubt they'd have much trouble doing it.

"Well well, it lives and to answer your first question, you had the biggest ass kicking in the history of ass kicking. Congratulations." Replied my doppelganger, in a decidedly mocking tone, as she put the book down.

I was in too much pain, to be trifled with, so I quickly hissed back. "Fuck you! Whoever you are."

The doppelganger put her hands on her heart and looked hurt, though exaggeratingly so. "Here I take you into my home to rest and recover and what thanks do I get, a hardy fuck you."

"What do you want with me? Who are you?" I snapped, as more and more of my mind started to come back online.

"Well for starters, we've met before; I'm Jadelyn, your other universe counterpart. Remember a bunch of months ago, me, my Victoria, and the other Tori and Jade all came to visit you, for that little party. All that stuff with crossing between universes, alternate realities. We killed those ghouls that were at that cemetery. I proposed to my Victoria and she accepted."

Suddenly I remember the visit from the other Tori's and the other Jades, who had used technology to travel from one parallel universe to another. "I remember you Jadelyn. You stole one of my best bottles of scotch when you left. That was over $400 dollars a bottle."

Jadelyn shrugged, not looking like she felt very bad about it. "Sorry, for what it's worth, Victoria already yelled at me for that. Damn good scotch though. Have any more?"

Annoyed by her flippant attitude, I glared back. "Ok, Jadelyn, where am I, why am I here and why do I hurt everywhere. Can you at least answerer that."

"Yes I can, Miss queen of the werewolves, miss indestructible, miss…." Jadelyn chuckled, before I abruptly cut her off.

"On with it!" I barked, which the simple act of me yelling, caused a stabbing pain to shoot throughout my chest.

"Fine, Oh, for starters you're now in my universe. In the spare bedroom of mine and Victoria's apartment. You arrived here 9 days ago, Victoria and I have been watching over you. The second question is why the pain and the body cast, well let's see, both your legs are broken, your left arm is broken in two places, you have 5 broken ribs and 8 cracked ones. You have a broken wrist and 3 broken fingers on your left hand. You're collar bone is broken and your body has so many bruises on it, it looks like a really fucked up connect the dots puzzle. You're body, though healing at a super-fast rate, is at the moment, shattered. Julia, your wizard friend, says it will be at least a week before you can even walk again. She's the one that brought you here. She's not here right now, but she'll be back in a day or so. You're here, so you can recover in complete safety, as your enemy can't possibly know that you're hiding in another universe. You're pretty fucking helpless right now. Almost everyone in your reality/universe thinks you're dead. In fact only 3 people in your entire universe know otherwise. But it has to be that way, until Humpty-Dumpty, gets put back together again. But for now, rest and do yourself a favor and don't bother trying to move. You could break this magical body cast your in if you really tried, but please don't."

Ignoring the insult, I searched my still foggy memory, but the fog persisted. "I don't remember…wait…an old building….."

Sounding amused, Jadelyn nodded. "Yes, I'm surprised you're still alive, considering you had nearly half a building dropped down on top of you. You're nearly indestructible, but not totally indestructible apparently. It seems that in addition to silver, dropping tons of concrete and steel on top of you, can do the trick as well. But you happened to fall in just the right spot. Otherwise, you would have been squished like a bug. You should have seen you when they brought you in. You were a bloody heap. I couldn't resist taking some pictures…at least until Victoria yelled at me."

Jadelyn then became rather serious. "But what's more surprising is…...just who dropped that building on top of you."

Just then, I felt a sharp stab of pain in my head as if someone had driven a metal pike through it, but with the pain my memory came rushing out of the dim haze, All of it, from the beginning to having several tons of concrete and steel dumped on top of me.

As I recalled the events that lead me here, I was suddenly hit with a overwhelming wave of anguish, guilt and sorrow. All of the emotions were so powerful, so profound, so deep, so that I momentarily forgot the physical pain I was in. I was barely able to process it.

"My god, what have I done!" I finally moaned, in despair.

What have I done….I'll bet you're wondering that.

To learn that, let's get back to the very beginning.

As you may know, I am descended from the last king of all the werewolves. He and nearly the entire royal family was wiped out in a war with vampires, centuries ago. The lone survivor hid her heritage and soon all was forgotten. I was born centuries later a human and unaware of my heritage. However I met, I fell in love with and bonded with Tori who was born a werewolf. Soon after I was discovered to have some werewolf blood in me, but that's all.

After an attack by a vampire, left me on deaths door, Tori's mom was forced to turn me into a werewolf, to stop me from becoming a vampire. After that my heritage of being a Fenrir, a member of the royal family and the heir to the throne came to light.

Soon after I found out that a 2000 year old vampire named Livia, had been the architect of the vampire/werewolf war centuries ago and was responsible for the slaughter of the werewolf king and nearly his entire family. It had long thought it was someone else, until I found the truth. I also found out that Livia was planning on starting the war anew with a newly raised vampire army that would be controlled by an ancient amulet she possessed.

Acting quickly, I rallied my troops and we staged a pre-emptive strike and the vampire army and destroyed them. That same night I found and destroyed Livia once and for all. I also destroyed the amulet she used to control the vampires.

Soon after life changed for me. Not only was I queen of all werewolves, but my mate/lover/girlfriend Tori was pregnant with our child. Female werewolves as a quirk of their nature can get each other pregnant.

Nine months later our daughter, Fiona was born. One day she will be queen after me.

Life was good as we lived in a mansion once owned by head vampire Livia and also had taken lots of money. I had some acting gigs, Tori worked on her music; we both took classes here and there, plus raised a family.

About 2 years later, I found myself pregnant with twins and all was well, until one when Tori discovered that I'd been kidnapped and replaced with an imposter. After subduing the imposter, which was revealed to be a demon disguised with a magic spell, Tori and friends rescued me.

We never did found out who kidnapped me. The person in charge of the kidnappers, a woman we nicknamed Blondie, blew herself up along with all the evidence. But we knew someone else was the puppet master in this particular show. All we could determine was that X, the person behind the kidnapping was a wizard of some power. But that was it. All investigations to learn more came up empty.

We continued on, until another strange turn of events came to play. I met another version of Tori. She was from a parallel universe, one like mine, only she wasn't a werewolf. There is apparently an infinite number of parallel universes, some like mine, some very different out there.

Unaware of my werewolf status this other Tori had come here to see how my Tori and I got along as she and her Jade were having problems. At the time I was pregnant and so emotional due to hormones, I nearly chopped her fingers off, thinking she was a demon in disguise.

We did get things straightened out and after chatting with her, she was sent back home.

A few weeks later, I gave birth to our beautiful twin girls, Amelia and Tawny. To celebrate, we invited that Tori, her Jade and yet another Tori/Jade pair who called themselves Jadelyen and Victoria to a party. I thought it be fun to meet other versions of myself. We ended up arguing almost the entire time.

Both pairs of Tori/Jade's had come from separate universes and met when an accident switched the Jades. I hear the other Jade and Jadelyn now go from universe to universe getting the various Tori/Jade pairs together. They do it as a hobby.

Here I am now, in a different universe or reality than my own. Jadelyn is right, that my enemy, can't find me here. You see, the barriers between universes are impenetrable by magic, unless you have a special key. That key would be an object, any kind of object from the universe you're trying to get into.

It's like needing a key to get in a locked room, but the key itself is locked inside said room.

But with the various Jade/Tori pairs came to my universe, using technology, they brought with them, items that can be used by my wizard friend Julia to breach those barriers. She is the only wizard in existence with the ability to do so now. It's something I advised her to keep to herself, she wisely complied.

So to my enemy, I am utterly undetectable.

But that brings us up to more recent events that put me in my current situation. I'm in another universe, with a shattered body, crushed spirit and utterly alone, save for a rather mocking version of myself named Jadelyn, to whom my pain, seems so serve as amusement for her. It's my own personal hell.

Hell it may be, but It's a fitting punishment for my utter stupidity and arrogance.

How did these recent events start? The ones that left me in ruin.

It started with a party.

 **Well how's that for a starter, right in the middle of the story. Jade's has had her ass kicked to within an inch of her life, she's shattered both physically and emotionally and now she has to try and find a way to pick up the pieces. But for now, she will start to recount the tale of how she got to where she is.**

 **The chapter title, "Now was" is from the song of the same name by Singer/Bassist Abby Travis. I love that song. She's quite good. I highly recommend her. She's got a bunch of videos on youtube. She's played bass with The Bangles, The GoGo's, Elastica, KMFDM, just to name a few.**


	2. Total eclipse of the heart

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 2 - Total eclipse of the heart.**

 **Jade's POV**

 **Time: About 3 weeks ago.**

As I said, this started with a party.

It was a warm breezy Saturday night in Los Angeles, but far from an ordinary one. This particular night was the annual celebration to commemorate the formation of the wizard council some 1100 years ago. Since that time, the council, made up of 7 members watched over and ruled the wizards that secretly existed in this world. They set policy, enforced rules and guarded their members and their secret existence.

Being the 1100th anniversary the celebration, which normally is rather low key, was a bit more spectacular affair. The council would be present and wizard's and wizardess's from round the world would be attending. However for first time in centuries, two non-wizards had been invited.

Those two special guests were of course were Tori and I. They had invited me of course as a gesture of goodwill and friendship to the werewolf community, which I was the head of. Tori had been invited as she was my mate, but in addition she was asked if she would like to sing at the party. She had released an album last year, which got good reviews and produced a minor hit. Naturally, Tori accepted and we planned a rare evening out. With three children and lot's going on, we don't get out as a couple a whole all that much. A night out was needed, as we'd been beginning to snap at each other in recent weeks.

It was just before 6:30 and I was in our bedroom, slipping into a simple but stunning, black sleeveless dress. My hair was done in broad curl's, make up, including ruby red lips, done to perfection and as always wore my wolf's head necklace. It identified me as a member of the royal house and allowed me to transform to and from wolf form without changing back. Naturally, Tori was wearing hers as well.

"Vega, zip up the back of my dress."

Tori who was in the adjoining bathroom, didn't respond.

"Did you hear me Vega?" I grunted with annoyance.

"Yes I did." Came the response in a rather innocent tone of voice.

"Then why didn't you. The back of my dress won't zip itself."

"You didn't say please. You know that word the polite people use when they want something. It's one of those things called manners."

Irritated by her implication that I was without manners, I searched my mind for a good comeback but was interrupted by a child's voice from the doorway. "I'll do it for you mama! Can I."

Smiling, I looked to see my 3 and a half year old daughter Fiona standing in the doorway.

"Yes of course you can. Why don't you hop on the bed and zip me up."

With boundless energy, the little girl ran up onto the bed and then when I turned her back, zipped up the zipper.

"You look very pretty mommy Jade. Can I come to the party?"

"No, this is a grownup party. But someday when you're queen. You'll get to go to all kinds of parties. Besides, your mama Tori and I need a night out. Don't worry, your nanny Cassie, and Olga will be here. Plus grandma and Grandpa Vega will be coming over soon."

"They just got here. Cassie told me to tell you."

"They're here?" Said Tori, who looked breathtaking, in a red sparkly dress.

Seeing her parents all dressed up must have excited Fiona. "Mama Tori, Doesn't mama Jade look pretty."

"Yes she does." Said Tori with a bright smile.

"You look pretty too mama Tori. Give us both a hug."

I remember it like it was yesterday, how Tori, walked over and wrapped her arms around both of us. It was a warm, loving and perfect moment, with 2 of the people I loved most in the world. The only thing missing was my beautiful twin daughters.

But like everything, it ended, we gathered our purse, gave instructions to everyone. We've seldom both been out, but since the incident where I was replaced with an imposter, the few times I have, I've made sure at least 3 werewolves would be with Fiona and the twins. Cassie our nanny and Olga our housekeep/cook are both werewolves and of course Tori's mother.

Soon after we kissed Fiona and the twins goodbye we set out in my black Porsche 819 Spyder. My classic 1970 hemicuda muscle car is my favorite, but I figured it would look more dignified to show up in something a bit more new, shiny and sleek.

We didn't talk much during the drive, but once in a while, one of us would look at the other and smile. Our destination was a large mansion in the Hollywood hills and pulling up were greeted by the valet who took our car. Entering we were escorted to a large ballroom in the back of the main building.

Sure it was a party with people, music, food, but being a party with wizards, this was different. The theme of the party was, under the sea and walking in I could see illusions of fish, dolphins, mermaids, even whales, all swimming about over the heads of the guests. It was a wondrous and enchanting sight.

"Hello Jade." Came the familiar voice of my wizard friend Julia. She's also the wizard world's ambassador to the werewolves.

Looking over I could see Julia, in a green oriental type dress walking with her apprentice Sara.

"Hello Jade and Tori, welcome to our party. I do hope you enjoy yourselves as the council's honored guests." Said Julia.

"Yes, welcome." Added Sara.

"Thank you." I responded.

"Tori?" Julia inquired. "Did you get a chance to rehearse with the backup band we provided for you?"

"Yes, we did this afternoon. Everything went fine."

"Good. Everyone's looking forward to seeing you sing."

At this point, Julia motioned for a elegant dark-skinned woman in a traditional African dress, to come over.

"Ayana this is Tori and Jade." Then Julia turned to us. "Girls, meet Ayana, the newest member of the council."

We greeted her and found her to be a friendly and engaging woman, who took her magic very seriously. Just a few minutes into the conversation a woman in a white dress and curly brown hair came by.

"Oh Claudia, here's Jade and Tori." Beckoned, Julia to the woman.

Claudia shook my hand and said in accented English. "I'm Claudia, member of the council. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you. I believe we spoke on the phone once. You arranged for those wizards to come and place a protection spell on our daughter's bedrooms. They worked great thank you."

Claudia smiled. "Excellent. You tested it as I recommended."

"Yes."

All of us chatted a few minutes more when we were joined by the suave Carlos, another member of the council, who was eating a handful of red pistachio nuts and carelessly discarding the shells on the floor, despite a garbage can only 3 feet away. Much to my irritation, when he saw Tori, he immediate started to pour on the Latin charm, including kissing her hand.

Before he could go any further, another man who looked Middle Eastern stepped forward. "Greetings, Jade and Tori. I am Ozhan, current head of the council. So pleased to meet you."

We greeted him and the conversation went on with boring and general pleasantries. Soon enough we were greeted by the final three members of the council, Colin Burgess a rather stuffy upper crust British type, who purposely made mention his great great grandfather was eaten by a werewolf, Maria Mendoza who was from Chile and spoke to Tori in Spanish and Ri Jong-ok who was from Korea.

They were all friendly but I knew that they didn't fully trust me. But I expected that, as the werewolf and wizard communities have not always gotten along very well and have occasionally skirmished. In fact, with the exception of my wizard friend Julia and her apprentice Sara, I've found them to be rather pretentious and stuck up.

You see, they have power, which they harness and focus by learning and practicing various spells. It takes years to become a full wizard and a lot of hard work goes into that. Now we werewolves are powerful as well, but they tend to look down on us. You're either born a werewolf or made one by being bitten. But once your one, your one. It takes a certain amount of discipline to be able to fully control the wolf inside you, but the rest is simply instinct. So the wizards view themselves as learned beings of great power and they view us as…..dumb animals or brutish creatures of instinct. We view them as powerful but foolish and arrogant beings who too often delve into things they shouldn't, such as dark magic and demons. So the two communities have largely remained separate throughout the centuries and for the most part, we stay out of each other's way.

Now things have gotten better, but we have a ways to go. We do have one thing in common, we both hate vampires, but not a whole lot else. Building bridges takes time and going to these events is part of that.

Now one thing about this night as it also functioned as a fundraiser for several local Charites that support the performing arts. So to get that business taken care of I pulled a check out of my purse and handed it to Ozhan.

"Mr. Ozhan, on behalf of the werewolf community, here is my donation to support the charites that are being sponsored."

I watched with a smirk, as his eyes bugged out at the check.

"My word, half a million dollars. Thank you ever so much. That's very generous, thank you."

The others quickly nodded in awe and I couldn't help but bask in the glory of most certainly being the most generous person here. My ego, could handle no less.

They asked the normal questions, how was the family, how are things going managing the various werewolf packs. They of course told of their newest spells and all that crap. After a few minutes more of this drivel, we decided to join the party.

Of course as soon as we were out of earshot, of the others Tori turned and scowled at me.

"Half a million, I thought we agreed on 10,000!"

I shrugged. "So what, not like we're not rich. Besides, we're both actors and singers so shouldn't we support the supporting arts. I thought you'd be happy."

Tori's scowl intensified. "That's not the point. The point is, that you changed the amount without even bothering to tell me. You know I hate it, when you just go off and make arbitrary decisions like that. Besides, you only did it to stroke your massive ego."

She was irritated but, I couldn't help but smirk. "My ego, just a part of that charm which you find so irresistible."

For a moment Tori narrowed her eyes and said. "Someday that ego of your is going to knock you down a peg or two and I just want to see it. Just keep me in the loop and consult me first, please."

"Will do baby." I said with a kiss.

We talked, mingled with some of the various wizards, one with a nasally shrill voice, named Martin, kept boasting to his friends about his new spell that would instantly deliver any message to anyone in the world."

Of course I pulled out my phone and said. "This is called a phone. Perhaps you've heard of it. Does the same thing and unlike your spell, I can play candy crush and watch lesbian porn on it."

I got a real huge laugh out of Martins friends, a nasty glare from Tori and an even nastier one from Martin.

"Brute!" He sneered, before storming off.

"Must you annoy everyone?" Scolded Tori, as we walked off.

A few minutes later, Julia said it was time for Tori to get ready for her performance. In short time, the DJ stopped and announced Tori.

Just like my girl, she went up on stage and knocked them dead. It was a short concert, only about 20 minutes long, but the audience really enjoyed it and I simply grinned ear to ear watching my beautiful mate doing what she did best.

In the concert however, with the audience knowing she was a werewolf, she was able to do something she normally can't. During one of hers songs called, I'm the wolf, Tori briefly turned into a wolf and howled. They all got a kick out of it and me, I simply loved it.

Once the concert ended, I wandered around for a bit, waiting for Tori to return. As I happened to do so, I came across a table, with brochures for many different local arts groups the charity was supporting. They ranged from a theatre troop comprised of inner city youth, to a brochure for local potterymaking classes.

One brochure however caught my attention. It was advertising a photography exhibition from a up and coming German Photographer named Kurt Ganz. It even said he would be there in person only a few days hence. I've gotten into photography as a hobby and had come to admire his work. So I grabbed the brochure and made a note to see if Tori was interested in seeing it. We could have another night out, just us this time.

Being a werewolf I have a superior sense of smell. Most of the time, I sort of ignore it, but in the crowd, I smelled for Tori. The sweet scent of my mate, which soon I could detect. Making my way towards it, she soon came out of the crowd.

"So how did I do?" She asked.

Slipping my hands into hers, I smiled, beaming with pride. "Beautiful!"

"From certain angles. Right?" Tori joked as she pulled me close, referring to a comment I made on our long ago play date.

"A few."

"Which ones?" Said Tori with a kiss.

"For me to know and you to find out."

Tori laughed, kissed me again and led me back into the crowd. The rest of the evening went fine. The council members made a speech talking about how great they were, but the did say some very kind words about me and Tori.

All in all it was a great night, but little did I know, that simple brochure would lead me down a very dark path.

 **Time: The present.**

 **No One's Pov**

Just thinking about Tori happily singing and dancing on stage, made Jade's heart ache.

"Where's Tori." Asked the heartbroken Goth, with lines of worry clearly etched in her face.

Jadelyn's amused expression quickly vanished, as she slowly closed her mouth.

Not liking her hesitation, Jade demanded an answer. "Tell me!"

For a moment, Jadelyn looked to the floor and sighed. "We don't know."

"What?"

"All they found, was you under a pile of rubble and the horribly mutilated and I mean mutilated, corpse of…"

"WERE'S MY TORI!"

"We just don't know, she's missing."

Jade, then let out a long mournful wail as tears came flooding out of her eyes like the bursting of a dam. Just the knowledge what had happened was bad enough, but knowing she was the ultimate cause, only compounded her overwhelming grief.

"The official story is that she's dead. But that's only the official version. In reality, she's missing. Julia and Valentina are searching for her, but for now the answer remains. We don't know."

More than anything in the world, all the worlds, Jade wanted to get out and find her Tori. Hold Tori in her arms and tell her how sorry she was, how much she loved her.

But with a shattered body, shattered heart, Jade could do none of those things. She was helpless, alone and defeated.

The only thing Jade could do, was sob uncontrollably and cry out.

"I'm sorry Tori!"

 _"Once upon a time I was  
I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart"_

 **Thought I'd end with a bit of song verse which matches the chapter perfectly. Plus I used the same title as the chapter title of this song. It's the song "Total eclipse of the heart" By Bonnie Tyler. Lyrics used without permission.**

 **Well they went to a party and now in addition to Jade being physically and emotionally shattered, Tori is missing.**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying the story, we've got lots more surprises ahead.**


	3. A Stroke of Luck

**Disclaimer: The show, Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 3 – A Stroke of luck**

 **No One's POV.**

 **Time: The present.**

For several minutes, Jadelyn sat back and casually filed her nails, as Jade emotionally and totally broke down in a mass of tears and almost unhuman wailing.

After hearing Jade wail the 20th, "Tori, I'm sorry." Jadelyn, shook her head and quipped, somewhat acidly.

"Ok, you're sorry, we get it. Not that she can hear you anyway."

"Fuck you!"

Jadelyn scoffed. "Oh…we're back to fuck you again. Look, let's face it, you've hit rock bottom. I've been there, lying there with the shit kicked out of you all busted up inside, it's not fun. So now, you have exactly two choices, you can lay here blubbering like a 2 year old, or you can start to put yourself back together. But, to prove I'm not totally unsympathetic, I can give you a bit of good news."

Jade wiped her tears, desperate for some good news. "What?"

"Fiona and your twin girls are perfectly fine." Jadelyn said with a rather callous smirk. "Beck, your Beck knows the real story and he's been keeping tabs on the home front where he's secretly keeping Julia and Valentina informed. Tori's parents have temporarily moved into your home to help care for them and they are well guarded by several local werewolves at all times. They felt that keeping the girls in a familiar environment, would help. Your parents have been helping as well. And to answer your next question, Fiona is sad and upset her mommies aren't coming home and the twins are babies, so they don't really care. All they do is poop, eat and do disgusting baby things, god I hate babies, at least other people's babies, but I digress… good news."

Good news it may be, but Jadelyn's attitude only managed to enrage Jade. "You rotten wench, just wait until I get out of this bed and I rip your heart out."

Jadelyn, not looking impressed replied. "Blah blah blah…I'll rip your fucking heart out…..Just as long as you remember, you broke this and only you can fix it."

 **Time: about 3 weeks ago.**

 **Jade's POV.**

As much of a bitch she is, Jadelyns right. I did break this, I broke me, I broke everything.

The party had gone fine, Tori sang to much applause, we chatted with wizards and danced and had a wonderful night.

On our way home, I mentioned the brochure I had picked up, advertising the photography exhibition.

"Ganz himself will be there in 2 nights. I'd like to meet him and see his work. How about we have a nice romantic dinner and go to the exhibition."

Tori quickly tilted her head and appeared to think, though exaggeratedly so. "Hmmm…..lets see. Just you and me, nobody trying to get your attention, I don't have to perform, will attention, money and affection in copious amounts be lavished on me?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes and if you please me….I'll be in the mood."

"That's blackmail Vega!"

"Call it what you will, I want attention, money and affection…."

Tori just wanted some extra attention and personally I can't blame her. With a laugh, I responded. "Fine, you're on."

When we got home, we arranged for another night out in 2 days. In fact there was nothing more than a night out alone with Tori that I wanted anyway and I'm always willing to lavish attention, money and affection on my girl.

So two nights later, we dressed up again and I drove us out to one of the most expensive restaurants in the area, where we had a wonderful and romantic candlelit dinner. I gave her a new and expensive diamond bracelet and we had a wonderful time. I was in such a good mood, I only gave the waitress a semi hard time. I have a low tolerance for stupidity of waiters and waitresses.

Once dinner was done, we drove up to the swanky Maitland art gallery for the photo exhibition. The photographer himself was there, so it was a bit of a swanky affair. In one corner a small Jazz trio played soft music and a cash bar was available.

For a short while we held hands, walked about and quietly admired the various photographs on the walls. Actually I admired the photographs, mostly cityscapes and Tori only marginally seemed interested. But we were together and that's all that mattered.

After about half an hour we'd seen about half the pictures and decided to take a break. While I went to the bar, Tori used the ladies room.

Several minutes later I was patiently waiting by the the bar, with a martini and one ready for Tori, when I spotted her looking at a photograph near the bathroom.

She's my mate and I can sense how she feels sometimes, especially when the emotions are strong. We're more in tune sometimes than others. Looking over at her, not only did I notice she was looking at the photo with an almost pale look, but I felt something. She was feeling apprehensive and nervous.

Forgetting the drinks I quickly walked over and put my arm around her.

"What's wrong baby?"

Tori looked at me with a pained look. "It's her."

"Her who?"

Tori then pointed at the picture in front of us. Looking at it, I could see it was a color picture of a woman standing in the doorway of an old European style building. Notable about the building was that it had a distinct blue door, with the carving of a dragon on it.

The woman herself was well dressed and at the moment the photo was taken adjusting a green shoe. While the photo and the pose of the woman itself were nice, it was the woman's face that stunned me.

"Blondie!" I cursed.

The face was unmistakable and belonged to the blonde woman who had been in charge of the kidnappers that had taken me nearly a year ago. We nicknamed her, blondie. When Tori, Claire our werewolf friend and Sara who was Julia's apprentice rescued me, they encountered her in the room with me and briefly caught her. But she proved to be a wizard and managed her escape, not before setting the timer of a bomb which destroyed the building.

We had barely made it out in time, and made chase. We perused her to an industrial area, where I waited by the car, as I was pregnant. Tori, Claire and Sara cornered her in an area with several large tanks filled with propane. Having nowhere to run, she appeared to surrender and placed her hands against the side of one of those tanks.

We of course wanted answers from her, but the wizardess had one final card to play.

It was a spelled called, "The burning"

She cast the spell and the girls noticed that blondie's hands and face started to glow red, as if on fire. It was a spell that literally would cause the body of any wizard who cast it, to heat up to super-hot temperatures and burst into flame. Those flames will eventually burn the wizard to ash. It's nicknamed the suicide spell, as once cast, there's no way in stopping it. It's a spell that is considered dark magic and the wizard council forbade its teaching centuries ago.

Well, blondie cast the spell, with her hands against a tank of propane. Naturally her super-heated hands caused the tank to heat. Tori, Claire and Sara barely made it out in time, before, the whole place blew to hell.

However as they ran, they did hear blondie shout two things. "For you my love." And "all for you."

Blondie had cast it primarily to cause an explosion that would utterly vaporize her body. We would be unable to identify her and thus leaving no trail to follow. She also cast it, in attempt to take, Tori, Claire and Sara with her. At least in that respect she failed.

As mentioned before, all attempts to investigate the kidnapping or the people behind it turned up nothing. Everyone remotely connected with the crime turned up dead. Whomever was behind this, besides being a wizard, will stop at nothing, including murder, to cover their tracks.

It was frustrating, horribly frustrating to know that whichever piece of dirt, kidnapped me and replaced me with a demon disguised as me would get away with it. But here she was, photographed seemingly exiting the building and presumably heading to the limo that is parked in front of the building.

"We got her!" I said with an evil smile, as the wheels in my head began to turn.

"Got who Jade? Her? Or don't you remember she blew herself to kingdom come."

I heard what she said, but ignored her as I walked over to the Kurt Ganz who happened to be walking by.

"Mr. Ganz, I'm very interested in this photo. Could you tell me more about it?"

The 34 year old German photographer, walked over to he photo and after smiling at Tori, looked to his work.

"Ah YesMiss Green shoe. Do you like it?

"Yes." Replied Jade. "What can you tell me about the photo itself, where it was taken and when."

"I took the photo about 2 years ago. I was in Prague on a rather gloomy morning, looking for something to shoot. I came round a corner and saw that building. The door itself initially caught my attention. But as I raised my camera to shoot, that girl came out and I got her in the shot. Perfect pose."

"What happened to her?"

"I would have liked to get another shot, but she got right in that limo and it drove off. It was about 7 in the morning and she looked to be in a hurry. Late for work or some appointment I guess. She never even noticed me across the street."

"Can you tell me where in Prague this was taken? Do you know the address of this building?"

"Not exactly as I was just wandering, but it's in or very near the city district known as, old town. Do you know this woman?"

"No, not exactly. But I want to know more about her."

Ganz shrugged. "I'm sorry I can't be of more use."

"Can I get a copy of this picture?"

"Yes, if you stop at the desk in the rear of the exhibit, you can buy prints of any of my photographs."

"Thank you." I said dismissively as I turned my attention back to Blondie or Miss green shoe as she's called here."

"Jade?" Came the somewhat annoyed tone of my mate. Tori hates being ignored, almost as much as me.

Not wanting to waste a second, I grabbed her hand and yanked her to the desk where I could buy prints. Tori kept asking what was going on, but I was on a mission.

At the desk, I shelled out $300 dollars for 3 different prints of that photo, all in different sizes.

Only when I had the prints did I turn my attention to Tori, who by know was quite annoyed.

"Jade, what's going on? Ok, there's a picture of her, so what. She blew herself up."

At that moment, I was of one mind, one purpose and nothing else mattered. Grabbing Tori's hand again, I hastily pulled her to the exit. "What's going on? Vega, we're going to find that door. Come on, we've got lots to do."

 **The chapter title comes from the song, "A Stroke of Luck" By Garbage. Again the lyrics of the song, relate to the chapter itself.**

 **So we're further into Jade's retelling of who she ended up as she did. The picture was discovered and now Jade is hell bent on her new course. One that will ultimately lead to disaster.**

 **Jadelyn of course is right, Jade has hit bottom. She can either lay down and die or get up and start to fix things. But can she, with Tori missing?**

 **But she has the smiling and acid tounge of Jadelyn to help her cope…but with help like that, you many not need a building to fall on you. But that's Jadelyn for you.**

 **So please review, tell me what you think of the story so far. More story, more Jori and some really big and fun surprises to come.**


	4. In the evening

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 4 – In the evening**

 **No One's POV**

 **Time: About 3 weeks ago**

Tori waited until they were in the car and speeding off into the warm night, before questioning Jade.

"What do you mean we have lots to do?"

"We're going to find the building in that picture."

Tori looked to her copy of the picture and then to Jade. "Why, that psycho bitch blew herself up."

"Yes, but she blew herself up to prevent us from learning anything about her. She was protecting someone. Her boss, the person behind all of this. The mysterious X."

"Jade, you honestly think if we find the building blondie is coming out of, we'll just find X, inside waiting for us. Maybe she was just visiting someone or picked up some guy or girl at a bar and is heading home, a walk of shame or in this case, a limo ride of shame. Not to mention the fact that she's been dead more than a year."

"That's no walk of shame. Look at the picture. Her hair is done, her makeup is on, her clothes look clean and pressed. My money is that she lived there and she was heading to work. It's a lead Vega. X has gone to great pains to avoid being discovered. Up to now, we didn't have one friggen clue. Now we do." Jade retorted, with a frustrated huff.

"Yes Jade. Great pains. Not only did blondie blow herself up, she blew up the whole damn building you were being kept in to erase all the evidence. Not to mention that everyone connected with this conveniently died. A whole series of mysterious heart attacks and fatal muggings. All we know about X is, that they are a power wizard who happens to like summoning demons. I've fought them, they're not fun." Tori shot back.

Jade who realized this was turning into an argument, kept going. "I know that. They got the drop on me once. Not again. Whomever put all this in motion, wants me for some reason. X spent a lot of time money and some ultra-rare magical ingredients to snag me. You think, X is just going give up and move merrily along. No. X will be back, I feel it. That's why we have to get them first."

"By finding the door in this photo. What's that going to do? I'll tell you what's going do; nothing!"

"Don't be like that. This woman who was in charge of the kidnappers, blondie as we call her. She has a name. We find out that name, maybe we can track her. I have people who can do that sort of thing. We find her name, we learn something about her, we can figure out who she's working for. You know, we have a clue, we look and find another clue and so on."

"Don't patronize me!" Tori hissed. "This isn't an episode of Scooby doo here. It's not going to be some nobody wearing a mask. This is a real nasty bad guy. Oh and another thing, you said we're going to find that building. Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah."

"Are you serious Jade! SO you and I are going to just jaunt off to Prague, just like that."

"Pretty much. The trail is already pretty cold, so we need to act quickly before it gets colder."

Though Jade kept pushing back, Tori pushed back even harder in response as the conversation had turned into a full blown fight. "Are you that dense Jade or have you forgotten those three children we have living with us. You know the ones that call us MOMMY! And don't you even think of suggesting we take them into harm's way. You think we're having a fight now, you just try me! I have claws and fangs too you know!"

"Cool down Vega!"

"No, don't cool down Vega me." Tori exploded. "I may be your mate, but I am the mother to three little pups and I will do whatever I need to do to protect them. Including preventing boneheads like you from putting them in danger."

"I NEVER SAID I WAS GOING TO TAKE THEM!" Bellowed Jade.

"So, were just going to leave our babies behind. That's so much better!" Quipped Tori, in a deeply sarcastic tone.

"It's only going to be for a few days a week at most. We go there, find the place, learn who blondie is. Then we go home see what we can learn from the information. Then we plan our next move."

"No Jade, this is insane. You want that door found. Then send one of your diligent pack leaders to find it."

"No, they took me, they put you and our babies in danger. This is personal, plus I want to make sure this is done right. The less people know about this, the better."

"Or is this because someone got the drop on you and your ego, can't stand it. So you're itching to even the score. You simply can't stand to lose can't you. So you're just going to run off halfcocked, like you did when you fought Livia. Leaving me behind." Retorted Tori, bitterly.

Jade quickly rolled her eyes. "Don't start that again. I thought we were past that. You were pregnant at the time and you said it was the right thing to do. You could have lost the baby."

Tori only seemed to seethe more. "Yes, it was the right thing to do to keep me away from the fight. It wasn't the right thing to do to not even bother to discuss it with me. I'm your lover and Mate and that means more than me having sex with you and bearing your children. It means we make decisions, TOGETHER! As a couple or am I just the royal fuck toy!"

Jade stung by Tori's accusations, opened her mouth but closed it, realizing the argument was turning particularly nasty. Despite being hurt by Tori's words, she was still convinced her plan was the best course of action for the protection of them all. So she took a deep breath and mentally counted to 10 to calm down and thought how she would change tactics. By then, a tense stillness had taken hold in the car as it drove through the night.

After a few more tense moments Jade spoke again in a soft, but emotional voice.. "Please don't say that. You're everything to me. I love you and our children. I couldn't do any of this without you. Ever since that day where I was kidnapped and replaced with a demon imposter, I've worried constantly about you and our kids. That think slept next to you and only a just down the hall from Fiona. I would have died if anything happened to any of you. That person was going to kill you, Fiona and do god knows what to me."

Tori, said nothing and just narrowed her eyes in response.

Jade knew what she was doing, while she was speaking the honest truth about how she felt, she also know she was doing this into guilting Tori to go along with the plan. But in her mind, there was no other way.

"This person, X or whoever they are is still out there. They must have been watching us for months if not years, putting everything into place, waiting for the right moment to strike. Yes, by plain luck, divine providence, what you want to call it, the imposter was exposed and I rescued. They were stopped, but not defeated. All we did was ruin their plans. You think they'll stop and go home. No Tori, they're going to come back. What if they go after the children. We can't be with them all the time, we can't watch them all the time. Fiona is going to go to that school for werewolf children in a year or two. What happens if they strike then. Can we be sure that she's safe? We are in danger and if we ignore that danger, we will suffer for it. Sure we can take precautions, but is that enough? What if we're not there when they strike? They take the children or something worse. I'm only being like this because I'm worried. For the first time, we have the advantage. A chance to put an end to his and secure the safety of our girls."

Looking over Jade could see Tori's scowl had lessened somewhat, indicating she was getting through. So for the rest of the ride home she kept laying on the guilt trip. That not acting would only put their children in danger. By the time they pulled into their driveway, Tori had grown quiet.

"Look Tori, this will be you and me. We go, we don't even have to fight. Just go, you and I. We do it quietly so not to attract t any attention and just see what we can find out. It will only be for a few days, then we come back to our girls. It's the only way to really protect our girls. Then we can plan our next move. They won't get the drop on us this time. I promise, please Tori. Stand with me on this. We can have the girls stay with your parents and leave tomorrow." Jade pleaded as the pulled into their garage.

Tori sighed for a moment and lowered her head. "Promise me, everything will be ok. That this is the only way."

Jade quickly took Tori' s hand and squeezed it. "I promise baby. I promise."

Tori then nodded ever so slightly. "Fine."

 **Time: The present.**

"I'm sorry Baby. Please forgive me Tori." Whimpered Jade through her tears, as she replayed that conversation back in her mind. Just thinking of it, brought Jade waves and waves of guilt that made her literally feel like she was going to drown in it.

"Please forgive me Tori" Mocked Jadelyn.

"Fuck you!"

Jadelyn quickly chuckled. "Sorry, I've already got a girl. But thank you anyway."

"Shut your trap, you rotten troll!"

"Whatever! I love it how you so totally managed to guilt Tori into going. " Jadelyn returned to her mocking voice. "They won't get the drop on us."

Jadelyn then laughed. "Here's a news flash, you had half a building dropped on you. Ok, you're stronger than any human alive, you have a super sense of smell and you can turn into a bad ass werewolf. But that don't mean jack shit, if you act like an ego driven, moron! God, are you ever fucking stupid."

Barely able to move, all Jade could do is roar in frustration. "You wait until I can get out of this bed, cause I'm going to snap your fucking neck and use your god damned head a bowling ball. NOW GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Jadelyn got up from her chair and started to the door, pausing by the foot of the bed, with a rather disappointed expression. "It is a tale, told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing."

"GET OUT!"

With an amused shrug, Jadelyn left the room, closing the door behind her. Immediately after, she turned around to see a less than pleased looking Victoria standing in the hallway.

Jadelyn however, smiled. "Hi Tor, as you may have guessed, our guest has awoken from her slumber. How was class?"

Victoria's scowl intensified as she grabbed Jadelyn by the ear and pulled her into their own bedroom. Once inside, she closed the door.

"Jadelyn what on earth are you doing to her! How dare you, torment her. She's been through enough. "

"Well I can't torment you anymore, otherwise I don't get naked time. So, considering I had a captive audience I decided to let it roll." Jade replied, with a smirk.

Victoria quickly growled. "Don't be flippant with me. Especially if you want naked time ever again."

Jadelyn's jovial expression, turned serious. "Calm down and trust me, I know what I'm doing. I can explain it all. Don't you even want to know how she's doing."

Relenting somewhat, Victoria sat on the bed. "Ok, how is she doing?"

Jadelyn sat down next to her, taking Tori's hand into hers. "She's awake, she remembers everything. She's pretty heartbroken by all that's transpired and her spirit is about as crushed as her body is."

"But why do you need to be so mean to her. She needs help, not you tormenting her like you used to do to me."

"Tor, I thought we talked about this. I'm tormenting her because, I need to torment her."

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Let me explain. She's me and I'm her. Now I'm no werewolf, but I can just tell what she is thinking by looking at her. Not like I can read her mind, I just know it. Right now, she's replaying the events that led her here in her mind and it's pretty painful. She knows she screwed up so badly, that she can barely think of what to do next. She feels utterly defeated. That's where I come in to help."

"But how is making her feel miserable helping her any?"

Jadelyn smirked. "I'm not making her miserable, I'm making her mad. And right now, she needs to be mad, more than mad, furious in fact. So furious, that all she wants to do is get out of that bed and strangle me. It gives her something to focus on and a goal, which is rip my head and use it as a bowling ball."

Victoria nodded with a slightly worried expression. "Ok, I see what you're doing, but….."

"Tor, if I don't make her mad, make her want to get better, get out of bed and kill me, she'll fall into a depression so deep, that she'll just give up. I can't have that. She's still badly injured and she needs to fight, to have the will to get better. If she doesn't, she still could….."

"Die." Answered Victoria, finishing Jadelyn's sentence.

"Yes."

Victoria squeezed Jadelyn's hand and kissed her on the cheek. "You're wonderful. "

"Thank you."

Victoria then thought for a moment. "Can't she know what you're thinking too?"

"If I let her. But let's face it; I'm a much better actress than she is."

Victoria grinned and punched Jadelyn in the arm. "You have the same ego as her, that's for sure. Should I talk to her?"

Jadelyn shook her head. "Not right now, wait until she processed all that's happened. Probably tomorrow. You look exactly like her Tori and just the sight of you, will hit her pretty hard. But you can't have the bad cop, without the good cop, so she will need you. Just not yet."

"Ok, what did you tell her about Tori."

"Enough. That she's missing. Which is true."

"So you left out the rest."

"That Beck saw Tori, in her wolf form, fleeing the scene. At the time he had two choices, chase after Tori, or start to dig Jade out and see if she was still alive. Not much of a choice."

After letting out a sad sigh, Victoria leaned her head on Jade's shoulder. "Can you blame Tori for fleeing."

Jadelyn paused and for a moment looked out the window with a distant and pained expression. "No."

After that, the pair sat there tenderly holding hands in silence, which lasted a full 2 minutes before Jadelyn finally broke it.

"Tor?" Said Jadelyn softly.

"Yes."

"I'd die without you. God help me if I ever take you for granted. I love you so much. You're so wonderful, perfect, beautiful and still loved me, despite how horribly I treated you."

Victoria turned at looked to Jadelyn and smiled. "You're my life and eventually will be my wife. I've never been happier than the time I've spent with you. I love you too."

 **Hell bent on her course of action, Jade laid a guilt trip on Tori, causing her to give in and chase after the lead they found. But obviously it didn't turn out as Jade promised, much to her grief.**

 **Jadelyn is doing what she can do, in her own way to help Jade recover.**

 **Next chapter, we'll see Tori and Jade start on the trail that ultimately lead to disaster.**

 **The chapter title, "In the evening" comes from the Led Zeppelin song of the same name.**

 **The quote Jadelyn says before leaving the room is from Macbeth, Act 5, Scene 5.**


	5. Tryin' To Live My Life Without you

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 5 – Tryin' To Live My Life Without you.**

 **Authors Note: Look for an "Old Friend" to pop up in this chapter. I think you'll be pleased.**

 **Jade's POV**

 **Time about 3 weeks ago.**

Once we arrived at home, we made hasty plans for departure to Prague, in the Czech Republic. There were werewolves in the state department and due to the fact that I was their queen, I quickly made some phone calls and got the process going to get passports and the necessary documents. I was told that it would have everything in 2 days. So then I made flight arrangements for 2 days following.

But that was the easy part. The next morning I had to explain it to everyone; Having to explain this abrupt trip to my parents, Tori's parents and Fiona. The twins were too young to understand, but Fiona's reaction was more than enough to upset the both of us. After she got up we took her downstairs and told her we had something to tell her.

"Mama's, what do you have to tell me." Said Fiona, who was still in her Disney princess PJ's and clutching her bear.

"Fiona." I said in a calm voice. "Mama Tori and I have to go away for a few days."

Fiona blinked twice and looked at us with confusion. "Away?"

"Yes, Dear. Mama Jade and I have to go on a little trip." Replied Tori, in a sad tone.

Fiona frowned and with heartbreaking, puppy dog eyes said. "Can I go?"

Kneeling down, Tori put her hands on Fiona's shoulders. "No, little pup. You can't. We need you to watch over your sisters. They're babies and can't even turn into wolves yet. They need the future queen to protect them."

Fiona started to cry almost instantly, a sight which made me feel like utter shit. Tori quickly shot me a nasty glare and wrapped her arms around our daughter. She's going along with it, but it's becoming clear that she's not happy with the situation or me. But I was the queen and I knew this was the right course. They would all understand.

"It's Ok, little pup. It's just for a few days. There might be danger and we want you to be safe. If you're good, we'll bring you and your sister back some nice presents. How about a nice dress."

"I don't wanna nice dress, I want to go with mommies." Wailed Fiona, making me feel even worse.

It took several minutes more to calm her down and convince her that staying behind was good. Tori did most of the talking, she was better at that sort of thing. One thing that helped is that she and her sisters would be staying at grandma and grandpa Vega's house and she'd be going to Disneyland.

After that, I spoke to My parents, Tori's parents and told them that we needed to travel to Prague, to follow a lead on the person who kidnapped me. I left it at that, saying the less they knew the better. None of them liked the idea, but I was hell bent and wisely they avoided trying to change my mind. The official story, if anyone asked was that we were going out of town to a bed and Breakfast for a romantic weekend. I even went so far as to make reservations at one up the coast.

The only other person I told was Julia, our wizard friend and ambassador of the Wizard community to the werewolf community.

"Jade" She said during our phone conversation, "I don't feel right letting you two run off like that. Please allow me to help you."

"Look, you can't tell anyone, I mean that, if X or whomever is in charge, gets wind of this, things could turn ugly."

"NO, I realize that. I can join you. Provide some back up. I have a valid passport and can meet you out there, in a few days. I have to teach a series of seminars on illusions to some young wizards over the next three days and if I cancel it, people will wonder why. That may raise suspicions, But once that is done, I can join you."

"Fine. We've decided to play this low key, so we're staying at the Hilton, near old town. Nothing super fancy, just a normal hotel. The people who got me the documents, even got us passports with fake names at my request. Our cover is, that were two college students on holiday. I'll text you the cover names and details."

"OK, just relax and don't get too hasty. Wait until I arrive before you do something rash."

"I will, just don't say a word."

"I won't. Someone in the wizard community is not what they appear to be and I have no idea who it is. Believe me, I want to know who the rat is, almost as much as you. Jade, don't worry, you can trust me."

"Thanks. See you there."

"Oh Jade….One last thing?"

"What?"

"I'm going to have something sent over tomorrow. Something that will help you blend in. "

"How."

"It will be two small stones, each with a enchantment. I'll do them tonight. You have it on your possession and you'll be able to understand the Czech language and speak it without an accent. The enchantment will only last about a week, but that should be enough. "

"That's great, thanks." I said as I hung up the phone.

The rest of the day we spent packing making hasty arrangements. After some thought, we decided to let our werewolf friend Claire know. She's engaged to Beck and much to our surprise, she told us he was currently filming a movie very near Prague. An actor got hurt and couldn't do a part so Beck was a last minute replacement. We told her, we'd look him up, but would not involve him in anything we did. She'd never forgive us if I got him killed.

The next day our documents arrived and we made the final preparations to the airport. It was a hectic morning, which followed two equally hectic days. We had to get us ready, get our children ready, calm Fiona who was still upset and make it to the airport on time. None of this was made easier by the fact that where was some tension between Tori and I. We didn't fight, but she was rather cool to me and openly irritated, when Fiona was upset. But with the hasty nature of all the preparations to take our trip, we barely had time to talk about it.

She's my mate, she can sense my moods and during intimacy, can read my mind. She knows that I manipulated her, guilted her into doing it. She hasn't said it outright, but she knows. I can feel it in her. Yet she's going along with it. At the time, I was too focused on this quest to really feel bad about it.

So we dropped Fiona and the twins off at Tori's parents' house, said our tearful goodbyes and drove to the airport. We made our plane and boarded. Soon as we were in the air, Tori pulled out a romance novel and started to read it. I don't think she said more than 20 words to me the entire flight. She'd occasionally, weakly smile at me, but the closer we got to Prague, the more the tension seemed to rise.

We arrived in Prague, got to our hotel, checked in , but were too jet lagged to do anything, so we spent the better part of a day, sleeping and trying to adjust to the time. But the stones we had worked perfectly, I have it in my pocket and I'm talking like a local. Tori was still being rather quiet and was increasingly business like and not very affectionate.

So after spending a day adjusting, we set out one rainy morning to find that elusive blue door. The one that the photographer had taken a photo of the mysterious Blondie in front of. She was the head of the kidnappers and the only link to whoever put her up to this. Even if I only got her name, that could lead me to the big bad guy, in charge of this all.

But by now, the tension between us was not very evident and even with my one track mind, couldn't ignore it.

On the way down in the elevator, I looked at her and said.

"Do you hate me for this? We need to do this." That last part I think was more to convince myself than Tori.

Tori paused for a moment and her face hardened as she appeared to think of an answer.

"I won't abandon you…..if that's what you're afraid of. I'm your mate, I love you and I'd sooner die, than break the bond between us. Not to mention you are my queen and as werewolf, I am bound to follow you. But that said. When this is done. You and I are going to have a long talk. About a lot of things. More than once you've made me feel like I was mere possession or simply the royal fuck toy. You know that in all the time you've been queen, you've never once consulted me on a problem you've had. You always make the decisions yourself and even the non-royal decisions, you make arbitrarily sometimes. You think about that. Think long and hard about that and just what am I to you. I don't like being taken for granted."

I was floored by her rather blunt reply, but before I could answer, the elevator doors opened and she gestured to the lobby. "I don't want to talk anymore…..let's find that fucking door."

We hit the street about 6:30 in the morning on a misty, cold overcast Saturday morning. Nothing was said, we just walked silently through the section of the city, known as old town. At the time, I knew she was upset about this and a lot of other things, but was confident, things would be alright.

After 2 hours of walking, up and down the narrow and winding streets, we were both starting to get a bit tired, when I turned a corner there it was.

The blue door with the carving of a dragon on it.

 **Time: The present.**

I had fallen asleep and once again awoke, to find myself in pain and in a body cast. I'm healing but not fast enough. But thinking about what Tori said in the elevator, how I had taken her for granted, more than once, tears me all to pieces. How can I come back from this?

This ultimate defeat. One brought on by my own stupidity. Both my heart and body are broken and I just don't know what to do.

Again I start to cry as it's the only thing I can do. Wail for Tori, beg her forgivness….tell her how much I need her. How much I love her.

But as always, I look to see my own face looking back at me.

But this time, it's slightly different.

I study my doppleganger who's sitting on a chair next to the bed and notice, not only is she appears several years older than Jadelyn but has shorter hair and no eyebrow piercing. She notices I'm awake and tilts her head with a puzzled expression as she seems to carefully study me.

"You're not Jadelyn."

Shaking her head, my double say. "No, I'm not."

"Wait, you're the other Jade. The one that Jadelyn switched places with when the whole multiple universe things started. You were at my house."

"Sorry, Wrong Jade. I'm told that one is on vacation in Mexico with her Tori, in her own universe. "

"Then who are you?"

"Well, normally I'd say I was Jade, but that would just confuse things. Jadelyn and Victoria told me, I'm from world 77, so call me….lets say… seven."

"Well, you're a bit nicer than Jadelyn, my predicament, doesn't seem to amuse you quite as much a her. What are you doing here?"

"Babysitting. It's still a bit confusing, especially when one day your double and a double of your wife shows up at your door and recruits you to babysit a broken werewolf, who's also a double. Jadelyn and Victoria are having a night alone. They haven't had one to themselves since this started, so a babysitter was needed. "

"Wife?"

Seven smiled and held up her right hand to reveal a huge diamond ring. "Married my Tori, 5 years ago. But in all honestly I do find your situation rather amusing, but don't feel the need to rub your face in it. You fucked up big time. Starting with, not treating your Tori with respect."

"I KNOW THAT!" I roared in frustration which caused my whole body to ache. "What do you know. The last thing I need another version of me mocking my pain, mocking how royally fucked up everything in sight." By now, I had started to cry. "Now everyone thinks I'm dead, my little girl thinks I'm dead. My Tori is missing and probably hates my guts. I'm shattered and helpless…..and I don't need your crap!"

Seven sighed, leaned back on her chair and folded her arms. "What do I know….."

"You don't know shit!"

"I know more than you think. A lot of what you've been through, I've been there myself."

"You know how I feel." I scoffed bitterly.

Seven nodded as a serious look came to her face. "I think, that's why Jadelyn and Victoria chose me. You see, when I was at Hollywood arts, some years ago, I was with Tori and deeply in love. Only my father got involved with some shady characters. Next think I know, federal agents show up at my house and tell me my father is going into witness protection. I never even got to say goodbye, to Tori. The next think I know, I'm living under a different name in northern Minnesota. I was in the middle of fucking nowhere and I couldn't contact her. I thought that Tori hated me for abandoning her."

I listened carefully as she told her story.

"Isolated and alone I went a bit nuts. I didn't deal with the pain, so I lost myself and literally became someone else. My new identity, made up a whole background for her and became her. When I graduated, I ran away from that shit town and joined the army. I became an MP and after three years of that, was dishcharged, and joined the NYPD."

"You're a cop?"

"Was a cop. Now I play hard as nails prosecutor, Emma Songraves on Law and Order, Los Angeles. I even have an Emmy. But back to my story. I know what it's like to be separated from your Tori. I know that pain, intimately. But I found her. It was as if the universe pushed us back together. Like it was meant to be. But was afraid to approach her. I thought she still hated me. It's a long story, but shortly after I found her, she was kidnapped by some drug dealers. I saved her and we've been together ever since. "

"Good for you." I shot back cynically.

"If you're meant to be with her, you will find her."

"How can I find anything? My body is shattered. I'm lying her, helpless, barely able to move. I can't come back from this." I said with a mixture of anger and self-pity."

Without a word, Seven stood up, removed her t-shirt and dropped her blue jeans. Physically she looked exactly like me, with 3 exceptions. One was what appeared to be an old bullet wound on her left shoulder, the second was a huge surgery scar that ran down her chest, between her breasts and the third was yet another old bullet wound in her right leg.

Seven pointed to her shoulder first. "I was saving Tori, when some Walter White wannabe, shot me, 3 times. The first one hit my shoulder and missed a major artery by less than an inch."

She then pointed to the large scar. "This was the money shot. The bullet, broke a rib on the way in, broke up and a piece of it went through my right lung and out my back. Within moments, I was drowning in my own blood. That may sound cool, but when it's happening to you, the novelty quickly wears off.

Seven then pointed to her leg. "The third bullet broke up in my leg and to this day, my leg aches when it rains. I was in surgery for 8 hours, I died on the table for 26 seconds and was in intensive care for days and in the hospital itself for weeks. After that I had months of recovery and physical therapy."

Seven put her clothes back on and then leaned over me. "I died Jade….died for 26 seconds. I came back better than ever and so can you. I'm up around, now a big success and so is my Tori. She just signed a record contract. "

She had suffered, not in the same way, but she had suffered. Still it felt like little consolation.

"I don't know what to do." I lamented.

"Jade, as I said, I lost myself. The pain became so great that I became someone else, to hide from it. That in itself kept me away from my Tori for years. You're in pain, lots of pain. But you can't hide from it. You need to face it. But more than face it, you also need to not lose yourself. "

"What?"

"I'm told you used to run. It was something you enjoyed. I run too, a holdover from my army days. It's something you liked, so do it again when you get out of here. You became a werewolf and then a queen. Maybe along the way, you lost some of yourself. I think Elvis died, because he lost himself and became a prisoner of this image he projected. Do you act anymore? Do you do, what you love to do? What makes you, you? I know this sounds like psychological mumbo jumbo, but think of it. Yeah, you're busted up, but not for long. You'll be on your feet, but you need to focus on getting better. Like I did. Make it your goal to take a step, then another. Really focus. "

"How about focusing on strangling Jadelyn for being such an ass."

Seven chuckled. "Whatever works. But don't think you're the only person who's been through this sort of thing. I remember looking down at my chest and seeing the blood spreading out on my shirt and thinking how fast it actually flows. Such an odd thought, for someone who knew they were dying."

"But Tori."

"You find her. You make things right. Do what you need to do. She's the Yin to your Yang. You're meant for each other, but you need to work at it. Look, I know you're not buying all of this. You're still mentally just as shattered, as you are physically. You see simply the act of holding Tori as impossible. Even if you don't believe me, just remember what I told you."

She was right, I didn't totally believe her, but she did give me something to think about.

"Jade, I hear that when they found you, they didn't find your favorite pair of scissors. That I was lost in all the rubble the found you under."

I nodded sadly.

Seven, pulled out a pair identical to mine, only then were stained with crimson and pressed them in my hand.

"These were mine. My Tori held on to them and once upon a time I stabbed one of my Tori's kidnappers with them. I think you need these more than me. I have what I need now."

Looking down at the scissors, I started to cry. It was a big gesture of her and I felt like a small piece of me had been restored. "Thank you."

"You're welcome and just remember one thing. If you need to use these on someone or something, Don't forget to push them in real hard, for maximum damage, Very Important. I can't stress how important that is. I didn't press hard enough and wound up nearly bleeding to death. But even more important is to remember to treasure every last second you spend with that annoying Latina, because she is the very best thing, that's ever happened to you. It's a lesson I learned the hard way."

All I could do is nod.

"Tell me Jade. The name for the fake passport of yours. Did you pick that name?"

"Yes, why? It sort of just came to me."

"It's odd, the name you just happened to have picked as your cover identity, Karen Miller. That happened to be my name when I was in witness protection and the name I lived under for a number of years. It's very strange."

I couldn't help but agree.

Seven and I talked for a while longer until I drifted back to sleep and I found myself comforted by their happy lives together. I was still deeply depressed and full of grief, but now for the first time, I feel like there's hope, at least a faint glimmer of one.

 **If you've haven't guessed Seven is actually Jade from my previous story. "The Yin and the Yang." Remember were dealing with different universes and Jadelyn can travel between them, thanks to Robbie's invention. Seven/Jade gave some much needed advice to werewolf Jade and hopefully it will help her begin to recover.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed a visit with an old friend and there is the distinct possibility that other "old friends" will make appearances. Did you like me crossing stories like that?**

 **The chapter title refers to the song** " **Tryin' To Live My Life Without you." As Performed by Bob Seger and Silver Bullet band off the album, Nine Tonight. It's a great song.**


	6. Run Like Hell

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 6 – Run Like Hell.**

 **Note, up to now the chapters have been switching forth between the past and the present. This chapter will be all flashback, taking place about 2 and a half weeks ago. Tori and Jade have traveled to Prague and have finally found the building they have been looking for.**

 **No One's Pov.**

 **Time: about 2 and a half weeks ago.**

Jade smiled grimly, at the sight of her destination. The building where she had guessed the woman nicknamed, Blondie, once lived. Not wanting to waste one second longer she started for the building and its blue door, when Tori grabbed her arm.

"Hold it!"

"What?" Snapped Jade Impatiently.

After giving her a brief but nasty look, Tori pointed to a small sidewalk café across the street from the building. "Before you decide to bash down any doors, why don't you start there. If blondie lived in that building, it's a safe bet, she probably eaten there a couple of times. It looks small, but nice. Someone may know her and your mate is getting hungry. The sign says they're serving breakfast. I'm crabby enough as is, me being hungry only makes the wolf in me, even crabbier."

Jade relaxed, realizing that it was a good idea and probably even a better one, to not antagonize her mate any further. "Good idea."

The pair walked over to the small café and sat at one of the half dozen or so small tables and sat in front of the café.

They quickly ordered a two breakfasts which consisted of Kolachi Nut rolls, with sausage, eggs and coffee.

While they waited for their food, they observed the building but there was nothing really to observe. No one came and no one left. It simply looked like one of the many apartment buildings all over the city. It was a stone building, 3 stories tall with an ornate blue wooden door with a carving of a dragon on it.

One thing did catch their attention. It was a sign next to the door.

 _"Apartment for rent. Inquire within."_

"That apartment for rent, could give us an in." Said Jade.

It was at that moment, the waitress, a woman of about 30 with brown hair and a round face delivered the food. However as she noticed them looking at the rent sign she made a distinct frown.

"Ladies are you thinking of renting that apartment?"

Tori and Jade looked at each other, then to the waitress.

"We were thinking about it." Said Tori. "Why?"

The waitress lowered her voice slightly. "In the last year or two, 3 young women have moved into that apartment building. I'd see them in the café. But after a few months they just stop coming around. Then that sign appears again. Maybe it's just me, but I think it's kind of odd. I told my boss, he just said, mind your own business. That sign went up yesterday."

"Why are you telling us this? You don't know us." Remarked Jade.

"Call it a feeling. Maybe its best if you just move on."

"Do you know who owns the building?"

"No. But I can tell you an old woman manages the building; Mrs. Janda. She's nice, rarely eats here though. She used to have a dog, I'd see her walking it. Snoopy was its name; little thing. I think it's dead."

Tori pulled out the photo of Blondie and pushed it forward. "Have you ever seen her before?"

The waitress picked up the picture and studied it for a moment. "She used to come around here and eat once and a while. Not very talkative. I haven't seen her in some time, year at least. I think she moved out."

Jade chuckled. "You could say that."

Tori shook her head and turned to the waitress. "Can you tell us anything about her?"

The waitress narrowed her eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

Jade casually put a 100 euro note on the waitress' tray. "Let's just say, simple curiosity."

The waitress smiled. "She didn't talk much. She'd come in every week or so, order dinner and quietly read the paper or do something on her phone. She was always alone. She tipped well, always paid in cash."

"Do you know where she was from, her name?"

"I heard her answer her phone once, she said, Gerda here. She wasn't a local, though. All I can tell you is that she spoke with a German accent. Sounded like a southern one, Bavaria maybe. I can't say for certain. I don't really know much else. Sorry."

Tori gave the woman a gracious smile and another 100 euro note. "You've been a great help, thank you."

The waitress looked to the building with some apprehension then to Jade and Tori. "Just be careful."

"We will."

The waitress left and Tori and Jade at their breakfast in silence as each pondered what the next move should be. However near the end of breakfast, Jade with a thoughtful look said.

"Vega, you know I love you. Right. You're everything to me."

Tori quickly sighed and briefly took Jade's hand. "I love you Jade. With all my heart and soul, but sometimes we hurt the ones closest to us the most. Now is not the time to discuss this. What do you want to do?"

"I think we should see about the apartment. Tell Mrs. Janda that we met this Gerda on the train a few weeks ago and she recommended this apartment. "

Tori took a drink of her coffee. "If Janda is mixed in with this, she probably knows that Gerda is dead. She'll know were lying."

"I know, she'll get nervous, perhaps tip her hand. We can handle ourselves. I think it's the best way."

"Fine."

The pair finished their breakfast, paid and then rang the bell, next to the door marked, "M. Janda. Mgr."

A few moments later a kindly looking woman, who appeared to be about 70 with grey hair, a black dress and grey shawl, answered the door.

"Yes, Can I help you?"

Jade smiled and immediately broke into a southern accent. "Hi Yah. I'm Patricia Soltysik and this is my best friend, Camilla Hall. We saw your sign and wondered if the apartment was still for rent. We're both students taking a year off from school and were looking for some long term accommodations. Are you Mrs. Janda."

The old woman immediately seemed to light up. "Yes I am and it's still available. Please come in."

They followed the woman inside a small but neat hallway. There was a stairway going up, a door on the left, a door on the right and a door at the far end. Mrs. Janda took them into the door to the left to a large apartment furnished in what appeared to be rather expensive furniture.

"Sit please. I'll put on some water so I can make you tea."

Sitting down next to Jade, Tori smiled. "That would be good, thank you."

Mrs. Janda left and went through a door they assumed was the kitchen. As soon as she did, Tori frowned. "The things I do for love."

"Vega relax."

Mrs. Janda reappeared and for several minutes they asked about who they were. Using her acting skills, Jade spun a story about how they were both nursing students from the University of Alabama who decided to take a year off and live in Europe, with the possibility of attending school there? Jade even gave them backgrounds, hobbies and family members. They chose to speak in English and not use the translation stones. Mrs. Janda spoke English, so that was no problem.

They found Mrs. Janda to be pleasant and attentive. They held off any questions until Janda seemed to be more relaxed a rapport had been established. Mrs. Janda said she was a widower and spoke of how she used to love to travel with her now dead husband.

The tea came ready and Mrs. Janda served it and they continued their conversation. She spoke for a bit about the apartment itself, saying it was a nice apartment and rather inexpensive. After giving more details about the apartment, Mrs. Janda asked Jade.

"So what do you think of our city?"

"Lovely. I love this section of town. I'm so glad this place was recommended to us. I think we'll love it here."

"Recommended?" Replied Mrs. Janda, with a look of slight puzzlement.

Tori answered, "Yes, we were touring Germany about a week and a half ago and we met this fantastic woman on the train. In fact she saved us. I had dropped my passport, she happened to see me do so, ran up and handed it back. So to pay her back we bought her some drinks, we talked and after we said we were looking for a place to stay, she recommended not only Prague, but this building. Said the rent was cheap, but very nice."

Mrs. Gerda tilted her head slightly and took another sip of tea. "Who was it?"

"Blonde woman with a bob haircut. Said her name was Gerda and she had lived here up to about a year ago. She told us to look you up. She also says hello and wonders how snoopy your dog was doing?" Jade said with her custom smirk.

For an instant Mrs. Janda froze, a look of terror on her face. She then smiled widely, in what was obviously, a very poor attempt to cover it up. "Oh….that's nice. I haven't heard from her in a while."

The old woman got up and quickly grabbed Tori and Jade's tea cups. "Here let me get you some more. Then I can show you the apartment. "

As soon as Mrs. Janda vanished into the kitchen, Jade whispered to Tori. "You see her, she about shit her pants."

"Just be careful Jade."

Mrs Janda soon returned with two full cups of tea and put them down in front of Tori and Jade. "I like you two. I think we'll be very good friends. Drink please."

Jade being a werewolf, had a sense of smell far superior to humans. In her human form it was about 5 times better, in her wolf form it was about 15 times better. Normally it was something she disregarded, as sometimes the various scents could get distracting. But as she raised her glass to drink it, her superior sense of smell, noticed the ever so faint smell of bitter almonds. Had she been a normal person she would have never been able to detect it. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see, Tori noticing the very same thing, judging by the uncomfortable expression on her face.

"Please drink up." Said, Mrs. Janda, who looked more and more nervous.

Jade frowned and pushed her glass across the coffee table towards Mrs Janda. "Why don't you have some?"

Janda pointed to her own cup in front of her. "I have some dear. That is for you. Drink."

Jade leaned towards the woman and grinned. "Is that why you put cyanide in it?"

Mrs. Janda suddenly bolted from her chair and ran into the kitchen. Jade and Tori immediately followed.

Jade who was first in the door, didn't get two steps before Mrs. Janda, with great force, smashed her upside the head with a cast iron skillet, stunning her.

Tori who was directly behind her, saw her mate fall, and charged the woman who had grabbed a butcher knife. She quickly stabbed Tori in the chest with it, but was more than surprised when Tori yanked it out and the wound immediate started to heal.

To her horror, Mrs. Janda realized she was probably dealing with a werewolf.

The old woman, not waiting one second longer, ran out what appeared to be a back door and into the alley, with inhuman speed.

Tori looked back to see Jade, alive but slight stunned. Knowing her mate was all right, she instinctively turned into a wolf and charged out the back door. Only in her wolf form would she be able to keep up with Mrs. Janda, though only barely.

Tori chased the old woman as she sprinted down the back alleys of Prague. At least twice the woman managed to elude her, only to have Tori pick up her scent and reappear right on her tail.

After several minutes, the woman appeared to be slowing down and as she did, she frantically, pulled out what appeared to be a potion from her pocket and drank it. Mrs. Janda promptly sped back up and Tori continued the chase.

After a few more minutes of chase, Mrs. Janda started to slow again, to the point Tori was starting to gain on her. It was the, Janda then ran into a 10 story high, apartment building and ran up the stairs.

Chasing her, Tori followed the old woman up and onto the roof. The old woman now appeared to be franticly smashing her cell phone with a brick.

Tori turned back into human form, putting her hands on her hip. "Ok, Mrs. Janda you're coming with me. I have some questions for you. Like who you work for?"

"Damn you." Cursed the old woman, as she suddenly turned and jumped off the roof.

Tori rushed to the edge to just in time, to hear the thud of Mrs. Janda slamming head first into the cement below. She had landed in the alley, a small pool of blood now around her smashed head.

Not wanting police involvement, Tori quickly scooped up the extremely smashed phone and shoved it in her pocket. Rushing down to the alley, she confirmed that Mrs. Janda was quite dead and carried nothing else on her.

But Tori found herself with a problem. If she left, the body will soon be discovered and police would quickly go to Janda's apartment. That would not give them them time to search anything. So she took the body, and tossed it in a nearby trash dumpster. The blood and brains she washed away with a nearby hose. That done, she ran back to the apartment where she found Jade, sitting at the kitchen table, holding an icepack on her head.

"You ok, Jade?" Tori said, as she rushed over to examine Jade.

"I'm fine, she just stunned me. It's just a bump. Man was she strong." Grumbled the Goth.

"You realize that if you'd had been a normal person, that blow would have caved in half your skull, not to mention that wench stabbed me. Ruined my shirt. Some plan that was." Tori quipped rather cynically.

"Where's Janda?"

"In a dumpster, with a smashed head!"

Jade shot up out of her chair. "What?"

"She had some potion, that gave her super speed, strength too. It didn't last long and when I was about to catch her, she ran up onto the roof of some 10 story building. Once on top, she jumped off it. I dumped her body, so we'd have time to search. But they're bound to find her sooner or later. Then the local cops will show up. I don't want to be here when that happens.

Jade clenched her teeth and put down the ice pack. "So Janda was just another flunky. When you cornered her, she offed herself, so she couldn't talk."

Jade got off the chair and walked back into the living room. "Come on let's look around."

They searched the woman's apartment, but found little. She seemed to not have much in the way of personal papers anywhere around. As far as the owner they only found an unpaid bill for having the plumbing fixed, directed to something called the DGR Group. They did find a bank book indicating Mrs. Janda got a large sum of money deposited into her bank account on the 1st of each month. They also found a key hidden in her bedroom that appeared to fit no lock in the house. It wasn't the master keys for the apartment building ,as she had them elsewhere and they were clearly marked.

The apartment itself consisted of a large living room, filled with expensive antiques, a large master bedroom, a smaller guest bedroom and a full bath. After they finished the search of the apartment, they found a doorway heading into the basement.

"What's down there, I wonder." Pondered Tori.

"Open it and let's find out."

Jade opened the door and looked down into the dark space. She smelled, but initially detected only the normal smells one would find in a basement.

Flipping on the light, Jade walked down and they found themselves in what appeared to be a normal basement. Furnace and water heater in once corner, a work bench in another and piles of old boxes that appeared to have little of interest in them.

Jade looked around and shook her head. "Nothing."

Jade then turned into a wolf and started to sniff around. Soon enough she detected, Mrs. Janda's scent, but along one wall, it was stronger. Plus she detected the recent scent of someone else. The trails led straight to the wall and abruptly stopped.

Jade turned back into a human and started to feel the wall. "I think this is fake. Help me search."

The pair felt around the wall for several minutes, until Tori found a hidden button. As soon as she hit it, the wall glided seamlessly open.

Beyond, was a space that looked like something out of sondage weekly. The walls were blood red and a large four poster, bed with red silken sheets and hand cuffs on each of the corners. Along one wall was a huge cabinet full of all kinds of bondage outfits and sex toys. Next to it was another cabinet, with video recording equipment and dvd's. Each dvd had a date on it. One had a date of the previous day.

Jade grabbed the dvd from yesterday, walked over to an entertainment center that faced the bed and put the dvd in. Hitting play, an image of Mrs Janda in a leather bondage outfit and strap on, having her way with a young brown haired girl, who appeared to be unconscious or drugged, came on the screen. Mrs. Janda appeared to be enjoying the fact, that the girl was unresponsive.

Tori quickly turned it off. "Uggggh…that's revolting."

Jade looked away and grimaced in disgust. "I see two doors to the left. Let's check them out."

The first door was on the left and locked. On a hunch, Tori tied the key they found and the door opened. Inside was a small room, with a chair and a desk and what appeared to be closet door.

They decided to go back into the main room and check out the second door. They found it led down a long underground passage way. They followed it and discovered that it ended at a locked door in the basement of an empty warehouse. They guessed it was some sort of secret entrance or exit.

They went back and checked out the room with a desk. and found a written note on the desk.

 _"Janda,_

 _The boys will be around to pick up the girl at 10:00 am. On the 17th. They'll come in the back way as usual and let themselves in. You don't need to be there, just have her ready. As always , you can have our way with her until then. Be careful, you left a mark on the one last time and the boss was less than pleased. That reduces the price they get. But considering the good work you've done up to now, they chose to overlook it._

 _R"_

Jade with a serious look, took the key and unlocked the closet door that was in the corner. Inside was a young woman, wearing only undergarments. She had brown hair and was tied up and gagged in the corner. She looked horribly afraid and cowered as soon as they flipped the light on.

Tori rushed over and pulled the woman's gag out. "Relax, you're fine. Everything is going to be ok. We're setting you free."

Jade who had pulled her scissors from her boot was already cutting the ropes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Anna." Said the frightened woman, in accented English. "I moved in here 3 months ago, the rent was so cheap. I'm from Poland and came to work in Prague. I came home the other night, all my stuff is gone and my apartment empty. I run down to Mrs. Janda and she says my apartment needed urgent repairs and all my stuff had been temporally put in storage. She gives me some tea and next thing I know, she's got me on the bed and…"

The woman then broke down in sobs and Tori quickly hugged her, to calm her down.

As Tori was comforting the girl, Jade much to her increasing disgust, realized what was going on. "She's renting the apartment to young woman, drugging them and I think selling them to someone. Like that, Taken movie with Liam Neeson."

"Oh god, Was that going to happen to me." Wailed Anna.

"Not anymore. I'm Tori and this is my girlfriend Jade. We're here to help you. You'll be out of her in jiff." Tori then turned to Jade. Go upstairs and see if you can find some clothes or a robe that Anna can put on."

"Sure", Jade said as she vanished.

Moments, later, Jade returned with an old dress that though a little too big, Anna was able to get into.

"Jade what do we do?" Asked Tori.

Jade didn't' answer initially, but then opened one of the drawers of the desk to reveal some rope. "10:00 on the 17th, Tori, that's this morning, in fact, its 18 minutes from now."

"So. We need to get out of here."

Jade smirked, as a plan formed in her head.

"Tori, Then you wipe the surface of everything we've touched. Then you tie me up and put me in this closet. I'll let them take me to where they take these girls."

"Jade! That's insane." Hissed Tori.

"It's the only way. Besides, they're going to get a bit more than they bargained for. You can track me through my scent and follow. Then we bust up this sick operation and find out who's behind it."

"Jade!"

"Now is not the time to argue Vega. Come on, get with the program! They'll know that Janda's dead soon enough and they'll crawl into the woodwork."

Tori briefly grumbled, but quickly relented. "Fine. I get you tied up. Then I put Anna in a cab and send her to the local Polish Embassy. She can get help there. But Jade…"

Feeling supremely confident, Jade cut her off. "Everything's going to be fine…trust me."

 **The two names Jade picked, Patricia Soltysik and Camilla Hall were both members of the violent revolutionary group, The Symbionese Liberation Army, in the 1970's. They were the group that kidnapped and brainwashed Patti Hearst. They also murdered two people,committed bank robberies and other acts of violence. Soltysik and Hall, who were actually lovers, were both gunned down by police during a gun battle with members of the group in 1974. By the late 1970's almost all members of the group were dead or in prison.**

 **The chapter title refers to the Pink Floyd song of the same name.**


	7. Werewolves of London

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 7 – Werewolves of London**

 **Time: About two and a half weeks ago.**

 **No One's POV**

Looking none too happy about it, Tori grabbed the length of rope and barked to Jade. "Strip down to you underwear and give me your wolf pendant. Whomever is coming, needs to find you just as we found Anna here."

In record time, Jade stripped down to her panties and a bra, handing her clothes to Anna. The then gave her wolf pendant to Tori.

As soon as Jade was ready, she and Tori went into the closet and Tori quickly tied her up. Though at one point Jade complained.

"Vega, you're cutting off my circulation."

Tori's only response was a somewhat bitter, "Good. I should tie you up more often. Maybe then, you'd stay out of trouble! Walking into strange bars and getting kidnapped or running off without your mate."

Once Jade was tied up, Tori gagged her and said. "I'll lock you in here, send Anna on her way and then circle round to the warehouse that the passage way led to. I'm guessing that is where they will park their vehicle. I'll follow in wolf form see where they take you. Wherever that is, I'll find you."

That said, Tori turned out the light, then she and Anna left, locking the door.

Alone in the dark with her thoughts, Jade thought about Tor, but pushed it out of her mind. Then, Jade then could only wonder how many other girls had been in this same position. How scared they were and what happened to them. Jade though a werewolf and the biggest one at that, found herself somewhat nervous. She could take pretty much anyone or anything, but it wasn't that. After a few minutes thought she chucked it up to a strange fear of the unknown and the fact that she had to wait for it to come. She concluded she could use that nervousness in her performance. She knew she would have to act the part of scared girl, so as to not tip her hand.

Time passed: 10 minutes, 15 minutes, but there was nothing. Jade hated the waiting.

Finally she heard a noise, like a distant door being opened. Then she heard two muffled voices in the next room. They sounded like they were merrily chatting, like they were discussing a particularly good football game. She didn't have her translation stone on her, so she had no idea what they were saying. But it sounded like that. Jade reflected that, here they are taking a girl to her certain doom and they chat like they were delivering furniture.

Long after that, especially in her recovery, she thought about that conversation; that sense of detachment those two had. How evil could be so, ordinary at times.

But in the immediate, moment Jade upon hearing the door unlock knew it was Showtime.

The door swung open and the light switch flipped on, to reveal two large men, in faded blue coveralls. Both looked like ordinary laborer types.

Unable to speak, due to the gag, Jade struggled and put on her best terrified performance.

Looking unmoved, one of the men pulled a black hood from his pocket and placed it over her head.

Jade struggled some more, as she felt her self being pick up, but felt a stun gun being placed in her side. The shock would stun a normal person, but in Jade's case, it simply hurt like hell. Jade however, decided to play along and went limp.

Jade felt herself being carried out of the room and then down that long corridor that led to the warehouse. Again the men started to chat, like it was no big deal what they were doing.

After being carried around Jade felt herself being tossed in some sort of panel truck and moment later heard an engine start. They were soon on their way with Jade feeling the bumps of the road, the turns the stops, the starts, other traffic, but she had no idea where she was going.

The ride lasted, what Jade guessed to be at least 30 minutes. She eventually heard the truck come to a stop, followed by the sound of a garage door opening. The truck moved again and then came to a stop.

She heard the engine shut off and then heard the rear doors open and was once again picked up.

Though this time, as she was being carried, they both took turns feeling her up and laughing about it. Jade of course, made a mental not to kill both of these men personally.

She felt herself taken into an elevator that went down. Down a hallway, around a corner or two then then she heard what sounded like a door opening.

The two men then unceremoniously dumped her on the floor, removed the hood, cut her ropes and left the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

It took a moment for Jade's eyes to adjust to the single light that was above her.

"I'm, going to kill those two assholes." Muttered the Goth.

"Are you American?" Said, a female voice in a European accent.

"No, I'm Vietnamese, this is just my disguise." Retorted Jade, rather cynically.

Looking around Jade could see she was in what appeared to be a small cell. Two metal frame beds, one on each side of the room, a wash basin and a toilet, with one large metal door. Sitting on the bed was a young woman. She looked to be about 5'2", she had black hair down to her shoulders, brown eyes and fair skin. She was wearing what appeared to be some sort of hospital gown.

"You shouldn't use that tone with the guards, they'll hurt you if you do." Said the girl. "They're very good about inflicting pain and not leaving a single mark."

Pulling herself off the floor, Jade sat down on the empty bed. On it, was another hospital type gown.

"I'll keep that in mind. Do you know where I am?"

"Not any place you'd want to be. Other than that, I don't know. Can I get you some water?"

Jade shook her head and put the gown on. "No thanks. I'm Jade by the way."

"I'm Nikita, I'd say welcome, but not here."

Jade studied the girl, who had an intelligent look about her. "How long you been here?"

"About 2 weeks."

Jade thought for a moment, "Can we talk safely."

"I think so, I haven't found any listening devices."

"Ok then Nikita. How did you get here?"

"I'm from Hungary. I was taking a break from school and decided to see Prague. All was fine until someone slipped something in my drink at a club. I woke up here. I think, I'll stick to bottles of beer, ones that I open myself."

"You don't look too scared."

"I am. I just don't see any point in freaking out. Keep my wits about me; learn all I can and maybe I'll find a way out. But lately…that's been getting harder." Said Nikita, letting a look of nervousness run across her face.

"Why. What do you know about this place?"

"I've learned some. Upstairs there's a brothel. I think they keep the girls addicted to drugs, a lot of them are Russians. Don't know where they got them. There was another girl in here with me, they selected for that. They wouldn't feed her until she took her drugs. They wanted her hooked. Makes them easy to control, I guess."

"What about you?"

"They took me upstairs to the brothel, some woman looked me over, but they sent me back down here. They've just been feeding me and making me work out."

"Work out?"

"Me and some of the other girls, they're feeding us well and making us exercise. They're concerned about her health and how we look. Like their…."

"Getting ready to sell you."

Nikita nodded. "But that's not the worst part."

Jade leaned forward. "What is?"

"We work out every day. If we don't they punish us. One girl like me down here, Inga, who I worked out with, she kept telling me who she was going to resist, fight anyone who'd try and take her. Then one day she's no longer in the workout area with us. I see her the next day in the hallway. Now she's dressed in nice clothes and she's with some rich looking old guy. They passed me as I was being escorted to my cell."

"Go on." Said Jade as she listened with great interest.

"The old rich man and this girl, Inga, they were being escorted by one of the guards and the he made reference to her being worth every penny. But the odd thing is that she was going along with him, holding his hand and acting all docile. She did exactly what he told her to do. I don't think it's the drugs like the girls upstairs are on, this was totally different. She didn't even look at me."

Jade thought for a moment, wondering if some sort of magic was involved, then asked. "Do you know, who's in charge of this place?"

"I only saw him twice. A man, tall,greying hair, long nose, buggy eyes, really creepy. But he made reference to his own superior so, he's just another cog in the machine."

"Thanks."

"Jade, I don't want to go along like Inga. I don't know what they did to her."

Jade walked over and sat on the bed with Nikita. "You won't. In fact, we're busting out!"

"How?"

"You let me worry about that. But trust me. Do you know what will happen next?"

"Well, I have an exercise period in a few minutes. I think, they'll take you to the doctor. Check you out. But how will you get out."

Jade smiled and walked over to the edge of the bed, then grabbed the frame of the bed and bent it. Then bend it back.

Nikita's Jaw dropped. "How did you do that?"

"Let's just say…it's a kind of magic. We're getting out. Tell me, how many other girls are down here?"

"At the moment, me, two others and you. The rest of the girls are up in the brothel. I don't know how many are up there."

"Tell you what, when you go to this exercise period, you let the others know to be ready to go. I may need you to lead the other girls out. Can you do that? We're not leaving anyone behind."

"Damn right! Anything to shut this place down. I'm in."

"You're good under pressure, I like that. Great. My girl Tori is coming and she'll kill anyone between her and me. We're closing this place, permanently. I'm going to lie down and rest until they come for me. I suggest you do the same."

Jade rested and sure enough the two guys from earlier, showed up. The taller of the two pointed to Nikita and motioned for her to follow.

The other one, brandishing a stun gun, pointed to Jade and motioned for him to come with her. Looking frightened again, Jade walked along, but gave Nikita a subtle wink, which was returned.

He led Jade down out the door and into a hallway with 4 other cells like hers. Then out another door and down a hallway that went both left and right. The guard with Nikita led her to the left. Jade was led to the right down the hallway. She passed two unmarked doors and at the end, was a door marked, Infirmary.

He led her inside, to what appeared to be a small exam room. Once they were both in, he locked the door and pointed to the table.

Jade sat down and a moment later from another door, a short, rotund and rather unpleasant looking woman in a doctor's coat came out.

"You the doc?" Jade said cheerfully.

The doctor looked at a clipboard on a nearby table then to Jade with confusion. "My records indicated you were Polish." Said the woman, in a German Accent.

"Polish-American from Chicago. Go Cubs."

The woman frowned. "Fine, I'll have to speak with them about proper records. You can call me Dr. Herzig. I will examine you, ask you questions. You will cooperate fully. If you do not, my associate by the door, will, discipline you. If you lie about your health and we find out, you will be disciplined. Things will go better for you, if you cooperate. Do you understand? "

"Yep."

The woman started her exam, which took forever, making detailed notes about Jade's health, asking numerous questions about Jade's health. They wanted to know every last detail. Jade decided to play along and did so quietly for about half the exam. But she made a point to look upbeat and happy, the entire time. Eventually, the doctor, started to prepare to take some samples of Jade's blood. It was then, Jade decided to stop playing along.

"So you're going to sell me. No less than 50,000 American please. My ego would handle no less."

The doctor, looking unamused, continued her preparation to take Jade's blood.

"You know Dr. Herzig, I'll bet your wondering why I'm in such a good mood. Why I'm not shaking like a leaf, asking to leaf. I'll bet they all do that. Look terrified that is."

The doctor hesitated for a moment, telling Jade she was right.

"You think that I should be afraid. Because of course, I'm locked in her with you." Jade said looking from Dr. Herzig to the guard at the door.

The Doctor kept working and ignored Jade's remark.

Jade leaned forward and whispered, "I'll let you in a little secret. You're the one that should be afraid."

Looking board with the conversation, Dr. Herzig turned, "And why is that?"

Jade's smile abruptly vanished. "Because you're locked in here with me."

Dr. Herzig, grunted and wrote something on clipboard.

Jade then looked to the guard, smirked and quoted a line from the 1983 Twilight Zone, move. "You want to see something really scary?"

The guard seemed to pretend she hadn't said anything.

"Well, you're nice so…I'll show you anyway. Get ready. You're going to love it."

Jade grinned, jumped off the table and suddenly transformed into a giant black wolf, her gown tearing off her.

The shocked guard didn't have time to so much as gasp before, Jade was on top of him. Three swipes of her razor sharp claws, sliced his neck clean open, spraying a fountain of blood in every direction.

Dr. Herzig meanwhile, screamed, pissed her pants, dropped her tray of instruments and attempted to make it to the other door. Jade took one giant leap and quickly brought the doctor down.

Scared shitless, the doctor tried to push Jade off of her, only to have her hand bitten clean off. Then with a terrible roar, Jade exposed her teeth and then promptly bit the woman's face pretty much off.

Transforming back to human form, Jade watched with interest as the faceless and handless, Dr. Herzig, stayed alive for several seconds, gesturing wildly and making gurgling sounds.

Though she had turned back into a human, Jade realized not only was she naked but covered in blood; something that appealed to both her wolf and Goth nature.

Of course the first thing Jade did was, to do a little dance while singing a line from the Warren Zevon song, Werewolves of London.

 _"_ _If you hear him howling around your kitchen door  
Better not let him in  
Little old lady got mutilated late last night  
Werewolves of London again_

 _Aaoooooo!  
Werewolves of London!_

 _Aaoooooo!_

 _Werewolves of London!"_

Her bloodlust temporally satisfied, Jade quickly washed up, donned another hospital gown and took a quick look around. The other door lead to a small office. She found all kinds of what appeared to be patients records, but all of it was in German so that was of no use. One thing she learned was that there were a lot of records. Some were in what appeared to be an active file cabinet and a lot in what appeared to be an inactive file cabinet. Judging by the dates, which she could read, this place had been in operation at least 10 years. A lot of girls had been through here and Jade was determined to see that this was going to stop."

Realizing the need to get the girls out and find Tori, Jade walked to the door and promptly broke it down.

"Here's Johnny!" The Goth said with her best Jack Nicholson imitation, as she stepped into the hallway.

 **Time: The present.**

Jade awoke to find it was daylight again, looking like early afternoon and once again Jadelyn was sitting at her bedside. Jade felt a bit better but not by much.

"How did you like the babysitter we arranged."

Jade shrugged. "She was interesting."

"Glad, we needed the break as we've been so busy taking care of you, we've hadn't so much as time for a quickie since you arrived."

"Too fucking Bad!" Growled Jade.

"Fucking was right. Damn Victoria was a wild woman last night! Screwed me silly! Tell me, does your Tori's voice go all squeaky like mine does when get really excited or does she howl?" Said Jadelyn with a wide grin.

"Do you like rubbing salt in my wounds, you fucking psycho!"

Jadelyn ignored the comment. "I do wish you would have taken a photo of Dr. Herzig as she lay there on the floor. That sounded so cool."

"I'm glad you're impressed." Jade Hissed.

"You even did a little victory dance, didn't you. You're not dancing now, are you?"

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"Word of advice Jade, wait until you've won the war to do your victory dance. Not a minor skirmish. Too bad your overinflated ego, prevented you from seeing that or pretty much everything else that was right in front of you."

"GET OUT!" Roared the Goth.

Jadelyn chuckled and as she left the room, thought to herself. "You stay angry, stay focused and you just might be able to do that victory dance."

 **Happy Birthday Nikita.**

 **The chapter title is obviously a reference to the Warren Zevon song of the same name.**


	8. Another one Bites the Dust

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 8 – Another one Bites the Dust.**

 **Author's note. The next few chapters, will probably be all flashback chapters. If we have a scene in the present where Jade is still recovering from her grievous injuries, I will make note of it. Soon, we will find out exactly what disaster left Jade shattered, both physically and emotionally.**

 **Time: About 2 and a half weeks ago.**

 **No One's POV**

Walking down the hallway, Jade pulled open the first door she encountered. Inside, was a small operating theatre and a door inside that lead to a room filled with medical supplies.

Walking further down the hall, Jade was about to open the second door she had passed earlier, when a man carrying an Uzi, walked out of it. Before he could react, Jade grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. Then she grabbed his head and simply snapped his neck, all the while humming the Queen song, "Another one bites the dust."

Searching his body, she found a set of keys, which she slipped into the one pocket of the gown she was wearing. The Uzi, she slung around her shoulder.

Looking inside the room he had come out of, she could see it appeared to be a small lounge. Inside was a table, some chairs a couch and a television. It didn't look terribly fancy, so she guessed it was a break area for the guards.

The next door Jade encountered was the door to the cells. Taking the keys, Jade went inside and made sure all the cells were empty. She found no one.

Leaving the cell area, Jade went to her left, which was the direction Nikita had been taken earlier.

Further down she encountered yet another door. Walking in cautiously, she could see it appeared to be a small theatrical dressing room. In fact it looked very similar to the one behind the black box theatre at Hollywood arts.

Stepping in, Jade walked over to a rack of dresses along a wall, opposite the makeup tables. They were all evening gowns and sexy lingerie. Seeing a door, Jade walked though and as she suspected, found herself in a backstage area with two doors. There was also a curtain in front of a stage. All was quiet so she walked forward onstage.

She found herself in a very small theatre, with about 20 plush leather seats. The stage itself was small with a small catwalk that lead out onto the area with the seats. On the stage itself, to the left was a small podium with a auctioneers gavel.

"So this is where the girls are sold." Muttered Jade.

Curious about the doors backstage, she found one lead into the main hallway and the other one was locked. Opening it, she found it was a small storage room, with boxes which appeared to be weapons.

She found a long box, marked Stinger missiles, Another marked Law Rockets. She found many types of weapons, but only one box of each. Finally she found a stack of papers, printed in the different languages. They appeared to be brochures for the weapons, listing information about them, plus delivery options. She crammed one in her pocket.

"Fuck me, these are samples. Whoever is behind this is not only selling girls, but is an arm's dealer to boot. They're really into some nasty shit."

Jade left that room and went out into the audience area of the theatre. In the back was a door, which she planned to go through. However as she walked, she spotted a piece of paper, stuck in the folds of one of the seats.

It was written in what appeared to be Chinese, but was a brochure for a young blonde girl complete with pictures. Disgusted, Jade threw down the brochure and went through the rear door. Inside was another lounge, but this one looked very expensive. It had leather furniture and even a bar. On one wall was another door.

Not missing a beat, Jade walked to the bar and poured herself a glass of single malt scotch. After slamming it down, she exited through the side door and once again found herself in the hallway.

Further down the hallway were more doors, the first of which led to a small restaurant type kitchen. She could see it was set up to serve a number of people. Watching from the doorway, Jade could see an older woman finishing preparing what appeared to be lunch for a number of people. Jade counted 14 plates of food on a table in the kitchen. As she watched, Jade saw the woman, go to a cabinet, unlock it and from it remove a small vial. She then poured drops of some clear liquid on the food of four of the plates. She then put those four on a cart.

At first Jade wondered if it was some sort of spice, but then spotted a large spice rack on a nearby table. This was no spice, this was something different.

Wanting to know more, she walked up behind the woman and twisted her arm behind her back.

"Those four plates, who are they to go to?"

"How did you get out of your cell?" The woman hissed.

"Wrong answer. Give me another one, and I'll break your arm."

A look of fright came to the woman's face and she quickly answered. "Those are supposed to be for you and the other 3 girls they are keeping down here."

"The girls upstairs in the brothel don't get it?"

"No."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I'm just given the vial and instructions to put it in their food twice a week."

"Who gives these instructions?"

"The boss. Mr. Arno. He supplies the vials twice a week. Look, I don't know anything else. I'm just doing a job and following orders. I have myself and a husband to feed. I'm just the cook."

Annoyed by the response, Jade slammed her head onto the metal table, knocking her out.

"That was a bullshit excuse 70 years ago, when the Nazi's gave it, and it's a bullshit excuse now."

Seeing a walk in freezer, Jade with a smirk, dragged the unconscious woman into the freezer and then jammed it shut with a screwdriver she found in a nearby toolbox. Jade, then turned the freezer down to its lowest setting and broke off the knob.

Walking off, Jade sang a few lines from, Another one Bites the dust.

 _"And another one gone, and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust_ _."_

On her way out, Jade as shoved the empty vial in her pocket; hoping that any residue found could be analyzed.

Emerging into the hallway, she could hear the sounds of people working out and that was coming from a door just up ahead. The door was locked, but once unlocked, Jade peered in.

It was a workout room, with exercise and weightlifting equipment. On an opposite wall, she spotted what appeared to be a shower area. Working out, Jade spotted Nikita and another young blonde woman, both being watched over by the other man who had taken her earlier. He was standing with his back to the door, just inside the room.

Casually walking in, Jade grabbed the man and rammed his head straight into a stack of weights on one of the exercise machines. The man's head split open and he fell to the floor.

"Ok Ladies, work out time's finished."

Nikita smiled, ran up and hugged Jade. "My God, you did it. What about the doctor and the other guards. "

"Doctor, the cook and two of the other guards are history. Where is the third girl?"

Just then Jade, with her superior sense of smell, became aware of Tori's scent nearby.

"Vega!" Jade called out.

"Where are you?"

"In here, just follow my voice."

A second later, Tori appeared in the door, holding a duffle bag. She quickly tossed it to Jade. "Thought you'd want some clothes. I see you've already managed to break out and start your trail of corpses without me."

Jade immediately started to dress. "Glad you found me. Where in the hell is this place."

"This is a mansion on some estate, outside of town. I followed the truck onto the estate and into an underground garage. Some guard in the parking garage tried to stop me from seeing you. He's dead now. I see you've made some friends."

"Yes, this is Nikita and…."

The blonde girl smiled. "I'm Elise. Thank god you've come. We're really getting out of here."

Jade turned to Nikita. "You said there was a third girl, where is she?"

Elise answered. "They took her from her cell the same time as me. But I saw the guard take her in the direction of the stairs going down. She's been here the longest of the three of us. I think they were going to sell her in a day or so."

"Nikita, where are the stairs?" Asked Jade.

"Just down the hallway, it comes to a T. Left will take you to the elevators that lead to the parking garage and the brothel. The right branch leads to some stairs going down. I've never been down there."

Now dressed, Jade took her cellphone, the Uzi and handed it to Nikita. "I need your help."

"What do you need?"

"You're going to stage a mass escape. You take Elise upstairs to the brothel. Once there, you call the local cops and the fire department, even the local news if you'd like. Then you announce to all the girls that this place is going out to business and order everyone to leave the building, immediately. If you find a fire alarm, pull it. If anyone objects, that's where the UZI comes in, you shoot them. Can you handle that?"

Nikita, who was more than looking to get a little payback, grinned. "Happily."

"My girl and I are going downstairs to find this other girl. What's her name?"

"Maria."

"Good, now you two go. Tori and I will find Maria and shut this place down for good."

As, Elise and Nikita dashed out the door, Jade nudged Tori. "Come on beautiful, smart mate of mine. Let's free this other girl. I think we may be dealing with a wizard in charge of this place."

Tori momentarily narrowed her eyes as she headed out the door with Jade. "You're going to need a lot more than kissing up to smooth things out with me. But for the record, don't stop. You need all the help you can get. Is the wizard the big bad guy."

"No, just another soon to be dead flunky. But hopefully, one that can lead us to the big bad."

Running down the hallway, they came to the T, headed right and found the stairs.

The lower level had a long corridor, with one door at the very beginning. They opened it to find what appeared to be some sort of drug lab, under construction. Jade had watched enough "Breaking bad" to recognize one.

But no one was present and the lab was only about halfway completed. However she spotted some papers on a stack of boxes and shoved them in her pocket. They could have searched more, but Jade felt a sense of urgency, so she nudged Tori on further down the corridor.

A little ways down, they found two doors, one on the left side of the hallway and another at the end. They were about to try the door on the left, when they heard a woman a man loudly talking to himself from behind the other door.

"Time for the final preparations, my dear."

Jade smiled. "Sounds like's that our cue. Let's rush em."

Tori wanted to at least consider another plan of attack, but before she could open her mouth, Jade was charging the door. All Tori could do was follow.

Bursting through the door, she found herself in a square room with black walls. Each wall had a single banner on it, that showed a picture of a snake coiled around a fist. In each corner was a large candle on a tall candle stick. Along one wall was a workbench covered with bottles, and other type magical ingredients.

In the center of the room was a table with a brown haired girl lying on it. She was tied to a table and appeared to be drugged.

Next to the table was a tall older man in a black robe, with greying hair, long nose and buggy eyes. Seeing the two girls he quickly hissed. "Who are you?"

Standing fast, Jade crossed her arms as Tori walked up behind her. "Jade West, Queen of the werewolves. You must be Mr. Arno, the one in charge here. Now do me a huge favor, surrender and kindly tell me who in the hell your boss is? I'll even let you live."

Knowing he was facing not one, but two werewolves, one of them being the biggest of them all, Mr. Arno, realized his options were quite limited. He knew that even if he got an offensive spell off and disabled one, the other would smash his skull. He also knew that if he actually considered Jade's offer, his boss, would literally boil him alive and that was after, peeling his skin off first. His boss had no tolerance, for failure or disloyalty.

As far as options went, he knew he only had one left.

With a few quick words and a wave of his hand, a shimmering see through wall of blue light cut the room in half; him and the workbench on one side, Jade, Tori and Maria on the other.

Turning into a wolf, Jade charged the wall of light but quickly bounced off it. Watching carefully, Tori observed Arno run to the wall and press a hidden switch. Just then a small panel swung open to reveal a switch which he hit. He then dashed towards the workbench.

Just then, Tori also noted the wall was beginning to fade. She guessed it was a very short lived force field spell of some kind. The wizard, when he reached the bench, grabbed a grey flask and quickly drank it's contents, just as the last of the light faded away.

Transforming back into a human, Jade ran up and grabbed the wizard .

"Who do you work for? Tell me now!" Screamed Jade.

With a look of defiance he smiled at Jade, moments before he started to convulse. Soon after that, foul smelling, black foam began to ooze out of nose and mouth. A second later he went limp, now dead.

"Fuck!" Cursed Jade in rage.

"Uh…Jade. We have a problem." Announced Tori, who was standing by the panel.

"Damn right we do, this fucker killed himself. Just once, I'd like to get some answers."

"No Jade we have another problem." Tori then pointed to the panel. Inside was a switch and a timer which had just counted down from 72 seconds to 71 seconds.

"Do you remember what happened, the last time. We need to grab the girl and run."

Jade did remember, when she got kidnapped, Gerda, the woman in charge, set a bomb which destroyed the building and all the evidence within.

"Not again!" Groaned the Goth, as she ran to pick up Maria.

Like their lives depended on it, because it did, the pair ran as fast they could out the door, down the hall and up the stairs. Then the ran down past the T intersection to what appeared to be an elevator with a set stairs next to it.

Both hit the stairs and in record time, ran up 3 flights, emerging into the now deserted brothel. It looked like stereotypical brothel, but they hardly had time to take in any details, other than the corpse of an older woman sprawled out on the floor. Not having any idea of the way out, they ran to where the thought the door may be. Luck being with them, the found the still open front door and ran out the door.

Outside of the building, standing on the lawn were Nikita and a large group of scared looking woman. Off in the distance, Jade could hear the welcome sounds of police sirens. Seeing the women Jade screamed.

"Run!"

No sooner as they all started to run, a low rumbling could be heard beneath them and 2 seconds later the whole large mansion behind them, blew up, knocking everyone briefly off their feet.

Brushing herself off, Tori looked to Jade, who was still holding Maria. "Is she ok?"

Jade lay Maria on the ground and checked her out. "She looks fine and appears to be coming out of it."

"You did it. Thank you ever so much." Squealed Nikita.

Jade turned for a moment to the mansion, which was both ruined and engulfed in flames. "You get everyone out?"

"Yes, the madam of the place objected rather strenuously to me setting her girl's free, so as they say…I plugged her. You should have heard the girls cheer when I did that. They really hated her. Rotten wench. Oh, here's your phone. " Said a grateful looking Nikita as she handed her phone to Jade.

Tori at this point nudged Jade. "I don't think we should be here when the cop's arrive. Too many questions and that would only attract more attention than we've already gotten."

"Good point Vega!"

Jade then turned to Nikita. "Nikita, It was a pleasure meeting you. From the sounds of all the sirens, the police and fire should be her in less than a minute. You'll all be safe. Tori and I, think it's best if we not stick around. You know…questions that we really don't want to answer, that sort of thing."

"Got it. Thank you ever so much. How can I repay you?" Said Nikita, as she hugged Jade.

"Just…live your life, watch The Scissoring, the best movie ever and if anyone asks, say we never gave our names."

Nikita nodded. "Will do, thank you Tori and Jade."

Their goodbyes said, Jade and Tori ran and hid in the bushes just as the first police cars and fire trucks arrived on scene. The confused police and firemen were immediately greeted by more than a dozen women, all of which were saying how they'd been held prisoner, in that horrible place.

Seeing things were under control, Tori and Jade snuck off. A few minutes later, the pair was walking along the side of the road, watching all the fire and police cars rush by. They even spotted a 2 news trucks, heading to the mansion.

But for several minutes as they walked, neither of them said a thing. Jade could sense the tension between them.

Looking back, Jade observed pillar of black smoke coming from the burning mansion, which rose into the sky.

Glancing at it, Tori huffed. "So much for subtlety. You can see that pillar of black smoke all across Prague."

"Look Vega. I know you're upset about all this, but look at what we did. We saved Nikita and all the rest of those girls. They were doing some nasty stuff there. No more. You and Me Vega. They're going home now, not off to some place as a slave. Imagine what would happen if we hadn't acted. Please, at least feel good about that. "

Tori nodded in agreement.

For a time more, the pair walked in silence until Tori asked. "Now what?"

"Well, since we've stirred things up a bit. I'll contact the local pack leader. Perhaps he can give us some info or has contacts who can tell us who owned that mansion or the building that Mrs. Janda lived in."

Tori nodded. "I almost forgot, Just before I arrived, Julia texted me. She's arrived in town, but wants to rest a bit to get over her jet lag. She'd like to meet us tonight. Discuss strategy."

"Fine, I think I know of a place where we can meet. I'll text her the place. That and I want to show her this vial. I think that wizard was using the substance in it on the girls for some sort of mind control to make them passive and docile for their new owners. There's a few drops left in it and maybe Julia can give me some info on it. Plus we have these papers, they look like shipping documents for the drug lab equipment. We've got some more leads."

Tori was tempted to say, she wasn't sure she wanted to go where this lead, but kept her mouth shut.

They walked for a few more minutes, before finally seeing and waving down a taxi. Arriving at the hotel, just after 2 in the afternoon, Tori and Jade started to clean up. But through all of this a lot of tension remained. When she concentrated, she could sense just how hurt Tori felt. But Jade still was convinced she did the right thing.

Coming out of the bathroom, she found Tori in bed. Not sure what Tori wanted, Jade hesitated.

Tori patted the empty space on the bed next to her. "Jade, no matter what happens. Your place is with me. I still love you. Please lay with me, sleep next to me for a few hours. Hold me like a lover."

With a nod, Jade stripped down and pressed herself up against the naked form of Tori.

"Tori….."

Tori however put a finger to Jade's lips. "No talking. Just hold me, make me feel loved." All the Latina wanted was a quiet and hopefully tender couple of hours with Jade. Where for at least a short time she could forget all the dark clouds that hovered over them. With each passing day, she felt a sense those clouds were only getting darker. What distressed and angered her most was Jade's unwillingness to see the same dark clouds she did.

Feeing a horrible pang of guilt, Jade nodded and pulled Tori in tight. Jade then with her free hand, began to gently caress Tori's naked form, not in a sexual way, but in tender way.

Feeling the warm embrace of her lover, Tori already tired from the long day, fell quickly asleep.

Jade on the other hand, remained troubled by all she had seen and how things sat with Tori. She felt guilt, but at the same time was convinced she was on the right path. She was convinced all this drama would soon be over and they'd be fine. Regardless, all this weighed on her mind.

Eventually the feeling of Tori pressed up against her was enough to relax her and quietly drifted into sleep.

 **So Jade and Tori rescued the girls, shut down the operation and possibly found some clues to lead them to the main villain they're after.**

 **They're having a quiet moment and Tori worries about the dark clouds she sees all around her. Jade is confident in her mission and believes that things will be alright. We know, considering where Jade ended up, Tori's worries were more than valid.**

 **I'll probably write another chapter of "Unfairly Judged." Next. But in the meantime, thanks for reading and please review.**

 **The chapter title, Another one bites the Dust is a reference to the Queen song of the name. Lyrics used without the permission.**


	9. Come Together

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the wolf**

 **Chapter 9 - Come together**

 **This is another flashback chapter, taking place about 2 and a half weeks before the present. Jade, as she recovers from her grievous injuries, goes over in her mind, the devastating events that led her to her current state.**

 **No One's POV**

When Tori woke from her nap, she quickly realized that sometime during it, Jade had transformed into her wolf form. It didn't startle the Latina, in fact it was something she was quite used to. In fact more than once Jade had gone to sleep with human Tori and woke up with wolf Tori. Most of the time, the one who changed simply wanted to indulge in their wolf side, while they slept. Sometimes, it just happened during sleep without the person realizing it. It was as if the wolf on its own decided to come out. One small drawback of course was that Jade in wolf form was bigger and thus took up more of the bed.

It was neither startling nor alien to Tori, in fact she for a few moments pressed herself up closer feeling Jade's black fur all across her body. It was soft, comforting and something Tori loved doing. Pressed up against her mate in either form, was wonderful. Jade liked doing the same thing when Tori was in her wolf form.

It would be easy for one to think of the human as their mate and the wolf as their pet. But for one who is with a werewolf, the wolf is as much their mate as the human. She lay for a few minutes, gently running her hands through Jade's thick black fur. For Tori, it was more than affectionate, it was actually quite sensual.

"I love you." She whispered into Jade's ear.

Jade suddenly twitched and let out a soft whine of approval. It was a tender moment and one of the kind,that Tori treasured most.

It took a few more moments for the wolf to fully awake. But when she did the wolf turned over and looked lovingly at Tori with her green eyes. Then the wolf leaned over and licked her neck, the equivalent of a kiss, then turned back into Jade.

"How'd you sleep?" Tori said, the first to break the silence.

"Fine, what time is it?"

Tori looked over at the clock next to the bed. "Just before 6:30 in the evening."

"We're supposed to meet Julia at 9:00. Let's shower, get dressed, eat and then go and meet her."

The nap besides, invigorating them a bit, drained off some of the tension. A lot of it remained, but for the moment things seemed to lighten up.

To the point where Tori smiled, took Jade by the hand and let her into the shower. There they embraced, kissed and eventually made love. During the most intimate moments, the ones where their bodies and minds are so in sync, they can read each other's thoughts, each simply told the other how much they loved them. For the moment, all other thoughts , the stresses, the worries where pushed back deep into the their minds.

After the shower, the pair started to get ready to go out. Jade who was ready first, sat on the bed waiting somewhat impatiently, while Tori was in the bathroom putting on her makeup. Jade was almost always, ready first.

"Come on Vega. I'm getting hungry."

Tori shook her head, "Jade relax. Just because you're faster at getting your make up on and getting dressed, means I have to rush things. " This was a vary familiar argument, between the two. But it's familiarity, seemed oddly comforting.

"I'm bored."

"Why don't you pass the time by playing a little solitaire?"

"I don't have any cards."

"Then use the app on your phone. Just stop bugging me, unless you want me to go slower."

With a small grumble, Jade pulled out her phone and occupied herself, while Tori put on the final touches of her make up. Once ready, the pair, had a romantic dinner at a small restaurant nearby. Then after a phone call to Tori's parents to see how the children were doing, they hailed a taxi..

Jade gave them an address and just before 9:00 they pulled up in front of an old building. On the front, above a set of red doors was a neon sign.

 _"Loup Garou"_

"One of the hottest nightclubs in Prague. Come on Vega."

The pair entered the nightclub and found it was already quite busy, despite, it only being 9:00. They made their way around the crowded dance floor and up to the bar where Julia and much to the girl's surprise, Beck was waiting.

"Julia smiled and pointed to Beck. Look what I found. He's staying at my hotel. Ran into him in the lobby and told him I was coming to see you . He wanted to tag along."

Jade smiled and gave Beck a loose hug, as did Tori. "Claire told me you were doing a film out here. Something about an actor getting sick or something and you had to be a last minute replacement."

"Yes, the actor got hurt and I got called in. It's a world war 2 picture. I play a B-17 tail gunner who, gets shot down over Germany and along with the other surviving members of his crew, helps some Jewish orphans escape into Switzerland. We're doing some filming in a town near here, called Kublov. Very nice people. How are you and Tori doing? Find that door you were looking for?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "We found it alright. But let's get some drinks first, then we'll talk. "

Jade and Tori, ordered some drinks then Jade led them away from the bar into the very back of the club. There was a door marked, Private, which Jade opened up and walked in.

"Come on, people."

Beyond the door was a flight of stairs and once through the door at the bottom, found themsleves in a small room, with another door and a large man, standing in front of it. He looked to Tori and Jade and nodded, but then looked to Julia and Beck. He then shook his head.

"They're human." The man said, with slight distain.

"I know that, They're both good friends and my personal guests." Jade said, looking irriated, making a point to pull out her pendant that identified her as a Fenrir, a member of the royal family of all werewolves.

The man quickly flushed with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry your majesty. I didn't recognize you at first. You and your guests may go in. " The man then opened the door behind him and immediately they saw and heard what sounded like another dance club beyond.

"Jade, what is this place?" Queried Beck.

"One little corner of the werewolf world. Not many humans get to enter. Come on. I've been dying to see it since I became a werewolf."

The group entered the large basement room and initially it looked like any other dance club you'd see in any city. There was a dancefloor filled with young people, a DJ playing one of the latest dance tracks, Tables, chairs, booths all filled with people and two bars.

But as Becks eyes's adjusted, he noticed more than people, wandering about. He spotted a number of wolves lingering about, with the people. Looking to his left, he spotted a man whom he guessed was a female werewolf, sitting on a padded bench, with a wolf across his lap. He was gently stroking it's fur. At the same time, the wolf was licking his neck. Being bonded with a werewolf himself, knew they were more than just friends. In a funny way, it made him miss Cllaire.

"Jade, this is a nightclub for werewolves?"

Jade shook her head. "Yes, it's only open a few nights each month, but young werewolves come from all across Europe to be here. There's only a handful of clubs like this one. They can come here, and relax in either human wolf form. They have lockers and changing rooms in the back. So they can strip out of their clothes and assume wolf form. It's a place we can talk in safety."

As they walked across the club, several people noticed Jade and her pendant. Each quickly made a slight bow in reverence. At the same time, a male wolf with grey fur playfully came up to Tori and started to sniff her rear end. A common behavior among wolves. She guessed he was a bit drunk. Tori, wanting to get under Jade's skin a bit, looked to the wolf and smiled.

"Well hi there, aren't you being a friendly one."

Before anything could be said or done, Jade promptly turned into a wolf, snarled viciously, causing the grey wolf to retreat.

Jade then resumed human form and the group came walking. Beck as he walked got a few looks, mostly because he was human. But he also noticed several females, both wolf and human walk near him, as to check him out. But each after a few seconds, seemed to frown and walk off.

Jade smirked. "I'll bet your wondering why the female wolves, are staying clear."

"Uh...yeah. I'm not going to cheat on Claire, I wouldn't even think of it, but it's like I stink or something."

Jade chuckled. "Before you left, Claire was very affectionate with you. Rubbing up against you in her wolf form, a lot. More than normal."

"Yes."

"She marked you."

"What?"

"By rubbing against you, she marked you with her scent. She marked you a lot. So much so, you'll smell like her for a 2 or 3 weeks. "

Beck looked at himself and sniffed. "I don't smell anything."

"You won't your sense of smell isn't good enough. Normal humans can't detect it."

"Why did she do that?"

"Well, we both know, she's very territorial."

Beck nodded, but in a way that indicated it was something he didn't mind a bit. "Yes."

"Well by marking you, any female werewolf will know that you already belong and are probably bonded to a female werewolf. She did it to keep them away. But don't be mad, she did it for your protection. As any werewolf, male or female, would know that messing with you, would incur their wrath. It's something werewolves do with their human mates. It's a very instinctual thing."

Tori then stepped up. "My mother does it to my father all the time when he travels. He actually likes it."

Beck watched as yet another female werewolf wandered by and then quickly departed. Though a bit strange, he actually found it rather comforting. He missed Claire and knowing that even here she was protecting him, made him feel close to her. "She really loves me."

"She does." Jade said. "Come on, let's sit down.

They found a booth and as soon as they sat down, Julia said.

"The news reports tonight tell of an explosion at a brothel and how it revealed a white slavery ring. They also have connected it to the body of a older woman who was found today in a dumpster. The police seem rather confused. I don't suppose you had something to do with that?"

Jade chuckled, much to Tori's annoyance. "We kind of had everything to do with that?"

"What the heck happened?"

"I'll tell you, but first." Jade then pulled out a piece of paper with a drawing on it and pushed it across the table. "Have you ever seen this symbol?"

Julia looked down at the drawing of a fist with a snake around it and quickly shuddered. Then just as quickly, she took the drawing in her hand, said a few magic words, causing the paper to burst into flame. Once it was ash, she blew it away."

"Why did you do that?"

Julia leaned over and lowered her voice. "Where did you see that?"

"It was on the wall, in the wizard's chamber in the brothel. We fought the wizard, but he killed himself when cornered. What is it?"

"It's the symbol of a long dead cult of wizards. A bunch of demon worshiping fiends, who wanted power. They called themselves, Nos, qui recturus erit, which is Latin for, We, who will rule. During the dark ages, they reeked havoc, behind the scenes at least. They did until they challenged the wizard council directly, in an insurrection. The council prevailed and the last of them was executed, 600 or 700 years ago. "

"Dangerous?" Asked Tori.

Julia, looking somber, nodded. "Extremely. I and everyone else, thought that cult was dead."

Beck then spoke up. "So they're like the death eaters in Harry Potter?"

"Worse. For example if they were in the Harry Potter universe, they very first thing they would have done is to kill the Dursley's and anyone else close to Harry Potter, until they could get to him directly. Heck, they probably would have just blown Hogwarts up in an attempt to off him."

"Kill everyone, Just to get rid of Harry Potter."

Julia shrugged. "Pretty much, It's just a hypothetical, but they are utterly ruthless. I don't remember much, but I do remember that. I have a book at home, that tells more about them. I'll have to consult it. But you mustn't say anything about this to anyone. I mean it. If this cult has been resurrected, then some of my fellow wizards could be in on this. If they even suspect anyone knows, they'll kill them. They were quite secretive and that explains the two wizards killing themselves. The cult, would not hesitate to kill anyone of their members who even considering talking. And it would not be a quick death either. Until I can do some more research, say nothing about this. It's very important. Now tell me about what happened."

Before Jade could start her story, an expensively dressed woman with long blonde hair came up and addressed Jade in Russian accented English. "Your majesty, Jade. I'm Valentina Soboleva. I saw you here and had to offer my services as a tracker. You must be here on some mission. After all I can't imagine you'd leave your little ones if you didn't."

That statement, resulted in a dirty look from Jade to Tori.

Valentina continued. "I read about the explosion and the dead woman. You must be part of it. Please allow me to assist." Julia looked to Jade and then to Valentina, "You're a tracker?"

It was Tori that answered. "The tracker. She's a legend in the werewolf community. Ever since she was a little pup, this werewolf was taught by her father how to hunt and track. She spends weeks at a time in her wolf form hunting in Siberia. She's a master tracker as well. I don't think there's anyone better at her job than her."

"Quite right!" Said Valentina with a no small amount of smugness in her voice. "I am also a distant member of the Romanov family, through my mother's side. So like you Jade, I am royalty myself. Allow me to offer my services. I'm visiting Prague for a few weeks and just my luck found you here.

Jade wanted to keep the group small, but couldn't see why a master hunter and tracker couldn't be some use. She then moved over, making a space at the booth. "Please Join us. We were just going over what happened today."

With Valentina present, Jade started the story, but as soon as they reached the part where they found the door, another woman walked up. Looking no less eager than Valentina, she looked much different.

This woman, who looked to be in her early 20's, had jet black hair, almost in the same style as Jade, black, leather Jacket, motorcycle boots, ripped blue jeans and a eyebrow piercing in the exact same place Jade had. She looked very much like a Goth and one was doing her best to imitate her.

"Oh my God." Said Margo excitedly. "It's really you. When my uncle told me you were here, I couldn't wait to see you and offer my help. As a werewolf and a Goth, I can't tell you how thrilled that my queen is just like me. I've done my best to emulate your style. I love the scissoring too."

Jade narrowed her eyes, despite being rather flattered, "And you are?"

"Oh, my name is Margo, my uncle is Petr Sarka, the local pack leader. You called him earlier and asked if he had any contacts that may find out who owned that brothel. He said he will see if he can find anything out and I offered to serve as a local guide and translator as needed. So he sent me. He will call as soon as he learns something. "

"Sure, join the fun." Said Jade with a smile, not paying attention the distinct scowl on Tori's face.

"Wait, you need more drinks. It would be an honor for me to buy you some. I only work at a sandwich shop, but this is more than worth the expense."

Margo, took drink orders and quickly ran off, returning a few minutes later with a tray which she distributed and then sat down.

Jade took a sip of her drink and said. "Ok, if we don't' have any more interruptions, here is how things went.

So Jade went into detail about finding the door, Mrs., Janda, the truck, the brothel and their escape. The one detail she left out, at Julia's request, was the mention of the banners in the wizards work room. All, including Beck, listened with interest.

"So that's the story. We know the name of the woman who kidnapped me, Mrs. Janda won't be kidnapping any more girls and that Brothel and white slavery ring is out of business, permanently."

"Jade that vial that the woman was pouring on the food, can I see it." Asked Julia.

Jade pulled the vial from her purse and handed it to the wizard. Examining it she noted it had only about three drops in it. She opened and took a sniff, but it smelled like nothing.

Tori took a drink of her Martini. "What do you think it is? It has to be related to the fact that that one girl that got sold seemed to have no problem with it."

"I'm not 100% sure, but I think it's part of a mind control spell. The wizard who taught me, hated them and considered them dark magic, so he taught me very little about it. "

"Part of a spell?" Asked Valentina.

"Yes, I'm trying to remember. You'd need to give them a few doses of something to prime them for the spell, itself. It sets the foundation. But the spell wouldn't be permanent. I'd guess that the girls are enchanted, sold and the buyers are told they need to pay additional fees to renew the enchantments. Otherwise, they revert back to their normal selves and attempt to escape. Controlling someone long term or permanently, would require a long and involved ritual. It would require, I think some rare ingredients. So it's cheaper and easier to do it short term, plus they keep the buyers on the hook. I have spell in my spell book at my hotel, which will identify this for certain."

Jade nodded. "So what to we know about X, the person in charge. Let's take a look. They're a wizard and a powerful one, X goes to great lengths to hide their identity, works with other wizards. "

Tori then chimed in. "X's employee's either out of fear or dedication usually kill themselves to keep X from being revealed. They're into arms dealing, white slavery, drugs and that's just what we know of."

Jade continued. "So X has some sort of covert criminal empire. One that uses magic at times to get what they want. But that really doesn't help us much."

Suddenly remembering Tori pulled out Mrs. Janda's smashed phone. "I almost forgot. Mrs. Janda, before she killed herself, smashed the phone. It looks pretty bad."

Jade examined the phone carefully then discarded it in a nearby trash can. "It's trash. Even the sim card is broken. Nobody can get anything out of this. But I have some papers I took from the drug lab."

As Jade spread the papers out they all carefully examined them. They were mostly shipping orders for various materials used in making the drug lab. The purchaser was a construction company called, "Novak Construction."

After hearing Tori wonder if the purchasing company could be a lead, Margo noted. "Possibly, but the last name Novak, it's the most common last name in the Czech Republic. It's like Smith in America. "

Jade took a drink and thought for a moment. "We can check it out, but as I recall, the company used to purchase the building where they found me, when I was kidnapped, was a dead end. It was just a post office box and nothing more. I'd guess the address all this is being delivered too is just an empty building. X is too clever for that. We'll still check it out, though."

"Here's something!" Called out Beck, as he pushed one of the papers to Jade. "Look on the back. Someone wrote something in pencil.

Sure enough on the back was some notes, scribbled hastily. Using her translation stone, she read it aloud. " _As of the 14th of next month, all the opium and other raw materials are to be rerouted to the Brothel. Send no more supplies to the facility on Hajek street as of that date. Disassembly of equipment at Hajek street facility will start forthwith, Be sure everyone knows."_

Jade looked to Margo. "What's Hajek street."

"Industrial part of town. Hajek street has a few warehouses and one or two factories. It's not a very long street. Perfect place for a drug lab."

"Good" Said Jade. "The new lab wasn't up and running yet, so the old lab, still must be in operation. The 14th, is in 3 weeks. If we find this place, we could maybe get more clues. Another link in the chain. Let's hit it."

"Brilliant" Said Margo. "I'd be happy to help you. I know someone that lives near there. I'll call them in the morning and see he can give me a lead as to which building it is exactly."

So for the next hour they, continued to discuss they're plan to find this drug lab, hoping it would lead to X. But Tori quickly got irritated, between Valentina's ego and Margo's hero worship the night got quickly on her nerves. But Jade's instance on hitting the lab, without hardly any thought or even talking to her about it made things even worse. The tension had lessened earlier, but now Tori felt just as angry as she did before.

To distract herself she spent some time talking to Beck and even danced with him a few times. At the end of the night, the group decided to meet at 8:00 the next morning in a café near Jade and Tori's hotel. The group broke up with Julia and Beck deciding to share a cab back to their hotel, Margo going to talk to some friends at the bar, Tori and Jade heading back to their hotel.

Only Valentina remained at the booth, quietly watching the crowd and thinking. When she finished her drink, she got up, pulled the broken phone from the trash can, stuffed in her purse and walked off.

 **I made up Hajek street.**

 **Loup Garou, refers to a French werewolf legend**

 **The chapter title refers to the Beatles song of the same name.**

 **Happy Holidays everyone. My output may slow a bit during the holiday season, but I'll see if I can get some work out.**

 **Please review.**


	10. All of me

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the wolf**

 **Chapter 10 – All of me.**

 **We continue the story of the events that left Jade shattered and defeated. Super long chapter today.**

 **No One's POV.**

Tori wasn't all that talkative on the way back to the hotel after the club. Jade however was too distracted with the details of what they were planning to do the next morning to really realize the tension between them had increased greatly.

In bed however, Tori curled up next to Jade and held her tightly: all without saying a word.

The next morning, they rose, got ready and headed out into an unseasonably cold morning. Again Tori was quiet and again Jade was too preoccupied to really notice.

Arriving at the front of the café, they found Julia speaking to Valentina about the fashionable and expensive fur lined parka she was wearing. Though it appeared, Valentina was bragging more than anything. It was something the rich, blond werewolf, did frequently.

"My word Julia, I'm so glad you love it, this has a sable lining, I only wear the finest furs and clothes, if you like this, I'll take you to St. Petersburg and we can do some serious shopping."

It was then they noticed Jade and Tori approaching.

"Hello Jade, Tori." Said Julia and Valentina in near unison, which elicited a laugh.

A quick round of hellos, was said in which Julia asked, "Where's Margo."

A knock from the window of the café could be heard and turning to look they could see Margo already seated at a window table. She smiled and quickly beckoned them in.

Coming inside, they walked to the table to find Margo had already ordered a round of beers.

"Good Morning, Sit everyone. This place serves some of the finest beers in Prague. I know it's a bit early, but we're on the hunt. " Margo said.

She then handed Jade a glass, looking eager to please. "Try this, it's called Kozel Cerney. It's a dark beer. A Kozel is a Czech favorite for many years."

Jade smiled graciously, accepted the glass and took a sip. "Not bad."

"You're a guest and the least I could do is show all of you a taste of our local culture. I bought each of you a different one. I hope you like my choices. Let's order and discuss our plan of attack."

"I found out what that substance was you found at the brothel was." AnnouncedJulia.

"what was it?" Asked Tori.

"It's called Wilner extract. It's a component in a extremely illegal, mind control spell. A person is gets a few doses to set the foundation. All is needed is a enchanted item on the person plus a few mafic words and presto. They're under control. It's not a permanent spell. A much longer ritual is needed for that. The brothel must have charged the buyers of these girls extra to maintain the enchantment. Kept them on the hook for more money."

Disgusting" Hissed, Valentina.

"Thank you Julia." Jade said. "Now lets get to planning our day"

The only person missing was Beck of course. He was busy filming on location nearby. They also left Beck out as he was only a human and didn't want him to get hurt. Beck had wished them well the night before and told the group that they could call if they needed something. In a continuation of the night before, Margo did her best to emulate and praise Jade and Valentina kept going on about her expensive wardrobe and newly built dacha in Siberia. She said she used it when she was hunting. None of this, that didn't help Tori's mood one bit.

One bit of news in the morning paper caught their attention. The continuing police investigation regarding the brothel and the people behind it had been stymied. The paper revealed, the building and land itself was registered to a holding company based locally. The holding company had no other assets and its address was a post office box. Even more notable was, that the Lawyer who handled affairs for both the land the brothel was on and the holding company, a person local police wanted to question, was missing. His office had been cleaned out and not so much as a scrap of paper left behind.

Jade read the headline again and shook her head. "Looks like Mr. Big is already starting to cover their tracks. I'm guessing the lawyer will probably turn up floating in the Vltava river or simply never be seen again."

Margo was the first to chime in, "We got them on edge and their desperate. They'll make a mistake and us with your guidance will win."

Under her breath, Tori muttered. "Stop kissing her ass. That ass and everything attached to it, is mine bitch."

The first thing they decided to do checked out was, Novak Construction. The outfit all the raw materials had been shipped to, that was to be used in the construction of the new drug lab. At the address listed for Novak construction, they found a small and mundane metal building in an industrial park on the south end of Prague. There was a small white panel van parked behind the building. They knocked on the door, but no one answered. Using a spell, Julia unlocked the door. The building which consisted of a storage area and a small office, was deserted. The storage area contained some construction equipment, but a close examination revealed none of it had been used in some time. The office which looked normal enough revealed no important papers of any kind.

"This is just a transit point." Jade said, rubbing her chin. "The raw materials get delivered here, someone signs for it, and then they take the panel van and take them to wherever they need to go. Most of this stuff is just for show, to make this place look like a legit construction company."

"Excellent guess." Remarked Julia, as looked about the office. "What now?"

"We go to the street where the drug lab is, hopefully we can find it." Jade then turned to Margo. "You had a contact that lived near there, did they have any idea."

Margo nodded eagerly. "Yes, they just emailed me. They noted that off all the buildings on that street, only one has a well maintained security fence and security cameras. The sign on the brick building, says it's a storage company. Other than that, they've got nothing."

"We'll start there then?"

"Glad to be of help. Perhaps, when this is done, you and Tori can be my guests at my apartment. It's tiny but cozy, It would be an honor to cook a traditional Czech meal for the queen of all werewolves and her mate."

"Well See." Said Tori, before Jade could respond.

"I'd like to take you both out to dinner at one of the finest restaurants in down." Valentina then added, not wanting to be left out.

"Well see!" Said Tori again, only she sounded more annoyed.

Jade, amused by the attention and Tori's jealousy merely chuckled and said. "Let's move out."

They arrived at the address for the building Margo mentioned and noted it indeed had a security fence and cameras. It was a 3 story brick building that once appeared to have been a factory. Standing there for a minute in the alley behind the building, Jade smelled the air for a moment. Then checking to see no one was watching, turned into a wolf and for several moments smelled the air.

Turning back, she nodded. "This is the place. My wolf sense of smell could detect the faint smell of chemicals. The kind used in a drug lab. I did some quick reading this morning on which chemicals were used in a drug lab, while Tori was getting ready. Ok, let's hit it."

"Jade, shouldn't we watch the place first? See who leaves or enters." Cautioned Tori.

"No Vega." Jade said dismissively," Mr. Big already knows someone is on to them. We need to move now or all we'll find is an empty building. So I see a back door and a camera above it, how do we get in without us being seen."

Julia who out of the corner of her eye, spotted the glare Tori gave Jade behind her back, responded. "I can take out that all there camera's from here. They'll think it was a technical fault." Julia felt that Jade shouldn't have dismissed Tori so quickly, but elected to stay out of it.

"Ok, you take out the cameras. Me, Tori, Valentina and Margo will turn into wolves and storm the place. You can follow up the rear."

Margo and Valentina, quickly went behind a dumpster, shed their clothes, turned into wolves and emerged.

Tori simply turned into a wolf, her magical pendant, making it not necessary to remove her clothes.

Appearing to concentrate, Julia pulled out a small white stone and said an incantation. A moment later a bolt of red light, shot from her hands towards the camera. Once the light hit the camera, it sparked for a moment then nothing. "All their security camera's just shorted out. It will look like a power surge. I'll cut a hole in the fence and you can go to work."

Julia then let out another spell which caused a 4 foot section of the fence to glow purple and melt into goo.

That done, the 3 wolves, Julia, plus Jade in her human form, charged and quickly reached the door. It was locked but using all her strength, which was considerable, Jade tore the door off its hinges. Beyond the door was a stairway leading down. Not hesitating, they rushed down it, the wolves following the ever increasing smell of chemicals.

They followed a long corridor with a door at the end. Sure this was the place, Jade transformed into a wolf and charged ahead, smashing through the door.

Inside, they found themselves at one end of a long rectangular room. There were 2 long tables full of chemical equipment running down either side with about 8 men in chemical suits performing various tasks

Seeing the wolves, the man nearest, grabbed an Uzi off a table and aimed it at Jade. Margo, who had followed up behind, leapt at the man. Before he had a chance to fire, Margo, savagely and efficiently ripped out his throat.

At the same time, the other 5 men all grabbed nearby guns and began to fire. One man who had a pistol, hit Tori, but the bullet, not being silver, made a wound which quickly healed. Jade in turn, shredded the man responsible in a matter of seconds. Valentina found one of her own and brought him down.

However in the melee, Julia spotted a large rotund man dash out of an office at the other end. He appeared to be making for an exit on the other side.

"Not so fast." Julia said as she pulled out a wand. With a quick word of power, a bolt of green energy, burst from the wand where hit the man, knocking him to the ground.

The action, though violent was over in less than a minute. All the men who had armed themselves now lay in pools of blood and the one man who tried to flee, laying on the floor stunned. Jade turned back into a human and smirked.

"Now that's the way to bust up a party."

She then turned to Tori who'd been shot. "Are you ok, Baby."

Tori turned into a human and nodded. "I'm fine. It was a normal bullet, it passed right though me and it's already healed."

Jade turned to Valentina and Margo, who were still in wolf form. "We're good. You can go back to where your clothes are and turn back. Come right back."

Julia, Tori and Jade walked to the far end of the room, to the office where the man had emerged from. It had a desk and papers which seemed detail financial transactions with various drug dealers in the area. Though of great use to the police, nothing in the papers revealed who was running the place.

Jade then turned to the man who was now just starting to wake up. She then gave him a swift kick in the ribs.

"Ok, Buster, spill you guts or have your guts spilled, your choice. Who do you work for?"

The man, who looked to be at least a 100 pounds overweight, started to freak out and tried to crawl away. Valentia, who with Margo had returned, immediately stepped on his hand, with the stiletto heel of her boot.

Valentina, grinding the heel into his hand just a bit harder, leaned in and said in a deadly serious voice. "Pay attention with the queen is speaking to you. My dear, now I've been told that people in this organization have a habit of killing themselves to avoid giving information. Fine, maybe you intend to do just that. But know this, if you do before you tell Jade what she wants to know. I'll find every single member of your family and eliminate them; one at a time. Not just your wife, I'm talking parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, 2nd cousins the works. I hunt and track and it's something I'm very good at, so don't think I won't be able to find and eliminate every single one of them."

The man, in accented English let out a cry of pain. "Ok, Ok….I don't know much, but I will tell you everything I know. Don't kill my family. I only run the lab. "

Jade smiled. "Finally someone who wants to cooperate. Who do you work for?"

"Ok, Ok…my boss is an Englishman his name is Mr. Simm. He collects the money, he runs the distribution network. He gets the orders from the person in charge. Whether it's directly or indirectly I don't know. They're referred to as, management."

"Do you know who that is? The person at the top. And you better not be lying. My associate Julia here can cast a truth spell. Do I need her to cast one? I won't be pleased if you turn out to be lying." Jade growled.

The man trembled visibly with fear. "I'm not lying, I swear to god. No. I only deal with Mr. Simm. He told me once that I don't need to know who's above him and that's that. People, who ask too many questions or displease management, have a habit of disappearing. I'm being honest. Please."

Jade who was an actress and a pretty good judge of when someone was either acting or lying to him was convinced he was telling the truth. "This Simm, where can we find him?"

"He owns and runs a Jazz club near the university. It's called Parkers. Named after Jazz musician, Charlie Parker. Right now, he's flying back from Pakistan where's he was meeting a prospective new supplier. But you'll find him there tonight. The place opens at 4 pm."

Jade who looked satisfied smirked. "Thank you. Oh and you don't tell the police or anyone else, anything about us. You heard a commotion, you came out everyone was dead. We were wearing masks and you didn't get a good look at anyone. If you do, I'll let Valentina loose on your family. Understand?"

"Yes…Yes…I will…I promise. Don't kill me." The man pleaded as a wet stain was beginning to form in the crotch of his pants.

"Now what do we do with him?" Asked Margo.

Valentina then took her heel off the man's hand and punched him in the head with enough force to knock him clean out. By now, they had all seen there was a lot more to the fashion conscious blond, than meets the eye. Then from her designer purse, she took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed his arms around a metal pipe. She also gagged him with a silk scarf. "We leave him here until we meet this Simm. If he's telling the truth, we call the cops and tell them about the drug lab. They'll unlock and arrest him. If's he lying we have a further talk with him. Sound good?"

"Yeah." Replied Jade.

After taking a final look at the papers in the office, Jade was convinced they'd find no further information here. "Hey it's almost 1 o'clock, let's get some lunch."

"I know of several excellent places to eat nearby. I'd be happy to take you." An eager looking Margo said.

The group started to leave and as they did, Margo walked over to Valentina. "We're you serious about the man's family?"

Valentina shrugged, as she dispassionately surveyed the corpse of one of dead men. "He talked, so does it really matter?"

They left the lab and Margo guided them to a small but enchanting pub, which she said had a great menu. As soon as they sat down, Margo ran off to get everyone drinks, while Valentina and Jade talked.

It was then, Julia turned to a somewhat dour looking Tori. "This is none of my business, but I know you're not happy with the way things are going. Look at it this way. We finally have a lead…we're making some progress."

Tori remained quiet for a moment as she turned looked to Jade and then back to Julia. "That's what worries me."

"Tori are you…." Julia started to say, before Tori pleasantly cut her off.

"You're concern is greatly appreciated. But this is between Jade and I. I love her but…..it's not always easy."

"Nothing worthwhile is."

For the first time all day, Tori smiled. "I know."

Margo had promised them they'd have a fantastic lunch and her promise was well kept with several plates of delicious Czech food. For a time, things lightened up again as the group talked and joked about life and all that entailed.

They had time until the Jazz club opened, so Margo who was always eager to please offered to act as tour guide and show them some of the local sites. One suggestion she made, which Jade immediately jumped at was to visit the Museum of Medieval Torture.

So the group walked around saw the sites. Most of the time, Valentina and Julia talked of fashion and current events. Margo and Jade talked about Goth music and various aspect of Goth life and Tori followed behind, with a rather fake looking smile on her face. It annoyed her even more, that Jade didn't even bother to notice the smile was fake. However Tori did give some proper thought into how to approach sim. While Jade and co were occupied at one of the museums, she stopped at a bank to make some preparations for her plan.

4:00 O'clock rolled around and they found the Jazz club mentioned. It was a small basement club, decorated much in the style of a 1950's era Jazz club. Entering the place the heard the crisp sounds of Billie Holiday singing the Jazz standard, "All of me."

" _Your goodbye  
Left me with eyes that cry  
How can I go on dear without you_

 _You took the best_  
 _So why not take the rest_  
 _Baby, take all of me"_

"I'm a goth and a serious one, but you've gotta love Billie Holiday. One of my favorites." Quipped Jade as they found a table in the already busy club.

As the group sat down, Margo quickly ran off to get some drinks. As they waited for her to return, they looked around for Mr. Simm.

After a few moments, they spotted a tall well-dressed man with thinning hair seeming to give orders to the bartender and waitress.

"That's must be Mr. Simm." Said Julia. "How do we approach this?"

Tori then spoke up, her voice forceful. She had an idea and Jade would listen. "I have an idea. One that doesn't include threatening to kill his entire family."

Jade nodded. "Ok. Tell us."

A few minutes later the waitress told Mr. Simm that a group at one of the tables wished to speak to them.

He quickly walked over to Jade and company with a smile. "Good evening. I hope you are enjoying my club. What can I do for you?"

Jade motioned for the man to sit. "We have some business we'd like to discuss."

Looking slightly puzzled, the man sat down. "What kind of business."

Tori smiled. "The drug business. "

Simm's mouth closed and his eyes immediately narrowed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. "

Simm started to get up, but Tori grabbed his wrist tightly and glared at him. "Sit!"

"What do you want?" Simm said, lowering his voice.

"You're drug lab on Hajek Street. We hit it a few hours ago." Tori then made a brief description of the lab and the man running it.

"We just wiped it out. You see, we're moving in. Let's just say we represent a certain Latin American cartel. We're expanding into Europe. Now we killed all the men but left your main guy alive. He may be of some use to us. Just so show you our reach. Now I realize you're part of a organization with a powerful individual at the top. I know you fear that person. Now I've heard good things about how you run things and we'd like to offer you a job. Plus a promotion, you'll be in charge of all operations in Central and southern Europe."

Simm's arua of suspicion quickly evaporated and was replaced by one of abject fear. "I can't."

Tori smiled. "Yes you can. As I said, you're afraid of someone. We're not. All you need to do is to point us in their direction and let me and my associates do the work. We're quite good at our jobs."

Simm began to tremble. "I'll be killed."

Tori's smiled vanished. "Not if you let us to our work. That is all we do. Perhaps you heard of the brothel and the white slavery ring that was smashed. Yet another demonstration of our reach. If you're of use to us, then you'll profit greatly. If you're not….then we'll kill you. We're taking apart your bosses network. You've seen what we can accomplish and we're just getting started. So would you like to join us."

After a moment where Tori remained quiet, she spoke again. "We gave a similar offer to Mrs. Janda yesterday. She did not accept, so my associate threw her off a building. I know you're afraid of your current employer. I also know you are very loyal. We appreciate loyalty above all else, that is why we are approaching you. We care for and protect our own. So that's my pitch. And money, you'll make considerably more with us." Tori then looked at her watch. " You have exactly 15 seconds to consider our offer."

Like the man in the drug lab, Simm started to tremble. It took him all of 5 seconds to comply.

"Fine….I'll accept."

Tori smiled and shook his hand. "Now who is the boss?"

"I don't know their identity. The person is always wearing a cloak and mask and has disguised voice. We always meet in out of the way places and their always alone. But I'm meeting them tomorrow morning."

"You are?" Tori said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I met with a new supplier and the boss wants to know how things went. I'm also giving my quarterly status report. My boss is obsessed with details, a very hands on person. That's how we meet. I get a text saying when and were to meet. I got one yesterday. My boss, never uses the same cell phone twice."

"Good, were and when is this meeting taking place?"

"We're to meet at an old abandoned Russian military base just outside of town. It's called, Vildek army base. I'm to meet the boss in the motor pool building at 9:00 am sharp."

Tori smiled. "Good, you're not going. In fact I want you to take a small vacation. Until we clear things up. I hear Rio is lovely this time of year. "

Tori slid a piece of paper with the name of Luxury hotel in Cozumel, Mexico along with 20,000 dollars. "Your vacation is on us. Consider the cash a signing bonus. Fly out tomorrow morning and check in there tomorrow, your room is reserved and already paid for. One of my associates will meet you, show you a good time. His name is Ramone. Sort of a, welcome to the organization present. "

"Thank you." Simm said, visibly relieved

"Oh and one more thing….."

"What?"

Tori tilted her head and grinned, "If we've found out your lying or do something silly like inform your employer….I assure you…your death will be truly agonizing. That's if we let you die. There is no place on this planet, you'll be able to hide from us."

"I'm not lying…I swear."

"For your sake, I hope so. Now continue with your duties tonight as normal. If you boss contacts you…call me immediately. My number is on the sheet of paper with the hotel."

Simm got up and tried to smile. "I won't let you down."

Once Simm left and out of earshot, Jade turned to Tori. "You had to use 20,000 of our money to pull this off. You could have told me in advance."

Tori growled. "First of all, we're rich…second as far as telling you in advance. Don't even go there. "

Tori turned to Julia. "I had you cast a spell that would detect a lie on the seat he sat on. Did he lie?"

"No, if he had, he would have turned purple. The spell only detects lies."

"Good. " Jade said with a confident smirk. "Tomorrow we meet at 7 am at our hotel. Then go to that army base, take some time to scope it out then tear Mr. Big's guts out."

"I know of that base. The Russians were there until the 60's when they built a new one down the road. It's rather infamous for teenagers using it to party. A friend of my uncle, a werewolf like us, lives nearby. I'll call him tonight and see if he can keep an eye on it for us."

"Great." Jade said as she raised her glass for a toast. "To finding Mr. Big. "

The mood turned celebratory, with the exception of Tori, who was rather quiet. Her plan had worked, but, all too well. The best she hoped for was to meet, Simm's immediate superior, not Mr. Big. Mostly she believed what Jade did, that they had a huge stroke of luck. But another part of her, wasn't so sure.

The group stayed at the club, listening to Jazz and having drinks. Around 7:00 Pm, they went to dinner then went separate ways to meet at 7 am the next morning.

Julia as she lay in bed, wondered who Mr. Big was and how they were connected to that cult of evil wizards. Mr. Big was obviously a wizard and probably a powerful one. She was pretty powerful herself, but not knowing who she was going up against worried her.

The next morning she arrived at about 6:50 am to find, a somewhat perplexed looking Valentina waiting

"Valentina, what's wrong?"

The blonde held out a note. "This was left for us at the front desk."

" _Julia, Valentina._

 _Margo arrived early and said there's activity at the base already at 600. Her father's friend told her that a limo has already shown up at 6:00 am. Then Simm called us to say the meeting has been moved up to 7:30. We had to rush out quickly so we would not miss the meeting. Jade says we'll be fine, we can handle anything. I'm not sure but Jade is my mate and my place is by her side, good or bad. Sorry we had to rush out without contacting you. If you like, follow along and wish us luck_

 _Tori."_

"Well that stinks. They throw a party and we miss it." Julia grumbled.

"And that's not the worst part. I had good news for Jade." Replied Valentina.

"What?"

Cautiously Valentina took Julia aside to isolated corner and began to speak. "I took the broken cell phone the other night. It was smashed beyond any hope but I have friends who have expertise in this sort of thing."

"Who?"

"The GRU, or in other words, Russian Military Intelligence."

Julia's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Myfather was in the GRU and to be honest, so am I. I'm a major in the Russian army. They know of my skills as hunter and tracker and once or twice a year I do jobs for them. The rest of the time, I do as I please."

"Like what?"

"Like last year a Russian military scientist defected to a terrorist group with a weaponized strain of Anthrax. I tracked him down, eliminated him and recovered the Anthrax. They were going to kill lord knows how many people with that. Once or twice a year I do a project for them. Finding people, dangerous people. Like a Greek crime lord who bombed a bus full of people, just to kill one witness. He also killed the entire family of a Russian military officer, who happened to be on the same bus. The associates of the crime lord think he was killed by a wild animal while hunting. He was killed by me, in wolf form."

"So you hunt people as well as animals. You're an assassin."

Valentina shrugged. "I prefer the term, pest control. "

"Are you here on some official capacity?"

"No, I was on vacation and thought, i could help."

"So how does this relate to the phone?"

"I've done a job for their cyberwarfare division and called in a favor. These are some of the top experts in the Russian army. I sent them the phone and they were able to recover 6 phone numbers from Mrs. Janda's smashed phone."

"Why not tell Jade this?"

"First, I'm not sure if Jade woud approve of my occasional Jobs, second it's top secret and third, the people I work with on occaision don't like being talked about. Plus I had no idea if they'd find anything, so no point in getting any hopes up."

Julia nodded at Valentina's logic. "Ok, I get it. The numbers?"

"Well 5 of the 6 are to burner cell phones and thus useless, but the last one, we hit pay dirt. It's a house in of town. Mrs. Janda called it 2 weeks ago and it was a 4 minute call."

"Who owns it?"

"Officially a holding company based in Australia. The house is the holding company's sole asset. How about you and I check it out? I tried to call Jade and Tori, but no answer. They must be in a area with limited coverage."

Julia nodded. "Why not, the others are chasing down Mr. Big, lets see where this leads."

Julia and Valentina, jumped into Valentina's car and found the house in question. The house was less than 5 minutes from the hotel. It was a typical looking, but very nice house in a quiet neighborhood. One feature they noted was a tall wooden fence that surrounded the back yard. They rang the bell, but no one answered. Not wanting to be seen, checking the place out, they drove around to the alley behind the house.

The back gate was locked but it was no problem. In the back yard, they saw only a few pieces of patio furniture and little else.

Julia looked in the window of the garage.

"Look."

Valentina peered in the window where they saw a brand new Ducati motorcycle. "That's a 15,000 dollar motorcycle. Someone's got some change to toss around"

Seeing nothing else to see in the back yard, they started to walk towards the back door. As they did, Julia noticed that Valentina started to walk slower and slower as she began to smell something.

Valentina, had begun to note the scent of the person who most likely lived there. The scent was everywhere. To her shock, the smell was very familiar.

"What's wrong?"

Valentina, a look of suspicion growing on her face, said. "I smell something."

"What do you smell?"

The blonde werewolf, quickly cursed something in Russian. "A RAT! We need to get in that house, now!"

 **Just who does Valentina smell, you'll find out next time.**

 **Lyrics for All of me, are used without permission. It's also the chapter title.**


	11. Ship of fools

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and others associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the wolf**

 **Chapter 11 – Ship of fools.**

 **For the start of the next chapter we wind the clock back to the previous night. After getting the information from Mr. Simm, the group stayed a while to enjoy the music, then departed, going their separate ways for the night. They of course had planned to meet at 7:00 Am the next morning to head to the abandoned army base.**

 **We again flashback to the events of nearly 2 weeks previous and now very near finding out just what happened to Jade.**

 **No One's Pov**

The Taxi ride home was quiet, with Jade going over the events of the day in her head, while Tori blankly looked out the window.

Arriving at their hotel, the walked up to their room and immediately Tori lay down on the bed.

Jade who was excited by the prospect of putting big in a body bag, paced back and forth. "Just think Vega. By tomorrow Mr. Big will be dead and this will all be over."

"Yeah." Replied Tori in a lackluster voice, as she starred up at the ceiling.

Jade stopped and turned to Tori. "That's good, we can go home. I want to go home too you know. I miss Fiona and the twins just as much as you."

Tori didn't respond, causing Jade to sit down on the bed and take her hand. Only to have Tori pull it away.

"What gives Vega? I'd thought you'd be happy this is almost over."

The Latina sat up on the bed and glared back. "I'm not sure if we should be here at all."

"Why? We've done some good here."

"Yes, I know that Jade. But this with the guy at the drug lab. It all seems too….." Tori then let her voice trail off.

"Seems too what?"

"Easy Jade….Easy."

Suddenly getting defensive, Jade shot back. "No way! You think any of this was easy?"

"There you go again Jade, just dismissing me. It's bad enough I have to put up with Margo's kissing your ass all day or Valentina's constant bragging. But you just dismissing me….you've been doing a lot of that lately." Snapped Tori.

For a moment, Jade paused. "I love you Tori."

"This is not about Love Jade. This is not about sex. This is about respect. I'm your mate….not Margo….not….." Tori then sprung off the bed. "I don't want to fight with you Jade. I want to be at home. I want to be playing with the girls or sitting by the fireplace with a book. I don't like this Jade. I don't like any of this. I have a very bad feeling about this."

Jade, sensing the depth of Tori's anger and despair, softened her voice. "We're almost through this. I need you by my side. I know we need to talk things out and I promise we will. But please….back me up here. We're going to be fine."

After seeming to stare off into space for a moment, Tori walked up to Jade and briefly took her hand. "I'll be there for you; I'll always be there for you. I'm tired I don't' want to talk anymore. I want to go to bed."

The pair quickly made preparations for bed, with Tori getting there first. Once Jade was ready and slipped under the covers, she heard Tori whisper.

"Hold me. Make me feel safe, make me feel loved."

Jade quickly pressed her naked form against Tori's and pulled her in tight. Nothing more was said and both quickly drifted off into sleep.

The next morning they got up at 6:00 am and had started to get ready for the day. However Just as Jade turned on the shower at 6:14 am. The heard a pounding at the door.

"Jade, Tori, It's Margo."

Tori quickly opened the door so see, Margo, without makeup and looking like she dressed hastily.

"What's up."

"My father's friend was watching the base this morning. He just called to say a limo showed up at 6:00 Am. He didn't see where it went on the base but it came. I came as soon as I could. I think something's up."

Jade, who had heard the conversation from the bathroom, emerged. "The meeting's not until 9:00. That's a bit early."

Just then Tori's phone rang. She picked it up, said hello and listened for a few moments. Then she said thank you and hung up.

"That was Mr. Simm. He said he just got a text from Mr. Big. The meeting's been moved up to 7:30 sharp."

"Shit!" Cursed Jade.

"Jade, if I may." Suggested Margo. "I think we need to leave now!"

"What about Valentina and Julia."

Margo turned to Jade. "I tried calling them, but they must have been in the shower or getting ready. It will take at least half an hour to get to the base and we can't just rush in. We have to see if there are any other people about. We need to scout out the location before we go in. I know where it is, but I've never been there. If we wait until 7:00 to meet the others, we'll be rushing in blind and probably won't make it on time. We can't do that. I think we need to leave now!"

Jade, after considering it for a moment quickly agreed. It was hasty, but Jade wanted Mr. Big's hide so much she didn't want to do anything that would blow her chance. "We'll throw on some clothes and be ready in 5 minutes. Meet us downstairs."

"Great! I've got my car parked in front. It's piece of junk, but it will get us there." Said Margo, as she turned and left.

It wasn't until Margo had shut the door did Tori, express her displeasure. "Jade, we have no idea how powerful this person is. We need Valentina and Julia."

"I know, but Margo's right. We can't just charge in there. If were late, that the gig us up and our chance is gone."

"Margo's right! I'm sick of Margo." Hissed Tori. "Jade I don't like this. I don't like this at all. Why can't you see it or has your ego gotten so big, that you can't see your hand in front of your face. All your power and this stupid hero worship had gone to your head. Somedays I miss the old Jade, the human Jade. You know that!"

Jade however, was undeterred. "Vega! That was then, this is now. I'm the queen of all werewolves, a Fenrir, and the three of us can do it. I need you at my side. We don't have time to argue here. We need to move and Now!"

Tori huffed, but stepped back. "Fine, but when this is done, we will have that talk…About you about me and about US!"

Things resolved for the moment, the pair got dressed very quickly. However, Tori felt the need to write a quick note to Julia and Valentina. For some reason, she also decided to not tell Jade or Margo about the note.

When she got to the lobby, she told them to go ahead while she got a bottle of water from the little store in the lobby. She did, but left the note with the desk, for Julia and Valentina.

They hopped into the car and arrived at the base around 6:56 in the morning.

They parked in a stand of trees about 100 yards away from the army base and carefully, made their way towards the base, across a field. Along the way, Margo said it was one of the bases the Russian Troops were based at during the cold war. However this base was abandoned in the early 60's when a new base was built several miles away. One or two groups tried to make something of the buildings, but in each case

In short time, they reached the old fence which had fallen down in several places and hid in the bushes. All seemed quiet on the abandoned army base. They spotted a number of old cement buildings, most of which were covered in graffiti. They looked very old and several already appeared to be falling apart.

Off to the side, they spotted a very rusty, Soviet era, T-54 tank, sitting out in the open. It looked like it was being repaired when the base was abandoned and simply left behind.

Jade looked at the time on her phone, "We've got 25 minutes until the meeting. Let's circle the perimeter of the base and see if we can spot any lookouts or security."

It was at that very moment, many miles away at the house that Julia and Valentina where checking out, when Valentina realized that something was very wrong.

Valentina, a look of suspicion growing on her face, said. "I smell something."

"What do you smell?"

The blonde werewolf, quickly cursed something in Russian, "A RAT! We need to get in that house now!"

Valentina sprinted towards the back door of the house and using her superior werewolf strength kicked it open.

She entered, followed by Julia to find themselves in a rather modern looking kitchen, complete with Marble countertops.

However it was a leather Jacket, hanging on a hook, next to the doorway that caught her attention. "Julia, does this Jacket look familiar?"

Julia, brushed back a lose strand of hair and examined the Jacket. A second later her eyes went wide. "This jacket, Margo was wearing this the other night."

"That's what I smell. That rotten traitor….Margo. Her scent is all over this house and the yard. She lives here. How nice of her not to mention the fact, that she knows Mrs. Janda." Fumed Valentina, as she walked from the kitchen into the living room.

Julia followed and noted the living rooms furnishings. "Margo said she lived in a small apartment and worked at some sort of sandwich shop. Let's see, this room as very expensive furniture, a 70" flat screen TV, the latest model X-box with all the games. A high end stereo system. We've been conned! She's working for Mr. Big, she has to be!"

Valentina pulled out her phone and started to dial. "I need to warn Jade, then tear out and eat that traitor's heart."

Julia picked up a small box off a table and stopped Valentina. "Don't bother, it won't be of any use. Look"

Valentina looked to see it was the box for a portable cell phone jammer. It was a very small and expensive model which could fit into a pocket. Though it only had a very short range. She also noted the box was open and empty.

"Valentina, she's got that in her pocket. I'll bet if you call, you just get voice mail."

"I'll try anyway." Julia said as she pulled out her phone.

As Julia tried calling both Tori and Jade, to no avail. Valentina smelled the air again, with now a puzzled expression.

"You smell something else, Valentina?"

She nodded. "Yes, it's extremely faint. I can't quite make it out. Something else, something I don't like."

"What?"

Quickly Valentina began shed her clothes and as she did said. "I need to turn into a wolf. My sense of smell is much better. "

As soon as Valentina was naked, she transformed into a wolf and began to sniff around. Quickly Valentina growled in displeasure and seemed to follow the scent to a wall in the dining room.

Turning back into a human, Valentina pointed to the wall. Something's behind this. See if you can find a switch. I'll change back.

A quick search by Julia revealed panel on the wall that when pressed, caused the wall to open up. Beyond was a stairway going down.

Valentina, now dressed, soon returned and ran down the stairs. Julia could only wonder just what Valentina smelled and followed her down. She found herself in small basement room. To her right she saw a metal work bench with tools and some other items. Straight ahead were several storage containers, but it was a large metal door to her left which is what Valentina was standing in front of.

The werewolf quickly pulled it open and they were instantly greeted by the smell of death. Inside was a medium sized room with metal walls and cement floor. In one half of the room there was comfortable furniture, sitting on plush carpeting. They even spotted a photo album sitting open on a table. It appeared to contain pictures of Margo on vacation somewhere. It was what was on the other side of the room, that made them nearly wretch.

Along the wall were 3 dozen small alcoves. Each no more than a foot across and a foot wide and about 3/4ths of them contained a human skull. Mounted in front of each skull was what appeared to be an Id or drivers license for some person. Just to the right of the ghastly display was a pile of bones in the corner. They looked fresh, with some meat still on them and blood on the floor running into a drain nearby.

With a disgusted look, Julia picked one up, and examined it. The bone was an upper arm bone for a person and like the rest of the bones looked gnawed. As a child she had a dog and occasionally as a treat, her father would give it a steak bone. The dog of course would happily gnaw on the bone and these looked very much the same, once the dog was done with them.

"What the hell!" Exclaimed Julia, as she dropped the bone.

Valentina picked up a bone, looked at it and tossed it aside. "This is a fresh kill or in other words, Margo's breakfast."

"She's eating people?"

Valentina walked over to one of the skulls and looked at the ID mounted in front of it. She then put the name into her phone's search engine.

"Hans Schorst. Disappeared 2 years ago, Dussledorf, Germany. He was last seen walking home from a bar after a night of drinking."

The then did the same for one next to it.

"Kirsten Jerawlski. Disspeared 11 months ago. Kalisz, Poland. Car had broken down in the country side. Police think she had begun to walk to the nearest town but never made it."

"These are people from all over Europe. All missing person's I'd guess. She's….."

Valentina finished her sentence. "A renegade. We try to live in harmony with humans. But some of us go bad occasionally, revert to more primitive instincts. They think of humans as prey, lesser beings. Think they should be dominated, fattened and slaughtered."

"She's hunts people like you do?"

Immediately taking offence, Valentina got in Julia's face. "That traitorous bitch is nothing like me. Yes, I do enjoy the thrill of the hunt and I've eaten people, but I do it for God and country and only when I have to. I go after rapists, murders, terrorists, people that the law can't get at. I go after the scum of the earth. Believe me, if I go after you….you deserve just what's coming to you. I don't kill and eat random people I find walking home from bars, just for the hell of it. It's wrong, period. She's fucking psychotic. She prefers human flesh to normal food any day of the week. In fact she probably delights in eating people. I'll bet Janda wasn't sending all her victims to the Brothel. Some ended up in this slaughterhouse."

"I'm sorry."

Valentina backed off. "Apology accepted. Let's get out of this room. Nothing but death is here."

They walked out of the room and as Valetina shut the door, Julia spotted something on the work bench that caught her attention.

"Julia, we need to warn Tori and Jade now!"

"Wait a second." Said Julia, as she walked to the work bench. Sitting in the center of the work bench were 5 small vials, four of which were empty and a typed not in Czech.

Suddenly having a very bad feeling, Julia took the one vial that still had liquid in it and cast an incantation on it. The small vial quickly began to glow a bright red color.

"Oh my god!"

Valentina rushed up. "What?"

Julia held up the vial. This is Wilner extract, but unlike the stuff we found in the brothel, many, many times more concentrated and powerful."

Valentina picked up the note. "I can read it."

"Go ahead."

Valentina then began to read.

 _"Margo._

 _Unlike the last time, the Wilner extract is now exactly tailored for Jade. It is also more concentrated so it will take fewer doses. This time we will not fail. She will need at least 4 doses and they need to be at least 2 hours apart. Then all you need to do is slip that small talisman in her pocket and bring her to me. Once the work is done, with my control over Jade and with you at her side, we will greatly expand their numbers and put the werewolves where they should be. The top of the food chain."_

Valentina put the note down. "It is not signed. But what do they mean by, unlike last time."

Julia snapped her fingers. "That's it. When Jade was kidnapped and replaced by an imposter. They must have been prepping her for this mind control spell. Of course the first person that would have to go was Tori. But Tori was warned and managed to defeat the demon imposter. They must be doing it again….."

"But how did Margo?"

"Think Valentina, what is the one thing that, helpful and eager to please Margo has done each and every time we've been out to a bar or a place to eat."

The blond suddenly paled. "She got drinks! She must have been slipping that stuff into Jade's drinks. At the meeting, Mr. Big is going to take control of Jade's mind. Tori's walking into a trap!"

Julia shuddered as thought formed in her head. "Worse, Jade is the trap!"

Realizing the urgency of the situation they both dashed upstairs and out of the house. Once outside, Julia looked in her bag and cursed. "Damn. I left the ingredients for my teleport spell at the hotel."

Valentina who had been looking up the location of the army base, on her phone suddenly smiled. "How long do we have before the meeting starts?"

"About 9 minutes."

"We may be in luck. That base is right next to that town where Beck is filming that movie. He could reach them before us."

Julia pulled out her phone. "I'll call him."

Beck was relaxing in his trailer, when his phone rang.

"Hello."

He suddenly heard the frantic voice of Julia on the other end. "Beck this is Julia. I need your help."

"What?"

"Are you located near that old military base?"

"Yes, it's about a mile and half down the road. Me and some of the film crew checked it out on the first day. You know they have…

Julia cut him off. "Tori, Jade and Margo were going there, where they were going to meet the head of the whole organization. We, thought we'd tricked Mr. Big into thinking they were meeting with one of their underlings. They were supposed to meet in the old motor pool building. They were going to ambush Big, but it's a trap!"

"What!"

"Margo's a traitor, not to mention a psychopath. She's been dosing Jade with that same crap from the brothel. When they get there Mr. Big will take control of Jade's mind. They're going to kill Tori!"

"Oh my god! What can I do?"

"Look you have about 8 minutes before their supposed to meet Big. If you can get there in time, you need to warn Tori and Jade. Tell them, to get the hell out of there."

Beck quickly looked out the window of his trailer for a vehicle he could use. "The prop guy just parked his car in front of my trailer. I'll be there in 5 minutes. Wish me luck!"

Not even bothering to say goodbye, Beck hung up the phone and dashed out of his trailer. A minute later he found the prop guy and have gotten the keys, was racing towards the military base.

Realizing Julia's hotel was closer than the army base, Valentina and Julia dashed to Julia's hotel so she could get the ingredients for her teleport spell, plus some other items she may need.

Meanwhile Jade, who had no clue she was leading Tori into a trap, smirked and said. "Ok, the coast looks clear. Let's slowly start to make our way to the building. It's ass kicking time."

 **Time: the present.**

 **Jade's Pov**

That was 13 days ago. I was so confident going in, so arrogant, so sure of victory, so utterly blind to the fact that Margo was a traitor.

How does the bible verse go? I'm not very religious but in this case, the verse is dead on.

"Pride goes before destruction, a haughty spirit before a fall."

Now look at me, I've fallen about as far as I can and still live. I can't even get out of bed; my bones, while healing, are still broken. My soul and spirit are just as broken. I had no idea I was walking my beloved Tori into a trap. Just the thought of it, makes me burst into tears. She was my mate, my love. Our bond was supposed to be unbreakable. Ever since I've awoken here in this world, I've cried myself to sleep every night. I miss her so much, her touch, her everything. I miss our children. They think I'm dead now. I might as well be dead.

Tori, I should have listened to you. Trusted you. I didn't. I was a fool. I'm sorry Baby! Please forgive me.

I cry out her name, begging her to come back, to forgive me. The guilt, the anguish the despair…I'm drowning in it.

But as much as I want her forgiveness, I can't forgive myself. For what I did, for what I allowed to happen and what I finally made Tori do….

 **The bible verse in question is Proverbs 16:18**

 **The chapter title, "Ship of fools" Comes from the song of the same name by the British band, World Party. It's a song off their 1986 album, Private Revolution. The song kinds of represents, Tori's point of view.**


	12. You and Me

**The show Victorious, its characters and associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the wolf**

 **Chapter 12 – You and me**

 **We are now on the verge of the climax of the first half of the story. Tori and Jade walk straight into a trap.**

 **No One's pov.**

As the trio crept on to the abandoned Russian army base, they did their best not to make a sound. Jade with a confident smirk lead the way, however if there was one person even more confident of victory it was Margo.

All was going to plan and in short time, Jade would be hers and the werewolves would soon take their place as masters of all mankind.

But of course, fate and chance had their own ideas. Margo had no idea, that Valentina had managed to get info off the phone. Information which lead straight to her house. Nor was she aware that other were racing at that very moment to head Jade and Tori off.

On their way there, Margo had given them the history of the base. It was built early in the 2nd world war, shortly after the Nazi's invaded Czechoslovakia. However, for various reasons the base was both hastily and poorly built. It was also built with slave labor so the workers didn't go the extra mile to make sure everything was done proper. At the end of the war when the Russians pushed the Nazi's out, they took control of the base and stationed a tank division there.

By 1960, the many buildings on the base were starting to fall apart. So the Russians, not wanting to bother repairing the buildings, simply built another base 5 miles away. Once the new base was completed, they abandoned this one. It's sat empty since 1961. Since then, the place has been used frequently by teenagers wanting to party, urban explorers and the like. By this day and age, several of the buildings had collapsed and the rest were in very poor shape and anything worth stealing, had been looted long ago.

The building they were headed too was a large 4 story, cement structure which held both repair facilities for vehicles and offices above. Looking up at it, Jade could see that the building was covered in graffiti and every single window had been broken. Around the building itself, was chunks of masonry which had fallen off the building over the years.

"That's the place. We'll enter through that door and head to the main motor pool area." Jade said as they pointed to a door."

They had five minutes until the meeting.

Beck at this moment was only a mile away, but due to the fact that he was unfamiliar with the area and the fact that the turn off to the base was totally overgrown with weeds, drove past it.

He wouldn't realize his mistake for another 2 minutes. Of course then he was forced to turn around and go back.

The group entered the building and as they did, Margo felt in her pocket to make sure the cell phone jammer was still there. Once satisfied, she carefully pulled out a small talisman and hit it in the palm of her hand.

The corridor they were walking down was dark, damp and full of debris. So it was easy for Margo to "accidently" trip and stumble into Jade. When she did that, she managed to get the talisman into Jade's pocket.

"Sorry Jade. I just tripped."

Turning to look at the Latina behind her, Margo realized she was the recipient of a rather nasty glare. After about 2 minutes of walking through the building they emerged into a large open space, with a large garage door at one end. Like everywhere else on this base, the place was falling apart. Tori could help but not that several of the cement support pillars appeared to have crumpled away completely. In fact at least one section of the building appeared to have been propped up with some impromptu supports. Tori remembered that Margo said that one or two companies, had attempted to refurbish the buildings for commercial use, but in each case the attempts were quickly abandoned as the buildings structural integrity was badly compromised. The impropmtu supports must have been from one of those attempts.

Above the debris strewn floor they could see a catwalk above leading to some offices, that overlooked the garage. A set of metal stairs off to the side, could be see leading up to the catwalk.

Jade took a deep breath and looked at the time on her phone. "It's 7:30, you all ready."

"Ready to go Jade." Replied Margo rather enthusiastically.

Tori replied in a tone, mocking Margo's. "Ready to go Jade."

As the walked out onto the floor they suddenly heard noise from behind the rusted hulk, of an ancient Russian Army, half-track.

Her nerves on edge,as a feeling of excitement build up inside her, Jade approached the vehicle. She detected a scent, but one that seemed oddly familiar. She however couldn't quite place it.

Once they were 20 feet away s single figure dressed all in black stepped out from behind it.

Jade's first reaction was that of surprise, as the figure was dressed in the exact same fashion as the Villain from the movie, Big Hero 6, complete with red and white Kabuki mask. It was a bit surreal. For a moment, Jade didn't know what to even say.

The figure stood firm and for a moment silently watched Jade, Tori and Margo.

"Not Mr. Simm I see. Oh if you're curious about the disguise. Amongst my many loves, is one of movies, one thing we do have in common Jade. I couldn't resist this particular getup. There's nothing like a proper, theatrical entrance. " Said the figure in black, in low gravelly and obviously disguised voice.

Jade smiled. "We have nothing in common you asswipe. You fucked with me, you fucked with my family. Now we're going to tear your fucking heart out, wizard."

"Don't you want to know who I am, before you kill little old me?"

Before Jade could answer, the figure pulled off the mask to reveal that Mr. Big was actually a woman in her 60's with greying brown, curly hair.

Jade couldn't believe her eyes, it was Claudia, a member of the wizard's council for more than 25 years and a powerful wizard. They had met at the party not too long ago.

"Claudia? You're on the wizard council. What the?"

The wizard grinned. "In the flesh. I am the person who you've been seeking. Mr. Big as it were. The head of this particular criminal organization. My associates on the wizard council are of course clueless, but they're a bunch of fools. You've cost me money, time and someone very close to me. My dear Gerda, not only my apprentice but my lover as well. "

Tori already had a bad feeling going into this, but due to the fact that Claudia exposed her identity and looked all too calm, sent that feeling into overdrive.

"I don't care Claudia. You're finished!" Growled Jade, as she mentally prepared to go into combat.

Claudia looked nonplussed. "Three against one. Pretty bad odds. It looks like the odds aren't in my favor. But…..looks aren't everything. Right Margo!"

Right then and there, Margo stepped forward walked to Claudia's side.

Seeing the betrayal, Jade's jaw fell open in shock.

Claudia let out a rather eerie laugh. "Uh oh…looks like the odd's just evened."

"Jade, we need to get out of here."

At this moment, unbeknownst to all present another person had joined the party. Beck who had arrived late was upstairs in one of the offices overlooking the garage area. When some of the locals from the film crew took him to see the base he had gone through this very building and was in that office earlier. Realizing this was extremely dangerous; he decided to watch from above.

Cursing himself for being late, he suddenly realized there was in fact something he could do. Quickly he pulled out his phone and took a picture of Claudia. If things went bad, he could at least expose Claudia, for the fiend she was.

"Smile, you're on candid camera."

Jade however, though badly stung by Margo's betrayal, had no intention of backing down. "We can do this Vega!"

Looking amused, Claudia looked to Tori. "You're mate looks like she's rearing for a fight. Shall we give her what she wants, let's do it."

Jade realizing it was on started to back up to get some room to properly charge, Claudia. But the wizard, quickly waived her hands and yelled.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

Out of nowhere a blue orb seemed to form in her hand and just as quickly shot out and hit Jade square in the chest and seemed to do nothing at all.

Feeling no effects, the Jade laughed.

Tori not sure what this was about, put her hand on Jade. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. This clown can't even cast a spell."

Jade quickly turned into a werewolf and began to charge Claudia. The wizard, calmly pulled a small talisman and said.

"STOP!"

Much to Tori's horror, Jade did just that, freezing in place like a statue.

Looking very amused, Claudia commanded. "Jade. Kill Tori. NOW!"

Jade quickly turned and snarled at Tori, slowly advancing on her.

"Jade baby….please….fight it…." Pleaded Tori, as she backed away.

"You see Tori. Thanks to Margo, Jade is firmly under my command. And since I lost someone dear to me thanks to her, she will suffer a loss as well…..only she's the one that's going to do it. Truly agonizing, don't you think. You see, it is three against one Tori, but not in the way you expected."

For Tori, the realization was beyond shocking ;that thanks to Margo that not only had they been led into a trap but Jade was the trap.

Margo moved to join the fight, but Claudia quickly restrained her. "No my dear, this is a lovers quarrel. And let the lovers sort it out. "

Margo chuckled. "You see Tori, after Jade kills you. we have plans for her, plans for your children and plans for the werewolves of this world. This enchantment is only temporary but once made permanent. I'll take your place as her mate and she'll be made to love me. Don't worry about Fiona and the girls, I'll take special care of them. They'll be raised exclusively on human flesh. In time they will crave it, as I do. I ate my first human at the age of 16 and have loved the taste of human flesh ever since. Your children will be taught that humans are nothing, but our prey. They will be taught to rule, taught to dominate. And with the werewolves of the world at Jade's command, we will put the loathsome humans in their place."

Margo paused and was about to continue speaking, but Claudia chided her. "You've said quite enough. Just watch and enjoy the show."

Up to this moment, Jade in the form of a very large black wolf, slowly circled Tori, getting closer and closer. Her razor sharp fangs, bared for Tori to see.

This was too much for Tori and with tears in her eyes, pleaded. "Jade, fight it…..please. I love you."

A vicious snarl was the only answer.

Knowing that Jade would attack in just a few moments, Tori came to a traumatic and heartbreaking decision. There was only one way to protect her children and stop Claudia's and Margo's plans from coming to fruition.

It was the only way….but in order to do so; Tori would have to literally tear out her own heart.

She would have to kill Jade, even if it meant her own death.

Tears running down her face and beside herself with grief, Tori said what she knew, would be her final words to the love of her life.

"I'll always love you…forgive me!"

That said, Tori assumed her wolf form and charged.

 **I do love a cliffhanger and this is one indeed.**

 **The chapter title, You and I, comes from the Alice Cooper song of the same name. It shows just how far they've fallen from the simple life of love and being together that's described in the song**.


	13. Used to love her

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 13 – Used to Love her.**

 **We've reached the climax of the 1st half of the story. Where we finally learn just how Jade wound up shattered and alone.**

 **NO one's POV.**

 **Time: 12 days ago**

Tori, who's fur was brown, charged at Jade with all her speed, catching her off guard. In fact Tori went for the kill, snapping her jaws at an exposed part of Jades neck, but missed as Jade managed to back off. Tori however did manage to claw Jade on the side, causing Jade to yelp in pain. It wasn't a very deep wound, in fact it was rather superficial, but it did cause Jade pain.

Jade then retreated and for almost a full minute the two wolves circled each other. Neither Tori nor Jade, took their eyes off each other as they looked for a weakness or an opening to strike.

Jade was both stronger and faster, but not too much. Tori did have one advantage. That she was born a werewolf and Jade was not. As a child Tori would visit her werewolf cousins and as young wolves frequently do, they would play fight. It was play but at the same time, practice. As a fighter, Tori was far more experienced. So Tori realized she needed to keep Jade off balance.

Jade was the first to attack this time, but Tori dodged. Tori also decided to switch back into a human and changed tactics.

Seeing Tori turn back into a human, Jade barked and charged, only to have Tori leap to the side and land a devastating punch to Jade's ribs. The black wolf groaned and quickly retreated as Tori had managed to crack one of her ribs.

Tori then turned back into a wolf and the process started again. For several minutes it continued. They'd circle each other, one would attack and the other would try and dodge it. Tori got off a few hits and Jade even managed to bite Tori, though at this point the injuries on either side were not very bad. But they were starting to bloody each other.

Then just as Tori turned back into a human Jade did. Tori looked into Jade's eyes, to see if there was a hint of Jade, but saw nothing by emptiness. It was during that moment of weakness, that Jade landed a punch to Tori's jaw, sending her flying backwards.

Jade then turned back into a wolf and pounced and managed to bite her in the left shoulder. Tori managed to throw Jade off, before she managed to do serious damage.

Tori then with her good arm, landed several punches on Jade, before she could recover. The fight continued in both human and wolf from, with each getting bloodier and bloodier.

At the 15 minute mark, Tori became aware her shoulder was hurting more and more as Jade kept attacking it. She had managed to keep up, but knew she would not be able to hold out for too long.

Again Jade pounced but in human form and this time, the Goth managed to straddle her and quickly wrapped her hands around Tori's neck.

With a murderous look, Jade then proceeded to begin to choke the life out of Tori. The Latina struggled but couldn't break Jade's grip. Harder and harder, Jade choked Tori. Coughing and gasping for breath, Tori begin to fade away. She couldn't break Jade's grip, but as her hand moved away from Jade's hands, she brushed up against something.

Tori realized she could reach the pair of scissors in Jade's boot. Before she no longer could, Tori grabbed them and jammed them deep into Jade's midsection.

Jade howled in pain, let go and jumped off. The wound was quite severe and put sent agonizing waves of pain through her body. The scissors were not silver and Tori knew it would heal in less than a minute. While Jade was busy extracting the scissors from her site, Tori attacked, punching Jade several times in the face.

Jade, whose nose was now gushing blood, snarled and returned to wolf form.

Jade soon attacked again and after a few more rounds, managed to bite on shoulder again. It was now bleeding profusely and in wolf form, her injury was causing her to slow down. Tori had managed to hold Jade off, but Tori was now injured far more than jade was. She knew it was only a matter of time, before Jade finished her off.

For her children, for her people, Tori knew she needed to win, she needed something. Then, out of the corner of her eye she spied the various metal supports holding up the ceiling in a nearby corner of the building. All the normal support pillars but one in that section of the building had all crumpled away. The one that remained was half crumbled away and badly cracked. Very little was holding up that section of the building.

In pain, heartbroken and near defeat, Tori came up with a plan. She continued to fight her losing battle, but managed to lure Jade into the corner. Turning into a human she managed to pick up Jade's wolf form at one of the metal supports, knocking it lose.

For a brief moment, Tori could feel a brief tremor in the building. Margo and Claudia who were cheering Jade on, were too focused on the fight to notice just what Tori was doing. Twice more she managed throw Jade at a support. The second time, came at the cost of a nasty near crippling wound to one of her legs.

Now in intense pain, both physical and emotional, Tori grabbed Jade, who was currently in human form. She then bodily picked her up and with all her might, threw her at the one remaining cement pillar.

As Jade smashed into the pillar, it exploded in cloud of cement dust. Suddenly, the air was filled with a rather ominous l cracking sound could be heard from above . A second later, that cracking sound turned into a loud rumbling and as Tori predicted, that whole corner of the building suddenly started to collapse.

Backing off out of the way of the collapsing ceiling, Tori for a moment saw Jade get up and begin to stagger off to the side, before vanishing into a cloud of dust, as giant chunks of cement started to rain down from above on top of her.

Tori backed off even further as looked like the whole building was going to come down. But the collapse was limited about 1/3rd of the building. But when the noise and the dust subsided, all she could see was a massive pile of rubble, steel and concrete. Jade was nowhere to be seen. In fact the direction she stumbled, was about where the pile was its highest.

Knowing what she'd done, Tori had let out a primal scream.

Several feet away, Claudia quickly raged at the ruin of her plans. Furious, she shoved Margo towards Tori. "KILL HER!"

Too disgusted and angry over Jade's defeat to stay, Claudia stormed off and left.

Margo approached the injured Tori and bellowed. "She was supposed to be mine! You'll pay for that!"

Not even bothering to turn change out of her clothes, Margo turned into a wolf and charged Tori.

Above, Beck had felt the building collapse and for a moment, worried the half he was in would come down too.

But for the moment he had other worries. Though Tori was stronger and faster than Margo, Tori was now badly hurt; Margo was fresh and uninjured. Tori didn't stand a chance and he knew it.

With that wizard there, Beck dared not move or make a sound. He knew that if the Claudia or Margo knew he was there, he was dead meat. He hated not being able to do anything. But since Claudia had stormed off in disgust, he knew he might be able to help this time.

Getting up to move, towards what remained of the catwalk, he spotted a pile of masonry and cement. On top of that pile, was a chunk of cement about the size of a softball and that gave him an idea.

Beck scooped up the chunk of cement and rushed out onto the catwalk, not bothering to pay attention to that fact that it swayed slightly as he moved along it. In fact half of it was torn off and lying on top of the pile of debris. Looking down he could see, Margo in wolf form, lunge at Tori, only for her to barely move out of the way in time. Next time Tori may not be so quick.

In Canada he had played little league and on his team he had been the pitcher. Hurrying along the catwalk, he got to closest point he could and waited for the right moment. Finally Margo stopped for a moment in a standoff with Tori.

After saying a silent prayer, Beck took aim and threw his best fastball, straight at Margo's head.

The chunk of cement flew like a rocket and much to Beck's amazement, nailed Margo right in the face.

Ecstatic that he hit the mark, Beck triumphantly pumped his fist in the air. "EAT THAT, BITCH!"

Margo, whose attention was solely focused on Tori, never saw it coming. The chunk of cement hit the right side of her face with such force it knocked her backwards. Besides stunning her briefly and causing her immense pain the missile did one other thing.

Looking down Beck could see, that the right side of Margo's face was now covered in blood and from the looks of it; the rock had put out her right eye.

Margo who was stunned, half blind and in horrible pain, instinctivly looked up to see where the rock came from. She knew since it wasn't silver it would heal in a matter of moments, but for the time she was blind on that side. That wasn't her concern, but where it came from did."

When she did look up, she could see a grinning Beck. He also happened to be flipping her off.

It was at that moment; Margo realized to her horror, that she'd made a fatal mistake.

The moment of distraction, blindness and pain was all that was needed. Tori, using the last of her strength dashed to the Margo's blind side and charged. In a state of utter animalistic rage and grief, Tori went straight for Margo's neck. Once on top of Margo, the enraged wolf, sank her fangs deeply into the Margo's neck and bit down hard. The result was a fountain of blood and a sickening, crunching sound of Tori's jaws crushing the bones in her neck.

Only then did Beck begin to notice that the metal catwalk was starting to sway more and more. Realizing he was in danger, he quickly ran back to the office hoping to reach Tori.

However on his way back down he found that the stairway he came up, had collapsed, forcing him to go to the other side of the building to get down. That took him several additional minutes.

"Tori" he called out, as he ran out into the open area.

Only Tori wasn't there.

Lying at the foot of the rubble was a large pool of blood about 8 feet across. Scattered around the pool, was the shredded and unrecognizable remains of a werewolf, that was once Margo. It was such a gruesome sight, that Beck was forced to quickly avert his eyes. Margo had not just been merely killed. In the time he had spent getting down from above; Tori had savagely torn Margo apart, then mutilated and partially eaten her.

His one thought, besides utter revulsion was oddly, a humorous one. He made a mental note to never piss off his own werewolf girlfriend, let alone even consider cheating on her.

Leading off, he could see a faint trail of blood, that headed away from Margo and out the a open garage door.

He followed the trail and outside and spotted the form of Tori the wolf limping away towards some woods. She was about 200 yards away, near the old perimeter fence. Beyond that was trees and bushes.

Running out the door he shouted. "TORI!"

Off in the distance, Beck could see Tori stop briefly. A second later, Tori turned and vanished into some bushes.

Once Tori was gone, he noticed something else a few feet away.

It was a pile of clothes, Tori's clothes in fact.

In addition to that, in the clothes was the magical wolf's head necklace, that allowed her to change into a wolf without removing clothes. It was also designated her as a member of the royal family, something that Jade had given her.

Looking at the clothes and necklace, they appeared that they'd been torn off. As if Tori had turned back into a human, pulled off her necklace, then transformed back into a wolf, causing her clothes to tear off. He didn't understand.

Beck found himself with an agonizing dilemma. He either could go after Tori or see if Jade was still alive. He quickly decided to forget Tori and see if he could locate Jade.

No sooner as she ran into the building, she could see, Valentina and Julia appear in a cloud of mist.

Simply by the look on Becks face, Julia realized they were too late.

"We're too late?"

Valentina, who looked quite angry stepped forward "Where is that traitor, Margo."

Beck pointed to the corpse, a few feet away. "The bitch is dead! But Jade, She's buried under the rubble. Tori dropped half the building on her. I think she's dead."

Valentina ran to the pile, but quickly broke down in tears.

Julia then walked to the pile and sat down. Then she pulled out some dust, tossed it on the floor and said an incantation.

The dust then formed an arrow that pointed straight into the rubble.

With a shout, Julia popped up. "She's alive!"

"How?" Asked Valentina. "She's buried under tons of concrete and steel. Not even a werewolf could survive that!"

Beck, who was checking out the pile debris, walked around the side and noticed something. He quickly pointed to something on the floor. "Hey look!"

Coming over to him, they could see the was pointing towards a small trench about 5 feet deep and 2 feet wide. At one end, a few feet from the pile, was a stairway leading down into the pit which then ran and disappeared under the rubble. He didn't recall noticing the trench at first as in several places it was covered with boards.

"That's one of those pits, you see in garages. You drive a car over it and the mechanic can walk down into the pit and do work under the car. So they don't have to lift it up.

"Maybe she fell into it." Beck said excitedly. "Perhaps there's an air pocket."

So with hope and Jade still alive, the group quickly started their rescue effort. Using magic and muscle, they managed to clear out the trench, making a tunnel under the massive pile of debris. Finally after 20 some feet, they found Jade.

She had indeed staggered and fell into the trench as the building collapsed. That protected her from the larger chunks of concrete and steel that rained down. In fact, almost directly above her was a massive chunk of concrete and steel that looks like it weighed several tons. Only being in the trench prevented it landing on her. Still, she had been buried under a large amount cement chunks. They were all small enough to fall into the trench. Regardless, she'd she had been spared the worst.

Pulling her carefully out, Beck and Valentina moved Jade out and onto the floor. However what they saw horrified them. Jade was alive, but little more than a bloody heap of flesh, dust and concrete.

As they began to clean her off and stop the bleeding, Beck then told them the story of what happened, from Margo's betrayal too Tori fleeing into the woods."

It was when the name Claudia was mentioned did Julia grow pale. "Claudia, you're sure they said Claudia?"

Beck pulled out his phone and showed Julia the picture. "Is this Claudia?"

Julia nodded and lowered her head. "Shit!"

"Is that bad?" Asked Valentina.

"Yes. She's one of the most powerful wizards around, not to mention a respected and influential member of the wizard's council for 28 years. It's obviously all a front."

Thinking quickly, Beck suddenly had an idea. "Wait! Julia, your apprentice Sara, she once told me that you wizards have a special security force. To deal with emergencies and to enforce the laws set by the Wizard's council. We need to contact them."

With a look of resignation, Julia shook her head. "Yes, we have a special security force and it's headed by a member by our head of security; a member of the wizard council. Take a wild guess who that happens to be."

Beck suddenly deflated. "Claudia."

Julia pulled a small chunk of cement out of Jade's let as she answered. "Bingo! It seems that our head of security, the wizard who picks and trains our security force as well as vets our people to make sure they are both qualified and trustworthy, is an evil, utterly corrupt, criminal mastermind. That pretty much fucks us and also means we can't trust anyone. Lord only knows who's on her payroll. No wonder we never had an inkling that evil wizard cult had been resurrected. Our security force is probably part of it. Even better, if Claudia even suspects we know her identity, she'll not only kill us, but pretty much everyone we know. Plus all we have is one picture; she'll spin that and make us look like the bad guys."

Valentina thought for a moment as she attended to Jade's arm. "Our immediate concern is Jade. We need a place where she can recover. We need to hide her. Cause I'd guess, this Claudia would stop at nothing to either capture or kill Jade, if she discovers she's alive."

"We've got a problem." Muttered Julia.

"What?" Asked Beck.

"A year or so ago, Claudia was giving a seminar and she mentioned she recently found ancient spell she had rediscovered in an old tome. It was called the Molis spell. While the ingredients were exceedingly rare, she said it could have positive uses. The spell summons some sort of shadow spirit. This spirit can literally sense a person's life force, anywhere. I mean anywhere. It can't locate where they are, but if the person is alive anywhere on the planet, this spirit will sense them. The spell I used to see if Jade was alive has a range of about 25 meters. The Molis, spell has unlimited range. She said this spell could be used to aid in the recovery of kidnap victims or missing children, that kind of thing. The searchers could know if the person they were looking for is even alive. But if she knows that spell, we could hide her in submarine at the bottom of the Pacific and she'd still know Jades alive. Right now she thinks Jade is dead. But she's a very methodical person, that I know, she will cast that spell and soon. Just to be 100% sure."

Beck suddenly snapped his fingers. "What about the other worlds? You know we went to that party at Jades, where we met Jadelyn, Victoria and the other Tori and Jade. The Jades all got into a fight over which Tori was the best. You told me that you alone can breach the barriers between worlds with magic. That normally the barriers between universe are utterly impenetrable with magic, but you have an object from that universe which allows you and you alone to breach them."

Julia reached in her bag and pulled out a small red envelope. From it she pulled out a rather mundane looking quarter.

"Great idea. We can hide Jade there until she heals. Claudia will think for sure Jade's dead and the Molis spell won't be able reach her in another universe."

Beck found himself wondering. "Why did Tori run off?"

Valentina answered. "I think I can explain that Beck. My father was a werewolf and many years ago, a friend of his, had married a human woman and had two boys. They both turned out to be human, but he loved them dearly. One day his wife and children were killed in a terrible car crash. Afterward, he sort of went a little crazy. He was so traumatized and grief stricken, that one day he shed his clothes, turned into a wolf and ran off. He never returned to the town. My father when he was out hunting would see his friend, in wolf form in the distance. But his friend didn't seem to even recognize him. He let the wolf take over and the human part of him just went to sleep. He couldn't bare the pain. It's been known to happen. The wolf in us is very powerful and sometimes it can overpower our human side. I think Tori was so grief stricken and traumatized by the act of killing Jade, she sort of had mental breakdown. She shed her clothes and human identity to hide from the pain. Right now, she only exists as a wolf."

Beck looked off to the bushes to where Tori vanished and back to Julia. "What about the children, Fiona and the twins. Won't they be in danger, with both Tori and Jade gone?"

Claudia shook her head. "I think as long as Tori and Jade are dead, they're in any danger. There's no immediate reason to go after them. With them both out of the way, Claudia would know they'd be well protected by other werewolves any and if she was smart, she'd play the long game and instead of taking them out, she'd try to befriend them. So she could gain influence over them. But for now, everyone, including Claudia needs to believe that Jade killed Tori. Then we'll tell everyone Tori and Margo were both killed when the rest of the building collapsed on them. Officially, Valentina and I arrived too late to help anyone and we have no idea who is behind this. As soon as we leave, we're going to bring the rest of this building down. No one will bother to look for them under a hundred tons of rubble."

"But won't Claudia cast that life detection spell again and verify that Tori is alive?" Asked Beck.

"She won't be able to. I remember her in the seminar, saying that the spell, for reasons not important, can only be cast once every 30 days. So here's our plan. We take Jade to the other universe, get her patched up and leave her there to recover. Claudia will cast the life detection spell, probably within a day or so. That will give Valentina about 30 days to track down where ever Tori has fled, before Claudia can recast the spell. Then bring her back to Jadelyn."

"What about me?" Asked Beck.

"Valentina and I will take care of Jade. You go back to your film set and act like nothing has happened. You're obviously saddened to hear of their deaths but you don't know what happened. You don't know jack shit."

"We're almost done shooting. I go home next Saturday."

"I'll need you there. Everyone will be upset and think Tori and Jade are dead. You can't tell anyone the truth, not even Claire. If you can, be stay close to Fiona and the twins. If Claudia shows up or does anything, you need to contact me instantly. But she can't suspect you know anything. If she does, you're dead. I'll return home and other than pretending to mourn, I'll act like nothing else is wrong. I can't let on to Claudia that I know anything. I just need to try and figure out our next move. We all set then."

Beck nodded. "Yeah. I don't know anything. But once I'm home, I'll watch over the girls and keep an eye on them."

Valentina nodded as well. "As soon as I help you get Jade to this other universe, I'll begin my effort to track Tori down."

"Good, let's move!"

 **Time: The present;**

 **Jade's POV**

If you're wondering, I was fully aware of what happened. I couldn't control my actions, but was all too aware of them. I saw, felt and heard everything. It was like watching a horror movie ,with you as the killer and your closest loved one as the victim. I think Claudia wanted it that way, to make me suffer.

Normally I'm a fan of horror films. This one, I wanted to look away so badly. But I couldn't, I had to experience, every horrible moment, every blow I landed on Tori. Outside I was trying to kill Tori, inside I was screaming. I can barely think of the events of that day and not want to simply die.

I made Tori kill me. My poor girl is traumatized and all alone. I can't help her. I can't hold her. I can't tell her how sorry I am. Worst yet, it's all my fault.

But back to the story. I was painfully aware of everything until Tori dropped a building on me. Jadelyn filled me on the rest, as it was told to her by Julia. They moved me out of the building, collapsed the rest of it. Then after Beck returned to his film set, Claudia and Valentina took me to the universe where Jadelyn and Victoria live.

They patched me up, purged me of that substance that Claudia used to control me, placed me in a body cast and departed. Valentina set out to Track down Tori. I'm told by Jadleyn that before returning home, Julia made a more thorough search of Margo's house. I don't know if she found anything.

Julia came to visit while I was unconscious, to check on me. She told Jadelyn that using her own magic, she was able to detect Claudia checking to see if I was alive. Claudia cast the Molis spell, the day after I was supposedly killed. So now, Claudia thinks beyond a shadow of a doubt that I'm dead. I wish that were the case.

Julia also told Jadelyn, that my friends and family were devastated to hear of our deaths. In fact the entire werewolf community is in mourning. Many attended our funerals, I'm told. The twins are too young, but I hear that Fiona is taking it kind of hard. I want to go to her right, now, tell her that her momies are ok. But I can't. I have to hide. I feel so helpless, so lost. Everyone was told that we went chasing after the wizard that kidnapped me and were led into a trap and killed.

All these people depended on me, Tori, My daughters, the people of the werewolf community around the world and I let them down. I let all of them down. It's humiliating, devastating and heartbreaking, all at the same time.

They kept Margo's betrayal a secret for now. I'm not sure why. At least I have the satisfaction of knowing that that Margo's rotting in hell. My perfect, beautiful and vicious Tori, shredded Margo good and ate her fucking heart. I'm so proud of you.

Once here, I lay unconscious for 9 days. I woke up 3 days ago. I have nightmares now. Every night, I go back to the fight and relive it. Only in my nightmares, I win and tear Tori apart. All the while, I hear Claudia's mocking laughter in my head. Just because she can't control me anymore, doesn't mean she's not in my head.

Jadelyn has been keeping me company, since I woke up. Actually, that bitch has been mocking and tormenting me since I woke up. I want to kill her; right now it's my only reason to live.

Victoria has stayed away from me since I woke up. Jadelyn says, since she looks exactly like my Tori, it may upset me. That I wasn't ready to see her yet. I'm told she watched over me while I was asleep for many hours.

I had a visit from a Jade from yet another universe, last night. She was babysitting me while Victoria and Jade were out. She told me a story of how she and her Tori were separated. How she was grievously wounded saving her. But now she's all better and their together. It's a nice story and I'd like to think that someday I'll be with her, but for now.

I'm broken in mind, body and spirit. I'm alone and I'm not sure if that's ever going to change.

 **Well, that was the climax of the first half of the story. Now you all know what happened. Tor was forced to crush Jade under a pile of concrete and steel. Distraught and not realizing Jade was still alive, Tori assumed wolf form and fled. Everyone back home, other than Beck, Claudia and Valentina think they're dead.**

 **But a cheer for Beck, who with a well aimed pitch, distracted Margo long enough for Tori to kill her.**

 **But remember the title of the story. "Revenge of the wolf"**

 **How can Jade come back, find Tori and will she get her revenge and destroy Claudia for good. Keep reading.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and please review.**

 **The song title, "Used to love her" Is from the Guns N' Roses song of the same name. It's a song about murdering a lover so it seemed more that appropriate.**

 **Oh, for those interested, I actually depicted Valentina and Julia arriving at Jadleyn & Tori's doorstep with the badly injured Jade. You won't find it here, but actually it is the very last chapter of "Double Trouble" It's called, Postscript. I did it as a teaser for this story, but those interested can go back and read it. It's only about 1200 words.**


	14. Bridge over Troubled Waters

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 14 – Bridge over Troubled Water.**

 **Jade's POV**

I got here 12 days ago and was unconscious for the first nine. My body is healing, but very slowly. Werewolves can regenerate very serious wounds in a matter of seconds. The sole exception is silver. Anything caused by that, can't be regenerated. But my body had taken so much damage and I was so close to death, that the whole system came to a near standstill. It's taken a while for my body to get back to healing normally and even now, it's much much slower than normal.

Even if I could get up and walk, I'm extremely weak. Right now, a 5 year old with a toy baseball bat would have no problem what so ever in beating me to death. Too bad, there's not one around, when you need one.

But my body hardly matters at the moment. Right now it's my mind. Every waking moment, I feel the pain, the depression, the remorse, the guilt. I'm practically drowning in it. I feel like I'm lost at sea, treading water and floating in the midst of a raging storm, during a starless night.

I try to keep above the waves and just manage to stay afloat, but each new wave threatens to send me under.

Jadelyn has been keeping me company, when she's not in class or going to auditions. She torments me a lot, constantly reminding me how stupid I was and how she would have seen through Margo's bullshit in a second. One thing she's been doing is putting my bedpan in the fridge before putting it under me. The fucking thing is ice cold; rotten bitch. Of course it doesn't help matters that she looks identical to me. I hate her more every day. If I do get out of bed, it's going to be to kill her.

I still haven't seen Victoria yet. Jadelyn says, I'm not ready yet. In that case, I think she's right.

Sometimes I wonder if I really am dead. That this is hell and my punishment is to lay helpless in this bed for all eternity, with Jadelyn as my tormentor.

If that's the case, I'd say the punishment is fitting.

On my 3rd day awake, I went to sleep hoping I the nightmares would stay away.

They didn't. Again I dreamed I killed her and happily walked hand in hand with Margo away.

The next morning, Jadelyn rolled in a TV into the bedroom. She propped me up a bit so I could see it and said she had a surprise for me.

It was seasons 3-9 of Invader Zim on DVD.

Yes boys and girls, you heard me right, seasons 3-9. In this particular universe, the best cartoon show of all time, was not canceled in the second season. In season 9, Zim is now in college, living in the dorms and trying to keep the truth from his roomate, Dib. It actually was a pleasant surprise. I'm told it was Victoria's idea and though it was nice gesture, I was far too depressed and guilt ridden to enjoy it.

That didn't stop me from watching it, as it could at least serve to help pass the time and occasionally distract me from the pain.

So over the next few days I watched that cartoons. Jadelyn offered the scissoring, but I had her turn if off after the first death It cause me to start to flash back to Tori.

So I just watched cartoons on dvd over the next few days. Invader Zim, Scooby Doo, though nothing with Scrappy Doo, whom I hate with the passion of a thousand burning suns, Johnny Bravo, Ren & Stimpy and the old Bug's bunny Cartoons. Jadelyn offered books and the like, but I only wanted to watch cartoons.

Jadleyn would come in, change the disks, feed me and of course, do her best to make me feel like crap. She'd frequently mock me and would usually refer to me as, the cripple.

Finally after me being awake after 6 days, she removed the cast. She said my bones should be healed now and I should try to get out of bed. I could move my arms and fingers so she was probably right. But I didn't care. I just lay there, watching cartoons and feeling more and more depressed.

2 more days past and I could tell Jadelyn was getting frustrated. She kept urging me to try and get up. She would alternate that with taunts about how stupid I was.

The next day which was my 9th day awake, day there, Jadelyn came in with a tray with breakfast and a sneer on her face.

"Well here it is, breakfast, for the useless, broken werewolf."

"Fuck you, just give me my breakfast, put on the dvd and leave me the hell alone!"

"So you can lay here in, eating our food, taking up our separate bedroom for yet another day. Get out of fucking bed."

"NO!"

With a clatter, Jadelyn slammed the tray down on the night stand. "I get it you're depressed and guilt ridden. But Tori's out there and lost and still you don't fucking care."

Jadelyn then pulled out a pair of scissors from her boot and stuck the point under my chin. "These are pure silver. All I would need to do is push this up and you'd die. Then I could get rid of you, you worthless piece of shit. You failed, your people, you failed your children, you failed Tori and do you even try to fix things. NO! You just lay here. Tell me right here and right now! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"

I decided to push back and I did so with venom in my voice. "I hear when you first got mixed up with this parallel universe business; your precious Victoria had a wild threesome with the other Jade and Tori. You KNOW!, You'll never be able to satisfy her like that. You know every time you sleep with her, that pops into her mind. You're a real piece of work, why would Victoria or anyone else want to be with you. At least your mother had good sense to die after having you. She didn't have to put up with your shit!"

I had hit the mark and boy did I ever.

Her eyes suddenly growing ice cold, she pressed the point of the scissors into my skin to the point where it just broke the surface. For a moment I thought she was really going to kill me.

I realized something in that moment.

I didn't want to die.

The tense moment seemed to last forever, until Jadelyn screamed, took the breakfast tray and threw it against the wall. Now my breakfast was lying on the floor, amidst the broken dishes.

"FUCK YOU! I'M DONE!" She bellowed, just before she ran out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

At first I felt a strange sense of triumph but after an hour alone and the fact that I was starting to get hungry, it started to fade. Not to mention my bedpan needed changing.

2 more hours past and I didn't hear one sound out of the rest of the apartment.

Around Lunch, I called out for Jadelyn. There was no answer.

By 3 in the afternoon, my bedpan was full, I was starving and was pretty sure I'd been abandoned.

Suddenly hearing a noise in the apartment I called out and the door opened. Only it wasn't Jadelyn, it was Victoria.

While she wasn't my Tori, I know Tori's facial expressions well enough to quickly deduce she was furious. But I hardly had time to process that, as just seeing her, made me tremble.

Her face hard, Victoria walked up and slapped me..

"WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU SAY TO MY JADELYN! I GET OUT OF CLASS AND FIND JADELYN IN BED, STILL CRYING AND STILL UPSET. IT TOOK ME OVER AN HOUR TO CALM HER DOWN! ALL SHE SAID WAS THAT YOU'RE MEAN. WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I….I….I'm sorry, Tori." I bellowed as I burst into tears.

"Don't give me that. I'm not your Tori. Why is my Jadelyn so upset!"

"I taunted her about the threesome you had with the other Jade and Tori and how she'd never satisfy you like that. I also said her mother at least had the decency to die after having her." I said, continuing to cry.

A stream of obscenities in Spanish, all directed at me, erupted from Tori. Finally she switched to English.

"GOD DAM YOU! Jadelyn is horribly sensitive about 2 things. That threesome, which was a terrible mistake and her mother, who died 2 minutes after she was born. Don't you EVER, say anything like that again, or I'll deliver you to this Claudia, myself."

That was no idle threat either.

"She's been tormenting me, since I woke up! Constantly making me feel bad about how I screwed up."

"She did it because to make you angry, deliberately angry. To keep you from getting depressed. To try and motivate you to get up and get better. She chilled the bedpans so you might have a reason to get up and use a real toilet. Yes, her methods were crude, but she wants you to get better."

I'd never thought of that. Jadelyn was provoking me, to keep me angry. To keep me from sinking even deeper into depression. It was something I would do, if the situation were reversed. I just never saw it.

"Oh!"

The next thing I know, Victoria grabs me and shoves me out of bed. I quickly landed on the floor with a painful thud.

"Jade, no more bed pans, we have a bathroom. No more food delivered to your bedside. You want food; you'll find it in the kitchen. You are going to get up, you're going to walk and you're going to apologize to the woman I love. I'm done with your self-pity bullshit. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to attend to Jadelyn."

Then I was alone.

Just seeing Victoria, the exact image of my Tori, deeply shook me up. But to have her angry with me, really cut to the bone. I should have realized what Jadelyn was doing and now I've destroyed her. Yet another one of my casualties.

For almost an hour lay there on the floor, feeling terrible.

Eventually the gnawing in my stomach, which I've been aware of all day got to the point where I simply couldn't ignore it anymore.

I admit it was simply hunger that made me try and get up. I put my hands out and tried to push up, getting a few inches of the ground only to collapse again.

I tried again and got a bit further up but still collapsed. Now I was in tears again, upset, hungry and on my own.

Struggling, I took 3 more tries and failed.

"Tori" I called out, knowing it was in vain.

In my despair, I found myself thinking about the movie, The Shawshank redemption." And I suddenly remembered one of the quotes by Tim Robbins character.

 _"I guess it comes down to a simple choice, get busy living or get busy dying."_

If Jadelyn had taught me one thing by nearly killing me it was one simple fact.

I didn't want to die.

I wasn't even sure why, but I knew it to be true.

As I lay there thinking about it, a voice broke the silence. It was less of a voice and more of a whisper. But I knew it intimately. It was Tori. It was probably just a trick of my broken mind, but I heard it.

 _"Get up."_

I had to get up, get busy living or I would die. Claudia would win and maybe even manage to befriend my children and warp them. I'd never see Tori again if I lay here. Tori wants me up.

Get busy living.

Trying again, I grunted, cried and groaned as I used every ounce of my strength to pull myself off the floor. I could have sat on the bed and taken that as a simple victory, but no I kept going.

Up…Up…further up.

Using the nightstand I pushed myself up and for the first time in 12 days, stood on my own feet. I had to lean against the wall but I was up.

My head felt dizzy, my leg's ached, but I was up.

Get busy living.

I took an uncertain step, all the while continuing to lean against the wall. Then another, then another.

Get busy living.

After a whole minute I managed to make it to the door. It was hard walking and at least once I almost fell, but I kept going.

In the hallway, I could see a few pictures, brown carpeting and tan walls. To my left was a bathroom, so I made my way there.

In the bathroom, I stood at the sink, gripping it as if my life depended on it and looked in the mirror.

Looking back me was, what could only be described as a scary creature. One I simply did not recognize. I'm not simply taking about the fact that my hair was a mess or the fact that I hadn't showered in almost two weeks.

It was the look in my eyes, the look of someone who was utterly lost. I did not like what I saw, not even remotely.

After a moment of self-assessment, I turned on the spigot and splashed some cold water on my face. Though chilling, it also felt refreshing.

That done, moved to the toilet and used it. Thank god I don't have to use one of Jadelyn's chilled bed pans again.

Getting back up, I found myself just a bit steadier on my feet and worked my way to the kitchen. I found a couple pieces of pizza in the fridge and some milk.

So I sat down and ate.

Getting up again was just a bit easier than before. I was still weak and an emotional wreck, but doing this made me feel, a tiny bit less horrible.

Emerging from the kitchen, I looked to see Victoria and Jadelyn emerging from their bedroom.

Victoria had her arm around Jadelyn, whose head was lowered. In a way, she almost looked as broken as me. As Victoria walked Jadleyn down the hallway, she said in soothing tones.

"You're my special girl. You're my Jade. You always will be mine. You know I love you."

"No one ever loved me." Replied Jadelyn in a low voice.

"I do and I always will. We'll go to bed early tonight so we get extra cuddle time. Good?"

"I'd like that."

Seeing me, Victoria nodded and showed the slightest hint of a smile. "Look who's up. I think she wants to say something."

I then made the first of about a thousand apologies I'd have to make. The first step in the long and very humble road ahead of me. "Look Jadelyn, I'm sorry I said those things. It was wrong. You were trying to help in your own way. I just didn't see it and I lashed out. I guess I didn't see a lot of things. Please accept my apology and my thanks."

Jadelyn sighed and lifted her head, showing me her bloodshot and tear stained eyes. "Accepted. Maybe I should have used a different way."

Victoria smiled and kissed Jadelyn on the check. "You sit on the couch and I'll make dinner. Ok."

"Ok"

Jadelyn quietly walked out into the living room, sat down and without saying another word turned on the tv. After that, she seemed to pay me no attention what so ever.

I then turned to Victoria, but found myself unable to look her in the eye. I felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are. And I accept your apology. I'm glad you're up. I'm going make some dinner. If you're still hungry when it's ready, you can join us. But in the meantime, perhaps you'd like to take a shower. I can get a towel for you."

"That would be good…thanks."

Victoria quickly grabbed me a towel and I staggered into the bathroom. I wasn't quite up to walking alright yet, but I was getting there.

I turned on the water and striped out of the very dirty and smelly pajamas I was in.

Only then, did I notice the scars.

Four new ones, all I'm pretty sure put here by Tori. One on my lower back, one on my left forearm, one on right side and another one on the front of my right shoulder. There were other marks. The injuries inflicted by the falling building were still visible but those would fade soon enough. The ones put there by Tori, would remain there permanently.

But those were only the ones that showed on the outside. The ones on the inside, were far too numerous to count.

I turned on the shower and got in. As soon as the water hit me, I felt a rush of about a hundred different emotions overpower me. Soon my tears mixed with the warm refreshing water that washed away the grim and sweat.

In all this, I found myself saying one thing over and over. It was a simple phrase, but one that I clung to, like one could cling to a life preserver in a stormy sea.

"Get busy living"

 **The song title, Bridge over Troubled Water, is from the Simon & Garfunkel song of the same name.**


	15. The show must go on

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights belong to someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the wolf**

 **Chapter 15 – The show must go on.**

 **No One's POV.**

After her shower, Jade felt clean for the first time in weeks. Any other time, any other day, that would normally be a good feeling. But the feeling of being clean and refreshed, barely registered in Jade's mind.

Stepping out of the shower, she noticed that either Victoria or Jadelyn had placed some clean underwear, a bra, socks, black sweatpants and a t-shirt for her to wear. Jade quickly concluded it was Victoria, judging by the neat way they were folded. She quickly put them on.

Emerging from the bathroom, she could smell the beginnings of a taco dinner.

"Jade, dinner will be ready in a short bit." Came Victoria's voice from the kitchen, which caused Jade to briefly reminisce about all the times Tori had said the same thing. It occurred to her, just then that she rarely offered to help, yet Tori never complained.

"Can I help?" Jade found herself saying.

Popping her head out of the kitchen, Victoria looked her over. "Are you sure, you could barely stand a short while ago."

"I kinda just need to do something. Anything to get my mind off of…"

Victoria nodded. "I was just about to brown the beef. You can do that. The beef is in a package in the fridge, the pan is on the stove and the taco seasonings are next to the stove. Oh…you need a fork to break up the beef. Get the meat and I'll get you a fork."

Feeling the need to get busy and not wanting any more guilt today, Jade mechanically started her task. It was a simple one, brown the beef and break it into small chunks. Then drain the fat, put the taco seasonings on it and reheat. Jade didn't even have to move around much.

Jade set about her task, using it to for a few seconds keep her distracted. Finishing it, Victoria thanked her and told her to sit down at the table.

Dinner was served shortly after. The food was good but the atmosphere was both awkward and a bit tense. Jadelyn was moody, sullen and barely said anything. Tori was her normal friendly self, but not all that talkative either. She was more concerned about Jadelyn. Jade, not sure of what she should say if anything, Just concentrated on her food. It was the best plan considering she had no desire to antagonize Jadelyn any further and still could not look Victoria in the eye.

Once dinner was done, Victoria and Jadelyn cleaned things up, while Jade sat on the couch flipping channels.

When things were cleaned up, Victoria came out.

"It's only about 6:00, but Jadelyn and I are going to be our room for the rest of the night. If you need anything, knock. If you don't knock first….I can't be respsonble for what Jadelyn will do to you."

"Got it."

The two went into their bedroom, leaving Jade alone.

Jade spent the rest of the evening, watching TV, practicing walking again and for a time, sat on their balcony. Though she was up and around, Jade felt barely functional.

She knew she needed to, get busy living, but other than moving around and taking care of herself, she barely knew how. In fact the longer Jade thought about it, sitting on that patio, the more she felt this feeling of hopelessness. She didn't feel she had the strength to do what was needed and in her mind coming back and setting things right seemed utterly impossible.

She knew in order to go back and win; she needed two things, hope and strength. Something she sadly concluded, she couldn't find in herself.

 **Jade's POV**

I went to sleep that night and as she had every single night recently woke up from a nightmare.

Alone, scared and in the dark I just didn't know what to do.

The next morning, just after 8:00 Am, I found some clothes set out for her. A pair of jeans, a t shirt, socks and shoes, all black of course.

I dressed and emerged from the kitchen to the smell of bacon and eggs. It smelled just like, Tori's which Jade found oddly comforting.

"Hello Jade. Breakfast is almost ready." Victoria called out from the kitchen. "If you're up to going out, I need your help with something. I also want to show you something as well."

I poked my head in the kitchen, to see Victoria scrambling eggs. "Where's Jadelyn?"

"She's in class and afterward she's going to see if she can arrange something for you. Something that I think may help you. That and she really doesn't want to deal with you today."

I nodded sadly. "I get that. I am sorry."

"Have a seat, I'll have breakfast in jiff."

Sure enough she had good food ready to go and as she sat down she gave me a concerned look. "Jade, I've been talking with Jadelyn as to what she thinks is going on in your head. She agrees, with what I feel is going on."

I took a bite of bacon. "What's that."

"You feel lost, in addition to nearly crippled with guilt. You showed last night that you wanted to get better. You got up and that's a great step. But you're mental hurdles are much more a challenge. You also don't know if you have it in you too go on. Am I right. Heck, you can't even look me in the eye."

She about nailed it.

"Yes. It seems impossible….."

"Well, I've got something planned today that may help you a bit and cross your fingers, if Jadelyn can swing it, you may just be….well, we'll just see. Don't want to get your hopes up. Now, onto happier subjects. Tell me all about Fiona and the twins. I know you miss them, but please tell me all about them."

So I told them all about the girls and for the first time, I managed a hint of a smile. I did so while telling a funny story about how Fiona calls all her stuffed animals, her little wolf pack.

After breakfast, she told me we were going out to do something. I emerged outside for the first time and the sun hurt my eyes. Soon we were I her car and on our way.

This Los Angeles, looks very much like mine, with one exception, monorails. This society, uses them extensively and the various tracks run all over the city. Such an odd sight.

I just watched the city roll by and couldn't help but be envious of all the people living their normal lives. Our first stop was at a garden store, where Victoria purchased some wildflower seeds, and a tiny tree sapling.

I was curious where we'd plant it and when I asked Victoria she smiled.

The next stop was at Hollywood Arts of all places. It was then I remembered that the equipment they used to cross between worlds is located in the basement. Though they are out of high school, I imagine they have some sort of arrangement with principal Helen.

We parked and Victoria grabbed the tiny sapling and said let's go.

"Where are we going with this?" I said as got out of the car.

"Just grab the seeds and follow me."

Following her in, I felt this strange sense of déjà vu. It wasn't my version of it, but it looked just like mine. I half expected Tori to come around the corner any minute I really wish she would.

We went down into the basement where we entered the storeroom where the device that Robbie invented to cross between worlds was stored.

"I'm getting the hang of this." Victoria said as she flipped on some switches and then sat at a computer terminal.

Moments later the various pieces of equipment in the room came to life.

There was a doorway in the center of the room hooked to various cables. As I watched a blue light formed in the doorway. A second later it seemed to grow distinct and I could see what appeared to be an image of room beyond.

"Home?"

Victoria shook her head as she grabbed what looked like a remote control off a table. "Too dangerous. Somewhere else. Come on."

I followed her through to find myself in what appeared to be the same version of the room I was just in. It was radically different.

The room was half filled with debris and what appeared to be rotting furniture and rusty file cabinets. A part of the wall had caved in and the debris formed a ramp that lead out onto the surface.

Using her remote control, Victoria hit a button and the doorway behind us vanished.

"Recall device. Nice of Robbie to make it. Come on."

What was this place and why was the room wrecked. I was curious and actually that was a good thing as felt something different than despair, depression or guilt for once.

Victoria walked up the ramp and outside. Wondering where I was, I followed.

What I saw, for a moment, made me totally forget all my pain.

All around me, as far as the eye could see, was devastation.

Block after block of ruined, smashed buildings. They were more than smashed, they were burnt. Everything looked burnt as if a sea of fire, rushed through here long ago. The streets were choked with rusted cars that looked like they'd been there for some time. There was no people, no sounds other than the wind. Whatever cataclysm happened here, it happened many years ago.

It was an abandoned, desolate place.

Feeling much the same way, I felt oddly at home.

"What happened here?" I said as I tried to process, what I was seeing.

Victoria turned and sat on the hood of what appeared to be a very rusty, 1950's car.

"This is known as world #60. In my universe and in your universe, the Cuban missile crisis, brought the world to the brink of war. However cooler heads prevailed and the world was brought back from the brink of war. Here, that wasn't the case. In October of 1962, this world and almost everything on it, died in a nuclear war. What the flames and bombs didn't kill, the nuclear winter afterward did."

Looking down I could see a human skull at my feet. Picking it up I looked at it and put it back down. "No survivors."

"We have yet to see any signs of any survivors, ever. I even brought a short wave radio one day. To try and listen for any radio broadcasts from locally or around the world. Nothing! The human race here is no more, these people and their civilization died."

Still stunned by the utter destruction, I shook my head. "All gone."

"I've learned about them. From books I've found. These people loved music, more so than us. Nearly every town had its own orchestra or band. They were very passionate people. Perhaps that was their undoing. Actions have consequences Jade. A lesson I think even you have learned by now. Passion without reason, can be very dangerous sometimes."

"All too true." I said in a low voice.

I hadn't paid attention it initially, but all around us in the areas where there was dirt, I could see, all kinds of wildflowers and plants. It stood in strange contrast to the ruins around us.

Victoria smiled. "You see the flowers."

"Yes."

"When Jadelyn and I first arrived, we found nothing living, save for a handful of sickly looking weeds and some lichens. Everything, and I mean everything else was dead. But that didn't sit right with me. It just didn't. So I with Jadelyn's help, have begun to bring back life to this world. We've been planting seeds, helping them grow with fertilizer and recently set up a beehive. We bought some bees from a beekeeper in our world and brought them there. Not easy, we both got stung a few times. But now, the bee's are happy here. Now both the bees and flowers are just starting to thrive. Today you'll help me plant this small tree and spread more wildflower seeds. I have some fertilizer and tools nearby. I think it will help you."

We quickly got to work, where we headed down two blocks to what used to be a large park. We stopped and got some tools from a building, where she had stored them. In one corner of the park, there were plants, where Victoria and Jadelyn had started their work. The rest of the park was bare, with only long dead trees and rusted and half melted playground equipment.

"You see Jade, you feel lifeless and dead. You feel that you are without hope. But look at this place. Life is beginning to return. It needed some help but it is. Look at the pretty flowers. We brought back nature, we returned beauty to this world."

"But the people aren't coming back." I remarked, as I kicked a skull out of my way.

"No, you're right. Humanity has moved on. But Jadelyn and I hope to bring back birds, animals maybe someday. Reestablish an sustainable eco system. One, that after we're gone will spread. And one day, perhaps a few thousand or million years from now, this world will be lush and green again. Maybe intelligent life will again someday come into being, in some form or another. Hopefully they'll be a bit smarter, more cautious. The possibilities are endless. Jade, where there is life, there is hope. Even here."

I want to believe that I do. I just can't.

I thought about that for a moment, let it sink in. Across the street, see ruined buildings, bones, rusted cars, death. I then looked down at my feet to see some a whole bush of these purplish flowers. They not only looked very beautiful, but they had a strong and rather pleasant fragrance.

"That's called Cleveland sage. I like those." Remarked Victoria.

It was a stunning contrast indeed. "Smells nice."

"Jade, I have a bit of work here. Why don't you wander around You'll see the areas we planted. Explore a bit. It may give you a chance to think. Oh. If you see a building with a orange X on it, stay out. We've been marking the buildings that look the most unsafe. Some are in good shape, some not so good and some just piles of rubble."

"OK."

So I set about wandering down the street. It was like something out of a movie. After a few minutes I was all alone in this devastated world.

I could see where Victoria and Jadelyn had been. Pretty much any place where there was dirt, had been planted with flowers.

As I walked down the street, I found myself thinking about life and death. All around me were signs of death. In fact nearly every ruined car I saw had multiple skeletons in it and they all seemed to be going the same way. They were headed out of town, trying to flee, trying to save them and their families. .

But the blast caught them and burned them alive in their cars.

I saw life too, in the form of plants now starting to grow.

Suddenly my own problems, didn't feel as great. I had a whole world to go back too, one filled with life and people. This one, would take thousands of years to recover from this holocaust.

Turning a corner I spotted a record shop and the building was very intact. The windows were all blown out and there was junk and debris everywhere, but I could move around inside.

"You people loved music, let's see."

Creeping in the ruined store, I could see the rows of bins and racks where all the various records were on display. On the walls, I could see a few faded posters advertising various musical groups and artists. I didn't recognize any of the names.

I tried to look at some of the records, but the blast, time and the elements had ruined them all. All the music they loved so much, was gone forever. I wondered just what music they liked and felt disappointed that I wouldn't get to hear any of it.

I continued walking, absorbed in my melancholy. At times, I wondered if I should stay here. It's be a fitting place for me. A dead world for a dead person.

There were the flowers of course, here and there. They had stuck them where they could. In road medians, former lawns, anywhere. In a way, it was absurd, trying to beautify up a desolate place like this. But that is a very Tori thing to do. It does make the place look a little less bleak.

I'm not sure why I noticed it, considering how much a wreck I was. But I notice it, something very odd.

Returning to Victoria I found her nearly done planting and attending the plants. "Tell me, did you plant grass seed anywhere?"

Victoria shook her head. "No, we only picked wild flowers and plants native to this climate. We were very careful about it. No grass, why?"

"Let me show you."

I took Victoria down to small patch of flowers that they had planted between the sidewalk and the road, a few streets down. This patch was just one of a number they had planted along the way.

"When did you plant the flowers on this street?"

"Uh…these were some of the first we did, more than a year ago. We plant more each time we come. Why?"

I pointed to a few shoots of green poking up through the soil. "That's grass. It's here and several other places down this street."

Victoria examined it and scratched her head. "I don't get it. That shouldn't be."

It was then I realized it and in a way, it was amazing. "I get it. You planted things, started the cycle of life and death again. Once upon a time, there was grass here and all up the street. You planted flowers, from seeds from your world, put down fertilizer and they grew. But this grass, is from the seeds that were already here. It's only a few, but somehow, you caused these long dormant seeds to sprout again; you gave them the spark of life. That's what they've been waiting for, all these years. You more than brought life to this world from another, you actually managed to bring some the life from this world, back. Had you not done anything, those seeds may have never sprouted."

Victoria jumped for joy and hugged me. it was odd, being hugged, I'll admit I pretended it was Tori. "That's wonderful. As I said the only thing we saw then we came were a handful of sickly looking weeds and a bit of lichen. But this is something coming back to life. Like I said Jade, it came back to life and so can you."

For a moment I actually believed it and briefly excited about it. But my depression and anguish is far too strong. I cracked the wall a bit, but it simply feels impossible I just don't think I have the strength.

We returned home and found that Jadelyn was still out. Victoria went to some studying, while I relaxed or tried to on the patio. Though I kept thinking about those simple seeds of grass, sprouting after all these years. But in my case, they're still waiting for that spark, that life force that cause them to grow. Right now that feeling of hopelessness, is still all powerful.

Around 6 o'clock, Jadelyn came home with yet another version of me, in tow. She looked like me, dressed like me, only her hair was much longer.

"Tor." Jadelyn said. "Good news, she'll help us. in fact we've planned it. I wish I was going myself."

Both Victoria and I returned to the living room where our newest guest, looked me over.

"So you're the one." Jadelyn told me all about you."

"Who are you?"

"Jade actually, but that would be confusing, so just call me TJ."

Walking up to TJ, Victoria gave TJ a hug. "I'm so glad you could help. Thank you."

"My pleasure, you're lucky. Me and my beautiful Tori were only going to be in town for another few days. Then it's back to England. But I've already got it planned."

"You live in England?"

"Yeah, Herford, it's just outside of London. My baby and I own and run a pub and I go to college there. I'm a senior now."

I still didn't know what was going on which was a bit annoying.

"OK, what's planned and what does it have to do with me?"

"You're heartbroken, guilt-ridden, you don't think you have the strength to go on and you're just not sure this can be fixed right."

"I already know that!" I snapped.

"We'll we're going on a bit of journey. We'll leave now and I'll have you back by late tomorrow or early the next day. I promise. We'll have some fun and I think when you come back, your view will be just a bit different. I think it's just what you need."

I scoffed bitterly. "Me have fun….that's never going to happen again."

Jadelyn shrugged. "Told you TJ, she's a tough nut to crack."

"So just where are we going, this wondrous journey?"

TJ smirked. "It's not a matter of where, my heartbroken doppelganger, it's a matter of WHEN!"

 **So, Jade has seen life come back to a lifeless world. Yet she still feels it's impossible for her. She wants to hope, want's to believe, but just can't get past that wall of hers.**

 **However TJ is here and has something planned. Just what is it.**

 **Oh to give you a clue. "TJ is a Jade from one of my other stories. We're going to have another crossover chapter next time. Can you guess, which story TJ is from? I've given you some clues. You'll find out for sure, next time.**

 **The chapter title, The show must go on, is a reference to the Queen song of the same name. A song of death, heartbreak and how life must go on, whether we want it too or not.**


	16. Life on Mars

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the wolf**

 **Chapter 16 – Life on Mars**

 **No One's Pov**

"What do you mean, it's a matter of when? Just what are you on?"

Jade then turned to Jadelyn, "What, is this the druggie version of me?"

"Jade! Be nice. She's taking you somewhere. The appropriate word is thank you!" Chided Victoria, rather quickly.

Being yelled at by Victoria, caused an instant and overwhelming, rush of guilt to flood through the still emotionally broken werewolf.

"Sorry." Replied Jade in a low voice.

"Forget it." Said TJ. "Come on, let's get moving. For now, it's a secret, but I promise, you'll be amazed."

"Not sure about that."

Jadelyn then broke in. "Oh….before it forget, TJ and her wife, whom we'll call simply V, had their first baby just 2 months ago."

Victoria smiled and quickly gave TJ a hug. "Oh my god, congratulations. What's her name?"

"We named her Katherine, after Tori's..er I mean V's grandmother. But we just call her Kate."

"You use a sperm donor?" Queried Jade.

TJ grinned with pride. "No, a good friend of Sikowitz worked for a big bio-tech firm. They were trying out a new process to combine female eggs into a fetus. We got offered a spot in the first group. It took a bit of convincing to get V to go along with it, that it wasn't unholy and then I had to explain how exactly babies are made, but we did it. V is literally beside herself with happiness."

Jade scratched her head. "How can she not know about how babies are made?"

TJ, moved her to the door. "Long story, I'll tell you later. I hear you got a few yourself. Love to meet them. Jadelyn will drive us to the portal, so we can travel to my universe. From what I've been told, other than a few minor differences, our worlds are identical. None of this monorail crap."

So TJ, Jadelyn and Jade left, with TJ, talking most of the way to Hollywood arts, about her new daughter. Jade sat quietly listening, with a sad expression on her face. She missed her 3 daughters as much as Tori and worried about them even more than she did Tori.

She had no idea, where she was going and really didn't feel up to going. She was barely holding herself together and a journey or something fun, seemed unthinkable.

Arriving at Hollywood arts, they headed into the basemen lab where Jadelyn fired up the machine and entered the portal.

"You said this may take at least a day, It's 5:30 at night on Sunday. So how about I open the portal back up at 8:00 Am Tuesday morning. That will give you enough time."

TJ looked at the time on her phone and nodded. "Got it. I'll have her back."

Jadelyn looked up from the machine and sneered. "It's open, go with her and do me a favor, don't come back. Last weekend was supposed to be Victoria's and mine, naked weekend. Which we couldn't have thanks to you."

"I'll be sure to be back then." Sneered Jade right back.

With a chuckle, TJ, motioned to the portal. "Come on. Don't worry. I'm not nearly as pissy as her. But don't push me, either."

Jade stepped through the portal which led into the basement of Hollywood arts in TJ's universe. This time, the room was simply and storage room, full of old and dusty books, chairs and desks.

Once outside, the got into TJ's car and started to drive. Like TJ said, this world looked identical to the one she lived in. Even down to the, stop war, sticker that had been stuck on the stop sign in front of Hollywood arts.

"Look TJ, I don't know what you have planned, but…to put it honestly, I'm an emotional wreck right now. I'm just recovered from my injuries and am still rather weak."

TJ didn't respond right away, but when she did, it was in a comforting tone. "Jade, you're on a long road right now. One in which the ending seems, unreachable. Once upon a time, I thought the end of my road, was impossible. I made it there and I'm going to help you realize you can make it too."

"Where are we going? Home?"

"Not quite, we're making the first of our stops right now. After you'll meet, V my wonderful wife and we'll have a late supper. We're staying at the Hilton while we visit. Mom and dad, wanted to see the new baby and I wanted to see something else. Now just relax a bit and we'll be there in a few minutes."

 **Jade's pov**

I really didn't think anything she could do would help me. All I wanted to do was crawl in bed and die. But I sensed that she really wanted to help me, so I gave her the benefit of the doubt.

We drove to an older section of Los Angeles near Union station and parked behind a long closed, grocery store. We got out and using a key, she let me in.

She ushered me past the dust and empty shelves where the food once sat, into the back and down into the large basement.

The first room, contained a desk, with lots of technical looking papers and scientific type books. The room itself was a haphazard collection of various bits of electronics and other scientific things.

"Who works here? Looks like some kind of Lab."

TJ nodded as she walked to a closet and pulled out some clothes, shoes and a purse. The then tossed them onto a table in front of me.

"Put those on."

I held up the dress, which was green and very old fashioned. "Are you kidding, this looks like something my great grandmother would wear."

TJ scowled as she took a similarly looking old fashioned dress and started to change into it.

"Just shut up and put it on. In the purse, you'll find some appropriate era make up items and cash."

Besides being emotionally broken I was also very short tempered. "WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

TJ smiled. "Have some faith sister. I was once an angry, heartbroken and very pissed off Goth. What is in the next room, changed my life and it will change yours. ON the life of my daughter and my best pair of scissors, I promise you, it will help you."

What is this bullshit. But again I sense she means well, so I put on the dress and looked at myself in the mirror.

"I look like something from the 1940's"

TJ walked over and admired herself in a black dress, in the mirror. "Exactly, come on."

She led me to a door at the other end of the room and opened it.

"Come on."

Walking through, I found myself in large room that was filled with all kinds of electronic equipment, that was alive and humming. I didn't know what even a tenth of it was. But in the center of the room, was doorframe with cables running to it, like the one that Jadelyn used to travel between universes.

"Ahhh….." Came a voice that as all too familiar. Sikowitz's

Turning I could see, Sikowitz in a grubby looking lab coat come out from behind a machine, holding a coconut.

He walked right up and looked me right in the eye, with almost maniacal look. "So you're the one supposedly from another universe! And a werewolf to boot. Are you sure a British man in a wheelchair named Hawking didn't send you…..He's always spying on me!"

"No, Stephen Hawking didn't send me."

He instantly put a finger to his lips to shush me. "Quiet, we don't say his name too loudly and we never say his whole name. His spies are everywhere. I'm pretty sure Blake Shelton, from the voice, is one of them."

TJ rolled her eyes. "Sikowitz, she's on the level. A version of me from a parallel universe."

I think this one is more cracked than mine. "Ok, the obvious question, why am I here and just what is all this crap."

Sikowitz back up, looking quite offended. "Crap, Crap, this is the invention of the century."

"And you made it? You can't even make coffee." I said, looking unconvinced. "Is this a device to travel between universes. Well if it is, I'm not impressed, because I've already seen one."

"Sikowitz smiled. "Not between universes, my dear. Between years."

"What. A time machine?"

TJ put a hand on my shoulder. "Bingo. Sikowitz has invented a real time machine. The first one blew up, thanks to me, but this is the second one. New and Improved."

Time machine, that seemed like bullshit, but then again I'm a werewolf who travels between universes, so I shouldn't talk.

"You made this?"

"Here in this universe Jade, Sikowitz is a professor of Math and Physics. A certified super genius, a little paranoid and odd at times, but a genius none the less."

"You know Sikowitz, in my universe, you're an acting teacher. You work at Hollywood arts."

Sikowitz seemed to light up. "Acting….acting…..oh my god. I never thought of it. I'm in the wrong profession. That's my calling, I know it. I..I…need to take some classes…."

TJ quickly stopped him. "You can both invent and learn how to act, but for now can we get going."

"Oh…of course." Sikowitz then ran to a terminal and began to type in something.

All around me the humming of the equipment became very loud as in the doorway, a mist appeared. When it cleared I could see the image of what appeared to be an alley.

TJ held up a small remote and moved to the doorway. "I got the recall device. Wish us luck. Come on Jade."

As we stepped through, TJ started to talk. "The first machine only in time, using a fixed point. This new version can open a doorway a very short distance away, up to about 400 yards. I can do further, in need of an emergency, but that would burn out the machine. I'd rather not do it again. We're in an alley, just off of Olvera street. Follow me."

Looking around I could see we were indeed in an alley with nothing but a few wooden pallets and a very old fashioned looking trash can. Part of me wasn't convinced.

I followed my doppleganger out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. What I saw caused me to stop dead in my tracks.

It was the city of Los Angeles. But everything was old, old cars, old buildings, the fashions everything. It was like something out of an old movie, but this was no movie. I've seen and done strange things but to essentially step into an old photograph made my head spin.

"What the?"

TJ with a grin gestured widely to the city around me."Jade, Today is Monday, June 1st, 1942. The time is 7:00 Pm."

Again like in the dead world, for a moment, I was so a taken a back that I managed to forget my grief and trauma, if only for a moment. "How is this possible."

"We'll walk a bit, while you get your bearings. It's a bit unnerving the first time."

It was early evening and we started to walk down the street. The crowed was mixture business people heading home, women shopping and lots of men in woman in uniform. I looked on a wall and could see a poster in big letters, urging me to do my part in stopping the Axis, by buying war bonds.

It was then she told me the story.

"Out of high school, I won a scholarship to an art's college in England. It was supposed to be good, but shortly before left, I found my girlfriend was cheating me. I went and though heartbroken did well. I was in an antique shop one day and found a picture from1870 and it was a of a beautiful woman named Victoria. I was enchanted and bought the picture. Later I went and found there was some old journals from her and I bought those. I read the journals and fell in love with her. She was a closeted lesbian who was engaged to this creep named Beckett Oliver. I read with dismay as she finally married him, but he was a gambler and had mistresses. Victoria who had become pregnant, was left alone in an empty house. She was so lonely and deep down desired a woman's' touch. Then one day the journals stopped. Again my heart broke when I learned that she and her child died in childbirth."

It was in interesting story and sounded like something out of a romance novel. "But it didn't end there."

"No, I got a job working for Sikowitz and he brought me into his confidence, showing me the time machine. I helped him test it He also let me go back to see if I could rewrite history. Stop her from marrying that lying, cheating, psychotic son of a bitch. I prepared to go back and did. Finally meeting her and got a job as a servant in her household. As I hoped she fell for me, but things weren't so simple and she was still determine to not ruin her family's name by breaking off the engagement to a wealthy man. Beckett, was very good at covering his tracks and his reputation was quite good. So I returned to the present and using the internet, dug up all the information I needed to ruin him. He was embezzling from his families firm, amongst his other misdeeds. I went back and ruined him, publically at the wedding, by exposing him. His father disowned him on the spot and had him arrested."

"That's good then, you lived happily ever after."

TJ grumbled slightly. "Not quite. I was going to return home without her. She couldn't be with a woman in that era and I couldn't take her to mine. I was going to depart and she confronted me. But Beckett had escaped and tried to shoot me. Victoria took the bullet meant for me. She was badly wounded. In order to save her, I had to activate an emergency recall for the machine. I told her father that I was taking her to another time to save her. Surprisingly he believed me. She got well in the present, but had some hard time adjusting. We worked through it and now, she's my wife and we have a baby daughter."

"That's nice. And Beckett?"

"He tried to flee and I shot him in the arm. He then tried to swim across a river and drowned."

"Sounds like the bastard deserved it."

TJ nodded in agreement and continued. "So back to business, I took you here for a reason, a couple actually. For the record, you are Jade West, your my twin sister, 3 minutes older, who is visiting from What Cheer, Iowa, where we both grew up. You will still call me TJ and we'll say it's short for Theresa Jane West. I work for a defense plant and thus can't discuss my work with any detail. At home, you're a school teacher. Got it. You're an actress like me, so I'm sure you can manage the part."

It was all very strange and surreal I keep expecting to walk off a film set and find a camera crew.. I was a fan of the British show, Life on Mars and now looking at the bustling city of 1942 Los Angeles around me, I know exactly how he feels. Simply blown away.

"You must have had some adventures?"

"Yes, some great, some dangerous. Wound up in 1940, during the London Bliz once. Let me tell you, the ominous droning sound of a thousand German Heinkel Bombers headed straight for you, it is not a sound you, ever want to hear. I've done fun things. I once even had a drink with Errol Flynn, in 1938. He hit on me too." TJ said with a devilish smirk.

My eyes opened wide. "He hit on you. You say like that as if you considered it. First of all you're married and second you're a lesbian. You don't like men."

"First of all, I'd never cheat on my beloved wife and second, that wasn't a man…that was a God! If were single, that story may ended differently. Do you know, he looks almost exactly like Chase from Zoey 101"

"He does? That Lola keeps reminding me of someone, but I can never quite remember who."

"I have the same problem." Noted TJ, with a puzzled expression.

TJ then stepped to the curb and rose out her arm. "TAXI!"

Quickly an old fashioned taxi, rolled right up to the curb and we got in.

"Where too lady?" Said the middle aged cab driver.

TJ smiled. "Club Trouville, Beverly and Fairfax"

"We're going to a club?" I said, with a frown as we pulled away from the curb. "Don't you know what I've just been through?"

"I know, it's all been explained to me. Jade, I'm not going to steer you wrong. Sikowitz with this machine of his helped me and now I'm going pay it forward by helping you."

I slumped in my seat. "You could stop me from walking into that trap."

TJ shook her head. "Can't, were still in the wrong universe. But I can help you in a different way. Just enjoy the ride and see the city."

Even with the fact that I was a wreck, I couldn't help but marvel at the old city. Of course it all looked new. I passed one of those movie palaces, with all its bright and shiny lights, The Marquee was advertising the film, "In this our life," with Bette Davis and Olivia De Havilland.

It was like being in some kind of futuristic interactive museum, but this was real.

"Tori would love this." I remarked sadly. "The lights, the fashions, everything. She could see Casablanca in the theatre. She loves that movie."

"Anything is possible."

In time we rolled up to the corner of Beverly and Farifax. It was looked a lot different than the way I remembered it. For example the big CBS television studio was gone and replaced by a number of other buildings. Again it was strange and surreal, like some kind dream.

"Come on Jade. We're almost there."

We walked down the street to a pink art-deco building with an awning over the entrance. A big neon sign over head said.

 _"Club Trouville"_

She ushered me inside and I found myself in a very swanky nightclub. Again I kept expecting to see a camera crew but didn't.

The club was in a French style, with waiters and waitresses dressed like French people. There were murals of Paris and other French scenes. On one wall, was the flag of the Free French forces.

A man with thinning hair and a tuxedo greeted us.

"Welcome to the Club Trouville. Tonight we have a jam session with Orchestra of Lee and Lester young with Vocalist…."

TJ cut him off. "Great. I hear its being broadcast on the radio. One of those radio shows. My sister is really excited to be present for one."

"Why yes. The broadcast starts in 20 minutes. I'll have you seated. Will you be dining with us?"

"No, just drinks for us."

He led us into a large room, that looked like any of those nightclubs you'd see in old movies. Lots of tables, with well-dressed waiters and all of it was in a art-deco style. It all looked very classy. We were seated only about 20 feet from the stage, where some men were setting up instruments. The was a good crowd, with lots of young people and lots of men in uniform, army, navy and marines. There was a festive atmosphere, which I wish I could enjoy.

"This is nice." I said, still feeling guilty about going out.

"Let me give you a history lesson. If you notice you see both black and white people here today. "

"I saw the various black and white couples. So what."

"That's unheard of in this day and age. This club and the others the owner own are some of the very first integrated night clubs. This guy named Norman Ganz who was a young music lover of Jazz, set up these informal jam sessions, with some of the latest acts. Ganz who later became a famous promoter and record company exec, always fought for the dignity and rights of the African American artists in his employ. He insisted that these sessions be integrated and they are. He wanted everyone to enjoy this music equally. You're here at a big step in civil rights."

We ordered some drinks and waited for the show to start. I continued to feel guilty for being here. Tori was out there lost and here I am at a night club with a drink in my hand. It was all interesting and strange but I couldn't shake that feeling.

TJ ordered us a couple of Martini's and I passed the time, by people watching. Anything to distract me from my guilt.

In short time a MC came and announced the start of the radio show, The Melody hour. They mentioned the sponsor, some kind of soap and without further ado, introduced the act.

"Ladies and gentleman, here they are, the Orchestra of Lee and Lester young."

I had heard of Both Lee and Lester young. They were brothers and African American, Jazz musicians who became famous. They each played with all the very best Jazz artists.

"I never knew they played together as an act."

TJ took a sip of her Martini. "They had an act during the 40's but never recorded, after they broke up the group, they each became famous separately. Just enjoy it."

The group itself was a very much a Jazz group and they jumped into some very good up-tempo, swing type jazz songs. I could almost call it rock and roll, almost. This was the era, where the jazz, style of be-bop was getting started and I was witnessing it. Andre, would give his two front teeth to see this.

After about 3 songs, the crowd was well into the swing of things with a lot young couples dancing and having a grand old time. Everyone was swinging and dancing like there was no tomorrow, save me of course. Still I felt so wrong being here."

Finally they launched into a Jazz song called Benny's Bugle. It was a song written by Benny Goodman and I remember it as Andre was learning it one day for his Jazz class. I miss the simplicity of those days.

As soon as the song ended, the MC, all smiles, came up to the microphone.

 _"Ladies and Gentleman, if you hear these microphones bouncing around, because the children here at the Trouville tonight are swinging from the rafters and we do mean swinging and swinging solid. Here ladies and gentlemen here is our Trouville star Miss Billie Holiday and Billie's first number on our program tonight, Solitude."_

When I heard the name Billie Holiday my jaw fell open and when the woman herself, clad in a beautiful, green silk dress came out, I almost fell out of my chair.

It was Billie Holiday herself, Lady Day or to put simply one of the most famous female vocalists of all time. And she was standing less than 20 feet away. I couldn't believe it, again it was like a dream.

A second later, she began to sing a slow and sad ballad, called Solitude. I know the song which is about missing a lost love and wishing they'd come back.

 _"_ _In my solitude  
You haunt me  
With dreadful ease  
Of days gone by_

 _In my solitude  
You taunt me  
With memories  
That never die_

 _I sit in my chair  
And filled with despair  
There's no one could be so sad  
With gloom everywhere  
I sit and I stare  
I know that I'll soon go mad"_

Between the fact that the song was pretty much exactly how I felt or the fact that Billie was singing it, I burst into tears.

"I shouldn't be here. Tori's alone and I shouldn't be here." I then started to get up.

TJ took my hand, stopped me and handed me a handkerchief "I took you here more than to simply show you Billie Holiday, but to show you something. I want you to look around at the women around you. Especially the ones alone that aren't with men."

I did so and noticed looks of sadness of nearly all of them and like me at least one of them were crying.

"Jade, I took you here because, to show you, you're not alone. There probably isn't one woman in this nightclub, that isn't worried about someone, off fighting in the war. Be it a brother, a friend, a boyfriend, a husband, an uncle or even father, they're all worried. They don't even know where they are, North Africa or The Pacific, they don't know. They're all afraid their loved ones won't come back. But they're here trying to live their lives, keep going. You're not alone here. Your not. If they can enjoy the music, than so can you. Just listen, you're getting a chance that most people only dream of. Just enjoy it."

I looked at their faces again and realized she was right. This was the 2nd world war, it wouldn't end for another 3 years. I could see the worry, the sadness and the longing in their faces as the woman around me, like me, wanted their loved ones back.

Being in their presence, women like me who were worried about missing loved ones, for the first time since I woke up, I didn't feel alone. I was with people who understood perfectly how I felt. We shared the same pain, the same longing. This odd kinship, made me feel at home in this strange place. If they could enjoy the music, then I could as well.

So I focused on Billie and her music. Her voice was crystal clear, not ruined by drug abuse and drinking that would eventually cause her to die at the age of 44. She was young and alive and brilliant, a shining star. So I let the music carry me away and let it soothe my wounded soul. It was a fantastic experience. I would so want to share this with Tori.

She sang more numbers, I hear music, Embraceable you and even her famous version of Strange fruit. I took the time to look at the African American patrons during that song. If you're not familiar with it, it's a song about lynching's in the American south. They all had strange, pensive, emotional and sad expressions as if they were thinking back to people they knew that wound up hanging from trees. It being the 1940's its very possible they did know people that got lynched. It was still happening.

After that song, Billie and the band took a break. When the lights came up, TJ tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention.

"You've been transfixed. How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly, a little better. Actually less horrible."

"Good, tell me, did you ever think you'd see Billie Holiday in person."

"No, not even remotely. You've done this before?"

TJ drained her Martina and singled for the waitress "Yes, I find unused concert tickets on eBay, then go to the time machine to go to the show. After the business with Beck and Tori, the machine was ruined. Sikowitz took a teaching job here in LA and rebuilt the machine. But I was still in England. We visit a couple times a year and I use it. For example, 4 days ago I saw Led Zeppelin on 6/21/1977. Amazing show."

I suddenly thought of something. "But what about V, your wife. Isn't her father still worried?"

"Well we can't visit directly as the machine is here and her father is in England, but through a lawyer in 1873, she sent a letter to him. She said she was ok, and even included some pictures of her new life. We didn't mention the whole marriage and relationship thing but we will in the next letter we'll send."

"Did he respond?"

It took months and months for him to get the letter and an equal amount of time to respond, but he did. He was very grateful his daughter was ok. But Jade. I have something for you to think about, more than you're not alone."

"What?"

TJ lowered her voice. "You walked into a trap and you feel like a fool, you doubt your ability to lead. Am I right?"

I couldn't help but nod my head. "Yes."

"Jade, several thousand miles away right now, near the island of Midway, the Japanese fleet, thinks it's luring the American carriers out, so he can trap and destroy them. What they don't know is that we've broken their naval code. We know their coming and about where they're going to be. As we speak, the Yorktown, the Enterprise and the Hornet are all speeding into battle. Admiral Yamamoto and the Japanese fleet are walking into a trap. That battle will be fought and when it's done, 4 Japanese carriers and one cruiser will be on the bottom of the ocean. I used to hate history, now I love it. But I digress. Yamomoto, the architect of the Japanese plan, say what you'd like about him, but he was no dummy. He went to Harvard, was a tactical genius and right now as he sits in his cabin aboard his command ship, he has no idea, he's going to get his ass kicked."

I think I knew where this was going. "Go on."

"Jade, you're not the only person to be lured into a trap. Right now the German 6th army is moving towards a town in Russian, known as Stalingrad. It will turn out to be one of the biggest traps known to mankind, the result is the almost total destruction of the 6th army. You're not the first to be suckered and you're not going to be the last. Yes, you screwed up, yes you were arrogant and didn't listen. I do the same thing. But those are human qualities and in a way, you are still very human. I know this won't take away your guilt, but it may help you come to terms with it.

I sat back and thought about those Japanese ships, headed towards their doom. While her words didn't help alleviate my guilt or anguish, it was beginning to put it in perspective. Something I think I needed.

"You have a good point."

"Great." TJ said with a smirk. "You think about that, enjoy the music and when we're done here. We meet with my wife, and after, we're going to another show in a different decade, I think you'll like it."

 **I'm going to end the chapter here. It's way too long already. Things will be continued in the next chapter.**

 **TJ has given Jade a lot to think about, namely, that she is not alone.**

 **What other era or concert is she going to take Jade to.**

 **If you had a time machine and could see any performer who would it be: Elvis, The Beatles, Sinatra. I like Jazz a bit and would love to see Charlie Parker. In the rock vein, it would be Led Zeppelin**

 **Chase from Zoey 101 who is played by Sean Flynn, is actually the grandson of Mega famous silver screen star, Errol Flynn.**

 **Of course Lola from Zoey was played by Victoria Justice.**

 **I strive for accuracy, when I write about the past. There was a Club Trouville, on the corner of Beverly and Fairfax in 1942. Though I had no clue what it looked like, that I made up.**

 **But on June 1st, 1942, Billie Holiday with the orchestra of Lee and Lester Young did play that night. She did perform the song, Solitude as I have a snippet of the radio show they broadcast that night on tape. I don't know of the real name of the show they broadcast, but they did really broadcast that night. In fact the MC announcing Billie Holiday, that in fact are the MC's exact words that night.**

 **What TJ told Jade about Norman Ganz was very true. He was a pioneer in civil rights and a great lover of music.**

 **I included as many details as I could and made up the rest to fill it in.**

 **Lee and Lester young were indeed Jazz musicians who both became prominent in their own right. They never recorded officially. But you can hear a recording of them from a radio show in 1942 performing Benny's bugle, on youtube. Just do a search on "Lee & Lester young"**

 **I also highly recommend you listen to Billie Holiday performing Solitude. You can find copies of her singing that song on youtube. A great, haunting and sad song. Lyrics used without permission.**

 **I had planned to call this chapter Solitude, but in honor of the late great, David Bowie, I decided to call it, Life on Mars. It's a song of his. Incidentally, Liz Gillies tweeted that same song just today, in honor of Bowie as well, so I have to go with that.**

 **David Bowie, (1947-2016) Rest in Peace.**


	17. Ain't no mountain high enough

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 17 – Ain't no mountain high enough**

 **Jade's POV.**

It was like a dream. Here I was in 1942, albeit in a different universe than mine, in a swanky nightclub, listening to Billie Holiday. I've heard her on YouTube and on mp3 lots of times but seeing her in person was special. It was also the exact thing, my badly wounded soul, needed. It was like a dying man hearing the song of an angel. TJ also put things into better perspective for me.

She told me that I was not the first person on the world to walk into a trap and that me being worried about Tori, I was hardly the first person to worry about a missing loved one either.

We stayed for the 2nd half of the show listening to this fantastic music. When that was done, we caught a cab back to the place we entered this time. TJ then pulled a remote from her purse, hit a button and again the portal appeared. After taking a last look at 1942, we returned to the present.

Upon returning to the lab, we found V, TJ's wife waiting for us. Seeing her there, my heart skipped a beat as, she looks exactly like my Tori.

But I quickly realized, from her appearance alone she was not mine. While her hair was down, she was wearing a long and rather old fashioned 50's ish type dress.

Upon seeing me she smiled, then walked over to TJ and threw her arms around my double.

"Hello, how was your trip?"

Her upperclass British accent, was strange but rather cute.

TJ feathered her lips with a soft kiss, with V seemed to like very much. "Fine baby. How 's Kate?"

"Our daughter….My word, how I love saying that. Our daughter is with your parents."

V then turned to me and extended her hand. "Permit me to introduce myself. I am Victoria Vega, Walker West. Proud wife, of Jade West or known to you as TJ."

"Pleased to meet you. Congratulations on your baby."

"Thank you. Tell me…." V then looking slightly embarrassed said. "Are you really a monster? I hear you're a good one. Please do not be offended. "

I sighed as I thought about her comment for a second. "I'd like to say I'm not, but lately I'm not so sure. I screwed up and my beloved Tori got hurt as a result."

"Not to mention you forced her to off you. Smooth move exlax. "Commented TJ, with hint of acid in her voice."

V immediately glared at TJ. "You promised you'd best be on your best behavior."

TJ lowered her head. "Sorry, that one slipped out."

Seeming to accept TJ's apology, V turned to me. "I've never seen a real life werewolf before, could I see it."

I hadn't changed into a wolf since Tori buried me under several tons of cement. Frankly I'd been afraid to let my wolf out. It was an irrational fear as the wolf was me and it felt just as badly about what happened as I did. But seeing her face, I decided to put my fears aside and do so.

With a nod, I turned into a wolf, letting the creature inside me out.

"My word, she's huge." I could hear her say as she cautiously backed off.

So to put her at ease, I lowered my head and sat down on the floor. A submissive posture that means I'm no harm. I really wanted her to know I wasn't a threat and as a result I was a bit nervous.

Sure enough V walked over and cautiously touched me and once I didn't move, she gently petted me.

I let her pet me for a minute and changed back.

"So Jade." TJ said. "I'm hungry and I haven't eaten in literally 70 years, so let's get a late dinner."

So we headed out and found a tiny, but superb Mexican restaurant/bar and sat down to eat. Sitting there I almost felt normal, if only for a few minutes. V asked me lots of questions about my universe, what it's like to be a werewolf and all about Tori and my children. She avoided talk of recent events.

I answered her questions and in turn told me all about life in Victorian England, which I managed to find rather interesting; especially when she spoke of going to the theatre. I was interested in knowing how different going to the theatre was back then. The talk, seemed to help distract me from my problems.

I found V to be in some ways very different than Tori but in some others, exactly the same. She spoke with a British accent, had the most perfect manners I've ever seen, had a vastly different background and dressed far more conservatively than My Tori. All in all she, was very charming.

But she was as kind, loving and caring as my Tori, she showed great concern for others and even laughed at the same things Tori would laugh at.

TJ remained quiet during the dinner, for the most part, letting V with her charms distract me and distract me she did.

Once dinner was done, I looked at the time on my phone, it was already 10:30.

"So what do you have planned nest."

TJ waived a finger in the air. "No no. That would ruin the surprise. But it's late, do you want to go now or tomorrow morning."

V finished her glass of wine. "I thought you may want to rest so we arranged for you to have a hotel room in our hotel. We left you some toiletries and other things you may need."

I was tired, physically and mentially overwhelmed and worn out. I had managed to have a good dinner and maintain conversation, but a good chunk of it was simply acting. I needed a bit of time to process things.

"How about we do this in the morning, I need a rest."

"Sure. No problem. How about we meet at 8:00 Am in the lobby and head on out. We can grab a bite to eat when we get where we're going."

So we took a cab to the hotel and I settled in. V made sure I had what I needed and I was good for the night. Like Tori, she thinks of little things. She then left to pick up their baby from TJ's parents and I went to bed.

Lying in bed, I ran through all of the events of the night, from the mundane to the fantastic, I also explored my feelings, what TJ taught me and in the end I hoped maybe that would keep the nightmares away.

It didn't.

Though I've started to learn how to cope with it, I remain as haunted as ever.

It was with mixed feelings that I came to the lobby the next morning. I was actually looking forward to going to whatever I was going to, but being still traumatized, I had to fight the urge to hide in bed. At least I'm able to fight that urge now.

Sensing my dismay, TJ slapped me on the back. "I won't steer you wrong. Come on."

We went back to the lab and once there, TJ tossed me a bag of clothes. "All you need. Put them on."

Looking in the bag, I found a pair of plain white sneakers, a pair of faded but ordinary looking jeans, plain black t shirt and a jean jacket. Along with it was a brown suede purse with fringes and a peace button on it. In the purse I found, sunglasses, some normal makeup items along with 20 dollars in old money.

Suspecting when I was going, I put on the clothes as TJ was putting on her clothes. They were similar to mine only her t-shirt was red and the jacket she wore was leather.

I looked down at the peace button. "1960's"

TJ smirked. "It's going to be real groovy."

I really don't know about this.

I was led back into the room with the machine to find Sikowitz had already fired it up. Without any further ado, TJ walked through the portal, followed by me.

Again I found myself in the same alley, which looked pretty much the same, save for some different looking trash cans.

Not sure when I was I followed TJ out of the alley and as soon as I reached the street, I could hear a radio, coming from a small newspapers stand just down the street.

"Coming in at number nine this week on our to 40 countdown is the grooving sounds of Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell with Ain't no mountain high enough."

"1967?"

Flashing a piece sign, TJ did a little dance to the song on the sidewalk. "Welcome to the summer of Love, 1967. Specifically Sunday, June 18th. 2:00 in the afternoon."

"Damn hippie!" Cursed a young passerby with a military haircut.

Before he could get two steps further, TJ kicked him in the side of the knee, causing him to fall to the sidewalk. She then proceeded to step on his neck.

"If you've got nothing nice to say, then keep your fucking trap shut! Got it Sally!"

"Yeah. Just let me up." Grunted the man, obviously embarrassed by the fact that a girl had brought him down.

"What do you say?"

"Please, let me up."

"Next time Mary, watch your mouth, or someone's liable to kick your teeth in!" Growled TJ.

I'll admit that I rather enjoyed watching TJ take down the creep and pretty much humiliating him.

She let go of him and before he could even think of getting up, flagged down a passing cab. We hopped in and she said.

"The bus station please."

I couldn't figure, this. "We home her to go the bus station."

TJ smiled. "Yep. Just enjoy the sounds. Oh and by the way. You're Jade West, you work as a junior copywriter for the Advertising firm of Sterling, Cooper, Draper, Price and are visiting me for a week from New York. Again we're twin sisters from What Cheer, Iowa. I'm an aspiring actress and waitress whose sole screen credit is an, episode of Batman, where I played one of the Jokers admirers. For the moment, sit back and enjoy the sites."

Again I felt a bit overwhelmed as I watched 1967 Los Angles zip buy. But I took it all in, the car's the clothes, the buildings everything. This was a unique chance and I'd hate to miss it.

In short order we arrived at the bus station which was like any other bus station, dirty, loud and crowded with all kinds of people. TJ paid the driver and a few moments later went to a window and bought us some bus tickets.

Coming back, TJ handed me a ticket. "Time for a road trip."

Looking at my ticket, I could see it was too Monterey, California, which was about an hour and half way. It scheduled to leave in 20 minutes.

Something about this seemed familiar. "Monterey?"

"Beautiful town, come on, we can't miss our bus."

We found the bus alright and I quickly noticed that many of the other people getting on were young people, a lot of them were dressed like hippies.

"You guys going to the festival." Said two girls behind us, as we boarded.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Remarked TJ.

It was when I sat down did it all come to me and the revelation was mind blowing.

"TJ, were going to the Monterey pop festival?"

She nodded with a grin. "Final day, tell me do you remember who's played that day."

The Monterey pop festival was a giant music festival held from Jun 16th -18th, at the fair grounds at Monterey, California. Some of the biggest acts in music played that festival. Oh my fuckig

god. Last day, that was the day where both Jimi Hendrix and Janis Joplin played.

"Hendrix? Joplin?"

"Damn right! Sit back, relax."

Again I found myself so overwhelmed by the thought of what I'd see that I managed to forget my pain and torment. Though only briefly. Once my thoughts calmed down, I was left with the same torment.

The rest of the ride, I simply looked out the window and watched the country side and wondered where Tori was.

We arrived at the bus station in Monterey at about 5:30 in the afternoon along with lots of other young people heading to the same place. There was an air of anticipation that I simply could not deny.

It seems that the fair grounds were only a short walk so we joined the steady stream of people headed in that direction.

I had heard of the event but hadn't realized it was this big. All around the area, there must have been at least 100,000 people. I was amazed by it size. The whole fairgrounds were packed with people. I saw people selling food, crafts, there were people sitting around talking having a great time and even a few musicians. It was hippiedom in full swing and to be honest, it looked kind of fun. Had I not been miserable, I may have tried to enjoy it.

We did wander a bit and I found myself being envious of the people around me, they were happy and I was not. How could I get to that place again?

But our destination was the arena at the fairgrounds where the event took place and finally we went to sit down.

"Where did you get the tickets TJ?"

"Ebay, found two unused ones, real bargain. There getting used after all.

In short order we were seated in the outdoor arena with thousands of other people, about to see on of the most important rock events in music. That air of anticipation had become charged and now even I felt it. Today, I would walk among the gods.

I kept to myself and waited while TJ chatted with some college students next to us about the Vietnam war. It was all very surreal.

At 7:15 the show started, with this Bluesish band, aptly called Blues Project. I wasn't familiar with them, but they were pretty good, actually.

It was what came next that I had been waiting for. I love Billie Holiday but there is one singer whom I love more. Janis Joplin.

Pushing my guilt and anguish aside, I waited eagerly as Tommy Smothers, got up on stage and introduced Big Brother and the Holding company; which of course was fronted by Janis Joplin.

And there she was, live as anyone I've ever seen, in a cream dress, Janis Joplin. For a moment I felt a charge a thrill, seeing her as she ripped right into Ball and Chain. The rest of the performance my problems seemed to fall way. I felt like somehow a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

The set was short only 6 songs long but with every song, that woman powered through giving 110%. I described Billie Hoiday like a shining star, Janis was a supernova. Put simply, I was blown away. At least once I had to pinch myself to convince myself it was real and it was. What had I done to deserve this gift.

Looking to my side, I could see TJ was even more into the show I was.

But like everything, nothing good could last and their set came to close. As they left stage, I could feel my problems returning.

Next up was a strange avant guard group, oddly titled, The group with no name. They were ok.

Up next was the famous, Buffalo Springfield with special guest, David Crosby of all people. A good show and again I managed to enjoy it.

Up next was The Who ripping up the stage and at the end of my generation, all hell broke loose with smoke bombs going off, Peter Townsend smashing his guitar and Keith Moon kicking over his drum set. I managed to laugh as frightened stagehands rushed on stage to rescue the microphones and other equipment fearing they'd be destroyed.

Up next was the Grateful dead. I've never been a deadhead or listened to their music, but I rather like it. I'll have to give it a listen.

After that, we'd been there almost 3 hours and I was hungry. So I told TJ was going to one of the concession stands to get something to eat, before, Jimi Hendrix came on.

As I walked, I found myself, walking along a fence and on the other side, behind yet another fence was the backstage area. I couldn't see it all, but a bit of it.

Suddenly I spotted Janis walking across in the backstage area. I stopped to see her, one last time. She was fucking incredible and just the sight of her, was amazing.

What happened next, I've never been able to explain, but it was even more amazing and a bit strange. Janis was by herself, just walking and not even looking in my direction. I think she was headed to some trailer or something.

But suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks, slowly turned her head and looked right at me. Unless she saw me out of the corner of her eye, I doubt she could know I was there, I was also at least 30 yards away.

But she more than looked at me, she smiled at me. Not just any smile, a smile you'd give someone on the street you found attractive, but a smile you'd give a close friend or loved one.

And much to my shock, she ever so slightly tipped her head.

As quick as it happened, she suddenly turned and walked off, vanishing behind a stack of amplifiers.

She couldn't have been looking at anyone else, I was all alone, but she looked at me. I said it was like walking among the gods, and in that one brief and strange moment, I was acknowledged as one of them. It could be she was simply smiling at a fan that she just happened to see out of the corner of her eye.

I'm a member of the Royal family of werewolves, collectively called Fenrir. It's said that we are descended from a tremendous beast in Norse mythology known as The Fenris Wolf.

The Fenris wolf is the offspring of Loki, one of the Norse gods. So in turn I am the descendant of a God. Or so they say. I never really gave it much thought.

But this moment, having what could be considered a musical god acknowledge you, felt more than just an ordinary moment. For something else happened.

I felt a small measure of my strength return. Up to know, I had felt weak, no stronger than I used to be before this, but I felt some strength, both physical and mental return, just then.

It could be said she was just a singer in a band, one who died too early. It could be said she was a musical god, but either way, she helped me, just by smiling and acknowledging my presence.

I walked away stunned and after getting my food I returned to TJ. There I told her my story.

With a knowing smile, TJ put a hand on my shoulder. "Once upon a time, I wept at the grave of a woman who had been more than 140 years. I wanted to save her, love her and somehow I managed to do just that. I still am amazed. You felt it was impossible to pull yourself back up, find Tori and crush Claudia's skull. You just saw Billie Holiday, You saw Janis Joplin and better yet, she smiled at you. You're going to see Jimi Hendrix. Did you ever think that was possible. No, I'll bet not. Jade, the impossible is simply what hasn't been done yet. You can do it and I think now you know deep down you can. It won't be easy, but you can do it."

She was right; it hit me like a bolt of lightning, she was right. I could do it and it wouldn't be easy, but I will pull myself back up, and find my Tori and I will crush Claudia's skull. I will have my revenge, but this time, I'll be smart about it.

"Thank you." I said graciously.

"No problem, Hey Hendrix is about to come on."

And he did come on, Jimi Hendrix, a fellow God and again I felt my problems melt away for a short while as if he was lifting my burden. The show was to put it in 60's slang, out of sight. With no less than Brian Jones of the Rolling Stones introducing Hendrix.

From his first song of Killing floor, to Wild Thing, where he lit his guitar on fire, he was magical and brilliant and purely incredible. I wish I could properly describe the feeling of being there, in his presence. It was like nothing else.

After that, came the show closer, The Mama's and the Papas, and again it was an out of this world experience. They were pretty damn good, I'll admit.

We caught a bus home and while TJ dozed in her seat, I looked up at the stars. For the first time in a very long time I felt wonder.

We returned to the present just in time for TJ to send me back to Jadelyn's and Victoria's universe. Before I left, V gave me a hug and told me, she would pray for me and to be strong for her.

In coming back, home, as it were, though only a temporary one, I found I had lots to think about. Oddly I found myself, thinking about something that someone once said, yet another of my doubles.

"you need not lose yourself."

After dinner prepared by Victoria I went out onto the patio and looked up at the sky. Some movement below caught my eye. It was a jogger.

"Wait, I used to jog." I said.

I need to pull myself, up, I need to motivate myself. I need to help overcome this, crippling wound in my soul and return myself back to fighting form.

I would start by running. I used to love running at night, all by myself, under the stars. I had stopped some time ago, I can't remember why? It was a part of myself that along the way I had lost. I needed to find it again.

Borrowing an old pair of running shoes from Jadleyn I put on some shorts, a t-shirt and began to run.

I used to run all the time and soon found myself alone, running down the street, under the stars on a cool night. This always cleared my head and again found myself beginning to feel that same sense of peace. I'm weak and out of shape, I'll see if I can make it a mile. Then I'll see if I can find some sort of gym or fitness club.

This whole thing, it's just one foot in front of the other. Hoping someday, I'll get to where I want to go.

As I run down the dark street, that's all I focus on. The next step, it's all I can focus on. I have only a few days left before, Claudia would be able to use that ritual and discover Tori is alive.

But there is nothing I can do about that. Nothing at all, I know that, I accept that. All I can do is….

Put one foot in front of the other.

 **Well Jade has found some strength and know knows she can come back from this defeat. She knows it will be hard and long, but will do it. One step at a time.**

 **The chapter title is a reference to the Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell song of the same name.**


	18. Since you're gone

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 18 – Since you're gone.**

 **Jade's POV**

When I used to run it was always at night. I never ran during the day. The reasons were several, first of all its cooler and the streets tend to be less crowded. I also like the dark solitary nature of an evening run with my only companions being the stars in the sky. It suited my Goth nature.

Of course there were hazards, namely the two creeps that tried to rape me so long ago. But I was saved a by a wolf. I still remember that day, lying on the ground trying to fight off my attacker with I heard this snarling sound. Out of the darkness it sprang and within seconds, one of my two attackers lay dead; his throat ripped out by the beast.

For a moment I'd thought I'd be next, but much to my surprise, it protected me from the 2nd man. He quickly fled. I had occasionally caught a glimpse of a large dog following me the previous weeks, but this was its first real appearance.

At the time, I had no idea, it was Tori. She liked me, more than liked me and her wolf form already considered me its mate, or potential mate. She followed me because she liked me and to protect me. And protect me she did. That's where it all started. I wonder just how my life would have turned out had she not been there. I'd be dead.

I paid her back by forcing her to kill me.

Maybe I should have died that night, regardless I'm dead now.

As I jog down the street this night, jogging for the first time in years, I reflect on the fact that I am officially and legally dead.

Dead man walking, it's more like dead werewolf, running.

My runs used to help me clear my mind and think. Not so much tonight, with every step, I think about just how much I screwed up. I was able to forget my problems earlier today when I was at the music festival. But there, I was in the presence of Jimi Hendrix and The Who, here back in the normal world, even if it's not mine, my tormented mind, quickly went back to work.

I pushed myself, thought. It's easy to have a slogan, like get busy living or one foot in front of the others. I see their value but one must actually do the work. The slogan will not do it for you. With every step I have to force myself to take the next one.

Go against everything inside of me that just wants to crawl under a rock and die.

I made about half a mile before I couldn't go any further, pretty pitiful if you ask me.

I went back to the apartment, cleaned up and went to sleep. As I have every night since, I've woken up from my coma, I refought the battle in my head. It was different this time, up to know I always kill Tori.

This time, Tori killed me and as I lay dying, walked off hand in hand with Margo.

"Unlike someone else, she listens to me!" Snapped Tori, as my eyes closed for the last time.

Now my shattered mind has found a new way to torment me.

The next morning was my 12th day up from my coma and 21st day since I arrived. If your keeping track, Claudia cast that spell to detect my death the day after I arrived here. She then cannot cast it for a full 30 days.

Thus, Valentina and Julia have exactly 10 days to find Tori and bring her here. Cause if Tori is still in our world and Claudia discovers she's alive, she will do anything and everything in her power to destroy Tori. She knows, far too much.

It would also give her a reason to go after our children in an attempt to bring her out. She would have no idea, what condition Tori was in, but it would be a logical step to go after Fiona and the twins.

The worst part of it is that I can't do one fucking thing about it. I can't stand it. That in itself torments me nearly every waking minute of my day.

All I can do is just force myself to work out and get strong again.

The next morning, woke up to find both Victoria and Jadelyn gone, both having class that morning. Sitting there, drinking my coffee and trying not to go insane, I realized I needed more than to work out. I needed some structure.

Not even sure where that idea came from, but it seemed like a good one.

"Ok, West" I muttered. "What kind of structure."

Not able to think of anything, I showered and decided to go for a walk. Victoria and Jadelyn's apartment was very near a mall and an area with lots of shops and restaurants. So I decided to wander that area.

I need structure and to keep busy. Just sitting around with my thoughts, that's simply torturing myself. I need to keep occupied, when I'm not working out. Perhaps I'd get an idea of something I could do.

Victoria was nice enough to provide me with a spare set of keys, some money and a duplicate of Jadelyns driver's license. Officially her name is Jade West, but since the whole world switching thing started, she kept the name Jadelyn. I hear them in private, refer to each other as Jade and Tori, but that's just between them.

As I walked, towards the mall, I ran into one of those 24 hour fitness places. The place looked ok and if I am going to work out, I need to do so where I can be alone. At normal strength, I can list far more than any human. If I work out late at night, I'll probably have the place to myself.

It was a new place with a special going on, so I signed up and paid the first months due with some money Victoria had given me. They gave me an entry card for the front door, which is locked after 8 Pm and I went on my way.

Another block, down a sign in the window of some family restaurant caught my eye.

 _"Help Wanted, part time – Dishwasher"_

I'm rich, I have a mansion in L.A. and a Villa outside of Rome, I'm the queen of all werewolves and now I'm considering getting a job as a dishwasher. I hated the thought, but these days, I hate pretty much all my thoughts.

Little torments, worries, flashes of guilt, grief, pain, regret, remorse, flashbacks, trauma, all flitting around my head, like a swarm of bats. It never stops.

Maybe some mindless work, help me ignore them. It's humbling and it will also help me pay them back. After all, my bank is in another universe, plus I'm dead anyway.

So I walked in and applied for the Job. The manager interviewed me right away and said he was looking for a dishwasher for the evening rush, from 4-8. I did tell them that I may not be able to stay for more than a few weeks. He must have been desperate, as he hired me right away. I told him I could start that night.

It was humiliating for sure, but a good dose of humility is what I need about now.

After getting my job, I wandered aimlessly and simply to keep myself busy, rode one of the many silver monorails that zipped across the city. Victoria had also given me a monorail pass.

I rode around for a while and then went home. But first stopped at a bookstore and bought a book about recovering from post-traumatic stress. It may help.

So I read for a while, Jadelyn and Victoria returned home and they were happily surprised by my efforts. I do my best to steer clear of them and not to interfere in their lives. They both go to school and both have part time jobs. They seemed to appreciate that.

I went to work that night, it was dirt, nasty work, but it kept my mind off of things.

I then settled into a routine. I'd sleep in to about 10 or so, eat, watch TV, wander around and I'd always spend some time reading. At 4, I'd go to work until 8. Then I'd go home, eat and then jog a route that let me to the fitness place and work out.

Each day I felt a bit more physical strength and stamina come back and I was able to run further and further. But it was a very slow process.

I had a structure, I had a plan and I was getting stronger, but I found it to be meaningless existence. Tori and our daughters were my life, my universe. Without them, I felt empty.

But still I trudged on.

Days passed and that deadline got ever closer, finally it got to the point where it was less than 24 hours away.

All this only heightened my anxiety, made those bat's fly around just a bit faster.

Coming home from work that night, I noticed a very familiar smell as I came in the door.

Tori, My Tori.

As soon as it came to my nose, I rushed into the room to find Valentina and Julia waiting for me.

"Tori! Where is she?"

"Jade." Julia said as she calmly approached me. "She is here, she is safe and we made it just in time. Claudia will not be able to detect her. She will then assume you are both dead. She's in the spare bedroom."

Valentina then spoke. "For some reason, she went in nearly a straight line and didn't stop. She headed northeast. She had made it almost all the way to Lithuania. It was very hard tracking her and finally….."

I could tell they weren't telling me something.

"But what?" I snapped, becoming more frantic by the moment.

"We have a problem."

Not caring anymore, I ran towards the spare bedroom.

Julia tried to stop me. "Jade, wait!"

Bursting in the room, my heart shattered, to see my beloved Tori, still in her wolf form, in a large cage.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING IN A CAGE!" I roared as moved to unlock her, only to have Valentina and Julia quickly restrain me.

"She doesn't remember!" Said Julia.

I tried to move, but they held me back. It was then I noticed Tori, who upon seeing me, began to whine and cower.

"Jade, calm down." Said Valentina. "We had to cage her. She doesn't remember."

I stopped struggling. "Remember what!"

"Anything." Said Julia, releasing me. "She doesn't recognize me, or Valentina. In fact she's shown no signs of the human side of her at all. She's actually tried to bite us a number of times. She's pure wolf right now. Tori's in there somewhere, but not any place where we can find her. She's dangerous and until we can calm her down, we need to keep her there. We need you to calm her down and get her to change back. We've tried everything, but nothing's worked."

Having both released me, I carefully knelt down beside the cage.

"How did you catch her?"

Valentina answered. "A tranquilizer dart, heavily imbued with magic. That cage is reinforced with magic as well. Otherwise she'd break out of it.

As I got closer, she looked at me and whined again, quickly moving back to the corner of the cage where she began to tremble.

She was terrified of me. Just the thought of it, made me feel like I'd been punched in the stomach.

As I with heartbroken eyes, watched my mate cower before me, Julia continued. "We sent Victoria and Jadelyn to stay at Tori's father's house, for a few days. They told him there was a problem with the water and it needed to be fixed. That will give you a few days alone with her. I was afraid that if she saw Victoria or Jadelyn it may confuse her and that could be dangerous. She could kill either one of them, very easily."

I reached in the cage, hoping my scent would let her know I was not to be afraid of.

"Come on Baby, come back to me!" I said, beginning to cry.

Her eyes were full of terror, other than that I saw no sign of the woman I love. All she seemed to know was that she feared me. Even more heartbreaking, was her appearance, her fur was dirty, matted and full of briars. She also looked a lot thinner than before. Still it looked as if her wounds had healed.

"We're sorry Jade, we are. But think of it this way, you're both safe and Claudia has no idea either one of you is alive. You have time now, to get back to where you were. Then plan your next move."

I just sat there, feeling my heart break further. "My poor Tori."

Julia put her hand on my shoulder. "If anyone can coax Tori out, it's you. She's traumatized and I think as a result the human side of her is hiding deep within her. So deep, she's forgotten it's there. I'd like to stay and help you, but we need to go. We can't stay very long."

"Why?"

"Claudia knows I was with you and as a result, she'd had me watched. I have to be very careful, with what I do. I've have managed to spot one or two of them following me. I think she believes I know where Tori is. But I'm sure, once she determines that Tori is dead, she'll back off. Then as long as I act like I know nothing, she'll have no reason to follow me anymore. But for now, I have to get back; I've been invited to a party thrown by some of my wizard friends. Claudia might be there. If I'm late or miss it, that will look suspicious. Got it""

I nodded blankly. "Yes."

Valentina then knelt down by me. "Don't worry comrade, this is fixable. And I have a bit of good news to share."

"What?"

"When you first arrived and we told Jadelyn what happened. After thinking, Jadelyn speculated that since Claudia is essentially a supervillain and supervillain's always have a lair. Now that may sound ridiculous, but it is logical. I've been to Claudia's houses over the years, she has 3, but I don't think it's anyone of those. She's got to have a separate place where she does her dirty work and where possibly her minions congregate. We have a possible clue to its location. One I found at Margo's house, when I went back. But for now, don't worry about it, right now it's only a possible lead. It may go nowhere. You need to fix Tori and yourself and we'll worry about the rest. We've got to go."

Valentina then handed me a key for the lock that kept the cage shut.

It all registered in my mind, but at that moment I hardly cared. They said their goodbyes and Julia opened the portal back to my world. They then stepped in and it vanished.

My perfect Tori was in a cage, my God, what have I done. Seeing this, feels like I had the roof dropped on me again.

The cage was one you could buy at a pet store, collapsible and built for a very large dog. But this one had been reinforced with magic, to keep Tori from escaping.

She's a wolf and a large one to boot. In my condition, still very weak and though she's rather thin herself, I'm sure she could easily kill me.

But there was only one way forward, one way to bring my baby back. It would start with a leap of faith.

Knowing full well the possible consequence, I unlocked the cage and swung the door open…..

 **Well, on the plus side, Tori is now safely hidden away from Claudia and she will soon be convinced that both Jade and Tori are dead.**

 **On the negative side, Tori seems to not remember her human side and at the moment is pure wolf. Even worse, she seems to be afraid of Jade.**

 **The Chapter title, "Since You're gone" Is a reference to the Car's song of the same name.**


	19. Don't Give Up

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 19 – Don't Give Up.**

 **No One's POV.**

Seeing Tori the way she was, really hit home for Jade. Knowing what she did was bad enough but seeing the physical results in the form of a dirty and frightened wolf, was almost too much to bear.

Tears streamed like a river down Jades face, as she carefully reached to the cage.

"Please baby….it's me…..I'm so sorry."

Jade got her hand within about 8 inches of Tori, before the wolf viciously snapped at her.

The startled Goth, yanked her hand back just in time to prevent her loosing several fingers.

Devastated by the vicious attack, Jade retreated across the floor, to the far end of the room. There, huddled in the corner she completely broke down.

For more than an hour, Jade sobbed hysterically, calling out Tori's name over and over. It was only when she exhausted herself, did she stop. Then she sat there, starring at a spot at the while, not moving, not speaking.

All the while, Tori quietly but cautiously watched her from inside her cage.

Two more hours past, with Jade still quietly starring at the wall and Tori still in her cage.

"You're waiting are you?" Jade said, in a low voice, her eyes not diverting from the wall.

Of course, there was no response from the wolf.

"You're waiting for the right moment to rush out of that cage and kill me. Waiting to see if my defenses are down."

"We never got married or even discussed it. Does that bother you? You never complained about it. I loved you and we were together, you were my mate, we had children. I thought….."

Jade chuckled darkly. "I thought wrong…about you, about everything. I'm not cut out for this Tori. Me being a queen of all werewolves. I'm supposed to lead us and there are thousands of us all around the world. I thought me being strong was all that mattered. What the fuck did I know? I wanted to be an actress and singer….I'm not a fucking general. I didn't want this. I didn't even listen….."

Jade continued to talk, reminiscing about their meeting and lives together, but in a sad sort of way. Like the way someone would talk about something that was long gone.

After she found she had nothing more to stay, Jade lowered her head and in a barely audible voice lamented. "I failed you…..about now, I wish you had killed me. I'm not going to move Tori, not a muscle. Just put me out of my misery. If you feel bad about it, just think of it this way; it wouldn't be an act of murder…it would be an act of mercy. I can't go on without you…."

Jade then closed her eyes and spoke no more, nor moved.

For some time after the wolf continued to watch the now motionless figure across the room. She felt fear but didn't quite know why. It was her natural instinct to snap at the creature as it reached for her.

But it had gone silent and did not move, its head lowered.

Still the wolf waited, how long it didn't know, but yet the other one did not move. It was still alive as her ears could hear the slow breathing of its opponent.

The more primitive parts of her instinct had been telling her to attack and now seemed to be the perfect time. But something from deep insider of her had sprung up and held the wolf back. It didn't even know why.

It was a confusing feeling and the wolf felt the need to investigate the other more closely. At the moment it was still, curled up in the corner.

Moving very slowly and quietly, like a true hunter it got up and began to move. At the door of it's cage, the wolf stopped and smelled the air and again watched the still figure in the corner. Not movement, no sound.

Feeling no threat, the wolf moved a few paces closer and froze.

Jade who was now aware of the wolf's approach, did nothing as a single tear ran down her face.

The wolf again began to move, closing the distance until she was within a foot. Every one of her animal instincts told her to strike, while the creature sat there defenseless.

Yet there was something else.

Again she found herself unable to strike. Studying its pose, head down as if it had been defeated, the whole thing felt wrong to the wolf. A week ago while in the wild as she fled, a different wolf challenged her, as she was passing through its territory.

Tori defeated the wolf and drove it off. Watching it flee, she saw how its tail and head were low. That in itself was a sure sign she had beaten the beast.

This creature before her, look in a way, just defeated if not more. It wasn't even trying to flee.

This wasn't how this is supposed to be. She didn't know why, but she knew it.

Soon the fear Tori felt, started to fade away. It was replaced by a feeling of sadness as seeing the defeated creature before her, stirred the feeling in her.

She could smell the creature and as she moved her nose towards its unmoving hand, the smell, seemed familiar in a way.

Again she sniffed and again her scent registered as something she knew…or once knew. The only real memory the wolf had was that of running from something.

But this scent was familiar, the more she smelled, the more it rang her mind.

For a second a single image appeared in her mind, that of another wolf. A large, proud and majestic black wolf, in fact.

Tori thought of that black wolf and wondered why this lowly defeated creature, made her think of it.

In the mind of Tori the wolf, there were many doors and for the moment, most of them were locked and in some cases chained shut. But that smell caused one of them to open, just slightly.

This creature was the black wolf.

Backing up with surprise, Tori looked over this miserable defeated thing. Once it was strong and beautiful, now it was broken and defeated.

Tori then approached Jade and sniffed again. That scent, it was more than familiar in fact she found she liked that scent. It made her feel warm inside, safe.

The more familiar she seemed, the more she hated seeing her like this. It was wrong and so many ways, yet Tori couldn't think of a single one of them.

Again she thought of the black wolf and that that creature stirred up even more unrecognizable emotions. There were no additional images or memories, but there were memories.

She sniffed again.

And again.

And again.

It was a single word, one word only, but when it sprang into her mind she somehow knew its meaning. She also knew it to be true.

That word was "Mate"

Jade who up to this point was wondering why Tori hadn't killed her yet. She dared not move a muscle or a sound, hoping the end would come. She wanted the end to come.

Mate, Tori the wolf knew it, this creature, this lowly defeated creature was her mate. There was nothing else she knew, as other parts of her mind were still closed, dark and locked up tight.

Excited at the revelation, Tori excitedly jumped up and barked.

Jade knew it instantly, Tori's bark. She knew all the sounds Tori made in her wolf form, it was a bark of excitement one of joy.

Barking again in excitement, Tori watched as her mate lifted its' head and opened her eyes. It was a welcome sight.

Moments ago, Jade had expcted to die at Tori's hands and was prepared to do so. But that bark, came a stunning change of events.

Tori did rush her, but not to attack, but began to lick her face and nuzzle up against her. Jade knew that Tori had at the very least recognized her as her mate.

Again tears burst from Jade's eyes, but this time tears of Joy as she wrapped her arms around the wolf who welcome her embrace.

"You know me. I'm sorry baby….I'm so sorry. I love you…please know that. I love you." Jade cried.

Letting go, she let Tori sniff all over her body, including her rear end. It was something they did.

For a moment Jade was tempted to turn into her wolf from but was afraid it might frighten Tori. Plus Jade was more than a bit frightened of her own wolf.

"Come on Tori, change back. Please."

But the wolf looked at her uncomprehendingly.

The moment once joyous suddenly turned bittersweet as Jade realized that Tori still couldn't remember her human side. It was still buried deep within the wolf.

She had Tori, back, but only halfway. It was wonderful and heartbreaking all at once. For the next hour Jade sat with Tori, trying to get her to remember. She even showed Tori a picture of Victoria, hoping it would jar her memory. She then showed them a picture of Jadelyn and Victoria together.

The wolf not understanding a picture or what the image meant, simply didn't understand. Wolf was happy to have its mate back, and happy it didn't look defeated anymore, but that was all Tori knew. She was still very much a wolf.

Giving up temporarily, Jade sighed and sat on the couch, Tori jumped on the couch and sat next to her.

"Well, I can't get through to you now. But I'll fix this Tori, I promise. But with you here, I have some more of my strength back. How about we go for a run, you and me. Maybe it will help clear my mind and help me think of something."

Tori barked with approval.

Jade then changed into her running gear and headed out into the night air.

It was a lot easier with Tori at her side, but Jade knew they both had a long way to go, a very long way.

Jade jogged at a good pace, feeling more strength back and Tori kept up with everyone.

It was just after a mile Jade had a realization, half laughed and stopped.

"How funny Vega. Here we are, me running and you in wolf form at my side. It seems that you and I are back pretty much exactly where we started. But perhaps that's a good thing."

They ran 2 miles that night, with Tori faithfully at Jade's side. Normally she would go and work out, but Jade was worn out emotionally and physically. She just wanted to sleep and hoped that Tori's presence, would keep the nightmares away.

Upon coming home, Jade cleaned up and got ready for bed.

Though she doesn't remember her human side, something odd happened which gave Jade hope. When they walked into bedroom, Tori jumped on and settled in on the left side of the bed. At home, the left side of the bed is where she always sleeps.

It was a tiny fragment of my Tori. She's in there somewhere. I can't blame her for forgetting. She was so traumatized that she simply blocked out her human side. Tori's in there somewhere.

Lying in bed, I felt a great deal of comfort being able press up against her, even in wolf form.

"Vega, first thing we need to do is get you cleaned up. Your fur is dirty and matted. Normally, I would just wash you in the bathtub, using Jadelyn's shampoo, its best we not wear out our welcome. That and I think you're too big for the tub anyway. There's a big pet store a few doors down from the restaurant I work at, Crockett's Pet Emporium. They have dog grooming there. I'm so sorry, but it's the only way. We may need to get you a collar too. I am sorry, but until I can pull you back, I need to do what I need to do."

Jade doubted Tori understood a word she said, but if she did and had any objections, didn't act like it. Jade hated the thought of treating Tori like a normal dog, but until things could be fixed, it was necessary.

Settling under the blanket, Jade kissed Tori on the forehead. The wolf, happy to be with its mate, let out a whine of approval and closed her eyes.

"I'll make this right Tori, I will, I swear."

 **I tried to give you a look into Tori's wolf mind. I hope you liked it.**

 **So Jade has Tori back, partially at least. How will she bring the human out and how will human Tori react.**

 **The chapter title, is from the song, "Don't give up" By Kate Bush and Peter Gabriel.**


	20. Hungry like the wolf

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 20 – Hungry like the wolf.**

 **Jade's POV**

It was comforting to have Tori with me in bed, but my I was no less troubled. In fact my nightmares seemed to be even more vivid and intense. It was the same fight, only I butchered Tori much in the way Margo was butchered. It's as if here being there and me, seeing what I've done only deepened my guilt.

Startled awake by my screaming, Tori licked me a few times as if to comfort me.

A little later, I was awoken to her violently twitching her sleep and making whining noises.

She was having the same nightmare. When she awoke, looking very frightened, I comforted her by gently stroking her fur. That was something that always relaxed her.

Alone with Tori, I found myself crying again. "I'll make this right. I will."

We slept in and around 10 am, I was awoken to the sound of someone at the front door. I threw on a robe and when I opened the door, no one was there.

What was there was a 2 large dog bowls, a large collar with leash, a huge bag of dog food, a supply of those bags you put dog poop in and a rather nasty note from Jadelyn

 _"Dipshit,_

 _At Victoria's urging, I got you some stuff you may need for Tori. Please remember we have leash laws and if they find her without one, they will throw her in the pound, or at least try, which will result in a bunch more deaths that will be on your conscious. We wouldn't want that would we? Keep that dog out of our room and if I find so much as one dog hair on mine and Victoria's bed, I'll take my silver scissors and do you both. Included with the dogfood is a brochure on spaying and neutering your pet, I found at the pet store. Thought you'd might like to read it._

 _Have a nice day._

 _Jadelyn"_

The next sound I made was a roar of anger and frustration. "SHE IS NOT A DOG! AND I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE TORI SPAYED! When this is done, I'm going to rip her fucking head off."

Tori who came up behind me, sat up and gave me a puzzled look.

"Do you believe the nerve of that Goth! Calling you a dog and giving me a brouchure on getting pet's spayed and dog food. That's just insulting. How about I make you some nice pancakes."

Of course, Tori made a beeline for the bag of dogfood and started to nudge it.

"She wants the damn dogfood! I'm really starting to hate Jadelyn West."

Quickly I pleaded with Tori. "No you don't want that, it's icky. Let me make you a nice steak!"

"Bark!" Was Tori's reply, as she again nudged the dog food.

"Fuck!"

I wonder if Tori's doing this on purpose just to torture me. If she is, then the plan is working. Just seeing her eat dogfood out of silver bowl makes me feel even shittier than a I already did.

Once she was done eating, Tori went to the door and began to scratch it.

Rolling my eyes, I pounded my head against the wall. "Oh goody, not she has to take a shit! I'm going to hell, not to mention, never having sex again!"

Once that nasty business was done, I put the leash on and took Tori to the dog groomers. There used to getting poodles and maybe an ocassional Siberian husky. You should have seen their faces when I walk in with a huge brown wolf; one with razor sharp teeth to boot.

The whole lot of them nearly fainted.

I managed to persuade them with an extra tip and a promise I would not leave them alone with the beast.

So they proceeded and thankfully something went right: Tori didn't object the bath. In fact she rather seemed to like it.

Once she was done and looking her beautiful self, I too her home.

It was then I started the task I need to start, to bring Tori back. So I sat down with her and started to talk and I talked and a I talked. For hours I told her everything I could think of about her. I even told her about our children, but nothing.

I simply couldn't crack the wall in her mind. I laughed, I cried and I yelled, but nothing worked. She would just patiently and lovingly look at me. She knew I was her mate and that was the extent of it.

I talked until I had to leave for work. Fortunately she didn't seem to mind being left alone. That night she jogged with me and I left her alone again, so I could work out.

She seems to know that I will come back.

Over the next few days, the same cycle repeated. During the day, I would work with her, to try and get her to remember something. I even showed her pictures of Jadelyn with Victoria, hoping it would jar something in her mind. She seemed to not even understand the concept of a picture. But nothing worked, nothing at all.

The most frustrating thing was that occasionally I'd see bits of Tori. One day, I had taken a break from working with her to watch TV. I even put on one of her favorite shows and she seemed to enjoy it. While flipping channels, I saw the Scissoring was about to start on the Horror channel.

As soon as the opening music started, Tori got right off the couch and ran into the bedroom. She wouldn't come out until I had turned the channel. She remembered the music and remembered she hated it. There were just little things. They were also few and far between.

Other than that, I was making no progress at all. I was getting progressively frustrated, stressed out and angry. I don't know how long I can take this. It's hard enough to do something like this when you're of a good state of mind. I'm not in a good state of mind, not by a longshot.

That fifth day I had just gotten home from work when there was a knock at the door.

Opening it, could see it was Julia.

"Is it safe to come in?"

I stepped aside, with a weary expression. "It's safe. She knows me now."

"I have news." Julia said as she stepped inside.

"What?'

"First of all where's Tori?"

"Tori!" I called out. A moment later Tori came running out of the bedroom and playfully greeted Juila.

"Still a wolf, Huh."

"Yes."

"By your expression I take you're not having much luck."

"NO!" I said, letting some of my frustration leak out. "I see bits of her from time to time and she knows I'm her mate, but it's like there's this wall in her head. I can't crack it. I've been trying solidly for the last 5 days. "

Julia knelt down and let Tori sniff her. For a moment, there looked to spark of recognition but it quickly faded.

After petting Tori for a moment, Julia got back up. "I'm sorry. But I have good news."

"What?"

"Claudia cast the Molis spell a few nights ago, that ritual I told you about. The spirit she summoned found no trace of Tori's life force anywhere on the planet. You and Tori in Claudia's mind, are both officially dead. She thinks she's won."

I couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief. "Just how did you find this out?"

"It's difficult to explain, but essentially, it's the magical equivalent of a wiretap. Not many people know how to do it, plus it's frowned on by the council. But I know how. The day after she determined Tori to be dead, I noticed the people Claudia had following me, had disappeared. I think she's still keeping an eye on me, but not very closely anymore. Openly, I've shown no interest in perusing the matter any further. Oh and Beck reports the children are fine. He's been stopping in a few times a week. Fiona and the twins are being, well cared for."

"At least something is going right." I ranted bitterly, letting more of my ever building frustration rise to the surface.

"Calm down everything will be ok."

"NO IT WON'T!" I exploded. "I've been working for 5 days and I haven't made one bit of progress. Even better, my nightmares are getting worse. I don't even want to sleep anymore, I'm frustrated, I'm tired, I want my Tori back and all I have to show for it, is a stupid fucking dog!"

 **No one's POV**

After Jade's tirade, Julia watched in horror as Jade took a lamp and threw it against a wall, where it shattered.

"Calm down Jade, please."

At first, Julia thought that this would be just the thing they needed, but seeing Jade blow up, Julia began to have serious doubts. It was looking more and more that Jade wasn't emotionally equipped to handle this. Her soul and her mind we both deeply wounded by her ordeal and it had left unable to properly cope with the burden.

"I don't want to calm down, I want Tori back, so I can try to start and fix things, maybe get a single nights sleep where I don't have multiple nightmares, have one single moment of a day where I feel like an utter shit for screwing up so fucking badly."

"Jade, things will be ok. I promise you. Please calm down. Blowing up at me or Tori or anyone else, won't help. I need to go but, just calm down. Promise me."

It took several minutes, but Julia managed to calm Jade down. However the wizard knew this would only be temporary. She promised to return in a few days and left.

But instead of opening the portal back to her universe, she called a cab.

A short while later at the Vega home, Jadelyn and Victoria where sitting in Tori's old room, watching TV, when they heard the doorbell.

Running down, Victoria was surprised to find it as Julia the wizard.

"Hello Victoria, may I come in?"

"Sure?"

As Julia walked in she could see an unhappy looking Jadelyn come down the stairs. "Please tell me I can go back to my apartment."

"That's what I came to talk to you about."

"What?" Asked Tori. "We were nice enough to give Jade some space, but we've been out of our apartment for 5 days. I told my father they'd have the repairs done in a few days. He's making noise about calling the landlord. "

Julia nodded. "Jade has been trying to get Tori to change back. All she's been able to do is to get Tori to recognize her. But that's it. She's made little if any progress. But due to her own emotional problems, has been getting progressively frustrated. I'm afraid she's not equipped to handle this much longer. She smashed a lamp out of frustration. I will reimburse you for that. But you see my problem. I'm afraid Jade my snap and do something that she can't undo."

Jadelyn quickly cursed, while Victoria looked dismayed.

"What can we do?" Asked Victoria.

"I have an idea. It's very risky but it just might work. Bring Tori out before something real bad can happen."

Jadelyn stepped forward. "If it gets me into my apartment and closer to getting rid of our houseguest, then sign me up.

Tori however, didn't look so convinced. "Might I remind you that, Tori is a werewolf and could easily kill us in seconds."

"I know and I've planned for it. If my plan works it shouldn't take long and I can protect you with a spell, that will last a short time. I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think this was necessary."

Jadelyn quickly pulled Tori aside and for a minute they talked. When they finished, Tori nodded, but just slightly. "OK. What is your plan?"

"I took you away cause I thought it would confuse Tori. Well, maybe that's just what we need to do."

A short time, later Jade was at home watching TV, when her phone rang. Victoria had provided her with one, when she first woke up. But this was the first time it actually rang.

"Yes." Said the impatient Goth.

"Jade, it's Julia. I'm sorry to do this but I think some drastic action is needed. In about 5 seconds your door is going to open, I've protected them, but I still need you to keep Tori from doing anything she'd regret. I'm sorry."

Jade barely had time to react, when the front door swung open and in ran Victoria.

"Oh Jade, I missed you so much. I've been looking for you. I thought I'd killed you. That horrible Claudia made me fight you, my beautiful werewolf mate." Tori cried, as she wrapped her arms around a none too pleased looking Jade.

If there was someone who looked even less pleased than Jade, it was Tori.

The wolf had been sitting on the other end of the couch and upon seeing Victoria wrap her arms around Jade, sat up immediately and began to growl.

In addition to not liking someone touching her mate, Tori felt very strange about it. The sight looked familiar, but at the same time it seemed wrong.

"What on earth are you doing!" Hissed Jade. "Do you want to get fucking killed! Plus you're massively overacting."

"Jade it's for you own good, just play along." Whispered Victoria as she began to kiss Jade.

It was a crazy and risky plan but Julia was more afraid of Jade doing something in frustration that may set them back or even worse.

Jade hated the idea, in fact she despised it, but knew it was far too late to stop it. So after making a mental note to kill them all later, Jade begrudgingly went along with it.

One eye on her angry and somewhat puzzled looking mate and one eye on Tori, Jade began to kiss Victoria.

Oddly enough she found the kiss to be different then her Tori. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I screwed up Tori. I did. I was too blinded by Margo's bullshit to see what was in front of me."

"I'm sorry I had to drop that building on you, I just had too. To protect Fiona and the twins. our beautiful babies."

A few feet away, Tori watched with increasing anger at the scene. That think touching her mate, looked familiar, though and Tori just couldn't place where she'd seen it.

That aside, Tori still didn't want another near her mate. Charging across the couch she went to bite the other's leg, only to find something blocking her from doing it.

For another minute the scene played out, with Victoria and Jade pretending to have a reunion and tearfully apologizing to each other. Tori kept trying to attack the other thing, but each time she went to bite and scratch something stopped her. She simply couldn't bit through what ever was around this other.

In her frustration Tori also kept trying to remember where she'd seen that other before. It bothered her more and more. The angrier she got, the more confused she got, the more confused she got the angrier she got.

It was then Jade started to push her away.

Backing off, Tori began to bark furiously. It was then a third figure entered the room. This one looked just like her mate, only it wasn't her mate. That only seemed to confuse the wolf even more.

"Tori why are you letting her touch your mate!" Shouted Jadelyn at Tori.

"She's you're mate not hers. But you can't say it can't you….can't you….You need to say it Tori. You need to say it. SAY IT! SAY IT! SAY IT!"

Tori became more and more confused as these faces, words and memories sank into her mind.

Deep within Tori's mind the memories in those locked doors started to awaken and struggle to break free.

Jadelyn kept shouting "Say it Tori," While Jade and Victoria played their parts.

The dog kept barking louder and louder and soon it's head began to hurt.

The plan was working, only there was one problem. The protection spell on both Jadelyn and Victoria would only last a few more seconds. But Jadelyn kept pressing, finally shouting at the wolf.

"SAY IT TORI! TELL JADE I'M YOUR MATE, SAY IT!"

It was that last sentence that finally caused the memories to break through and rise to the surface. Finally the wolf howled in pain and abruptly began to change.

Everyone in the room, stopped as wolf Tori suddenly began to change and moments later a very naked human Tori was in her place. Feeling a collar around her neck, Tori grabbed it and with her strength ripped it off.

"MY MATE!" Shouted Tori, with a wild look on her face as she charged Victoria and shoved her way from Jade.

But the happy reunion was disrupted, when Tori suddenly backed off and retreated into a corner. On the table nearby there was a pair of scissors, which Tori quickly grabbed and pointed at Jade.

"DEAD!"

Half stunned from the change, Jade started to approach Tori. "Please baby. It's ok. I'm ok. Calm down."

It was Tori, but her voice was shaky and she looked terrified. "No, it's a trick. Claudia trick me! You dead"

Victoria stepped forward. "Jade, she doesn't trust you. Allow me."

Approaching slowly, Victoria held out her hands to show she as carrying nothing. "Tori, this is Victoria, we've met. Your mother was very nice to me when we met. Do you remember me?"

Tori studied her for a moment and nodded. "Yes."

"I know you're scared and confused. You're safe. Claudia is not here. Jade is not dead. Nor is she under anyone's control. Calm down."

Julia who was just outside, walked in and smiled. "Tori. It's me Julia. You're ok now."

Tori looked to Jade and then to Victoria with a grief-stricken look. "Can't be…I killed Jade!"

"No you didn't" Continued Julia. "Jade at the last second, fell into a trench. One of those kinds you find in garages where people can work on cars. She was shielded from the biggest blocks of concrete. She was badly hurt, almost dead, but she's ok now. You didn't kill your mate."

Seeing Tori for the first time, quickly brought Jade to tears. "Please Tori. Believe them. You didn't kill me."

"You don't look hurt. I hurt you?"

Jadelyn stepped forward and pulled out her phone. She then held it up for Tori to see. "Tori, this is Jadelyn. Look at the picture, when Jade arrived that's what she looked like. She got better. She's been here nearly 5 weeks. She got better."

Tori cautiously picked up the phone and looked at the photo of the bloody heap that was Jade.

She then put the phone down and then on all fours walked over to Jade and began to sniff her. No one dared move, not even Jade.

"Margo?" Said Tori as she continued to smell Jade.

"Dead." Answered Jadelyn. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Killing my mate. I don't remember anything after that. Just being here."

Jadelyn picked up her phone and walked over to Tori, but slowly.. "After you defeated Jade. Claudia ordered Margo to kill you. She then left. You were hurt and Margo probably would have killed you. But Beck was there. He had come to try and warn you about Margo, but arrived too late. He threw a rock that blinded and distracted Margo. You then killed her, actually ate her…."

Jadelyn was stopped by Victoria poking her in the side. "Shut up about that!"

Jadelyn continued. "After Margo's death, Valentina and Julia brought Jade here to Victoria's and mine's universe to recover in safety.

and fled. We're not lying. Valentina and Julia brought her here to recover. You're smelling her, is she your mate."

Slowly standing up, Tori studied Jade's face. Noticing her tears, Tori touched one of them.

"Jade!" She wailed, as she dropped the scissors and put her arms around her beloved mate.

Back together, Jade and Tori tearfully embraced, for the moment, only caring that they had found each other again.

The others, knowing their work was done, quickly departed. They did so, to give Jade and Tori, their time alone and also to avoid Jade's wrath, for pulling this stunt in the first place.

Tori and Jade, not noticing the others had left, just held on and cried.

 **So Julia took a risk which paid off. Tori is back to her human self, but for them, the recovery is just beginning.**

 **The chapter title, Hungry like the wolf, is from the Duran Duran song of the same name.**


	21. Don't be cruel

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 21 – Don't be cruel**

 **No One's POV.**

The reunion was tender and heartfelt as Jade and Tori tearfully embraced. However as beautiful as it was, the moment was not destined to last.

Tori had turned into a wolf and forgotten her human side, in an effort to erase the trauma of fighting and seemingly killing her mate. Though they had brought her human side out and Jade turned out to be alive, the trauma of the incident itself remained very intact.

Just as quickly as the tender moment started, Tori found herself flashing back to the fight. All of the emotions associated with it, anger, betrayal, pain, quickly returned.

Next thing Jade knew she was being shoved back.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHAT NEARLY HAPPENED THANKS TO YOU!" Exploded Tori.

Suddenly facing the rage and anger of her mate, something that Jade dreaded but knew would happen, she began to shake. "I'm. soooo sorry Tori! Please listen to me…"

"Sorry! You're Sorry!" Ripped Tori, viciously. "Our children almost wound up being raised by that psycho. She was going to raise them on human flesh. Do you know how abhorrent that is. How much it disgusts me."

Backing off further, Jade looked away in shame as Tori continued her verbal attack.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea, you didn't listen, I warned you something wasn't right you didn't listen. You were too busy having your ego boosted by that little tramp!"

Tori, not even thinking twice, continued to lash out at Jade.

"Just how stupid are you. You're supposed to be a leader and you walk us right into a trap."

And so it continued for the next several minutes, Tori berated Jade for being utterly stupid, ego driven and so obsessed with revenge she put not only her family in danger, but the entire werewolf community. More than that Tori also hit her pretty hard about disrespecting her and how a proper mate would never ever consider such a thing.

But as Tori went on, there was something she didn't really become aware of. It was the fact that Jade was not fighting back. In fact, all Jade did was to slowly back up and with each step began to shake more and more, her eyes not daring to look at Tori.

It was only when Jade finally backed into a corner and collapsed; visibly trembling did she realize something was wrong.

Victoria and Jadelyn had decided to get a late bite to eat and were just about to restaurant when they got a phone call from Jade's cell.

"What!" Growled Jadelyn, not happy with the interruption.

The voice she heard was not Jade's it was Tori's and the Latina seemed frantic. "It's Jade. I can't get her to answer me. She won't respond."

Knowing something went wrong with the little happy reunion; Jadelyn cursed silently and turned the car around.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Jade said before hanging up.

Jadelyn and Tori arrived 10 minutes later Jade in a in a semi fetal position, shaking like a leaf and blankly staring off into space. Tori looked visibly distraught and was shaking her, but to no avail.

"Jade! Talk to me! Please talk to me."

Victoria quickly rushed to Jade's aid while Jadelyn, grabbed Tori by the wrist.

"What in hell happened here!"

"I….I….I…got mad and I started to yell at her. She just collapsed, now she won't respond. She…..what's wrong!"

"Jade, I'm no expert, but she looks completely catatonic!" Said Tori, with a worried expression.

After all the work and trouble she had been through to help Jade out, apparently ruined in a matter of minutes, Jadelyn slapped Tori in the face.

"You stupid wench! First Victoria and I took her into our home, nearly dead. Then we spent weeks trying to put her back together, physically and mentally and in less than a half an hour you ruin pretty much everything we've done. Did it even occur to you that, she's completely traumatized and deeply haunted by what happened? Did that even go through your tiny brain, before you ripped her a new one. She has nightmares every single night, did you know that. No you didn't."

"Jadelyn,stop!" Said Victoria.

The infuriated Jadelyn, continued her tirade. "She's suffering what can only be considered a soul crushing amount of guilt, did you know that. Yes, you're angry and I'd say you have a right to be angry. But from the looks of it, your little stunt too what's left of her mind and pretty much shattered it. She was getting better, she was working out she even got a fucking job. She wanted to make things right. You talk about this special bond a wolf and its mate has, how you're supposed to know how each other feel. Why don't you act like that means something and not like some stupid mutt!"

For a split second there was dead silence as Tori fumed, in rage. She then attacked Jadelyn, locking her hands around her neck.

Of course with her superior strength, Tori could have easily crushed Jadelyn's windpipe.

Before she could even start to choke Jadelyn, Tori froze when she felt something cold, sharp and metal being placed against her neck.

"Tori" Came the eerily calm voice of Victoria. "I'm holding the blade of a pair of razor sharp, sterling silver scissors against your neck. Which means I can easily kill you, so think carefully about your next move. On the first day Jade arrived Jadelyn gave me one of her two pairs of silver scissors and insisted I have it with me at all times; on my person during the day and under my pillow at night. Just in case of an emergency. She was most insistent and I'm glad I listened to her. Now first, get your hands off my fiancé's neck, RIGHT NOW! I'm no werewolf, but I will kill you to protect, MY MATE!"

Looking just a bit surprised, Tori removed her hands off of Jadelyns neck, but found that Tori had not moved the scissors.

"Good. Now listen carefully, Jadelyn was crude and needlessly insulting, but essentially right. I know you didn't want to hurt her any more today than the day of the big fight. But as I see it, you need to be careful. You're both quite traumatized and as a result can very easily hurt each other. You lashed out without thinking, letting your anger run the show. You do have a right to be angry, but you can just let it out uncontrolled. You both need to work out your issues, constructively. You didn't take into consideration Jade's mental state and as a result it appears to have collapsed. Now I want you to calm down. Let's work the problem."

Victoria then glared at Jadelyn who had backed off and was still trying to catch her breath, but otherwise looked ok. "and that goes for you too."

"We good now Tori?"

Now looking very sober, Tori nodded.

As soon as Tori, removed her scissors she crumpled to the floor, crawled over to Jade and pulled her into her arms.

Tori began to gently stroke Jades long black hair. "I didn't want to harm her. I mean it."

Victoria put the scissors back in her purse. "I agree with Jadelyn that you do have a right to be angry. Jade, screwed up and walked you into a trap. She put in danger you, your children and the whole werewolf community. I can tell also you're upset about having to fight her."

Jadelyn having recovered, pointed at Tori. "Jade is mostly to blame here, but not totally! I know my Tori and she's no pushover. She's also stopped me from doing things that I shouldn't. I'd be willing to bet you're the same way. No one put a gun to your head. You walked in there, you could have put your foot, at least tried to do more to stop her. Now that doesn't excuse Jade's actions one bit, but know this….you walked in there. No one made ….."

"Jadelyn that's enough!" Barked Victoria, cutting Jadelyn off. " Take Jade into her room and put her to bed. I'm going to keep talking to Tori. And apologize for calling a dumb mutt."

Jadelyn walked over to where Tori was holding Jade. "I'm sorry I called you a dumb mutt."

"I'm sorry I went after you. That never should have happened." Replied Tori, a look of shame in her eyes as she released Jade.

Jadelyn then picked Jade up and started towards the bedroom and paused in the doorway. "Tori, A lot of things never should have happened. My mother should have never died less than 2 minutes after I was born, I never should have dated an abusive rapist, you should have never walked into that trap, as I said a lot of things never should have happened. But they did. But we need to learn to try and live with those things. Some days I do better than others, but I always try. You two need to do the same, or it will eat you alive."

Jadelyn then walked into the bedroom leaving Victoria and Tori alone.

Victoria then got up walked to the fridge, got out two beers and placed on the kitchen table and sat down.

"Sit with me."

Tori quietly got off the floor and sat down at the table opposite Victoria. For a moment she studied the bottle of Budweiser in front of her, then after opening it, took a drink.

"Look, Tori I'm not going to apologize for…."

"You don't have too. You were protecting her from me. I can't fault you for that, in fact I'm glad you did."

Victoria took another drink of her beer and for a full minute neither spoke.

It was Tori the broke the silence, but sounding sad and resigned. "She's right!"

"About?"

Tori sighed. "Me walking in there. Jade did pressure me, she did lay a guilt trip on me and those did play a part in my decision, but it was my decision. I was suspicious of Margo, but I still followed her inside, just like Jade did. Some of the blame is mine."

"Blame is a tricky thing sometimes. For the moment, I don't think it's all that important. But I think there's plenary to go around. "

"How did they find out about Margo?"

"It seems Valentina is a Major in the Russian army, specifically Russian Military Intelligence. She not only hunts as a hobby, she occasionally uses her skills to hunt down, rather dangerous people, terrorists, drug lords. That kind of thing. She was on vacation when she met you and just wanted to help. But shed some contacts in the Russian military to get some data off Mrs. Janda's phone. One of those led to a house, where Julia and Valentina discovered Margo was living."

"Oh."

"There's more. They found a collection of skulls in the basement and a fresh kill. She's been hunting humans and eating them for several years."

Tori nodded. "A renegade. That's what we call them. I hope she rots in hell."

"They also found some of that substance they used in the brothel. Julia and Valentina realized you were walking into a trap. You know the rest. They got Beck to try and warn you but he was too late. He did managed to help you in your fight against Margo."

Tori took a long drink of her beer, but said nothing.

"I have good news. Fiona and the girls are fine. Your parents have moved into your home and they are being watched. Beck is our man on the inside. He stops by a couple times a week. We think as long as Claudia thinks you're both dead, she won't go after the children. In fact we believe she'll play the long game and try to befriend them. Claudia sent a condolence card and some flowers to the house with a note saying that if they needed anything to contact her. If she shows up there, Beck knows to call Julia immediately"

Tori hated not being able to protect her little ones and made a mental note to thank Beck later. Then another thought came to her mind.

"She thinks we're dead?"

"Everyone does. The only people who know the truth are Julia, Valentina and Beck. After you fled, Julia used her magic to collapse the rest of the building. As far as everyone else is concerned, you Jade and Margo are all under that pile of rubble."

"Does Claudia believe that?"

"As a matter of fact she does. Julia said that Claudia knows of an ancient ritual, where some kind of spirit could be summoned and it could sense the life force of anyone on the planet. Now it couldn't' find them, but it could sense its existence. Julia and Valentina took Jade here as here she's utterly undetectable. Claudia's cast it twice, once looking for Jade, shortly after this all happened, and once about a few days ago, looking for you. In each case, she found nothing. In her mind, you're both officially dead."

Tori lowered her head into her hands. "Now what? I'm messed up, Jade's catatonic. My mind is still spinning from all of this."

"You both need therapy, badly. Perhaps you can find a werewolf therapist in your world. You also both need to remember just how fragile the other is. One last thing you don't know. Jade was fully aware of what she was doing when she was forced to attack you. She senses Claudia wanted her to suffer. She was aware the entire time and it haunts her deeply. Believe me, she's painfully aware of how badly she messed up. Right now, you two need each other."

"But Jade's…."

"Catatonic. I know. But I think with some TLC, she'll come round. Here you're safe and here you can both recover until you're ready….."

Already sensing the answer, Tori asked. "Ready for what?"

"You both know Claudia is into some nasty stuff. That her reputation as a honest, decent member of the wizards council is an illusion. If you show up, she will come after you or your children. I'm afraid to say it, but you have no choice, but to take her out first and while you still have the advantage of being dead."

Tori lifted her head and threw up her arms. "How?"

"Before they left, Julia mentioned they found a possible lead in Margo's house and right now, Valentina and Julia are quietly following up on it. They'll let us know. But for now, you worry about yourselves."

Tori took another drink. "Jade has a job?"

"Yes, washing dishes part time at some Templar's family restaurant. It's a few blocks from here. I'll speak with Jadelyn tonight, until jade is better, I'll see if I can get her to take Jade's place. So Jade won't lose her job. She's also been working out at a local health club and jogging again. She is trying, despite her rather hunted mind."

Tori finished her beer and got up from the table, with a distant sorrowful expression. "I can't thank you enough for all you've done. I just blew up without thinking. You've both worked so hard and I come and wreck it, not to mention nearly strangling Jadelyn. I'm very sorry."

"Go to her."

Tori walked into the bedroom where she found Jadelyn sitting by the bed. After giving her a mildly suspicious look, Jadelyn go up and started to leave.

"I got her to go to sleep. Don't ask me how I managed it. Maybe she'll be better in the morning, I don't know. If you'll excuse me."

Tori stopped her. "Again I'm sorry. I didn't realize how messed up I was or how messed up Jade was. I reacted badly, please forgive me. I will make this up to the both of you."

Jadelyn nodded. "I do, but don't think me or Victoria will stop carrying those silvers scissors."

"Fair enough."

Tori paused for a moment as Jadelyn left then turned her attention to her lover. She was lying in bed, her eyes closed, looking for the moment quite peaceful.

After watching her for a few moments, Tori closed the door, stripped down and crawled into the bed with Jade.

Pressed up against her, Tori whispered. "There's so much to say. But for now, theirs is only one thing you need to know. I love you, I always have and always will. Nothing will ever change that. We'll make it baby."

Jade stirred, just for a moment, then lay still again. Tori could only hope that meant Jade heard her.

Exhausted and emotionally worn out, Tori closed her eyes and succumbed to sleep.

 **Meanwhile back in Tori and Jade's universe.**

Julia normally kept her home very neat and tidy. But today, her dining room was a mess of maps, pictures, books on history, geography and magic, plus a half drunk bottle of wine. At the moment Julia and Valentina were looking over a detailed map.

"That's the place Julia. She's there, that's her lair, so to speak. What we found, points right there."

"I'd like to agree with you, but I'm just not 100% certain. We need to be 100% certain, or Claudia and her minions will cook us both."

Valentina appeared to think for a moment and then using her finger ran a line across the map. "I think it will be in range."

"What?"

"The program is pronounced orlinyy glaz, or in English, Eagle eye. In this case it's Eagle eye 3. It's one of the Russian Military surveillance satellite's that circle the earth. That one passes over Europe, every other day."

Julia found herself amazed that Valentina would even part with what she assumed to be classified information. "A spy satellite?"

"Yes, I'm owed a large number of favors and if I cash them in, I may just get us a few close up shots of that particular spot, on one of its next passes."

"How close?"

Valentina smiled. "Close."

"Valentina, I hate to see you go through all this trouble."

The Russian drained her glass and refilled it. "Margo not only fooled Jade and Tori, she fooled me. I'm a werewolf and a trained intelligence agent, should have seen it coming, or at least been more suspicious. I feel obligated to Jade, my queen, to make up for this by using every means at my disposal to help locate where Claudia hides out."

"I admire your dedication."

Valentina smiled. "Don't knock yourself. You've gone above and beyond. We found it."

"We think we found it. We can't even think of going to Jade about this, until we know for absolute sure."

"We will. You and I. We make a great team you and I'm not just saying that. In fact, I've rather enjoyed our time together. "

Julia found herself blushing at the compliment. "Thank you. We've spent a lot of time together in the last few weeks, finding Tori and then following up on this lead. I like spending time with you."

The pair had worked together much in the last several weeks and they found they actually had much in common and got along extremely well. In fact by now, though they had not said it openly, they had become close friends. It was strange for Julia whom like to flirt but had few friends and never one that she became so close to so quickly.

Valentina slapped Julia on the back. "Come on, we can do nothing more now until we can get those satellite photos. If you can whip up a teleport spell and get us to Moscow, I'll show you a real good time. We'll hit some of the hottest clubs and we'll melt one or two of my credit cards at some of the most expensive stores. Then you can tell me about all these young studs, you like to play around with."

Julia blushed even further. "So my reputation as a cougar has gotten around a bit. What can I say, I like their energy."

"But none of them stuck."

Julia shook her head with a rather disappointed expression. "No. Their fun but I always lose interest eventually. No one's ever kept my interest very long. What about you. You're in your 30's and I don't see any ring on your finger."

Valentina made half smile than shrugged. "Never found the right person either. But you never know, whom may just keep your interest."

Julia smiled as she moved to gather the ingredients for the teleportation spell. "No Mr. Right either, at least I'm not alone. Think we'll meet anyone?"

"Forget the men, who needs them anyway, this will just be a girl's night. One wizard and one werewolf, we'll have a great time."

 **So, we had a bit of a setback with Jade, after Tori yelled at her. Both women have to realize that the other is just as fragile as the other and they must work together to work their way through it.**

 **But on the other hand Julia and Valentina seem to be on to something. Possibly in more ways than one.**

 **The chapter title, "Don't be cruel" is from the Elvis Presley song of the same name.**

 **Last minute rant of the day: What the fuck 2016! First you Take, David Bowie, Then you take, Angus Scrimm AKA (The tall man) from the Phantasm movies. Then you take, Alan "Snape" Rickman and now Glenn Frey of the eagles. Stop bumping off all my heroes, 2016 you're shaping up to be a sucky year.**


	22. The Girl from Yesterday

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associaited copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 22 – The Girl from Yesterday.**

 **Tori's POV**

Being in bed, with the body of Jade pressed up against me, is both warm and comforting. It's a very familiar scene and that's why it's so comforting. I hear her slow breathing with an occasional snore; I feel the bed move when she shifts. It's something I've grown accustomed too.

Looking at the clock I can see it's just before 3:30 in the morning I find myself lying awake, thinking all this over. I think this is the first time I've had a chance to think and process it all. In this familiar scene in the quiet of the night, I find myself able to think clearly.

When they first snapped me out of my wolf state, my mind was a spinning mass of memories and emotions, all rising to the surface at once. It was a toxic mix for sure and the result was me mindlessly blasting Jade for everything that had gone wrong. While Jade does bear a lot of the responsibility, I can no longer deny I played a part in this particular play. Jadelyn, in her rather pointed remarks, said that no one put a gun to my head.

And she was right, no one did.

Essentially, Jade and I failed to work together and as a result, fell into a rather a rather diabolical trap.

We're supposed to work together…she is my mate and to werewolf that is a scared thing. I sense what she's feeling and in our most intimate moments our bodies and minds are one.

A werewolf may have spouse, a girlfriend or a boyfriend and be very much in love and happy, having a true mate is not something that always happens. It's a special relationship, the bond between a werewolf and it's mate.. The day I realized that Jade was starting to bond with me was one of the happiest of my life. I knew that I had already started to bond with her and loved her, but to know she was responding in the same way. My heart flutters to this day when I think about it.

I can literally feel her heart beating in my chest, her voice in my mind, I feel the depth of her love. It is in those moments, intense but fleeting, we share our intimate thoughts and feelings, things that we can't easily put into words.

But even us, we're not always on the same wavelength. At times we fight, we disagree, we irritate each other, we don't communicate, any relationship, even ours takes work. Even I forget that sometimes.

I think we both forgot that and look at us now; both deeply wounded, at each other's hand.

But I didn't kill her, I thank God for that.

We both need therapy to work out these issues and learn to cope with the resulting scars, both physical and mental. I have anger and grief and Jade has anger and grief, powerful emotions that have to let out carefully.

I think my uncle Frank mentioned a werewolf friend of his who is a psychologist. I'll have to look them up when this is done. But for now, we will just have to cope.

But for now, we need to help each other so we can come back and finish Claudia for good. We have to destroy her. She turned my mate against me and tried to corrupt my children, for that, she will die.

I find my thoughts suddenly interrupted by Jade's stirring and moaning in her sleep.

She's making sounds indicating she's in turmoil and starting to move around. I think she's reliving the fight. My heart aches, just thinking about it.

Gently I put my hands on her, to try and shake her awake.

"Jade. Wake up. It's only a dream."

But she doesn't wake, she's locked in the nightmare. I dare not try and force her awake as that could cause her to turn into a wolf.

She did that before once, she had a violent nightmare that caused her to transform. Her wolf form was scared and disorientated and for a moment it looked like it would attack me. I can't risk Jadelyn and Tori.

So I gently hold on to her and speak in soft soothing voice.

"Jade, it's ok…you're dreaming. You're safe."

She keeps twitching and making very unhappy sounds as the battle rages in her mind. It hasn't happened to me yet, but I know it will eventually.

After 10 long minutes of me doing my best to keep her calm, she lets out this long mournful wail and goes limp. I think she killed me, that's her nightmare. She wins the fight.

My poor, tortured angel.

To see this firsthand, on top of my own terrible memories is simply too much. Breaking down in tears I pull her close and cry myself to sleep.

 **No One's POV.**

The next morning, Tori hoped Jade would awake. But while the Goth opened her eyes, she remained still and unresponsive. It was distressing, to say the least, but at the very least, it outlined her first task; to bring Jade back.

The first thing she did, with Victoria's help, was to make Jade comfortable in bed. During the period she was unconscious, Victoria told her they used a bedpan and fed her intravenously. They still had those things so once again they set Jade up.

Tori over the next few days, focused solely on Jade. She held Jade's hand, talked to her, cuddled with her read her horror stories, anything to keep her engaged. The effort also helped Tori cope with her own demons.

At the same time, she did her best to give Victoria and Jadelyn their space as she got the feeling the whole bizzare situation was starting to put stress on their relationship. Jadelyn had volunteered to take Jade's place at her job, but Tori could hear them arguing about it in their room. They both had school and jobs so they were in and out a lot.

After 3 days, Jade was still largely unresponsive, but seemed to be coming out of it. It was at a very slow pace, however. Tori also became aware of Jade's nightmares which, happened every night. Tori felt herself fortunate as hers only seemed to happen every other night.

It was the night of the 4th, night and as Tori slept, she found herself reliving the fight. Another nightmare had begun.

It was like the one before it, her and Jade squaring off in that old building, only this time, all her friends and family were watching. Not just watching but cheering, with all of them rooting for Jade.

As the fight progressed and the nightmare intensified, Tori put up a valiant fight but with each passing minute the crowd became more and more bloodthirsty. Her sister, her parents, even Cat were not just calling for her defeat, but for Jade to slaughter her.

"Kill Tori! Kill Tori! Kill Tori!" Roared the crowed, which now seems to have grown from merely all family and friends to pretty much everyone she's ever met. A wild spectacle of death, Tori found herself in.

Wounded and bleeding and on her last legs Tori stood and faced a sneering Jade. "Time to die, my dearest mate!"

Turning into a wolf, Jade charged and Tori much to her horror, found she could no longer turn into a wolf. So she ran for the exit, but Cat and Trina soon caught her and threw her back, just in time for Jade to pounce.

Jade who had been locked away mentally, found herself aware of something outside her mind.

It was a scream of terror.

Not just anyone's scream of terror, it was her mate screaming. One of the deepest instincts a wolf or any other animal could have is, to protect its mate or it's young. Hearing her mate in distress, caused Jade to claw her way out of her self-imposed mental prison.

Breaking free and waking up, Jade found herself in bed with Tori, who was asleep and screaming in terror.

"Wake up Tori! Wake up please." Jade said quickly as she shook Tori awake.

Snapping out of her nightmare, Tori found herself crying and in Jade's arms. Jade had not only woken up, but was trying to calm her down.

"It's ok Baby….It's ok. I have them too….." Whimpered Jade.

Sensing Jade needed her just as much, Tori wrapped her arms around jade and held as tight as she could

Safe in Jade's arms, she began to cry. "Jade. Please know that I love you…..that it broke my heart to have to fight you. You messed up, I messed up, but know that I love you and always will. You're my mate, my companion, my lover, mother of my children. You're my life, the other half of my heart."

Affected by an equal rush of emotion Jade cried as well, "I'm so sorry baby. I could say it a thousand times and it would never show how much I hurt from hurting you. You're my mate and I wasn't true to you. I love you so much!"

In the darkness, amongst the tears, the fear and the pain, Tori and Jade reaffirmed their love.

A few moments later Jade whispered. "I need my mate…I need you to know how I feel, How much l love you…how badly I hurt…please make love to me."

It may have been an odd time to make love, but it was something both of them desperately needed.

Tori wiped a tear from Jade's face and slowly began to slip out of her night clothes and Jade did the same.

Soon the pair began to slowly touch each other and kiss. Along the way, Tori found and kissed every one of Jade's new scars.

They made love that night and for the pair, the experience, particularly, passionate, intense, beautiful and sad. For besides sharing their love, they had to share their pain.

And in that moment when Tori was near her climax, she felt again that special closeness; that moment where their minds and bodies came as one. She again felt Jade's heart beating in her body, Jade felt Tori's heart beat inside hers.

In that few seconds, the pair relived the fight, with each experiencing the others memories and the pain that came with it. Each know had a greater understanding of how their mate felt. Tori felt the soul crushing guilt that Jade felt and Jade felt the pain that Tori had to experience when she thought she killed he mate.

But they also let the other experience just how much love they felt for them. And in that final moment of togetherness, they vowed to help each other through this and to never let anyone come between them again.

The next morning Jade and Tori woke, in each other's arms. They had made it through the terrible night and though they knew the road ahead would be long and hard, they knew the worst now behind them. Knowing each other's pain, each now was in a much greater position to help the other.

Lying in bed, the pair lay facing each other, content with starring into each other's eyes.

"Love you Vega!"

"Love you Jade! We're going to make it aren't we?"

Jade took Tori's hand. "We already have. I have my mate back, you have yours. We have issues and need to work them out. This is not something we can just wash away with a simple lovemaking session, but we made it. No one will ever part us again."

Tori smiled. "Never again! Now what?"

"First we just lay here, enjoying the moment, then we sign you up for the gym I work at and get you some workout clothes. We have a battle ahead of us and we both need to train and train hard. Because we've got an appointment, with a certain soon to be dead wizard named Claudia."

 **Meanwhile in Tori and Jade's universe.**

Claudia was sitting out on the upper patio of her, secret hideaway, eating her breakfast half thinking of how things could have turned out if Jade had won. It was greatly irritating to her, to see her plans ruined, but that was a minor loss, considering the immense satisfaction she had, that Jade and Tori were both quite dead. Fiona, Jade's daughter and the defacto queen, was only about 3 and a half years old and not even remotely a threat. The victory, though not quite was she envisioned, was still a victory and brought a firm smile to her lips.

But it was old business and Claudia quickly put her mind to reestablishing the sex slavery operation that Jade had so thoroughly smashed. It was a lucrative enterprise and she still had many clients wanting girls.

So she took a bite of her eggs and got started to scribble down some notes as to possible locations for the new brothel. She also wanted to try out a new form of mind control spell as the ingredients used in the old one, were getting harder and harder to find. She had much work to do and set about it.

Of course Claudia was unaware that Jade and Tori were not dead. There was also one other thing that Claudia was not aware of as she ate breakfast.

She was unaware that at that very moment, a Russian military, spy satellite was passing overhead, some 90 miles up. It was doing what spy satellites are programed to do, take pictures of things on the ground. In this case, the object on the ground being photographed, was her…

 **So Jade is back and the pair have reaffirmed their love. They know the road ahead is not easy, but know will be with each and other every step of the way.**

 **Meanwhile, Claudia sits confident of her victory, not realizing she's quite mistaken…..**

 **The chapter title, The Girl from Yesterday, is a reference to the Eagles song of the same name. It really doesn't have too much to do with the story. Other than the concept of being far, from the one you love. Something Jade and Tori have had a lot of up to now. But I mainly chose it, in tribute to the late great Glenn Frey of the Eagles. May he rest in peace.**


	23. That Smell

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 23 – That Smell**

 **Long chapter but you'll get a very big surprise at the end.**

 **No One's POV**

So like in the montage of one of the Rocky films, the training began. Each day, they ran during the day, then they swam in the pool and sometimes did a light workout on top of that, rested and after Jade got back from work, hit the gym. After that, they were usually too tired to do anything else. But unlike those movie montages, the training was not all that smooth.

Jade motivated by her desire to rip, Claudia's spine out, pushed herself hard, some days to the point of exhaustion. Likewise she pushed Tori, hard. She would urge Tori to jog a bit farther, to a few more reps on the weight machine, swim a few more laps, ignoring any complaints of fatigue from the Latina.

"I don't care if you're tired Vega! Another set of reps, do it. Stop being lazy bastard!"

"Jade, I'm not used to running, my side and my legs hurt, we've done 3 miles, can we stop for a few minutes."

"No, just another half mile Vega. Unless we're at top form, we're dead!"

Tori wanted to train and wanted to Train with Jade, but quickly grew tired of Jade's overbearing style. Jade felt, that Tori wasn't as serious as she should about preparing for the oncoming fight. With their mental states and raw emotions, they quickly started to snap at each other and the tension started to rise between them.

Each knew the other was doing the best they could under the circumstances, but the situation, the fact they missed their children, the fact that everyone thought they were dead, living in apartment with Jadelyn and Victoria, took its toll. They had also been training so hard, they had done little else.

On the 9th, morning of their training, Tori felt herself being shaken awake. "Come on, we're going to do a full 5 today."

"NO!"

"Don't give me that Vega. We need to train! Stop being a lazy bastard."

Her patience pushed to the limit, Tori snapped back. "Yes, Jade we need to train and train hard, but this is too much Jade. We need to also reconnect, which is something we've been doing very little of. I just want to spend some time with you….. And stop calling me a lazy bastard! I hate that."

Jade glared back hopped out of bed. "I don't care….Come on…."

She moved away, but before she could, Tori pulled her back, threw her on the bed and straddled her.

"What are you doing? We need to work out!" Hissed Jade,as she tried to push Tori off.

Tori quickly pinned her to the bed kissed her roughly. "Oh you'll get a workout alright. You've been a mega bitch all week. But for the next hour or two or possibly three, you're my bitch. I'm an alpha wolf too, you know. And I WANT MY MATE! Prepare to be fucked West, and fucked hard!"

Jade knew the only time Tori ever called her West, was when she wasn't kidding around.

Again Jade tried to struggle, but Tori, not in the mood to be trifled with, pinned her down harder. It was then only then Jade realized, Tori was right, that unless they made some effort to reconnect on a different level, they would never progress.

"Well, I guess we could put off the run for…"

That was all Jade got out, before Tori started to rip off her pajamas.

 **Meanwhile in Tori and Jade's universe.**

The small warehouse, just outside of Munich was empty save for 2 cars and two women. The first woman was Julia, wearing an expensive, Donna Karen dress, matching handbag and even more expensive shoes. She was also wearing a blonde wig and sunglasses. The other woman of course was Valentina, who was wearing the uniform of the German Federal police.

The two cars, were a brand new top of the line BMW and the other was a police car.

"You ready Julia?"

The wizard, tried to smile but failed. "I feel naked without my wand or any of my magical ingredients. I'm not used to this. Most of my spells I can't cast."

"You have what you need for the magic detection spell."

Julia checked her bag to find a small white stone. "Yes."

"Then you're good. I know you want those other things, but have what you need. Carrying anything else is dangerous. Especially if someone noses around. A good rule of the spy trade is to not carry anything you cover is supposed to. Now what are you?"

Julia looked down at her fake id. "I'm Megan Nichols. I'm a divorced insurance executive from Baltimore, on vacation. I'm driving from Munich to Innsbruck, but taking the back roads as I don't like the autobahn. I'd rather use an illusion spell."

"We can't risk that. If someone can detect magic, they'll realize something's up. Just go with a classic disguise."

"Ok" Said Julia nervously.

Valentina smiled and slapped her on the shoulder. "You'll do just fine. Just remember, go the speed limit and if my car guy has it set right, the car will break down either just inside the town or just outside of it. It will be a broken fan belt, it shouldn't take too long to fix. Just long enough for you to get something to eat and check out what we need to check out."

"What about you?"

"I'll watch over you as best I can without attracting attention. I'm a cop on police business, passing through town and I'll get there, shortly after you arrive. I'll get something to eat but I can't stay long. If you give me the signal, I'll come running but, don't if you need too."

"What about the locals?"

"Act like a typical American tourist. Rude and snobby but not overly so, expect everyone to speak English and because there from a small town, look down on them. Like as you Americans say, Hillbillies. You'll be what they expect, they won't like you, but I doubt they'll think anything else of you."

"What about Claudia?" Replied Julia, letting a lot of nervousness creep into her voice.

"Odds of you running into her are remote at best. I'd do this myself, but I can't cast spells and I can't detect magic. You need to see what we're up against." Valentina smiled and took Julia's hands. "You're a confident, smart, funny woman, from what I've seen great wizard and in the last few weeks have become a very close friend. I won't let anything happen to you."

In the last weeks they had spent a lot of time together and in recent days really started to bond. They learned a great deal about each other including the fact that Valentina was bisexual. Though the attractive Russian blonde, was very professional, and never once hit on her or put any kind of pressure on her. She had simply been a kind and generous friend.

While she knew that Valentina merely took her hands to calm her down, which it did very quickly, for a moment she found herself wishing for a brief instant there was something more to it. She had never had a thought like that about a woman and just chalked it up to her nervousness.

Hoping she didn't blush, she smiled back. "Thank you. You've been a great friend.

"Alright then let's get going!"

 **Back in Victoria and Jadelyn's universe.**

The session of rather angry and passionate sex last just over 2 hours and by the time it ended, Jade had been pretty much ravished. So ravished and worn out that she didn't even think of running that day. The session had also burned off a lot of the tension between them.

After recovering, they decided to just take a quiet walk through a nearby park. It was a nice day and them holding hands, helped each of them temporarily forget their troubles.

"Jade….I'm sorry if I came on a bit strong this morning." Said Tori, with slightly embarrassed look.

Jade smirked and squeezed her hand. "Don't please don't. I think I needed that. I think we needed that. You're right I have been a major bitch. It's just so hard coping with all this crap. I was just so focused on facing Claudia that….I lost sight of things.

Blushing slightly, Jade continued. "Besides, that was pretty fucking fantastic. Alpha wolf Tori, certainly got what she wanted. And it was a good workout. I think we should…..

Tori grinned. "Add it to our regular workout regimen. I think I can be talked into that."

They walked for a time more in silence, when Tori asked a question. "You're nightmares, they're worse than mine. You don't like to talk about them. I can see how much they torture you, when our minds touch. Yet you hid them from me. You've shared other aspects of your pain with me. Why not that?"

"It's a horrible place Tori. I just don't want to burden you with it."

"Jade, that's what I'm for. We share a life together, we have 3 beautiful pups and the good goes with the bad. Don't be afraid Jade. I know you are. But don't."

Jade looked down at her feet and said softly. "I don't deserve you."

"Jade, stop that. Don't be a bitch but don't wallow in self-pity either. I'm emotionally all over the place too. Come on, let's see if we can find a movie to see. Just enjoy ourselves for a while. I hear the latest Pirates of the Caribbean movie is out. We can see that."

Jade nodded. "Sure, but hope you remember that in this universe, Keanu Reeves plays Captain Jack sparrow. His big catchphrase is "Woah….pirates"

It was absurd, but in this universe all too real. "Oh! Well, when in Rome."

So the pair resumed their schedule, with some changes. Jade let up a bit and they took time every other day to simply spend some time together. As a result, things improved, but only so much. A lot of tension remained and their nightmares continued without fail. Each was still traumatized and there were many issues between them that needed to be worked out. But for now, they had essentially reached a truce on most matters, leaving them unresolved for the time being.

Almost 3 more weeks of training past and by that time, both Jade and Tori were in top form, physically at least. They were ready to fight Claudia, if they could find her.

It was a Friday night about 9:00 in the evening and Tori, Jade, Jadelyn and Victoria were all sitting around watching the world music awards on television. This was one of the nights, Jade and Tori decided to rest a bit and relax.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

Tori got off the couch. "I'll get it."

Upon opening it, she smiled when she saw it was none other than Valentina and Julia.

Happy to see the pair, Tori quickly gave each of a hug.

"Julia, Valentina, so good to see you."

"Good to see you Tori." Said Valentina.

"Very good to see you've rejoined us. A lot nicer than when we last met?"

For a moment Tori searched her memory. "When?"

Valentina answered. "When we caught you in your wolf form. You were not all too happy about being stuck in a cage. But we needed too. Sorry."

Tori quickly cringed. "I'm so sorry. But I can't thank you enough for saving my Jade. Thank you ever so much."

"No problem." Said Julia. "We have great news, can we come in?"

"Yes, yes."

Entering the room, Jade could see that Valentina was carrying a screen. The one you'd use with a slide projector. Julia was carrying a small box, marked slide projector.

"What's all that?" Asked Jadelyn.

Julia smiled, pulled a photo out of her purse and handed it to Jade. "A little slide show, but first I have something courtesy of Beck. He snapped it this morning and sent it to me. I had a print made for you."

Sensing what it was, Tori rushed over to see what Jade was holding. It was a picture taken in their backyard of two identical wolf cubs, each with fur black as night.

For Tori and Jade, it was both a wonderful sight and a sad one at the same time. Natural born werewolves, can't change into their wolf from until their at least 1 year old. They learn how to use their natural ability by watching other werewolves around them. For every werewolf parent, it's a very important thing to see your child transform for the first time. It was something their twins, Amelia and Tawney had done yet and due to their absence, had missed it. For both women, it was heartbreaking.

Tori instantly started to cry. "Our babies. They transformed! We missed it. I miss them so much. They look like you Jade. Aren't they so beautiful?"

Only able to hold her own tears back a few seconds, Jade began to cry and hugged Tori tight. "Yes they are, just as beautiful as you. I miss them too."

Valentina and Julia let Tori and Jade have their moment while they set up the slide projector.

After a minute of crying, Jade and Tori parted and wiped their tears.

"So what's the show about?" Asked Jade as she sat down with Tori.

Julia turned on the projector and motioned for Valentina to turn off the lights. "Our good news."

The first slide they saw was the picture they saw in the photography exhibition of Gerda, Claudia's lover and the person who kidnapped Jade over a year ago.

Using a laser pointer, Julia pointed a Gerda. "Over a year ago, Gerda kidnapped Jade on behalf of Claudia. With the intent of taking over your mind so she could control the werewolves of the world. But the imposter she substituted was discovered and the plan foiled. You had nothing to go on until you saw this picture some two and a half months ago. That started you on this particular quest. Valentain and I are convinced it was pure chance you saw this. This was not part of Claudia's plan. Next slide Val."

The next slide was that of Prague. "Following the lead to Prague you wound up at Mrs. Janda's door. She was not expecting you, that of course led to the brothel and it's destruction. But Jade you contacted the local pack leader to fine more info on who possibly owned the brothel. Little did you realize he had been compromised by the fact, his niece was a traitor. In no time at all, Claudia knew we were onto her and made quick plans. Margo doped Jades drinks and we were left a trail of clues to follow. The confession of the man from the drug lab to Mr. Simm telling us about the meeting, was all for our benefit. Next slide Val"

The next slide was that of Margo, taken from her Facebook page. "Valentina here used her intelligence connections to examine Mrs. Janda's phone and that led straight to Margo's house. We had discovered her treachery, not to mention she was utterly psychotic, but too late."

Julia hesitated and approached jade and Tori. "I am sorry I wasn't able to warn you in time. Both Val and I feel we let you down. We both give you our apologies."

Jade waived her hand. "Don't apologize. I let all you down and you all saved me. I must apologize to you and give you my deepest thanks."

Returning to the screen, Julia motioned to Val and a picture of Margo's house appeared.

"After Valentina and I dropped you off here, Val went after Tori while I returned to Margo's house in an effort to find something that would give us more on Claudia. Margo was careful and I found almost nothing of value. Almost nothing. I found a photo album, in Margo's private underground chamber. Next slide."

Very next slide was that of a mountain scene, taken from some sort of patio. In the background they could see a table set with fine china, set seemingly for lunch.

"We found this pictures and several others of the same view. Off this patio and one near it. Margo like mountain scenes. We found that pictures of these views were taken at different times of the year. Thus it was a place she visited more than once."

Victoria raised her hand. "It could have been a restaurant."

"We thought of that, but there is only once table in view. This is a patio and from the china we can see, it belongs to someone with money. This in itself isn't much, until we saw this."

The next slide was the same Mountain View, but Julia pointed her laser to a window that could be seen in the left of the photograph. Inside the window, mostly blocked by a lamp was a female figure. But only part of her head could be seen. Both Jade and Tori realized it looked much like Claudia."

"Claudia." Hissed Jade.

"Yes. We were sure it was Claudia, but where was this taken. Through great effort using image matches in various search engines, we finally were able to identify some of the peaks in the background. They're located in the Bavarian alps, just outside a small town named, Shultzhaven. Now Shultzhaven is an unremarkable German town located high in the mountains, save for one particular feature." Julia motioned and the next slide appeared.

"That!"

What she was referring in the picture was a large and rather oppressive looking castle on one of the smaller mountain peaks, above the town. They could see a cable car running from a building in the town up to the castle itself. It looked like something out of movie.

Jade's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "What the hell is that?"

"Its name is Rabennest or in English, Raven's next. It was built in the year 1104 and has a long and storied history. But its current owner is the one most interesting to us. Officially, its owner is Lisel Von Stahl, who from what we could gather is a, very rich very elderly and very reclusive German countess. The only picture we could find of her was taken in 1938, so it was of little help. Her husband was killed on the eastern front in WWII at Leningrad and it seems she's been a recluse ever since. If you ask me, a perfect place for our evil wizard to hide. Claudia wouldn't be so stupid to conduct her illicit business anywhere near any of official residences."

"How do we know she's actually there, we have one half picture." Queried Jade.

At this point Valentina and Julia switched places.

"I am a member of Russian Military Intelligence and over the years, I've accumulated a number of favors. We needed a close look at the castle and it seems Countess Von Stahl, does not like visitors or tourists. The castle is closed to the public. So I cashed in my favors to get a few shots from one of our spy satellites. The first couple of shots just got us some nice shots of the castle, but it was the fourth one, that we hit as you American's say, pay dirt."

Hitting the button, they saw a picture above of Claudia herself, sitting on the same patio they saw in the other pictures eating breakfast and scribbling notes on a sheet of paper. What marveled everyone in the room, beside Claudia herself, was the detail, as they could almost make out what she was writing.

"So our dear Claudia is making herself right at home in the Castle. We wanted to be 100% sure so Julia and did a little reconnaissance And My dear Julia what did you find?"

Julia cleared her throat. "Wizards throughout history have protected their domains with various defensive spells. Spells that can detect or deflect magic, some sound alarms, some are traps. Some wizards are cautious with a few for protection; some are downright paranoid with lots and lots of defensive spells in place. This one is way past paranoid into completely fucking insane. I've never seen a structure with more defensive spells in my life. Not to mention that when I was detecting magic, I found several people in in the village radiated magic. I think Claudia has them under her control. I went in passing as a tourist and asked if tours were available. I was instantly told no, that the countess prefers her privacy."

"A tough nut to crack then." Quipped Jade.

"Yes. I'm guessing the controlled townspeople, have orders to report any unusual happenings to Claudia immediately. I couldn't even stay very long or I'd raise suspicion. As soon as my car was fixed, I left. Then we have the fact that castle is on a mountain top accessible only by cable car. There was a road once, but the countess had it removed 50 years ago. And the fact that I magic will not pass through those walls. I hate to say it, we know where she is, but to put it simply a fly couldn't get into there, without Claudia knowing about it. Not to mention there's only four of us. It's much too dangerous for Victoria and Jadelyn to go. Now what do we do?"

So Tori, Jade, Valentina and Julia, quickly got into a rather involved discussion about how to get in the place. Various ideas being offered and shot down for one reason or another. Off to the side, Jadelyn was looking at the castle and mumbling. "Only four, that's not much."

"What's up?" Said Victoria.

"Even if you got in that place, you've got Claudia plus who knows how many of her minions to deal with. They need some help."

"They can't get any Jadelyn. The last time they contacted someone in their world, it turned into a disaster."

Suddenly Jade snapped her fingers. "From their world! But what about another one? I never thought of her!"

Victoria vigorously shook her head. "NO! Not her! Anything but her. That would be like fighting a fire with gasoline."

"Tor they need help and I think she will. I need to ask."

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

"Look, I'll ask and if she says no, then so be it."

Victoria relented. "Fine, but ask once and if she says no then you thank her and leave."

Jadelyn smiled and kiss Victoria on the cheek. "I'll be back."

As Jade tore out the door, Victoria said to herself. "With her, I'm not so sure."

The discussion went on for nearly an hour with the group finding no way of getting inside. Every idea was discounted and everyone was getting frustrated.

Victoria who had been sitting at the kitchen table, looking at emails on her computer, suddenly had an idea. She quickly put the name Rabennest into a search engine. What came up made her smile.

"Attention! Guys" Victoria announced proudly.

"What?" Said Jade.

"All those defenses, all that magic. They're totally irrelevant."

Julia pointed to the image still on the screen. "I don't think you understand, those walls are so heavily fortified with defensive spells that nothing magical will pass through them or harm them."

Victoria laughed. "I'll tell you how you'll get in, the front door. No disguises, no deception, you'll just walk in."

Jade raised an eyebrow with a doubting look. "And how is that supposed to happen.

"Jadelyn and I travel between universes all the time. You're not thinking multi dimensionally. It's called a parallel universe as in there's a Rabennest in this world."

"So." Said Valentina.

"You're not getting it. In your world it's a castle owned by an evil wizard. In this world it's owned by the Hilton hotel chain. It's a hotel in this world. It's a major tourist attraction and has tours 6 days a week."

Victoria huffed seeing the confused faces around her. " Don't you get it? You go to the castle in this universe, you check into the hotel, you take the tour get and to know the building. Then you find an isolated room or closet within the castle. There you open your magic portal between worlds. You won't have to worry about having to pass through the walls as you'll already be inside of them. Not only are you inside her defenses, you'll know every room, every corridor, and every light switch. The two castles look identical."

For a second you could hear a pin drop as Jade, Julia, Victoria and Valentina realized to their shock, that Victoria was right. All of Claudia's defenses didn't mean squat. They had a way in.

After letting out a cheer, Jade ran over to Victoria and hugged her. "I could kiss you, but that will make Tori mad. You're a genius."

An excited air came to the room, as plans for travel and arrangements were quickly discussed.

Jade was happy, she had Tori back, she was back to full strength and now had a way to get to Claudia.

"Everything is finally going my way." Said Jade with a smirk.

No sooner had she said that when Victoria, looking like she'd been beat up, but smiling none the less came into the apartment.

"Good news. I brought help!

Jade tilted her head, narrowed he eyes and stepped forward. "What help?"

"You're up against a badass wizard. So you need something badass to combat it. I found just the people you need and they're willing to help. I've invited them here to discuss it with you."

It was then Jade noticed a familiar smell, one that made the hairs on her next stand up on end. It was the tell-tale smell of death. Jade knew full well, only one kind of creature made that smell.

Jade quickly grabbed Jadelyn's shirt. "What in the hell did you bring here?"

"ME!" Said a familiar voice from the doorway.

Looking up, Jade spotted yet another doppelganger of hers standing in the doorway, with yet another Tori standing behind her. These two looked exactly like the other two Tori's and Jade, with one exception, they both had the rather distinct fangs of vampires.

The Jade in the doorway took a bow, "Permit me to introduce myself, I'm Jade West, 3000 year old vampire, Co-founder and former leader of Clan Erie, destroyer of the Vampire council and your savior. When you look up the phrase ultimate badass in a dictionary, in my universe, you see my smiling face. So you're the dumb fuck werewolf, who nearly got her and her mate killed. Typical Lycan, all teeth, no brains. Boy do you ever need my help."

 **Uh Oh**

 **Guess who just showed up to help. None other than the Jade from "Someone to watch over me." So tell me, how do you think a werewolf Jade and vampire Jade will get along. Or will they get along at all.**

 **I based the castle on a real one from Austira. If you want to see what it looks like, look for a picture of the Hohenwerfen Castle.**

 **The Chapter title, That Smell, is from the Lynyrd Sknynyrd song of the same name.**


	24. Sympathy For the Devil

**Disclaimer: The show Victoria, it's characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the wolf**

 **Chapter 24 – Sympathy For the Devil**

 **No One's POV**

Feeling confident as she was in top shape, perhaps a bit over confident, Jade charged her vampire doppelganger.

Looking rather unimpressed, the vampire, stood fast and punched her in the face. It was a punch, so hard, that the werewolf for a brief second, wondered if she had accidently run unto a brick wall. Dazed and seeing stars, the werewolf staggered backwards.

As she watched Jade crumple to the floor, Jade the Vampire began to sing.

 _"Pleased to meet you,_

 _Hope you guessed my name,_

 _oh yeah, but what's confusing you_

 _is the nature of my game."_

No sooner had she hit the ground and regained her bearings, she transformed into a wolf and snarled at the vampire.

Not liking seeing her mate punched in the face, Tori growled and moved got ready to charge as the tension in the room abruptly rose about a 1000%

It was vamp Tori that acted first, by rushing out in front of vamp Jade. "She's good, please don't hurt her."

"No danger of that!" Snickered Jadelyn.

A microsecond before Tori was about to charge, she spotted something that caused her to freeze.

The vampire version of herself was wearing a gold cross. From everything she knew about vampires, what she was seeing was utterly impossible.

Tori cautiously pointed to the cross around her doubles neck. "How can you wear that?"

"I still have my soul. Jade…er…my Jade saved my soul. I had been turned into a vampire that hated her. Not by Jade, that was the last thing on earth she wanted. She destroyed those vampires that betrayed her and in a act of love and devotion, went into a church to pray for my soul. In those moments she suffered such torture and agony it drove her mad. But it worked, out of love she saved me. I know she's rude and frequently disagreeable, but she does want to help. She wants to be a good person. So she can regain her full soul and be human again. She's retained a small portion of hers and now she has a chance to earn the rest of it back. I know you don't trust vampires. But we do want to help."

Stepping forward, Tori put her hand on Jade's head and stroked her fur. That was both a sign to now do anything and something she knew would calm Jade down.

"But you're a vampire, they kill."

"I don't kill. I've never killed anyone. Father Ramirez our friend, told me that my gift was having myself held between two worlds. I'm not quite a vampire, but I'm not human either. But that will only last as long as I don't take a life. You see, my Jade and I, our fates are intertwined. If she stays good, she gets her soul back and can become human, then I'll become human again. But if either one of us fails, both her and I will be lost. She wants to be human again so she can go to heaven…."

Vampire Jade put a hand on Vamp Tori's shoulder. "Look at the cross yourself Jade. I can't, I still can't. Normally she doesn't wear it, because it has a nasty habit of burning me when I touch it. But she wore it today, as she thought it may help convince you. If she was a true evil vampire, she would not be able to wear that. She can even go into a church. Take her to one, she can go in. I feed her blood from animals. She's never killed a person, nor will I allow her to kill anyone." She then grinned. "You see, I'm one of the good guys now!"

Jade transformed back into human form, but stood ready to charge. "We don't need your help, Vampire!"

Vamp Jade laughed. "Famous last words and I've heard them before. From what I've been told about the situation, you are a bit short on firepower. You need us. Look, I'll be straight. I hate you and you hate me. I'm a egomaniacal, cold blooded killer and a fiend who has ended the lives of more people, than you can count. But I can kick ass and you need me. I know you hate the thought, but that doesn't make it any less true. Be smart….I'm offering my help. I don't do that often."

The ugly snarl on Jade's face grew even more distinct. "Get out!"

In response Vamp Jade sneered back. "I knew it. Can't reason with Lycans. Never could, just stupid animals."

"Lycan?" Asked Juila.

"That's what us vampires used to call them in the old days."

"What do you call them now?"

"Nothing! They're dead." Retorted Vamp Jade with a voice full of contempt.

"What?" Roared Jade as she took a step towards her vampire counterpart.

"You see in my universe, like in yours now, there was once Vampires, Werewolves and Wizards. Only the vampires in my world were not solitary creates, like in yours. We were very organized and stuck together. We saw the werewolves as bloodthirsty, mindless beasts and the wizards as greedy, power-hungry assholes that kept messing with forces they shouldn't. Either way, we saw them as a threat. More than a thousand, years ago the clan chiefs, myself included, voted to eliminate the completion once and for all and we did. "

Vamp Jade smiled with pride. " The world was our playground after that. At least until the other vampires betrayed me. Now the vampire council is gone and the remaining clans, are scattered and in disarray. They're being actively hunted now. Soon, they'll join the wizards and the werewolves in oblivion, but that's a good thing. So sad, the Lycans in this universe are just as stupid!"

With a pained expression, Valentina asked. "You've killed werewolves?"

Her face going from a look of pride to a look of deadly seriousness, vamp Jade answered. "Two or three hundred, at least. Once upon a time, they feared me, more than any of the rest of my kind. But that's ancient history. Fine, go ahead, just walk into that wizard's fortress, you'll wind up just as dead as the others. "

"GET OUT!" Screamed Jade.

Vamp Jade shook her head. "Come on Baby, let's get out of here..." She then looked to Jadelyn. "Take me home and don't bother me again. If you do, I'll turn you into a vampire and bury you under a slab of concrete. You won't die, but not being able to feed, will be pretty much everlasting agony. You can join the other people who bugged me one too many times."

As Vamp Jade move to the door, Vamp Tori and Wolf Tori looked at each other with dismay. Neither liked how it was turning out and both each seemed to know the other felt the same way.

Instinctively sensing she could trust her counterpart, Tori turned to Jade and took her hand. "Jade. You felt bad for ignoring my advice before. You wanted to listen and take me seriously. I know you don't like this. But I think we do need her help. You want to make things better between us, than you can start by trusting me and my judgment."

At the same time, vamp Tori did the same with her vamp Jade. "Let's not be so hasty. You need to learn some patience. You've done very well, today. But please stay and see if we can work this out."

For a moment Jade seemed to waiver. "She's a vampire Tori!"

"Jade, know I can trust her. The question is, can you trust me? Do you trust me?"

Jade looked into Tori's eyes for a moment and realizing she needed to change, quickly relented.

"Fine."

"Good, tell Vampire Jade that you accept her offer of help and thank her."

Jade quickly pouted. "Do I have too?"

Tori nodded.

Not looking all too happy about it, Jade rolled her eyes, turned to Vampire Jade and mumbled. "I accept your offer of help, thank you."

Vampire Jade grinned in triumph and was about to say something both smug and insulting when Vamp tori poked her in the ribs.

"My dear immortal darling. The appropriate reply is you're welcome. Am I being clear?'

Vamp Jade huffed, but likewise relented. "You're welcome."

It was then Victoria stepped forward. "I think we first need to decide what to call everyone. To avoid confusion"

Vamp Jade raised her hand. "I have an idea. How about we call the vampire version of Tori, my Tori, Dawn, which is her middle name. And you can call me, Una. It's my birth name. I haven't used it since I was alive, but it will avoid confusion."

"Now that we've all made nice, now. Una and Jade, kiss and make up, preferably with lots of tongue." Quipped Jadelyn with a smirk.

Una walked over to Jadelyn and gazed intently into her eyes. "Ok, miss comedian. How about this. For the next week, whenever Victoria wants sex, you'll instantly be mega horny. No matter what you're doing. You won't be able to get into the bedroom and strip fast enough. With all the post sex cuddling she wants, plus you'll allow her to pick whatever TV's shows and movies she wants, including, The notebook. Do you understand?"

No sure what was happening, Jade, Tori, Valentina ,Julia and even Victoria looked on with confusion.

That same confusion only intensified, when Jadelyn's eyes suddenly glassed over.

"Yes"

Victora looked to Una, looking rather perplexed. "Uh…what did you just do to my Jadelyn? She won't actually do all that?"

"I'm an ancient vampire and thus my powers are a bit more expansive than your garden variety vampire. That includes hypnotism. Little miss smart mouth needs to remember to keep her trap shut on occasion, so I taught her a little lesson. Give her a spin."

Jadelyn who seemed to have recovered, quickly scoffed. "Yeah right. You didn't do anything? Hypnotism, what a load of crock. Come on, that's only from the movies. You can't do that to me?"

Suddenly looking annoyed at Jadelyn's attitude, Victoria then casually said. "Jadelyn. I know we have company, but I want to have sex."

Much to everyone's shock, except Una who was smirking and Dawn who simply looked embarrassed, Jadelyn without saying a single word, took Victoria's hand and rushed her into their bedroom. They could hear the door slam shut a second later.

Una walked over to the fridge and from pulled out a beer. On it was a post it note saying, "Jadelyn's beer, do not touch."

Una tori off the note, chucked it in the trash and popped it open. "Well, that will keep her busy for an hour or two. "

"You can't just do that to her. That…that's…that's wrong?" Protested Tori.

Una took a drink of her beer. "Wrong is me killing a rich socialite because I found her voice to be irritating. Or torturing to death a homeless person who told Dawn, her singing was horrible caterwauling. She has the voice of an angel. The poor bastard was begging for me to kill him, after half an hour. He lasted about 11 hours of agonizing torture, before he finally died, I actually made him eat his own…. but I digress. What I did just now, that was just funny. Maybe I'll make it permanent. I'd do it for your Jade, but it does work on Lycan's. Sorry."

Dawn cringed. "Una, I thought we'd discussed you wouldn't talk about that anymore."

Una smiled and kissed Dawn on the cheek. "You're so pretty. He said your singing wasn't perfect, so he had to die in the most horrible manner I could think of. My love for you is boundless."

"Later on, I think we need to talk about the concept of limits and how sometimes they can be quite productive."

Jade who looked mildly amused by Jadelyn's fate, quickly grew serious. "Ok, I'll make this work but you so much as breath on my Tori, I'll dust you so fast, it will make your head spin."

"Fine, but if you so much as lay a finger on my beautiful, dawn, I'll have you stuffed and mounted."

Off in the corner, Julia whispered to Valentina. "I wonder if it's too late to join up with Claudia. Probably a lot safer."

Valentina laughed. "I'd say you're right."

 **So the titans have agreed to work together, but it won't be smooth sailing.**

 **Jadelyn got a bit of sweet revenge served up by Una, AKA Jade the Vamprie, for being a smartass. What do you think? Funny?**

 **The chapter title, "Sympathy for the Devil" is from the Rolling Stones of the same name. Though the song is about the devil, the lyrics closely align with Jade the vampire. Lyrics used without permission.**


	25. Pretty in Pink

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its charactes and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 25 – Pretty in Pink**

 **Today, we'll be paying a visit to some other old friends. Be warned, a bit of kinkiness and explicit material ahead. Just thought I'd let you know.**

 **No one's Pov.**

Una, Jade, Tori, Dawn, Julia and Valentina quickly got down to work, making sure everyone was on the same page and began to coordinate their assault.

Though they found the sounds of rather intense sex coming from Jadenlyns and Tori's bedroom slightly distracting, over the next hour or so, they managed to formulate a solid plan. The plan was, for in two days' time, they would travel to Shultzhaven in this universe. There, they would spend a full day familiarizing themselves with both the town and the castle. They even planned to take the tour of the castle that was offered at 3:00 pm every day, except Monday.

Once satisfied they knew the layout of both the town and the castle, they would wait find an isolated interior room. They planned to wait until 10:00 PM and then open a portal to Jade and Tori's world and proceed through into Claudia's castle..

Though they would know the layout of the castle, the exact location of Claudia or the number of people with her would be the only unknown factor. At that point, they would have to stealthily navigate the castle, searching for Claudia, while either neutralizing or avoiding other inhabitants, such as guards or servants.

Once things were finalized, Jade looked to the others, her eyes deadly serious. "I think you already realize this, but while we do have the element of surprise, it's imperative that we maintain that surpise until the very last second. We need to find her, without her knowing we're there. We can't afford to give her or any of her minions any time to prepare. Kind of like Pearl Harbor, they can't know we're there, until we're already attacking them. One last thing, don't even try to take Claudia alive. Our mission is as they say in the movies, Terminate with extreme prejudice, don't any of you forget it. That said, I thank you all for helping me and Tori."

Dawn looked to Una, looking slightly worried. "Baby. I'll go with you and help, but I can't kill anyone. I'll lose my soul."

Una smiled reassuringly. "No you can't kill. But you're a vampire, you're strong and can't be harmed by pretty much anything. So since you can't kill, you disable. You're more than capable of breaking arms and legs. I'd imagine it's difficult to cast a spell, when a broken arm or a broken leg. Right Julia?"

The wizard nodded. "She's right. Besides, the fact that some spells need hand gestures or the exact placement of feet, the pain, if intense enough, would make it extremely hard for them to concentrate enough, to get off a spell. That goes for all of you, if you're not able to kill a wizard you encounter for some reason. Disable them, that should in most cases, prevent them from casting any spells. It may not be easy, but it can be done."

Suddenly the door to Jadelyn and Victoria's room flung open and emerged Jadelyn. She was wearing a black silk bathrobe and her hair was very messed up. Looking none too pleased, she walked up to the Una and got right in your face.

"What in the hell did you do to me?"

"Please be specific. Hypnotizing you or the fact that I've drank all your beer. I was kind enough to put it on the grocery list for you."

"You know what I mean." Snapped Jadelyn "Victoria says she wants sex and suddenly my whole crotch feels like it's on fire and only Victoria can put it out. I suddenly felt like I was in some porn movie. I was so desperate, I ripped her clothes off."

"Oh that…." Said the Vampire with a look of amusement."

For a moment more Jadelyn fumed, but then backed off. "If I didn't have the most incredible sex ever, I'd really be pissed right now."

Una looked to the others, who were all quietly snickering, then back to Jadelyn. "Um…you're welcome…"

Victoria then walked into the room, her hair a mess and a rather dazed looking smile on her face. "I really didn't think that would work. It worked alright…did it ever work alright.…I'm starving, who wants to go out and get a bite to eat."

Tori and Dawn immediately raised their hands.

"I'll get cleaned up and we can head out. I think Murphy's pizza is still open. If you're both game."

Julia, after conferring with Valentina for a moment spoke up. "Val and I are going to head out. I need to make things look normal until we strike. That and keep an open ear out to see if I hear any gossip that may be. We'll be back in two days."

Within half an hour, Valentina and Juilia went home and all three Tori's had left to go for pizza.

That left Una, Jadelyn and Jade, all eyeing each other suspiciously.

"Now what?" Asked Una

Suddenly having a thought, Jadelyn smirked. "You know I travel from universe to universe with the other Jade I hang with and we put all the various Tori's and Jade's together. In some their already together, like in yours Una. "

"Semi Interesting, but so what?"

"Well, I've seen some funny things."

"Funny Ha Ha or funny strange?" Asked Jade.

"Strange….do you want to see?

Una and Jade glared at each other for a moment then both nodded and said in unison. "Fine, we're game."

"Just do me a favor and don't tell Dawn, Victoria or Tori?"

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You'll see."

After leaving Victoria a note saying they were going out for beers, Jadelyn took them in her car back to Hollywood arts. Then with a key, she let them inside and down to the basement room where Robbie had set up his equipment to cross universes. After turning on the equipment and setting it for universe #101 she led them through.

All three found themselves in a Los Angeles that looked exactly like their own.

Jade looked around and rather acidly quipped. "Not impressed, yet. Where's all the strangeness?"

"Let's go to Tori's house and I'll show you. Problem is that we'll need to catch the bus."

"A bus? How novel. This had better be good Jadelyn or you'll really suffer."

The trio went to the nearest bus stop and took the bus that led to Tori's house. Along the way, Una and Jade mostly glared at each other, with the occasional insult.

Arriving at Tori's house, they could see it was just after midnight and most of the lights were off.

Jadelyn motioned for them to come around back. "Come on, just be quiet."

Moving around back they could see a light on in Tori's window, with the curtains mostly drawn. Straining her ear, Una could hear and odd noise.

"What do I hear?"

In Tori's backyard there was a large tree and one of its thicker branches ran right up to Tori's window. Jadelyn pointed and with a mischievous grin said. "Take a look."

Jade scoffed. "What are they doing ? I've seen that. Every time I've done it. It's nice but I don't see the novelty."

"Just look."

Una rolled her eyes and jumped using her vampire abilities, landing right on the branch. Moving carefully to the end of the branch she moved up to the window and peeked in.

Looking up from the ground Jade could see the vampire's eyes bug open wide, as her mouth fell open.

"Holy shit!"

Wondering just what in the hell could cause a 3000 year old vampire to be so amazed, Jade scurried up the tree.

"What in the hell Una!"

The vampire grinned and moved aside. "These two, they got a big ole freak flag. Take a look."

Jade the werewolf, moved up to the window and gazed through the small gap in the curtains.

There she could see Tori standing in the center of the room. But the Latina was wearing a black leather corset, knee high, fuck me boots and in her hand was a bullwhip.

Kneeling at her feet was Jade, her doppelganger. Only she was naked and on face was a look of shame. Looking closer Jade could see a tattoo on her double's side.

The tattoo consisted of a single rose with the words.

 _"Tori's slut!"_

Jade watched as Tori slowly walked around her Jade, looking none too pleased about something. Her counterpart was looking at Tori's feet.

"Very nice haircut you have, You must have chopped off 3 inches." Quipped Tori rather acidly, as she gently caressed her Jade's hair."

"I'm sorry mistress. I just forgot!"

"Forgot what? Slut!"

Naked Jade lowered her head in shame. "That I'm not to make any changes to my body without mistress's approval."

"You know, we have a beautiful arrangement. You have a safeword, you have days off, and we love each other very much. You love to play the part of submissive as I love to play the part of the dominatrix. But you know I'm very particular about one very specific thing. What is that?"

"My hair. You love my hair."

Again, Tori ever to gently touched naked Jade's hair, and even kissed it. "Your hair is so dark, so beautiful. I love the smell, I love how it feels, I love to play with it, I tell you how to style it, but you cut it and without my permission. You know how much I hate that?"

"I'm sorry mistress."

Tori held up the whip, her face going cold. "30 lashes."

With the hands of a pro, Tori then brought the whip down on Jade's back, not leaving a mark.

Vampire Jade, pushed her aside. "Let me see?"

The vampire peeked into see her counterpart being whipped again and again, for the mistake of cutting her hair without Tori's permission.

"Holy fuck, Tori here is a serious bitch!" Said Jade quietly.

"Damn, she handles that whip like a fucking pro. Didn't leave a single mark. Now that's skill." Marveled Una."

"Looks like our counterpart here, is a bit on the submissive side."

"A bit."

Not able to see, Jade asked. "Now what are they doing?"

Una peered in again. "She finished punishing naked Jade. Now she's getting Jade on the bed, ass up. And now Tori's putting on a strap on…fuck is that dick massive. It's a Tori…so it's bright pink of course."

Una grinned wickedly and sang to herself. _"Isn't she pretty in pink, isn't she?"_

The vampire then continued to narrate for her counterparts. "Now she's removing naked Jades rather huge…butt plug. She's going right for the back door."

"What does slutty Jade like?" Barked Tori with glee, as she started fuck her very submissive sub.

Naked Jade grinned. "Mistress, fucking her slutty ass!"

"And who does your ass belong to?"

"YOU!"

Una could only wonder what other depravity this pair was into and though it really her cup of tea, it was kind of hot. "Fuck that nasty slut, you wicked, wicked Latina!"

Getting impatient cause she couldn't see, Jade nudged Una. "Come on Vampire, stop hogging the view…I wanna see."

It was then Jade heard someone below her, clearing her throat, to attract her attention. The werewolves blood ran cold, when she realized it wasn't Jadelyn….it was Tori."

Jade looked down to see, in addition to Jadelyn, Dawn, Tori and Victoria, all standing there, looking distinctly unhappy. Actually they looked extremely unhappy."

Una who hadn't noticed, the Tori;s show up, continued to narrate. "Damn, she's burying that thing all the way up Jade's ass. Tori is really going to town, she is giving Naked Jade a serious pounding!"

Jade tapped her on the shoulder. "Una?"

"Quiet, you'll get your turn, Lycan?"

"Una?"

"What?" Hissed the vampire as she turned around.

Jade simply pointed to the ground.

Una looked down to see Dawn, glaring at her and cringed. "Fuck!"

Tori and Dawn, immediately motioned for them to get down, which they quickly did.

"Told you, these boneheads would be here. Being total creepers." Grumbled Victoria who then grabbed Jadelyns ear and twisted it.

"The restaurant was closed for repairs so we came back, to find you gone. I had this feeling you'd be here, being all stalkerish and creepy, like a bunch of 12 year old boys. Those two have a right to privacy and don't need you bringing werewolves and vampires to spy on them. They don't exist for your creepy pleasure. I'd better not catch you here again or maybe I'll buy myself a whip! Understand, my one and only love….."

Jadelyn quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Victoria, I understand perfectly."

Only then, did Victoria release Jadelyn's ear.

Dawn continued to glare at Una. "I know you're evil and doing your best to be good. But that was just plain rude. We'll talk about this later."

Jade looked to Tori to apologize but the Latina cut her off. "You and I will have a little talk about this later too… Come on…let's go before they hear us."

So the girls dragged their Jades off without the Tori and Jade inside, hearing a thing. On the bus ride back, Una laughed out loud.

"That's different. Is the only one like that? With Domantrix Tori?"

"No, there are two others that are similar. In Universe #112, Jade is trying simply show Tori that her methods are too extreme and that's not right. Jade there is trying to steer Tori in the right direction. In #119. There's into the same stuff, but in addition, there is this missing girl named Sal and Jade and Tori are getting into this S&M club called the Diamond club to find where she went. It's a big mystery. I think the baddies are this Deborah and Marla. I think they run the club. Never met them, but from what I could gather, those two look stone cold. They had something to do with Sal's disappearance. Probably buried her in a landfill or something."

Una thought for a moment. "I'm a good guy now. Do they need help? Just give the word and they're dead. Heck, just give me the go ahead and I'll go into this diamond club and kill everything that moves, in an orgy of blood and violence not seen since the crusades. That should eliminate their problem rather nicely."

Una then pointed at Jade. "I'm sure even Lassie here, could do the trick."

"Fuck you, vampire!" Retorted Jade, fiercely.

Jadelyns' mouth opened for a moment and then closed. "Uh…..I….I…maybe we should let this all sort itself out. I'll keep your offer in mind, that to slaughter everyone in the diamond club. I try to do things quietly…granted the thought, sounds real cool, but…I'll let you know."

Getting even more angry stares from their girls and knowing they were in enough trouble, Jade, Una and Jadelyn decided to simply to keep their mouths shut.

When the arrived back at the portal, Una and Dawn, returned to their universe to make what preparations they needed to make. Tori, Victoria, Jade and Jadelyn returned back to Jadelyen's and Tori's apartment.

Tori and Jade spent the next two days, doing more training and preparing for the trip. They bought cheap suitcases and some clothes. Both up to this point had been borrowing their counterparts clothes.

Finally the appointed day came. Jadelyn had fetched Una and Dawn and Julia and Valentina came, using Juilias' magic. Everyone had suitcases, was ready to go.

Julia then spoke. "If everyone is ready, I'll teleport all of us to a spot just outside the town of Shultzhaven. It's a short walk to the cable car station that will take us to the Rabbenest. Victoria told me she's made reservations at the hotel and they are expecting us to check in tonight."

Jade raised hand and walked over to Victoria and Jadelyn. "Before I leave, I just want to thank you for all your hospitality and nursing me back to health. You've both been better to me than I deserve. I thank you."

Victoria smiled. "You're welcome and good luck."

Jadelyn smirked and shook Jade's hand. "I still think you're a dumbfuck asshole, but you're an alright dumbfuck asshole. If you can, bring me Claudia's eyes. I want to keep them in a jar. Good luck."

Jade smirked and punched Jadelyn in the shoulder. "I'll see what I can do."

Tori then walked over and hugged Jadelyn. "Thank you for watching over my Jade." Then she did the same with Tori.

Jade then took Tori's hand and stepped next to Julia. "We're ready now."

Julia then poured some powder on the ground floor in a circle around herself, Valentina, Jade, Tori, Una and dawn. Then after saying a long incantation she threw some more powder in the air and just like that the group vanished.

"FINALLY, AFTER TWO MONTHS, WE HAVE THE FUCKING APARTMENT TO OURSELVES!" Exclaimed Jadelyn with relief.

"It wasn't all that bad Jadelyn"

"They ate us out of house and home, took up our spare bedroom and we barely got a moments privacy."

Victoria shrugged. "Well I just hope they succeed. Do you want to do something. Get something to eat."

Jadelyn walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. "No, there's a special on the making of The scissoring on in a few minutes."

"Come on Jadelyn."

"I can't miss this. They're going to show the deleted scenes. Maybe later. Sorry hon."

Standing off to the side, Victoria grumbled. "Stupid scissoring."

She was about to go and do some reading when she suddenly remembered something. The hypnotic suggestion that Una put on Jade was for a whole week. It included both TV channels and sex on demand.

"Jadelyn, I think the notebook is on, HBO. I want to watch that."

Without a complaint, Jade turned it to HBO. "It just started, sit with me."

Victoria smiled wryly and said quietly to herself. "It still works. 5 more days left, it'd be a shame not to take advantage of it all I could. It was great sex, really great sex. I loved the way she ripped off my clothes as if she couldn't get to my body fast enough. Besides, she was bad for spying on Dominatraix Tori and Submissive Jade. So I can't say I'll feel all that bad about it…actually…it's going to feel real nice….."

"Jadelyn dear I want to have sex!"

As if someone had flipped a switch, Jade instantly turned off the remote, cast it aside, leaped off the couch.

Sounding like something out of a bad romance novel, Jade sputtered desperately. "Come on Tor….sex now! I need sex now! I need you inside me, only you can put out the burning fire of passion within me. Come on let's go go go…..get naked!"

The next thing Victoria knew, she was being rushed into the bedroom.

"Stupid vampire….oh…damn Tor…you look so sexy….I need you so bad…so bad…let's fuck until the sun comes up…." Muttered Jade.

As the now ultra horny Jadelyn West began to tear off her clothes, Tori mused.

"Maybe, vampires aren't so bad after all!"

 **So the Jade paid a short visit to the universe of my "Real Me" story, but got busted by the Tori's.**

 **Oh the other universe, #119, where Una talks about slaughtering the inhabitants of the Diamond club is SevReed's story, "Power Play."**

 **The one here Jade wants to show Tori she's not right about things is, #112 is MaxTomos, Love Cuff's**

 **The chapter title, "Pretty In Pink" Refers to the song of the same name by the Psychedelic Furs**. **Lyrics used without permission.**


	26. Back in Black

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 26 – Back in Black**

 **Jade's POV**

I felt strange for a moment and soon found myself somewhere else. As my head cleared I realized I was standing in a small clearing next to a road. It was dusk and just ahead I could see the lights of a small town.

We had arrived at Shultzhaven, which would be our portal to my world. Immediately I looked up and there it was. On a peak, towering over the town was Castle known as Rabbenest. This one however, was brightly lit and looked quite inviting. For a moment I took in the cool air as I watched a cable car rise up above the town towards the castle.

The other version wouldn't be so inviting.

Picking up my suitcase, I motioned towards the town. "It's about 6 in the evening, let's go to the hotel, check in. Then I suggest we find someplace to eat in town and wander around a bit. Get to know the layout of the town. We'll look around the castle itself tomorrow. Everyone good with that?"

It was only about a 20-minute walk for us to arrive at the cablecar station that would take us up to the castle. We walked mostly in silence, save for Julia and Valentina who had lagged a behind a short bit. They were talking, whispering and giggling amongst themselves.

It was a hotel, albeit a small one. The website said that it had some 25 rooms and some were rather small, but for the traveler that wanted to stay an authentic alpine castle, there was no better choice.

Ridding up the cable car, I took Tori's hand as looked as the town disappeared below us.

"Tori, don't you love it. All her nice defenses and we're going to walk right through the front door. With reservations no less."

Tori smiled, but only just. "Getting in isn't the part I'm worried about, it's getting out, assuming we do."

"We will, Tori" Assured Una, with a classic, Jade smirk. "Well find this wench and crush her. What's her official bio anyway?"

Julia quickly answered. "Her name is Clauda Van Moor, she's 69 years old, but looks 20 years younger. She was born in Amsterdam, to parents, who while not magic, knew of magic and were friends with a powerful wizard Gers Schilf. They recognized her magical talent at a very young age and asked if Gers would take her on. Gers was a well-respected, but rather reclusive wizard and had shown no interest in students, but took her as an apprentice. When her parents died in a plane crash when she was 9, Gers took her in full time. He raised her until she was 18, when he died of old age."

"Then what?" Asked Dawn.

"She joined the wizard community, and by the age of 25 was very powerful. She had a reputation for spending long hours diligently pouring over her old spell tomes, but at the same time, was generous and friendly. Openly she supported various charitable causes and grew in power. By her mid 40's she had become so well-known and powerful that when a spot on the wizard council opened up, she was the one they chose. She's been an upstanding, hardworking and dedicated member of the wizard council for more than a quarter of a century. She was married once for a number of years, her husband died some 10 years ago of cancer and she has 3 adult daughters, all wizards who look like they'll be just as powerful as their mother."

Una laughed. "It's always the ones that look most innocent. It's a safe bet, that parts of her bio are bullshit. Did you look into her background at all, Julia?"

"No. I couldn't afford to even give her the slightest indication, that I or anyone else knew what she was into. If I went poking around in her background, she could very well find out. I discussed it with Valentina and we determined that it was not worth the risk. Our element of surprise, needed to be protected at all costs."

I would have liked to have known more about her background, but in the grand scheme of things, it wasn't all that big of a deal. She's just another bad egg, that's the end of it. Maybe she was bad all along, maybe she went bad, who cares. just as long as I eliminate her. They made the right call.

"It makes sense Julia. You and Valentina made the right call. Our concern is the now." I said.

The cable care soon arrived at the castle. We were directed down a hallway to an elevator which took us up to the main entry chamber.

The room wasn't terribly big, but opulently furnished, with a small reception desk to the left and several corridors leading off. A sign on one, indicated the bar, was that way.

We checked in, using cash provided by Una of all people. I was rich but had no access to cash. She was rich and had access to cash and gold. She brought some gold into this world, sold it and used the cash to pay for our little event.

I just wish she didn't have to look so damn smug about it.

A bellman came up and promptly showed us to our rooms. They were small, by hotel standards but as always well-furnished and they actually looked very comfortable. Plus the view was incredible. It faced away from the town with a stunning view of the mountains. It was also a 1000 foot drop straight down.

As I looked out over the valley, Tori walked up and wrapped her arms around me.

"Look Vega. I'm sorry about being a peeping tom with…

"Jade, in a way, that's comforting. It's you having fun, creepy fun but fun. I'm still ticked about it, but its' a sign of normalcy."

I sighed. "I'm not normal. I'm holding myself together, I look cool and calm, but a lot of that's acting. The closer I get to this the worse my nightmares get. But what about you. Yours was pretty bad last night."

She kissed me on the neck. "We'll be fine Jade. We will make it through this, we'll go home, see our precious babies again and live happily ever after. It still may be far off, but if we stay together, we will make it. I love you Jade. I always will."

"I love you too."

 **Una's POV**

After checking in, we met in the lobby at about 7:00 in the evening. There we headed into town to get something to eat at the local bar/restaurant. It was a typical German affair with good music, good beer and a cheerful atmosphere. Dawn and I ate the food, though we didn't need to. Both of us have special cooler compartments in our suitcases with enough blood to last us. Even if there wasn't any, I could come up with some easily and without taking a life.

It's hard to be good, it is. I'm so used to being bad, despite my fragment of a soul. But it's the only way I can get to be with Tori, it's the only way I can be human again and only then I can get into heaven and see my son again.

He died 3000 years ago and the pain of losing him is fresh. He was so young when get got sick, I remember that last day, that last moment.

I was sitting with him at his bedside, he was so weak and pale. I sang an ancient lullaby to him and smiled and said he loved me. The he closed his eyes forever.

Now I have love in my life or unlife again and each day I spend with dawn is beautiful and special. I want to be with her always.

We ate and had a good time, though Jade and I exchanged a constant stream of insults. God is she ever, a total fucking dumbshit. After dinner we broke up, deciding to walk and explore the town.

So I took dawn's hand and started down one of the streets.

We hadn't gotten pretty far when Dawn asked. "Why did you even consider helping Jade in the first place. You detest her."

"I do detest her. She's a total bonehead and she looks like me, that's a reason to hate her in itself. I'm the original, I was born 3000 years ago. All the rest, their just copies of me."

"But why help her?"

I stopped and lowered my head in shame. "Dawn…er Tori. You're a vampire because I screwed up. Because the vampire council and Christopher pulled a fast one on me. Because I was stupid myself. I was suspicious, but not enough or smart enough to stop it. I failed you and you're like this now because of my stupidity. Jade was tricked too and I know how that feels. The humiliation, the guilt and everything else that goes along with it. In that one respect, I feel a kinship with her. That she was tricked and nearly lost her love because of it, I've been in the same place and feel the same anger at this Claudia. She's just as twisted and evil as Serapis was and just as deserving of death. He was made to pay for what he did and to put it simply, I think I'd enjoy making Claudia pay for what she did as well. It's the right thing to do."

She smiled at me, in that way that always makes me feel special. "I don't blame you. It means we can be together, it means we have a destiny, to be human again. Jade and Tori have their path to walk and they will walk it together. You're helping them do that again and that makes me love you even more. It makes me proud to walk the path we will walk and I will be with you every step of the way. Come on soulmate, let's just walk, explore the town and enjoy the evening."

"I love you Jade."

"I love you too Tori"

 **Julia's POV**

I've dedicated my life to the magical arts and in pursuit of those arts, I've sacrificed a lot of things to make it to the level of ability I've reached. Mostly its chances to get out and meet people, make friends and develop relationships. I have friends and colleagues in the wizard world, but very few outside of it.

But now, I can't trust anyone I know in the wizard world. Claudia, a person I once greatly respected and admired, turned out to be utterly corrupt and evil. This woman used magic to mind control girls and sell them into sexual slavery, how utterly revolting. My stomach churns just thinking about it. Not to mention she's apparently resurrected an ancient cult of wizards dedicated to gaining power through black magic. It's like discovering, that everything you know is a lie.

I was taught that magic should be used for good and that was that. That dark magic will gain you power at the expense of your soul and nothing is worth losing your soul. This turn of events has left me disillusioned in the wizard world, in addition to feeling somewhat betrayed.

About now, the only person I trust is Valentina. I've known about werewolves and had only met one once, before I encountered Jade. Our two society's, throughout history have rarely mixed and at once come into open conflict.

She's a werewolf, a master hunter and tracker, a major in Russian Military intelligence and in the last two months has become a very very close friend.

At first it was just business, helping her find Tori who was locked in wolf form, keeping tabs on Claudia and keeping her and her minions from knowing what we were doing. It was nerve wracking; I couldn't even trust my own apprentice, Sara.

But Valentina remained calm, collected and whenever I showed signs of stress, supportive.

Then we started to talk about other things, our personal lives, our likes our interests. She would tell me fascinating stories of her mother's family, a distant branch of the Romanov family. She tells me she's a descendant of Peter the Great. Her father was a werewolf and a career Russian army officer, he taught her how to hunt and track. She's grown to love the wealth and luxury, afforded by her mother's family, but at the same time has a great love of the outdoors.

I told her about the wizard world and given her displays of magic that she found breathtaking. She tells me that I'm clever and funny. She's shown me her wolf form and in it, she's a majestic looking wolf with greyish black fur.

We would sit at my home or her very large Moscow apartment, and we'd drink wine and talk for hours. It's amazing how the time would slip by.

When the heat was off, we started to go out and do things socially. I took her to this tiny movie theatres in L.A. that showed silent movies. They even had an organ to play the music like the old days. Then we ate at this tiny hole in the wall Mexican restaurant which had the most fabulous food. She really enjoyed it. I feel a connection with her.

She took me to some of the most exclusive dance clubs in Moscow, where she'd point out who were government officials and who were the Russian Mafia. In some cases, there were one in the same. She took me shopping and was very generous.

We confided in each other. I'm in my 40's and have never been married and had few relationships. I've been making up for it by being a bit of a cougar. But I told her that it's not satisfying. I always lose interest and increasingly find these young men, vigorous, but boring.

She told me she's dated men and women, but never found the one. Though she was bisexual, she never once came onto me or even remotely pressured me to do anything I didn't want to. She was just a good friend.

But I found myself thinking about it, not much at first. But I found that the more time we spent together, the more I wanted to spend time with her. We had similar taste in fashion, movies, not everything, but a lot of things. My feelings of friendship and closeness with her, all of a sudden became more complex and confusing.

Was I attracted to her. I found woman attractive, but never thought about dating one. Now I was having those thoughts. Did she not hit on me because she didn't find me attractive? I'm at least 5 years older than her. I found myself wondering about that.

Recently in the time we've been spending together, she asks if she can spend time in wolf form. She says she likes to assume wolf form a few times a week to let that part of her out. I don't mind it a single bit and she'd just curl up next to me on the couch while I watched TV and I would just pet her soft fur. It's very relaxing and as always I feel safe with her.

Maybe I wasn't her type. Did I really want to go further? Am I bisexual? Maybe I got bored of the men, because I prefer women. All these things started to populate my mind more and more.

Tomorrow night, I return to my own universe to battle with one of the most powerful wizards in existence, plus her minions. I've never faced one of my own in outright combat. I could die, but tonight as Valentina and I walk around the town I find myself oddly worrying about something else.

What if we do win. Then what happens. She acts like a close friend, but I simply could be part of the job. Once she's done she might just say, it was nice working with you, bye.

I see her walking off into mist like Rhett Butler at the end of Gone with the wind.

" _Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn"_

And Rhett, walks out of Scarlett's life once and for all. Considering how whiny and self-centered she always is, I can't say I blame him.

I don't want her to walk out of my life. I'm so confused, but I don't.

Suddenly I find myself being nudged, which jar's me from my thought's "Julia?"

"Huh….What?"

"I've been talking about the new line of Giulana Teso coats and furs for the last five minutes and I don't think you've heard a single word of what I said. What's wrong?"

Flushing with embarrassment, I quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Val, I'm just a bit distracted."

"By the fight coming up?"

"Yes." But the way I said it, I think I unconsciously indicated that wasn't all on my mind. Perhaps I did it on purpose.

"That would be normal, but I get the feeling something else is bothering you. It's been bothering you for the last couple of weeks. Or so I think. Come on, tell me?"

She's concerned and that makes me feel even more confused.

"What happens after this? If we win, will we still be friends." I feel like an 8 year old saying it, so stupid. But I'm so nervous.

Valentina let out a laugh and slapped me on the back. "Of course, don't even think that."

She reassures me, but I don't feel reassured. I'm so nervous that I simply blurt out the next question.

"Why don't you find me attractive?"

Stopping suddenly, she turned to look right at me, with an expression indicating she looked slightly hurt. "Why do you think that?"

"I…I…I've been, no we've become so close friends, that I find myself wondering why you haven't hit on me. I think…I like you and that's not easy to admit, but I just got the feeling that you didn't feel the same way. That and the thought of you walking out of my life….I don't want that." It all came sputtering out at once in rapid fire fashion.

For a moment she remains silent with a unreadable expression, then gestures to a bench in front of a bakery just a few feet ahead. "Sit, I think we need to talk."

I sit down and she takes her place next to me. I feel utterly foolish.

"I'm sorry I said that. I'm just really nervous about the fight, I don't know what I'm…."

Cutting me off, she smiles and says. "Julia, I do find you attractive. In fact, I'm extremely attracted to you. "

I'm stunned she feels like that, just hearing her say that makes my heart skip about 20 beats.

"But why not tell me?"

Sighing she looks up at the moon for a moment. "It's not all that easy, and not just because, you're a woman who's never dated a woman before. I did want to respect you and not pressure you in any way. I did hope you'd come around and I'm glad you did. But if you didn't, I did not want to do anything that would ruin our friendship. And that's something I value greatly. But to be honest, I was a bit scared myself. I'm a werewolf and being with one of us is not always easy."

"Why?"

"I look human but in reality, I'm only half human. I'm half wolf. When a human is with a werewolf, in some cases, it ends up where they view the human part as their lover/mate and the wolf side as a pet. It would be like having a spouse whom you treat like a spouse half the time and just as a friend the other half the time. In those cases, the werewolf, will eventually begin to resent the human. Those relationships don't last. It can be quite heartbreaking for the werewolf. You follow."

"Yes."

"My parents were very much in love. My mother loved not only my father's human side, she was just as much in love with the wolf. The bond of love between them was deep and special. My mother was truly my father's mate and when she died, he was so heartbroken he died 2 months later."

"What about this bonding?"

Valentina continued, "Werewolves can have boyfriends, girlfriends, lovers, husbands, wives, but there is no relationship more special than having a mate. It's hard to describe, but when it happens, which isn't always, it's very special. When it's between two werewolves like Tori and Jade, they can sense each other's feelings and during times of intimacy, their minds and bodies, function as one. But with a human and a werewolf, the wolf will still bond with the human and be able to sense their feelings. It's a biological link between…I'm sorry, it's hard to describe."

"I think I get the gist of it. It's a special biological bond between a werewolf and its mate. It's more than love, it's more than physical. But back to us, you're scared that I wouldn't accept…all of you."

Valentina stared straight ahead for a moment then brushed her hair behind her ear and nodded. "As I said, I'm very attracted to you. But I'm scared, you wouldn't accept all of me. I think I…I hope we might have something really special. But I'm afraid of scaring you off."

"What if wasn't scared off. I guess….what do you want? I've been fooling around, dating for the last several years. I don't want that anymore, I'm getting tired of it. I would like to…."

"fall in love….settle down. But for now…I don't want you walking out of my life either. " Valentina said with a smile, knowing she felt the exact same way as me.

Then I thought of something. "Here we are about to go into battle and we're talking about possibly dating. I feel silly."

Valentina jumped off the bench and shook her head. "NO it's not. Look, we're both scared but each of us feels like the other could be someone we could really fall for. Am I right?"

I blushed, but nodded.

"Well then, we could die tomorrow night, so perhaps we shouldn't waste time. "

"What?"

"How about we make the rest of this rather beautiful evening, our very first date. No wait. I'm jumping the gun a bit. Julia, would you like to go out with me. "

Hearing that, felt like I was 16 again, the world was new and full of possibilities.

Standing up, I took a slight bow. Not sure why, but it felt right. "I'd love too."

Just then I could see a sparkle in her eye and right then and there, I knew I had made the right choice. I just knew it.

"Thank you."

We stood there for a moment in a strange, awkward silence. "So now what, do we talk about how we feel about each other."

"No, we do what we've been doing since we met. We walk, we talk and enjoy each other's company. But now, instead of fearing our feelings, we let them develop. I'm your best friend, my parents were best friends too. Who knows….what can happen."

"I like that."

So just like we had been, we resumed walking about the town, looking at the stars and talking about everything from fashion to movies. We both laughed and joked and had a great time, there was a magic in the air.

I didn't even know how it happened, but as we started to walk back to the castle, I found myself wanting to hold her hand. Such a silly innocent thing, but at the same time new and wondrous.

It was then I felt her soft warm fingers suddenly slip into mine. Like she had known what I was thinking. They say that werewolves and sense the feelings and even thoughts. Perhaps she's already begun to bond with me, hopes that I can one day soon I would be her mate. Perhaps she simply took a chance at the very moment I happened to think about it.

With the feeling I get from simply holding her hand, this warm wonderful feeling, I find myself hoping. It's the first one.

 **No one's POV**

Long after Tori, Jade, Una and Dawn had returned to the Castle and retired for the night, Julia and Valentina walked and held hands. Neither of them wanted it to end, nor at any time did the conversation lag. By the time, they had decided to return to the castle for a drink, they found the bar had already closed.

Instead they decided to call it a night and had their very first kiss. Not sure if they would survive, they made a promise to have a second date, if they came out alive. Oddly, at that moment, both of them had never felt more alive.

Everyone in the group, slept in and had the morning to themselves. They met for lunch in the town and last minute arrangements were discussed. The next day was all business, with everyone focused on the task at hand. Even Julia, and Valentina, though the exchanged a few smiles and held hands briefly under the table at lunch, were very serious.

Once lunch was done, they went to the castle and started to explore it. The whole place was full of narrow stone corridors, that wandered all around, like a maze. They knew that they needed to know every inch of that castle and could leave nothing to chance.

At 3:00 they took the tour and each listened carefully as the guide led them around the castle telling them about its long history.

One feature caught their attention, on the lowest level one of the group saw a large oak door at the bottom of a flight of stairs and asked where they went.

"The catacombs." Said the guide. "There's a whole network of catacombs and rooms down there."

"Can we see it?" Asked another woman.

The guide shook his head. "No. The tunnels have not been maintained and are not safe. In fact the management, had most of them sealed off some time ago. Now days, we just use the first two rooms as storage. Now onto the next room which is called the blue room."

Each noted the location of the door to the catacombs, realizing that Claudia, just may be using them.

After the tour, the group, after an argument between Una and Jade over what to do next, decided to go with Valentina's suggestion. That to plan out the exact route they would use in searching the castle and use this one for a dry run.

So they did just that and by 7:00, they had now only the layout of the castle down, but knew the exact route they would take. The they also decided to use the very top of a small tower on the northeast corner of the main building, where Julia would open the portal between worlds.

They then ate dinner and split up, agreeing to meet at 9:45 in the center courtyard.

At 9:45 the group assembled in the center courtyard.

"Is everyone ready?" Asked Jade, who was clad in black blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket, with a streak of red in her hair.

The assembled group nodded.

"Ok, before we go, if anyone wants to back out, now is your time."

Jade waited for anyone to respond but the group remained quiet.

"Ok, let's go then."

In silence, the group made its way up the winding steps of the tower to the very top. In this universe, there was a few telescopes where tourists could see some of the spectacular views of the country side.

Jade nodded to Julia. "Ok, It's 10:00. Cast your spell."

Julia removed an item from her bag, it was an object from her own universe, in this case a quarter and using that, began to cast the spell to unlock the boundary between worlds.

After about a minute of changing a small light began to glow and soon it expanded into a large round portal. On the other side, could be seen a mirror image of the room. Only that one was dusty and full of old boxes.

With Jade leading the way, the assembled group stepped through the portal and once everyone had passed through it, Julia ended the spell.

Jade looked around for a moment, taking in the fact that after two months she was finally home. It was a welcome feeling. When last she was here, she had been defeated and was almost dead. Now she was back and as strong as ever and best her mate was at her side. Now, she was in the heart of Claudia's domain and it would be here, she would destroy her once and for all. Just thinking about it, gave her a charge.

After double checking she had her scissors in her boot, she smirked.

"Ok, Claudia, you had your chance to kill me and you failed. Now it's my turn….ready or not….here I come."

As they slowly started down the stairs Jade quietly began to sing to herself.

" _Back in black, I hit the sack  
I been too long, I'm glad to be back  
Yes I am  
Let loose from the noose  
That's kept me hanging about  
I keep looking at the sky cause it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearse, cause I'll never die  
I got nine lives, cat's eyes  
Using every one of them and runnin' wild  
Cause I'm back  
Yes I'm back, well I'm back….."_ _  
_

 **It's been a long journey for Jade. Now she has returned to her universe and now is in Claudia's castle and ready for battle. Now the question is, just what will she find.**

 **Will Julia and Valentina make it to their second date, only time will tell.**

 **The chapter title, "Back In Black" Is from the AC/DC song of the same name. Lyrics used without permission.**

 **Quote from "Gone with the Wind" Also used without permission.**


	27. Better than that

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone one else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 27 – Better than that**

 **Jade's Pov**

Quietly we crept down the stairs, with me in the lead. With each step, I knew I was getting closer to Claudia. My wolf instincts kept my senses on alert.

We were in the main building and came down onto the top floor from the tower. The door was locked, but Julia easily used magic to unlock it. Once through the door, we found ourselves in a small corridor.

In the other world, the hallways are brightly lit and the artwork is cheery subjects such as meadows and grand mountain views.

This hallway was dimly lit and lined with portraits of people from long ago, their faces seeming to watch us as we walked. This whole place had a haunted house kind of feel.

We first came upon a set of double doors which in the other universe was the grand suite. Opening the doors we realized we were in Claudia's bedroom.

Stepping into the room, which was only lit by moonlight streaming in the windows, I listened but could hear no one. But I could detect a scent, but one I did not recognize.

"Someone's here?" I whispered.

The first room was a well furnished sitting room, with a fireplace, a small bar and some overstuffed leather furniture. Ahead of me was a small balcony. To my right and left were doors.

Creeping in, Valentina pointed to the painting above the fireplace. It was a picture of a small boat on a stormy sea.

"My uncle worked in a fine art museum. I used to help him when I was younger. He taught me a lot about art. That picture is Rembrant Van Rijn's, Storm on the sea of Galilee **."**

"So"

"If that's the real deal, we can add possession of stolen property to her crimes. That painting was one of 11, stolen from a Boston Art museum, 25 years ago. That is worth 10's of millions."

Noting the stolen art, we looked into the door on the left, which led to a very large walk in closet. On the racks were hundreds of designer dresses, shoes, furs and laying around was some expensive jewelry. Una promptly took all that Jewerly and gave it to Dawn.

"More jewelry for my beautiful perfect angel"

The other room was her bedroom itself. It had a large vanity, a, antique four poster bed and two dressers. The room was dark and quiet, but I could smell someone for sure. It seemed to be coming from a door which I guessed was a bathroom.

I gestured to be quiet and we made for the door. Bursting in we found ourselves in a large bathroom with marble countertops. Normally the room would be of little interest, except the fact there was a young woman, whose ankle was chained to a pipe. She had long brown hair and was wearing nothing.

"Please don't hurt me." Whimpered the girl.

Tori and Dawn rushed over. "It's ok, we're here to help. Who are you? Did Claudia lock you up here?" Asked Dawn.

The girl nodded, flipping on the light I could see not only was she nude, but her back was covered in red welts and scars, indicating she had been the victim of repeated whippings.

"I'm Jenna. Please tell me you're not with her."

I looked to Julia. "Can you determine if she's lying or under some form of control."

With a nod, Julia cast a spell, causing her to briefly glow with blue light. "Not under any form of control."

She then cast a second one. "She'll tell truth for the next 2 minutes."

She was obviously very scared and Tori took her hand. "We're not here with Claudia. What happened?"

"I'm American and I was in the bar in Munich and some guy put something in my drink. I wake up and I'm here. Claudia says she owns me, that I'm her pleasure slave." Sobbed Jenna. "She makes me pleasure her and if I don't do a good enough a job, she beats and whips me. Sometimes she whips me for no reason. She also takes delight in raping me…."

Claudia is getting more despicable by the moment, but one thing puzzled me. So I wondered out loud. "Why doesn't' she put her under control like the rest of the girls in the brothel."

Una stepped forward and examined the scars on her back. "I can answer that. She wants a sexual plaything, but she also wants to enjoy this girl's, pain, misery and fear. Claudia wants to hear this girl whimper and cry. Claudia gets off on it, Jenna's suffering that is. If Jenna was passive and obedient, Claudia couldn't get that extra thrill that comes from her misery. She gets off on it, the pain, the power she can wield, the suffering. It's all about power and pain. In a nutshell, she's a power hungry, sadist."

"How do you know that" Asked Julia, looking absolutely horrified. .

"Enjoying the whimpering, the fear, the begging for mercy, it's intoxicating…..I've done it myself. It will take a long time, for me to atone for my sins, a very long time." Replied Una, with a detached and somewhat sad look.

"Can you get me out of here….I just want to go home."

"At this moment, that would be risky." Commented Julia. "If I teleport her out of here, it may set off one of her magical alarms, we can't use the cable car as that also may be wired to some alarm."

I kneeled down by her. "We can unlock you, but for the moment, you need to stay put. But first, is Claudia here?"

"Yes, she is? She left a few hours ago. She keeps me locked up in here, when she leaves."

"Look Jenna. We're going after Claudia but we need to be quiet. So she doesn't know were here. So can you stay here, until the coast is clear. It's very important."

Slowly she nodded. "But please don't leave me."

I looked to Tori. "Get this girl some clothes from the closet, even a bathrobe."

Turning to Julia I said. "Unlock this lock."

In a few short minutes, Jenna was free and now wearing a bathrobe. "Now, the best thing is to stay here. Can you tell me anything else about this place or who is here?"

"No, the only rooms I've ever seen was this bathroom and the bedroom."

"Thank you Jenna, I just need you to hold on a bit longer and stay put. You also must be very quiet. We can't afford for you or anyone of our group to be found. Ok. We'll come for you as soon as we find Claudia and rip her heart out."

The girl was scared but would stay here.

We left the girl, sitting on the bed, with a tortured expression. Yet another one of this woman's victims.

So we left her bedroom and headed down to the next level. Again all was quiet and in the bedrooms we searched, we found suitcases and evidence people were staying there, but no one seemed to be around. Where were they?

Yet another level down, we found the same thing, people were around somewhere but the place was quiet. So we continued our searching, learning a bit about Claudia on the way. She enjoys the most expensive furniture imaginable but at the same time, keeps the place looking like a haunted House. I do like the decor. She also has a fondness for stolen art. Valentina nearly fainted when she saw in a glass display case, a Faberge egg. She explained these eggs, usually made with gold and diamonds were made for the Romanov family. This one had vanished around the time of the 1917 revolution and has been missing ever since.

About an hour into our search, we had searched about 1/3 of the castle and found no one. Finally we heard footsteps coming towards us, while in one of the main corridors.

Hiding quickly around a corner, we waited until the steps grew closer. Jumping out we could see it was a man of about 30, in nondescript uniform.

Grabbing him quickly, we shoved him against the wall and covered his mouth.

Una quickly got right up to his face and said. "Look into my eye."

After a few moments the man, who was struggling, stopped.

"He's under my power now. You can let him go." Said Una, who then turned back to him. "Security guard?"

"Yes."

"How many are you?"

"Tonight only 3. Me , who's wandering around, Han's who's by where the cable car docs and Uther who, is sleeping in his quarters, in the east wing."

Una thought for a moment, "Tell me, is Claudia a nice boss."

"Yes, the last girl she had, when she got tired of her, she let me…have her. I passed her off to one of the cooks, when I got tired of her myself. She lets me indulge in some of the things that police locked me up for."

"So you're a rapist." I hissed.

"Yes, all of the staff are wanted criminals or escaped prisoners. We can't leave or the police will find us. It keeps us under control I guess from leaving or telling what we see. None of us can ever leave. But she lets us indulge, so it's kind of nice."

Another fucking sicko, this place is full of them.

Una then asked. "Where are the others."

"In the catacombs, I'm not permitted down there."

"How many are with her?"

"Not sure off hand. At least 20. I'm not paid to ask questions."

So now we knew where she was. That was good, very good.

"What do we do with him?"

Before anyone could say a word, Valentina reached out and broke his neck.

As she watched his body crumple to the floor, Una protested. "Hey, I was going to feed off him."

"Too late vampire." Valentina said dismissively, a she lifted his body and threw it out the window.

Once the guard was dealt with, we decided to go straight for the catacombs.

Where the stairs were in the other world, we found a wall. Had we not taken the tour in the other world, we would have never known it was there. Assuming they were still there behind a door, we searched and soon enough found a switch.

I was getting ever closer and now my heart was beating fast and faster.

The catacombs were slightly damp and appeared to be carved out of the living rock. They were lit and as we stepped in could hear some faint noise.

Heading down the corridor, we saw a door which led into a classroom of some sort. Yet again it was empty.

The next door was a heavy oak door and was locked. Once Julia unlocked the door via magic we stepped into find a large room that appeared to be a magicians lab. On various tables were spell books, bottles of various ingredients, notes in Claudia's hand about this spell or that spell.

Notably in one corner was an operating table with restraints. On it lay strapped down was what appeared to be the desiccated form of what was once a young woman. From the expression on her face, I could see she died in agony. In the movies, I'd think this was cool, here in real life, it's just disturbing.

As we poked around, Julia picked up a black tome and opened it.

"MY god, this is Verniac's Grimoire."

"Who's Vernac?" I asked.

"As dark and evil wizard's go, he was one of the darkest and corrupt He died hundreds of years ago. I don't even want to describe the things he did to people. This is his spell book, curses, demon summoning the works. Here look at this table."

Julia then pointed to a nearby table full of bottles full of various substances. "This is where she makes the stuff she uses in her mind control potions. Some of these ingredients are extremely rare."

This whole room was full of evil magic crap and as the others poked around, I happened to notice a door on the opposite wall. I thought it was just a closet initially, but when I opened it, saw it was a large room.

Curious, I stepped inside to see what it was.

It was a room just as big, with an even higher ceiling. On my left was a desk covered with papers and behind that walls of bookshelves and cabinets. Ahead of me was a small sitting area in front of a fireplace and too my right was a bar.

This appeared to be, Claudia's office. I'm sure the papers in here would help in smashing her organization once and for all.

Like everywhere in this castle, the walls were lined with dusty old paintings and medieval type tapestries. But it was the bar I was interested in. If I was going into battle I wouldn't do it sober.

So I walked over the bar and poured myself a glass of Jack Daniels, whisky.

On the surface, Claudia was a well-respected member of the wizard community. But she had many secrets, dark nasty secrets and with each new one revealed she looked more demented and twisted than before.

But as I raised the glass of whisky to my lips, I happened to spot yet another painting on the wall. One that was located in a small alcove, so I hadn't noticed it right away.

But it wasn't just any painting, it yet another secret of Claudia's. In fact, it was her biggest, deepest and darkest secret and I knew what it meant instantly. I was so shocked, so stunned by what I was seeing, that the glass simply fell out of my hand, where it shattered on the floor.

For almost a minute I stood there, transfixed by this painting as it all suddenly fell into place, everything that had happened. I had been an utter fool…not just lately, but almost from day one. It was more than realizing I was wrong; it was just realizing just how wrong I was. I'm surprised didn't faint on the spot.

"Oh my god!"

The painting was large, nearly life sized in fact. It had been set apart from the other paintings and unlike them had not one speck of dust on it. It was also draped with a black sash, as if Claudia was in morning for the figure in the picture. In front of the painting on a small table was a unlit candle, a note and some photographs.

This was more than just a painting; it was a shrine. A shrine to someone Claudia obviously revered.

As I took another step towards the painting, I realized that I had started to shake, with fear, dread and disgust.

"NO…no…it can't be." I sputtered in disbelief.

The figure in the painting was a woman with long dark hair, wearing the dress of a 17th century noble woman. Despite her skin being ghostly pale had a very Mediterranean look to her.

But it was the eyes, of the figure that really shook me; Cold, cruel eyes that seemed to mock my utter stupidity.

Those eyes, I remember those cold, cruel eyes. I couldn't forget them if I tried and I have, many times.

"I've been a fool…a total fool all this time on the table and began to read. It was in Claudia's handwriting.

" _Mother…_

 _All I am is, due to you, all my power and all my success and in your name I go forth and will achieve what we dreamed of. I only wish you could once again be at my side, teaching me, guiding me, molding me. The pain of your loss stings me to this day. Though now you can rest easier knowing that the vile creature that destroyed you, is now gone. Though I would have rather twisted her to my ends and forced her to destroy everything she loved, you have been avenged, regardless. From the moment….."_

Not able to read anymore, I put down the paper. It was as bad as I feared, if not worse. A lot of this didn't make sense, but now it all made sense and the stark reality of it all was chilling.

Still half in shock I walked back into Claudia's magic room/lab where Tori must have sensed my distress right away. Hell I was probably as white as a sheet.

"What's wrong?" Tori said as she rushed up.

I winced as in pain, though thinking of that face reminds of the pain. "Tori….I've been a total fool…all this time…a blind and stupid fool….The clues were right in front of me all this time. I just never saw it."

The others noticing, came over.

"Jade, what's the matter?" Asked Julia.

I shook my head, "This is worse than I thought….I've been so blind…so stupid….."

Tori put her arm around me, but it was little comfort. "What is it?"

Needing to show them, I motioned toward the office. They followed me in, where I led them to the painting.

Tori's reaction was immediate as she gasped in horror and as a reflex, put her hand up to the small scar on her face.

"That is Claudia's deepest darkest secret." I said as I avoided looking at those mocking eyes.

Julia looked to me than to the painting. "Jade, is that who I think it is."

"Yes it is…it's Livia. The vampire I destroyed almost four years ago. You see, that's the reason that Claudia hates me so much, why she kidnapped me, not just because I'm queen of all werewolves. There's so much more than that. That's why she came after me, why she wanted me to be totally aware when I killed Tori. She wanted me to suffer, because you see….Claudia, is Livia's DAUGHTER!"

 **How's that for a surprise? I do love plot twists.**

 **Well well, how many of you remember the name Livia? If you read the original story, The wolf in me, you should remember. As Livia was the villain in that particular story, at least until Jade jammed a wooden table leg through her heart. So there is a direct connection between, The Wolf in Me" and this story.**

 **You see Claudia is not just another bad guy, not just some wizard gone bad, she's the daughter of one of the evilest and vile creatures to walk the earth. And she has a major axe to grind with Jade.**

 **So, tell me, what do you think of this development?**

 **The painting I describe as being in Claudia's bedroom,** **Rembrant Van Rijn's, Storm on the sea of Galilee **. It is a real painting and indeed was stolen from a Boston Art Museum, in 1990. It has never been recovered.****

 **The song title, Better than That, comes from the song of the same name, by Marina and the Diamonds. It's a song about a rather untrustworthy person, which reflects on Claudia. It's a really good song, which is kind of why I chose it.**


	28. In the Air Tonight

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 28 – In the Air Tonight.**

 **Tori's POV.**

My back was to Jade when she first stumbled into the room after seeing that painting. But without even seeing her, I could sense her emotional distress.

We had been through a lot in the last two months, but when I turned around, she looked like she had aged 10 years. Of course I didn't understand what she was talking about.

At least until I saw the painting.

I met her once too. I was a prisoner and she calmly informed me that she had Jade turned into a vampire and soon she'd feed on me. I remember her expression, full of cruelty, full of derision. She enjoyed my fear. I could tell that she loved seeing me afraid.

She also put a small scar on my face, just to do it. I cover it up with makeup and mostly it doesn't show but it's always there. I'm reminded of her and her cruelty, each and every time I look in the mirror.

I could go on, but thankfully things turned out differently, than she had hoped. Livia, had not realized that Jade had werewolf blood in her. That slowed down the process of her becoming a vampire, long enough for her to escape and seek help. When they found Jade, my mother, my dad and uncle frank realized the only way to save her was to awaken the sleeping wolf inside of her. So they fully turned her into a werewolf.

Now looking at her face, I found myself flashing back to that dark basement, that fear, knowing I was going to die, her chilling laughter.

"Claudia….her name….that was the biggest clue of all and I never saw it." Mumbled Jade, as she wandered to the bar and took a drink of whisky.

"I don't follow."

"You see, before Livia and I fought, she spent a few minutes droning on about her own royal linage."

I found myself rather puzzled, as I had never heard this. "What? You never told me this?"

"Didn't want too, I wanted her to be forgotten. You see Livia was born in Ancient Rome and it turns out is the illegitimate daughter of the Roman Emperor Claudius. Her mother was one of his mistresses. Livia named her daughter after her father."

"Scum of the earth." Hissed Una as she spat on the ground. "Julius Caeser and all his spawn…."

"There was something else I missed, I should have caught that, but didn't. Now I get it."

"What?" I said.

"Tori, just before Claudia made us fight, she said to you, _and since I lost someone dear to me, thanks to her, she will suffer a loss as well…only she's the one that's going to do it. Truly agonizing, don't you think?"_

"I remember that."

"At the time, we thought she was referring to Gerda, that blonde woman who kidnapped me on her behalf. But if you remember, I wasn't responsible for her death. You, Claire and Sara, chased Gerda down and cornered her. Then using magic she killed herself and you three nearly as well. But I was not here. I was pregnant and you made me stay by the car. I wasn't anywhere near, when Gerda died and had little if anything to do with her death. I on the other hand had everything to do with Livia's death. She was referring to Livia, not Gerda."

Suddenly I felt stupid, realizing that I hadn't caught that. "You're right."

Suddenly fuming with anger, Jade took a bottle the bottle of whisky and threw it at the painting where it shattered.

"It's all falling into place. If you remember a few years ago, when Livia was about to launch her vampire army at the unsuspecting werewolves, we found a detailed list, that as far as we could tell, had the name and address of every werewolf in the world. Now, I use it as a reference, but you know what I never did. Try and figure out how that list was compiled. I dropped the ball on that one. I dropped the ball on a lot of things."

Valentina sat down and said. "I'm sure you had other things on your mind."

Now Jade was getting angry and more so by the moment. "I thought I had won, I didn't realize that Livia's daughter was still alive, that I hadn't won. I thought I won and none of it mattered. But that list, when I go home, I'm going to look at that list and I'll bet you anything, there will be at least one name, I won't find on that list."

It was Una that said it. "Margo."

"Bingo. That detailed information, only a pack leader would have. I'll bet that traitorous bitch, got the information from her uncle and passed it on to Claudia, who then passed it onto Livia. Of course it was a hit list, so she wouldn't put her own name on it. She tried to sell us all out. "

I looked over to Julia, who up to now had been silent, but looked quite horrified.

"You ok, Julia?"

"No, I'm not. I looked up to her and now finding the rot and corruption had gone to the top, but ultimately who was behind it. No wonder why our own efforts to fight vampires went nowhere. No wonder how four years ago, when Livia was raising a vampire army, we the wizards of the world never caught wind of it. Livia was centuries old, she probably got Claudia to resurrect that ancient cult of evil wizards, hell, she probably knew them back in the day. But there's one thing I don't understand, Claudia is human, I know she is. And Livia was thousands of years old. I thought that Vampires can't have children."

"They can't" answered Una. "But, my best guess is that Livia encountered Claudia as a child, perhaps an infant. Somehow she was able to recognize her great potential as a wizard. So she took the child and raised it as her own. Taught her about the dark arts and instilled in her a desire for power. She groomed Claudia specifically, so she could use her to infiltrate the wizard world and ultimately corrupt it, for her own ends. In the old days, in my world, before the wizards were wiped out, that sort of thing did occasionally happen."

I could see Jade thinking for a moment as she once again gazed back at the painting. Then she turned to Julia. "Tell me, if Livia's plan had succeeded and they had managed to wipe out the werewolves, pretty much over night, would happen in the wizard world?"

"That wouldn't escape their notice, they'd be alarmed, in fact the first thing that would happen is that the wizards council would call an emergency meeting to address it."

Jade nodded, looking like she realized something. "That what I thought. I suspect that if that meeting had ever been called, Claudia would have the rest of the wizard council murdered. She could blame it on a vampire attack and then as the sole survivor, hand pick the new wizard council. Under the guise of emergency powers, to deal with the crisis, no doubt. It would be a new wizard council and one that she and ultimately Livia would control. In one fell swoop, Livia would have wiped out the werewolves and taken control of the wizard's council. But I ruined Livia's plans and killed her, so Claudia never had the chance. The wizard's council never realized just how close to death they came."

Turning ghostly pale, Julia turned away and was quickly comforted by Valentina.

Jade prided herself that in killing Livia, she had ended the danger and finally won the war. But she was wrong and this is just another battle in a very old war. This has hit her pretty hard. At first she was full of anguish pain and now that's being replace by anger, lots of anger.

Anger I'm not sure Jade can control.

 **No One's POV**

"Let's all take a few minutes to collect our thoughts, before we move on." Suggested Valentina.

The others nodded in agreement and everyone sat down. All except for Tori who wandered over to Claudia's desk. Curious what she could find, she paged through some of the papers on it. Mostly it was financial stuff relating to her criminal empire, but one of them was a drawing of a circlet with some strange symbols on it. Reading the caption she said.

"The Morivion"

Upon hearing that, both Una and Julia stood up.

"What did you say?" Said Julia, with a concerned expression.

Tori held up the drawing. "It's a drawing and this was the label. What is it?"

"A rumor mostly, but it's some sort of ancient artifact, from some unnamed lost civilization, thousands of years ago. It supposedly had great power, but that's all I know of it."

Una then came over and looked at the drawing. "I've heard of this as well. Among the vampires of my world, it was kind of like the Holy Grail. It supposedly could make any vampire, invincible and any followers could…let me think…also grow powerful through that object. All of us vampires searched for it at one time or another, but no one ever found it."

Julia looked to Una. "How did you know that? Next to nothing is known about that."

"Well, Serapis who was an even more ancient vampire than I, told me about it once. How it was used rule a whole civilization but in the end, destroyed it, utterly. Or so the story goes. It was so long ago, he told me..I can't quite remember how it all goes…." Una scratched her head and thought for a moment.

"Ok…I remember him saying…., the followers of the person who wields it, will feel and be able to use its power in turn, but….."

"But what? But implies some sort of drawback." Asked Julia.

Una shrugged. "That's all I remember, but the second part I think does refer to some sort of drawback….some price or potential price to be paid. He told me the story almost 2000 years ago. But if Claudia has that piece of junk and this one is just as powerful as the one from my universe, that could be a problem. Some of that old crap, could be extremely dangerous."

"I hear someone coming." Announced Dawn, who was standing near the door.

They quickly turned off the lights and closed the door almost all the way, leaving it open a crack. We then carefully peaked in.

The footsteps got ever closer and then the door to the magical lab opened up. In walked a young woman of about 20, with long sandy brown hair. She was wearing a black silk robe with the emblem of that ancient and evil wizard's cult on it.

When she first entered, she looked puzzled for a moment, as if she had expected the door to be locked. But a moment later she seemed to shrug it off and then went to a bench and started to look for something.

"Magda." Whispered Julia.

"Who?" Asked Jade.

"Her name is Magda, she's a promising young wizard and also Claudia's youngest daughter. She appears to be looking for something. Perhaps Claudia, sent her to look for something."

With our backs to us, the woman was rummaging around one of the work benches, appearing to look for something.

Not sure of what action to take, Julia, Valentina, Una, Dawn, and Tori quickly started to whisper as to what to do next. Should they follow her or capture her, they weren't sure.

While the others cautiously whispered as to the next course of action, Jade quietly seethed in anger. This was the daughter of her hated enemy.

A moment later, she made a decision.

Stepping out into the room, her eyes filled with burning hatred, Jade pulled the scissors from her boot and quietly made her way towards the woman. Of course, the others, not wanting to alert Magda, could only watch in horror.

Being so engrossed in her task of searching, Magda never heard Jade approach.

In one swift move, the second she reached the unsuspecting Magda, Jade grabbed her and using the blade of her scissors, cut Magda's throat from ear to ear.

She didn't die right away and that's exactly how Jade wanted it. As soon as her job was done, Jade released the woman and back off.

Magda, now in a complete state of shock, spun around and for a moment put her hands to her neck, in a vain effort to stop the blood, which gushed out like a crimson river running down her chest.

Jade then leaned in, not caring that Magda's blood was spurting onto her own shirt. Ever the movie fan, Jade couldn't resist borrowing just a bit, from the movie Gladiator. "Know this before you die Magda. My name is Jadelyn Abigail West, Fenrir, queen and ruler of all werewolves, I killed your grandmother Livia, I just murdered you. Your sisters and mother are next! And I will have my vengeance, in this life or the next!"

For a single moment more, Magda looked at Jade helplessly, her eyes filled with horror. She like her mother, thought Jade was dead. Her standing here with a grin on her face and bloody blade in hand, was in impossible thing. In her last moments, Magda concluded that she was no living thing, but instead, a divine spirit of vengeance, sent by the gods. There was nothing she could do, nothing her mother could do, nothing anyone of them could do…they like her, were doomed and would soon find selves at the gates of hell.

With a look of gory triumph, Jade watched as Magda, crumpled to the ground and continued to twitch in an ever growing pool of blood.

From the doorway, Una looked on with amusement. "Now that's cold blooded. It also looks like Jade is enjoying someone's suffering, a bit herself. Maybe there's hope for her yet."

Tori wanted Justice and revenge herself, but seeing her mate, coldly slice a woman's neck she found rather disturbing.

Tori quickly ran over to Jade, who was still surveying her work.

"Jade!"

Jade however was too busy watching the last of Magda's twitching to notice Tori coming up.

Tori then slapped Jade across the face to knock some sense into her. "JADE!"

Jade blinked twice as if suddenly awoken from a stupor. "What?"

Tori took her hands and grabbed each side of Jade's face and made Jade look directly into her eyes.

"Look at me Jade. I love you. But if you keep that up, you will end up exactly like Claudia! You're better than that. I don't want to lose you."

Walking up, Una casually grabbed cup off a table and filled it with blood still spurting from the dead girls neck and drank it, seeming to enjoy the taste. "Beware that, when fighting monsters, you yourself do not become a monster... for when you gaze long into the abyss. The abyss gazes also into you. Friedrich Nietzsche said that. If I were you Jade, I'd listen to her. You go into the darkness, you'll lose a lot more than your soul. Don't think for a second you can't end up just like her or even me….."

Jade looked into Tori's eyes and realized she had gone just a bit too far. Feeling a rush a pain and sadness, a single tear ran down her cheek. "It hurts so much….I had to watch myself fight you Tori…it hurts so much."

As Tori pulled Jade into a hug, Valentina stepped into the hallway and listened. Popping back in, she said. "I hear voices down the hallway. Faint, but I hear them. I can also smell them now. It's a safe bet, Magda will be missed soon. We need to move and now!"

Jade looked down at the corpse and realized that once again her impulsive actions had put them in danger. She's right, we need to move.

Leaving the room, they followed a stone corridor which sloped downward and then turned to the right and went down some more. They passed a few side branches and some rooms, but the sound was coming from ahead of them.

With a sense of both relief and dread, Jade had finally reached her destination.

The corridor ended in balcony above a room about at least 50 yards across. Sets of stairways leading off on both the left and right of the balcony led down to the room itself along the walls. It was lit by torches and had tapestries along the wall with the symbols of the evil wizard cult. It also had a giant portrait of Livia the Vampire that towered over the room. In the center of the room was a fire pit that had not a normal flame but was alight with flames that seemed to change from blue to purple and then back again. Along the walls there were chairs and they were occupied by people wearing the same black robes Magda was wearing. Jade counted a total of 31 seated people.

Standing by the center fire pit was none other than Claudia herself and another man with black hair of about 35. It looked like some sort of solemn ceremony.

As they watched, Claudia held up the The Morivion for all to see. "With the recent discovery of this artifact and it in my hands, you shall soon feel it's power flow through all of you, greatly enhancing your own abilities. No one will be able to stand against us. When the time is right, we and our forces shall conquer the world. Today, we bring out newest member into the fold, to join him into our circle of power, bringing us one step closer to that goal.

She then turned to the man. "Are you ready Michael?"

"Yes."

Claudia then pulled a dagger and made a small cut on Michaels palm. She then placed the golden circlet, into his hand. Moments later, the blood which had been flowing from the cut seemed to be absorbed by the circlet. With that, a reddish glow enveloped the man if for an instant.

"Do you know him Julia?" Asked Tori.

With a rather sad look on her face, she answered. "He's in charge of our security forces in Western, Europe. Actually, I know everyone in that room. At least half of them are high ranking members of our security force. I know all the rest, too. The corruption is worse than I thought. "

Julia then pointed to a woman with short red hair. "See her?"

"Yes."

"Her name is Rebecca Stanhope. We both apprenticed with the same wizard." Julia lowered her head, looking rather hurt. "She's a very good and trusted friend. Was…that is…"

As Valentina put a hand on Julia's shoulder comfort her, they watched as Claudia took the gold circlet back and hold it high. "We now add another to our ranks and soon, we shall all yield its great power."

Claudia then motioned for the man to sit down and then Claudia herself took a seat. But Jade noticed something. There were two chairs empty. One of which was away from Claudia.

Julia looked, noticing the same thing, pointed to the empty chair away from Claudia. "That one is probably Magda's. The two women on either side are that empty chair, are her sisters, Emmy and Eva."

But there was one other chair that was empty. The seat Claudia sat in was a large ornate wooden throne with carvings of dragons and demons on it. It was much larger than the rest. Next to her on her right was a similar looking chair, only it was slightly smaller, though still larger than the rest of them. That chair was empty.

Jade put her hand to her chin and studied the empty chair. "I wonder who else is missing."

"I'd guess her 2nd in command, by the size of the chair, not quite as big as the hers, but bigger than the others."

Up above, Jade turned to the group, with a grim expression. "We can't worry about that. Well there are 6 of us and 33 of them. Are you ready to go? We can charge on 3."

Jade's hell bent determination to charge in there and kill anything that moved, worried Tori. She knew some thought should be put into this. They had an advantage, but she knew that would only last so long. Quickly, she searched her mind for some thing that could help them move the odd's even further in their favor.

Suddenly having an idea, Tori reached into her bag, pulled out a small box. Popping open the box, she pulled out a mirrored ball, about 7 inches in diameter. To the others it looked like a small disco ball.

With a strange grin, she held up the object. "Hey guys….I have an idea. We're crashing the party, so let's really make it a party."

 **So Jade is starting to figure things out and has managed a small measure of Revenge. As the Klingon proverb says, that Revenge is a dish best served cold, Jade certainly served it cold, didn't she.**

 **What could Tori have in mind with the glittery object in her hand? How could it aid in their fight? Will Jade and company triumph or will it be yet another defeat. Find out next time for the thrilling climax of, Revenge of the Wolf.**

 **The chapter title, In the Air Tonight, is a reference to the Phil Collins, song of the same name.**


	29. Waterloo

**Disclaimer: The show victorious, its characters and associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 29 – Waterloo**

 **No One's POV**

Jade looked at the shiny ball in Tori's hand with a fierce scowl. "Now is not the time for Jokes."

"It's something that Victoria gave to me before we left. I just forgot to mention it, with all the stuff going on. It was supposed to be for our daughter Fiona, but his could help us."

"How?"

"Just what is that, thing?" Asked Una, looking even less impressed than Jade.

"Jadelyn and Victoria, plus the other Jade and Tori pair they usually hang with go from universe to universe helping all the Jade's and Tori's get together. They said some universes were odd, like one where woman rule the world and all men are slaves."

Una smirked. "Sound's nice, I may want to retire there."

Tori continued. "She told me there was one where the whole world is obsessed with Disco, music and culture. Their whole civilization is based on disco."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Jadleyn told me about that…not much of a help, Vega."

Again Tori held up the ball, "But this could be. Victoria brought this back from that universe. Not only are they obsessed with Disco, they rarely have wars and are much more technologically advanced than us. This is the latest, in Disco Technology."

"Disco Technology?" Said the group, nearly in unison with very doubting looks.

"I told Victoria that Fiona likes disco music so she gave this to me, for her to have. It's essentially portable disco."

Jade looked at the ball with a dubious expression. "What?"

"It's for parties and people who want their own home disco experience. I was going to use it for Fiona's next birthday."

Jade, though she wasn't convinced, decided to bite as she knew that she needed to trust her mate. "Ok, I'll bite, what does it do and how can it help us?

You program it with the remote, that's in the box and when you start it, the device, fly's out to the top center of the room and splits apart. The various parts do different things, but it plays music, which sounds like a awesome sound system, it projects all kinds of disco lights and even projects holographic disco dancers. Super advanced technology. She showed me, when you were out. It works."

Julia who thought for a moment, suddenly snapped her fingers. "Oh my god, it would work."

"How?" Asked Jade.

Taking the ball from Tori's hands, Julia held it out. "Remember that party where you met Claudia, there were all these fantastic illusions, they had It took days for them to cast all the spells needed. We turn this thing on and all this happens out of nowhere, not only will they freak out; they'll assume their magical illusions and will try to dispel them, with counter magic spells. It's advanced technology, so it won't have any effect. Right now, it's orderly but with this, it will be utter chaos. With all the confusion, we could do some serious damage, before they even knew what hit them."

Jade studied the object for a moment. It seemed like such an absurd thing. But then again traveling back in time to 1942 seemed equally absurd. Between that thought and the knowledge that Tori would not steer her wrong, she nodded.

"It's crazy, but let's do it. But we need to make sure no one escapes."

Julia raised her hand. "Ill stay up here and guard the exit. I can cast offensive spells from the balcony and make sure no one leaves."

Una studied the ball and smiled. "Just like Studio 54."

"Studio 54?" Asked Valentine with a puzzled look.

"Famous New York Disco in the 70's, Steve Rubell ran the place, great guy, rest his soul. He would only let in the most fantastic, interesting and famous people. Literally one of the hottest night spots in the country at the time. Mix great music, fantastic people, booze and a shitload of cocaine and that's what you get, Disneyland for Adults. I just hypnotized him, to always let me in. I once fed on a woman on the dance floor, in front of 200 people and no one gave me a second look. Fun times…. "

Meanwhile, Jade had taken the remote for the instant disco out of the box and started to fool with the remote.

Tori pointed the screen. "This is where you program the songs, they even have different options for extras."

Jade scrolled down the list. "Hmmm…..Let's see….Boogie Wonderland with optional Caddyshack option."

"You get Rodney Dangerfield, as his character from Caddyshack with that one."

"We'll let's give him some respect and send him in."

Jade hit another button and Tori explained what she was seeing.

"This is the setting for the holographic dancers. You can customize them to your liking, from anywhere from generic dancers to full on 70's pre aids, mega flaming, gay disco. You can even add specific individuals such as Tony Manero from Saturday Night Fever."

Jade peered down at the very serious ceremony, with contempt. Then she returned her attention to he remote. "70's pre-aid's gay disco, check, Tony Manero, Check…The universe that made this thing is extremely messed up….but might as well pull out all the stops. Let's throw in some drag queens and the Village People too. Really liven up the place. Ok, I think I have this thing programmed. Is everyone ready to do some damage. I picked the first song specifically for our dear Claudia."

Una, Dawn, Valentina and Julia nodded.

Jade took Tori's hand. "Ready Vega!"

Tori smiled and gently caressed Jade's cheek. "Yes, my Queen."

"Ok then….." Jade pressed the activate button. "Let's boogie."

The mirrored ball quickly started to levitate and suddenly zipped off into the room, stopping in the center of the room near the ceiling. After scanning the room, the ball suddenly spit into parts. The various parts took up positions about the room and activated.

Below, Claudia was in the middle of a sentence about recruiting new members to the organization, when her voice was completely drowned out by the opening notes of Abba's 1974 dance hit, Waterloo.

 _"My my  
At Waterloo Napoleon did surrender  
Oh yeah  
And I have met my destiny in quite a similar way  
The history book on the shelf  
Is always repeating itself  
Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war"_

As if that wasn't enough, as second later the whole room lit up with red, blue and purple lights along with the hundreds of lights that reflected off the disco ball, rotating all around the room.

Up above Jade and the rest as watched with glee, as moments later at least 30 holographic dancers appeared all over the room. As Jade had programmed them, most of them were very stereotypical gay men, with tight t-shirts, tight pants, the works. There were about 5 drag queens, dressed as various female celebs and of course Tony Manero himself, dancing like a champ.

The results were even better than Jade had hoped for.

Every wizard in the room was nearly sent into a state of total shock as their very serious meeting and suddenly been transformed into a full on disco. Getting up they looked at each other and ultimately to Claudia with shock and confusion.

Just as surprised herself, Claudia had no idea what was going on. She was a person who always wanted to be in control at all times and suddenly she had lost it completely. This sudden loss of control had already seriously unnerved her. At the same time, it sent her temper off the charts.

Just then, a holographic drag queen, dressed as Elizabeth Taylor started to dance with her. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHO IN THE HELL IS DOING THIS!" Roared, Claudia with fury as she turned away from the holographic dancer. But with the music being as loud as it was, no one could hear her.

Up above, Jade was laughing hysterically, as Claudia completely blew her top and attempting to yell instructions to her followers, to no avail.

"Holy fuck, she's going totally nuts. And better yet, they can't hear her. I turned up the music as loud as it would go."

Una chucked, "All we need is a few lines of blow and it will really be like old times. Jade, somewhere out there, Steve Rubell is smiling."'

Within moments the place was sheer pandemonium. Some wizards looked at each other with confusion, some wizards attempted to vanquish the holographic dancers and some just stood there with dumb looks on their faces.

Jade was about to order them to attack, when she suddenly had idea.

"Julia, can you do one of those super quick and cheap illusion spells? That and I need you do one more thing."

Realizing where Jade was going, she nodded. "They'll last about 2 minutes or until you touch someone."

"Great, start casting the spells on Tori and the rest, I'll be back in less than a minute." Jade said as she ran back up the corridor.

Down on the floor, Claudia finally managed to yell loud enough to be heard a short distance and was desperately barking orders to try and bring the situation under control. Her inability to do so, caused her to become even further unglued.

About this time, the first song ended and any hopes of the music were crushed as the large room was soon filled with the song, Boogie Wonderland, by Earth Wind and Fire.

Claudia even tried to dispel the music, lights and dancers, but her magic did nothing. She could only wonder just what wizard could pull this off. All she knew is that she wanted to flay their hides for making a mockery of her and her organization.

As confusion reigned on the floor, no one noticed that all of a sudden 5 more dancers had slipped into the fray. They looked like the others, with 70's clothes and hairstyles. Claudia and the others simply though they were more illusions.

"How can this be How come I can't dispel these illusions, stop this infernal music" Ranted Claudia, who's sense of desperation was increasing steadily.

After shouting an order her Emmy her daughter who happened to be near enough to be heard, she noticed something.

One of the dancers, a blonde, with a 70's Farah Fawcett hairstyle with a green dress, didn't seem to be dancing very well. It was only when the dancer suddenly stopped and made a beeline for her daughter Eva, who was on the other side of the room, did she realize something was wrong.

She moved forward and attempted to shout a warning, but Eva could not hear. She was trying to cast a different anti-magic spell to disrupt the dancers.

Like Magda, Eva never saw Jade coming.

Claudia, her desperation quickly turning into terror, did and started to run but, it was too late.

The powerful wizard could only watch helplessly as the blond looked at her and winked. Then the blonde reached out and casually grabbed Eva's head and turned it a full 180 degrees.

The look of total surprise on Eva's face lasted only about half a second before she fell to the floor, dead.

Up above, Julia, waiting for the right moment, tossed something out onto the floor.

Though deeply in shock over Eva's death, she did managed to notice the flying object which landed on the ground about 5 feet from her.

It was the head of a young woman, who's now only had been decapitated, but written in blood on her cheeks were the words.

 _"HI MOM!"_

Clauida started to shake, when she recognized the head as belonging to her youngest daughter, Magda.

Looking back at the blonde who had just broken Eva's neck, Claudia watched as the image distort and vanish, revealing who it actually was.

It was Jade!

On cue, Valentina and Tori promptly transformed into wolves and attacked the wizards nearest to them.

Julia on the balcony stepped forward and glared at her former friend. For a moment their eyes met and Julia hoped that her friend would at least for a second show an hint of remorse, for essentially betraying her and their friendship But Rebecca simply glared back, her eyes full contempt.

Already had a spell prepared, Julia launched a bolt of orange light that hit Rebecca squarely in the chest, with such force she stumbled backwards. But what Rebecca realized just a moment too late was that the fire pit in the center of the room was directly behind her.

Falling into the fire pit, Rebecca began to scream as the magical flames quickly began to consume her, but no one could hear it.

For another moment more, Julia watched as her former friend attempted to both put out the flames and escape the fire pit. Rebecca accomplished none of those things and was quickly reduced to ash.

Una grabbed a nearby male wizard and just as quickly, sank her fangs into his neck, while Dawn, grabbed another, threw him to the floor and started to break his limbs.

Clauida had prided herself on always being in control and ahead of any opponents. After Jade had gotten the drop on her mother, she vowed two things. The first was to never let anyone get ahead of her and second to destroy Jade. But in the span of less than 10 minutes, the Wizards, her entire world had suddenly started to come apart, all due to Jade.

"How could it! You're dead!" Sputtered Claudia, so focused on Jade that she failed to notice that several of her followers were already dead.

With an evil smile, Jade stepped on the body of Eva and started towards her and as she did, she looked up to the picture of Liva and imitated the last moments of her death.

The blow of seeing Jade alive was bad enough, but the additional blows of knowing that two of her daughters were dead, sent her mind and sanity reeling "How! How! No…you're dead! No….My daughters…..You killed my mother! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

Not wasting any more time on speech, Jade leaped forward and in midair, transformed into huge black wolf. Then she charged.

Her mind half paralyzed, Claudia almost wasn't able to defend herself. In fact Jade got within about 10 feet, before, she got up a quick force field spell.

It was then she saw the others, two wolves, shredding her followers, Julia up on the balcony blasting wizards with bolds of red light and even more improbable, another set of Tori and Jade, only they were both vampires.

While Clauidia's sanity was rapidly disintegrating, her last surviving daughter, Emmy realizing what was going on quickly got the others in groups, so they could more easily defend themselves.

By the time, the wizards had started to mount their first defense, 6 of their number were already dead and 2 more lying on the ground with broken limbs, courtesy of Dawn.

Claudia cowered in terror, as Jade in wolf form, pounded at the force field that kept her alive.

"You're supposed to be dead….dead….dead…."

Looking to her left, she looked on as Michael, the wizard she had inducted that very night, was brought down by Valentina who was in wolf form. Knocking him to the ground, she quickly put his head into her powerful jaws and with a sickening crunch, crushed his skull.

Of course there was still hope as Emmy, her most powerful and loyal daughter, who was already mounting a defense. Claudia watched as the vampire Tori and Jade attacked a group of wizards but with the aid of magic, driven back.

Now she watched as another group managed to drive both wolves back. Seeing a glimpse of hope, she started to come back mentally and began to think of how best to destroy these intruders once and for all. This force field spell wouldn't last long and she immediately started to cast a more effective one.

Emmy seeing her mother under attack by Jade the wolf, rushed to her mother's aid, But as soon as she left the safety of the small group she was in, saw a blur out of the corner of her eye.

Before she knew it she was flung up against a wall and holding her to it was none other than Una.

"You're a werewolf….how? You won't hurt me, a vampire helped raise me."

"You're grandma was a chump compared to me…say goodnight Gracie."

The sting of two fangs sinking into her neck came next as Una went to work, gorging on her blood.

"Colder than I thought." Eva mused helplessly, just before she expired.

Again Claudia moved to aid her daughter ,only to witness, the vampire Jade, grab Emmy and quickly feed on her. She loved vampires and now to see one feed on her daughter was even more strain on her sanity.

It was over in a matter of seconds, as the vampire quickly drained Emmy of blood. Then to add insult to injury, Una took Emmy like a rag doll and danced along to the current song which, ironically was, Staying alive by the Bee Gee's. after a few seconds, more the vampire, shrugged and tossed Emmy's body right into the magical flames.

"NOOOO!" Screamed Claudia,

Her sanity, already badly cracked by the events of the last few minutes, shattered the moment she washed her last part of her world, her daughter Emmy die.

Tears of rage already forming in her eyes, Claudia screamed, Magda, Eva, Emmy! You killed my daughters…you killed my mother….now you will all die. ALL DIE!"

Caring only for vengeance, Claudia stepped back, not paying attention to the Jade who was still trying to penetrate the force field. Then she Claudia, faced her mothers picture, pulled out Morivion, held it high and began to chant.

"Oh….great one….with your powers of darkness….I command you…..come and defend me…crush them…kill them all…I pledge them to you….take this sacrafice…and come to me….come….Uhthaekanakeas and destroy ALL!"

Suddenly the gold ringlet grew bright green in Claudia's hands. After a second, the light from the artifact seemed to shoot out in all directions around the room.

Of course the odd thing is that, the entire time, the holographic dancers just kept going, to the beat of the music, oblivious to the chaos around them..

At this point Claudia had 18 followers up and able to fight. 12 of her number were dead and 3 badly injured by dawn.

The remaining 19, who had begun mount an effective defense, suddenly began to glow green themselves. At first they thought Claudia was using the Morivion to enhance their powers.

"Soon we shall feel its power and then we will crush them." Boasted one wizard.

He and the others really thought they were about to be saved by the artifacts power. They thought that up to the moment, the pain started.

For a split second, the fight halted, as every evil wizard, other than Claudia began to writhe and scream in agony. All of them, their skin began to bubble and crack as if it was being burned by some invisible fire.

The screams grew louder and louder, until finally, all the evil wizards, even the injured, turned to dust.

Now, it was just the 6 of them and Claudia.

Hurrying down the stairs to where Jade was, Julia mumbled to herself. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Turning back into a human, Jade looked to Julia as Claudia seemed to be in some sort of trance. While she had seen Claudia use the circlet, she had not been able to hear the chant.

"What just happened? Did we win?"

Julia shook her head, a sense of worry quickly growing in her gut. "I don't think so."

"But it's just us and her, that's good right. We got her outnumbered."

It was then, Una remembered the other half of the story, that Serapis had told her long ago about the Moaivion. "But those who follow it, will forever be bound, body and spirit to the whim of whomever wields it. For whatever purpose they wish."

Una hurried over to Jade so she could be heard over the music. "That's not good at all. You see those who join the circle, let their blood be absorbed by that thing, would eventually get to share in its power, but at the same time, they are bound to Claudia; Mind, Body and soul. "

Still not sure what was happening, Jade replied. "What happened to them? I can't see how it would help her, killing them. Those are her allies."

"I'm sure, Julia will agree, but those old artifacts of power, a lot of the time, they needed human sacrifices to work properly or do certain things. And she just sacrificed every one of her remaining followers, all 21 of them."

Julia looked to Jade and nodded. "She's right, it was a mass human sacrifice."

"For what purpose?" Asked Jade.

All of a sudden, the entire room began to rumble and shake. The noise soon became so loud it drowned out the music.

Their attention suddenly turned to the fires in the center part of the room, which both grew in height and turned pitch black.

As the rumbling reached a crescendo, they noticed something had begun to crawl out of the flames themselves. It appeared to be a long, greenish-yellow colored tendril, but that was only the proverbial, tip of the iceberg.

Una pointed to whatever was emerging from the flames. "Um…that crazy bitch wants us dead so badly, she just sacrificed all her followers and their souls, to give her enough power to summon that! I don't know what it is, but it's a safe bet, it's really nasty. Get ready folks, cause all fucking hell is about to break loose. And I mean HELL!

 **So, with the aid of the instant disco, they plunged the meeting into chaos and delivered a staggering defeat on Claudia.**

 **But the evil wizard, now insane, has sacrificed the last of her followers to summon something in the hopes it will destroy Jade and company. Will they prevail?**

 **So the fight isn't over. Round 2 will be in the next chapter.**

 **Studio 54 was during it's heyday in the late 70's the most famous disco in the country. It was owned by Steve Rubell and Ian Schrager Night after night, tons of people would line up, hoping that Steve Rubell, the owner would let them in. He wanted a certain atmosphere and in addition to famous people, looked for people he thought interesting. If you weren't interesting enough, you didn't get in. From what I learned, it was anything goes type of place. I exaggerated a bit about the cocaine, but it's safe to say that drugs were not in short supply there. After al it was the 70's. It's most wild days ended in 1980 when the owners were sent to jail on tax evasion. That happened after Steve Rubell, boasted in an interview, only the Mafia made more money. Naturally a comment like that, attracted the attention of the IRS.**

 **The chapter Title, Waterloo, is from the ABBA song of the same name. Lyrics used without permission.**


	30. The Order of Death

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 30 – The Order of Death.**

 **Jade's POV**

We backed off quickly as the creature emerged from the black flames of the firepit. Only Claudia who appeared to be in a trance, remained still.

At first it was only a single tendril shooting out of the flames, but soon we greeted by what sounded like a demonic chorus of bone chilling shrieks.

To quote Clark from the movie, The Thing, "I don't know what the hell's in there, but it's weird and pissed off." I always like that line, thought I never thought I'd have to use it.

When you think hell, demons, devils, you think the classic archetype, a devil with red skin, horns and a pitchfork.

But what came out of the black flames of the fire pit was nothing like I ever imagined. Like something from a Lovecraft story, the creature could best be described as a horrifying cross between a centipede and a plant.

The body of the thing, was greenish yellow and was about 30 meters long and at least 10 wide, consisting of a long semi-segmented body. Where the legs of a the centipede would be was a combination of evil looking claws and various vines and tendrils.

But unlike centipedes, this had no actual head. Instead the body was covered in small patches of flowers. Now I say flowers and you think, nice roses or petunias. No….think huge moving flowers, about 6-10 across with purplish, red petals that move. Did I mention that some appeared to have eyes and some appeared to have rather nasty teeth. There were other flowers that were reddish and I didn't even want to know what they did. All I know is that there were lots of them in small concentrated patches, about 6 feet long and about 1 foot wide.

We were greeted by the smell of the flowers a moment later. It was a horrifying stench that smelled like what you'd get if you soaked rotting fish in draino. I nearly lost my lunch then and there.

As if the thing wasn't creepy enough, the patches seemed to moan as of their own account.

"What the fuck is that?"

Una who was nearby, pointed to her ear and mouthed, "I can't hear you."

I forgot the disco music, which was ironically playing, Disco Inferno, by The Tramps was still up at full blast. I went to turn it off, but Una ran up and yelled.

"Turn the music down, but leave it on. The holographic dancers may distract it."

I quickly grabbed the remote out of my pocket and cranked the music down a few notches.

"What the hell is that?"

Una looked to Julia then to me, "That I'm pretty sure is Demon lord. One of the many rulers of the lower plains."

"I agree" Said Julia as we watched as the creature seemed to be getting it's bearings.

"I expected….."

"A dude with horns and a pitchfork. I've studied some of the old tomes in younger days. "Una Continued. "There are hundreds of Demon lords and they come in all shapes and sizes. But all of them are nasty and should not be fucked with, ever. However, I'd guess that's a very weak one."

"Why?"

"Cause if was one of the more powerful one's, it probably would have killed us all by now. I suggest we stop yapping and attack it, while it's still disorientated and confused."

Un then turned to Dawn. "I know you're not supposed to kill, but…considering that's a demon, from Hell no less, feel free to kill it or anything else that comes out of that pit."

Nodding to Tori, who had come up to me, I then motioned to attack.

Turning into my wolf form, I joined up with Valentina and Tori who were still in wolf form. Once grouped together, we charged. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Una and Dawn, launching their own attack.

As we got closer we could see some of its larger claws, lash out at the holographic dancers. I quickly noted that they could lash out sideways and at a distance of at least 7 meters.

I quickly counted at least 16 set's of larger claws and at perhaps twice that many smaller ones, no more than a meter long. The plant like tendrils were yellowish grey and extended from the underside of the creature, their appeared to be dozens of them.

I hate flowers and I hate bugs, this was the worst of both, but I had no choice, but to try and defeat it.

 **No One's POV.**

The small wolf pack, charged and went directly for what they felt the biggest initial threat; one of the larger sets of claws that ran along the bottom of the creature.

It lashed out at them but they quickly dodged it, allowing them to get at the leg of the claw. Furiously attacking it, they found the skin to be very tough and hard to pierce, with their own claws and teeth. Still they managed to so.

They would have kept at it, if not for the fact that they noticed two things. First the tendrils were moving towards them. Second was the fact that some of the flowers attempted to spray some liquid on them.

So while the three wolves retreated, Una and Dawn, jumped on top of the creature, attacking a bare spot in its skin. They were also forced to retreat when the same happened to them.

Julia who was standing back, started to throw offensive spells at the beast, but they had little effect.

So the battle continued, with the werewolves and Vampires launching quick hit and run attacks at the beast. But at the same time, the creature would actively move towards them when they retreated, giving them little time to catch their breath or talk strategy. Much to their dismay, the thing could move very quickly.

So they continued to attack it and started to beat up on the thing but soon its attacks got more coordinated and faster. They were not sure why.

Tori was the first to get hit with a claw that cut her, but not badly.

They also discovered that certain flowers could shoot small wood like darts. There weren't many of those, but within 10 minutes, they had all been peppered by them.

Twice one of them had been grabbed by the tendrils and found themselves being drawn closer to the beast while other flowers attempted to spray them with something. Each time, another had to stop their attack to free their comrade.

After 20 or so minute, they had managed to knock out 4 of the bigger claws, and hurt it somewhat. The vampires, had managed to wound it's back in several places. But for all they'd done, the damage seemed to have little effect. By that time, they had all been cut in several places. The wounds weren't bad, but the creature seemed to be trying to inflict death blows for some reason. It seemed more interested in hurting them and wearing them out, though they weren't sure why.

After managing to take out a smaller claw, Jade and the others retreated, only to have the creature not chase them this time. Instead it moved to the edge of the room.

"What the hell is it doing?" Asked Tori, who had resumed wolf form.

As the creature reached the edge of the room, several tendrils grabbed some of the empty wooden chairs and drew them in. There the larger claws smashed them, with the tendrils picking up large chunks of wood.

Una and Dawn moved back. "How nice, it's making wooden stakes for itself."

"Una, Julia, can we beat it?"

Una answered the question. "Well I have good news and bad news."

"What's that."

"The good news is that, we've hurt it and held it off."

"What's the bad news?"

"It's trying to wear us down and believe me, we will tire out due to exhaustion and wounds, long before it does."

By then the creature barreled towards them, forcing them to scatter.

During the fight, Claudia had largely been ignored. Due to the fact she wasn't attacking and she was behind a force field spell anyway.

It was Tori, who started to wonder just what the wizard was doing. Just why wasn't she attacking, the demon was for sure.

It was then Una shouted. "Ignore the legs, go for the flowers with eyes, BLIND THE THING!"

So the group switched tactics and attacked the numerous flowers with eyes. But as always, the stalks were almost like iron and nearly impossible to break.

The battle raged on for another 25 or so minutes and by now they had all been beaten up pretty badly. The creature was also wounded, but they could hardly tell, how much. Things were starting to look grim. The demon was getting closer and closer to dragging someone towards it. It would only be a matter of time, before it succeeded. What would happen then, they didn't know, but it wouldn't be good.

During one attack, Tori got knocked backwards into the wall, briefly knocking the wind out of her. As she recovered, she spent a few seconds watching Claudia. She appeared to be in a trance, but her hands were moving ever so slightly.

Curious, Tori watched a few seconds more as Claudia's hands moved left and then did the creature. Beginning to understand, Tori ran to Julia.

"She's controlling it!"

Julia who was in the middle of casting a spell, stopped and looked at her with confusion. "That's not possible. A minor demon you can control, but this is a thousand times more powerful than any demon…."

An attack by the creature charging for her, caused her to dive to the side and the battle resumed.

It didn't make sense to Julia. How could the wizard control a demon lord? That was supposed to be impossible, for any wizard. Even with the mass sacrifice and the circlet, that still shouldn't be possible.

As the fight continued, that thought kept running through the back of her mind.

Meanwhile Jade who had attacked again, managed to bite off a smaller claw but was too slow in getting away. Within seconds, more than 6 tendrils wrapped tightly around her.

She struggled but even more wrapped around her, and soon she was being pulled towards the beast.

Unable to break free, she knew she'd be the first one to find out what the creature had in mind.

She did, until a streak of black suddenly appeared. It was Una, smirking away.

"Can't take you anywhere." Joked, Una as she dodged one tendril with a wooden steak while freeing Jade.

By now the situation had reversed with the group being on the defensive while the creature was on the attack. The tide had turned and now they were starting to lose the battle.

Julia who was still thinking about Claudia, shouted to Una "How can she be controlling it?"

The vampire hadn't paid any attention to the wizard either, but looking she realized that indeed she was. From all her knowledge, which was extensive, she also knew that was impossible.

Out of the corner of her eye, she suddenly spotted Valentina get hit pretty badly by one of the large claws, resulting in a large gash on her side and apparently a broken front leg.

It was only due to Dawn's intervention, who carried her to the side, did she not get killed on the spot.

Though still alive, Valentina was out of the fight. The fight was now a losing battle, with the remaining group trying to stay alive.

In the old days, Una spent a lot of time with the ancient Vampire Serapis, hearing tales of wizards and lost civilizations. Suddenly, she remembered, a tale that predated Ancient Egypt. How a great sorcerer enslaved a major demon and used it to destroy the army of a rival kingdom. It was then Una remembered how he did it.

Running over to Julia, she said. "Claudia has an Arthaz."

Julia's jaw fell open. She had heard of such a thing, but never heard of anyone making one. She had to hold that thought, as once again the creature attacked her and Una.

Now beaten and bloodied, Jade hurried over. "Have any ideas, because we're starting to get our asses kicked here."

"I do."

"What?"

"She's controlling it, which should be impossible, but in ancient times, certain men of powers make an object called an Arthaz. It can act as a amplifier for a wizards powers, making them almost godlike. I only dimly remember my teacher telling me about them. No one's been able to make one in centuries."

"Why?"

"They can take decades to make, with hundreds of spells cast on it, to prepare it right, plus if the object is ruined or despoiled in anyway, it won't work. Besides, most wizards didn't think it was worth it, as an Arthaz can only be used once and only for a short time. Only that, would give her the power needed to control that thing."

"What does it look like?"

"I don't know, it can be anything, only that it has to be nearby, close, very close. Oh wait,…I know how to….."

Neither of them noticed the creature barreling towards them. Hitting like a freight train, Julia was thrown backwards against the wall and knocked senseless.

After being knocked backwards and was about to attack when she spotted, Dawn. The vampire had been wrapped up with several tendrils, while one of them was about to jam a wooden stake through her heart.

Turning back into a wolf, Jade charged and leapt. Managing to get there just in time, Jade sunk her teeth into the tendril grasping the wooden stake, biting clean through it. She then clawed at the tendrils holding Dawn until they released her.

By now, Una, Dawn, Tori and Jade were locked in a desperate battle with the demon and each knew the fight was nearly over.

Soon Jade found herself wrapped up and again she was being pulled towards the beast. Turning back into human form, she hoped that would help free herself.

As she did, she looked up to see the larger than life painting of Livia glaring down at her. Suddenly replaying the events of the start of the fight, she knew what she needed to do.

"If I'm wrong, were all dead. Here goes nothing!"

Using the last of her strength, she broke free, pulled the scissors from her boot. Then with careful aim, Jade tossed the scissors directly at the painting.

A second later the scissors jammed into the painting just to the left of Livia's leg, piercing the canvas.

Almost instantly, Claudia opened her eyes wide, dropped the circlet and screamed. "NOOOOOO…."

The demon was free from her power and soon she'd be the sole object of its fury.

As if someone had hit a switch, the demon roared with fury and turned its attention directly towards Claudia, who was only feet from it.

The wizard tried to flee, but being so close, she was nearly instantly wrapped in its tendrils. One of which wrapped around her mouth leaving her unable to cast any spells.

The others, now that the demon was ignoring them backed off and watched what happened next. Wrapping around her tightly, the tendrils, quickly wrapped her tight. As they pulled her closer, other flowers sprayed her with some liquid or sap.

Then carefully, the tendrils deposited her on the creatures back and let go.

Claudia tried to get off, but the others could see that the sap, was literally cementing her to its body.

"HELP ME PLEASE JADE….PLEASE!" Shrieked the wizard, as she vainly tried to pull herself off. She however was stuck fast to the beast and no effort on her part could break her free.

A moment later, several pink tendrils, looking different than the others, started to emerge from the beast, only inches from Claudia and began to burrow into her skin.

Julia who had woken up, came over and could see what was happening.

"My god!"

Jade continued to watch the process grimly. "I broke her Arthaz, that painting there and now that demon lord is pretty pissed with her."

"What is it doing?"

It was only then did Jade have time to study the various patches of flowers on the creature's body. Much to her horror did she realize two things; they were all vaguely humanoid shaped and all moving, as if struggling to get off. She also noticed that if you listened carefully, each patch was moaning in torment.

Jade continued to watch the now terrified wizard, scream for help. "It's….planting her."

The tendrils burrowed deeper and deeper into her body until about 20 second later, something sprouted out of her chest.

It was one of the flowers that populated the other patches. Soon more joined it, popping out of Claudia's body.

With each one, the wizard looked to be in more and more agony, yet still alive.

Jade pointed to a different patch. "That one…the others….they were all people that….pissed it off. I think they're still alive somehow, in continual agony. Serving as gardens of a sort."

They watched in horror as yet another small flower sprouted out of her left eye.

Though her head hurt, Julia had the presence of mind to run scoop up the fallen circlet, while the creature as busy tormenting Claudia. Once in hand she began to use its power to return the creature from where it came. If she didn't' the fight would quickly start back up.

After casting a spell, a tremendous wind began to rush through the chamber, pulling everything towards the black flames in the center. While not strong enough to effect Jade and the others, the demon, quickly began to be pulled towards the pit.

"HELP ME!" Screamed Claudia, until yet another flower began to sprout out of her mouth.

Una meanwhile was gloating. "Sorry Bitch…fucking with demon lords is a seriously bad idea. That thing is going keep you alive in torment, probably forever…..have a nice day."

Julia shook her head. "She's doomed…that thing must keep its victims alive, only then can they serve as proper gardens for its flowers. They all look like they're in horrible agony."

Jade, however watched quietly as the creature with Claudia, cemented to its' back was drawn closer and closer to the doorway back to hell.

This woman had tormented her and her mate, and now Jade was watching her torment as it was just beginning.

She had won, finally gotten her vengeance, but reflecting on her own torment, it suddenly felt like a hollow victory. Jade found no satisfaction in watching Claudia's pain, in fact it seemed to only feed her own.

"This is what I wanted, isn't it?""

Somewhere in her mind, a song lyric from the Public Image Ltd, Song, The order of death rang in her mind.

 _"This is what you want, this is what you get._

 _This is what you want, this is what you get._

 _This is what you want, this is what you get."_

The others watched the demon, as it reached the edge of the black flames and began to retreat back into them.

All of a sudden, Jade ran to the wall to where a metal torch holder was fixed to it. The torch holder was black, about 2 feet long and at the bottom, came to a sharp metal point.

Jade quickly ripped it from the wall, ran towards the demon and threw it like an impromptu spear. The object flew through the air with great speed and within seconds, buried itself into Claudia's chest, right about where her heart was.

The wizard jerked suddenly and just like that, went limp and quiet. The effect on the flowers growing out of her was immediate, as they began to wilt.

Hissing angrily, the creature roared, taking its tendrils and ripping Claudia off its body, tossing her to the ground, as it vanished into the flames.

With a final incantation, by Julia, the flames turned from black to their original color "It's over…it's gone and I've sealed the doorway. Good call Jade, the painting. I don't think we would have lasted much longer."

Una turned to Jade and growled. "You put her out of her misery. Why in the hell did you do that? She would have suffered in torment, probably alive and forever. Don't you want that?"

Ignoring the Vampire, Jade walked over to Claudia's body. The once mighty wizard lay there, her one good eye, open staring blankly into space, the disgusting looking flowers that had sprouted from her body now were all just as dead as she was. Picking up the corpse, Jade tossed it into the flames and watched it burn with a distant expression. "I wanted to win and I did win. She's been stopped and I got my revenge. As far as the torment, there's been enough torment, enough pain, enough misery; for me, For Tori, for everyone. I just want it to stop. Leaving her like that, wouldn't have taken away my nightmares or make me feel any better. Besides…I'm better than her, better than that. So yes, I showed her mercy…maybe just maybe; it will help me live with my torment, by ending hers. So if you have a problem with it, then fuck off."

Dawn was quick to intervene, rushing to calm Una down. "Una baby. You didn't see it as you were busy fighting the creature, but Jade saved me. She's right, leaving Claudia in torment, wouldn't help anyone. She did the right thing. Just calm down."

Tori quickly walked over to Jade and hugged her, whispering in her ear. "I love you so much and I'm very proud of you."

Una looked to Dawn, kissed her than walked to Jade, extending her hand. "Thank you. And I'm sorry. You made the right call."

Half an hour later, the group, with the exception of Una sat in Claudia's office, recovering. They were all bloodied, bruised, tired and due to the fact they hall were covered in demon goo/blood, smelled terrible.

"I've bound her wounds, their bad, but not life threatening. Plus her left arm is broken. We still need to get her to a doctor." Announced Julia who was attending to Valentina. "Looks like someone is stuck, taking me out on a second date."

Valentina smiled, but quickly grimaced in pain. "Happily."

A moment later Una walked in. "I took care of the servants. And I didn't kill them, though that would have been a lot more fun. Since they're all wanted by the police, I hypnotized them and ordered them to leave the castle and immediately turn themselves into police. But I also told them to not remember anything about what they've seen here. They're leaving now."

Dawn smiled. "Good, we can get Jenna and leave."

Tori stood up. "We forgot something. Who is Claudia's second in command. We can't afford to let them go."

Jade nodded. "She's right, we can start to search around for some clues, but we may not find any. That will give her 2nd in command time to go underground."

Just then, Jade, looked over at the couch a few feet away and spotted some tiny objects underneath it. Curious, she walked over and scooped them up.

Opening her hand, Jade could see she was holding the shells of 5 red pistachio nuts.

"I wonder….." Mused Jade to herself.

Everyone watched as after Jade studied the nuts carefully, began to search around room. Not on the desk or in drawers, on the floor. She searched behind things, under things and in corners. When she finished she was holding more than 20 pistachio nut shells, which she had found on the floor but not in any of the 4 wastebaskets in the room.

With a smirk, Jade announced. "We don't have to search; already I know who it is."

"Who?" Asked Julia.

"Never mind that, I need you to call an emergency meeting of the wizard's council. I need you to extremely vague as to why. Just tell them their lives are in danger, but they need to meet ASAP. We've got one last fish to fry."

 **The song title, "The Order of Death" is from the Public Image Ltd. song of the same name. Lyrics used without permission. The song is unusual, in that the lyrics consist of the same phrase, sung over and over. Good song though.**

 **So what do you think of Jade's decision; which in my opinion is the most important part of the chapter. She could have left Claudia in torment, but instead decided to kill her, putting her out of her misery as an act of mercy.**


	31. Ballroom Blitz

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters, associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the Wolf.**

 **Chapter 31 – Ballroom Blitz.**

 **Tori's POV**

After explaining to us what the pistachio nuts meant, we all set to work. Julia got on the phone and started to arrange a hasty wizards council meeting. Dawn went into town, to get a doctor to patch Valentina up and set her broken arm.

We've since moved Valentina to one of the bedrooms upstairs, where she can rest.

I went up got Jenna, told her it was safe, got her dressed and took her downstairs to get something to eat. The poor girl was very hungry, in addition to being scared half out of her mind. I told her that all the people who took almost all gone, but for the moment she was safe.

I did realize it was a bit of a sensitive situation. If we just called the local cops, they'd end up crawling around this place, getting into things they shouldn't be getting into. Now Jade told me that there are werewolves in the German government; A completely different pack than that of Margo's uncle. So I convinced her that until the entire criminal gang is rounded up, it would be safer to remain here. Once that happened, she'd be on her way home.

Naturally she asked how long I told her less than 24 hours and until then, she had the complete run of the castle. As soon as we busted Claudia's 2nd in command, Jade would contact her people in the German Government and we could properly secure this place. There's a lot of nasty magic stuff down there and God knows what else, so we had to be cautious.

That left Jade and Una, who took the time to go through some of the papers on Claudia's desk. Mostly however, they continued to bicker and insult each other. Though it was a bit friendlier than when they first met.

Finally we all met back in Clauida's office just around 1:00 Am local time.

"So Julia. Is the meeting arranged?" Asked Jade.

"Yes, I told each one of them them a crisis has arisen and it was something I didn't want to discuss on the phone. I explained that due to the nature of the crisis, the wizard's council had to meet in emergency session immediately. I told them that due to the need for security, they were all to come alone and tell no one of the meeting. They will all be there. They won't be happy, but they will be there."

"Where and When?'

"That mansion we had the party at, just outside of Los Angeles. They will be meeting in ½ an hour."

Jade turned to me. "What about Jenna?"

"Scared, but she'll stay put until our people arrive. She's comfortable and I'v assured her that there is no one here that can be any threat to her. I also told her that one of our number will remain behind as they are hurt."

"Dawn, how is Valentina?"

"I brought the doctor who stitched up her wound and set her arm. He has since been sent home. It's temporary cast. It will hold her until we can get this last matter straightened out. Then we can take her to a hospital. She's sleeping upstairs, in one of the bedrooms."

After scooping up a book and some papers off of Claudia's desk, we left the castle and teleported to L.A.

We arrived just after 4:00 Pm in the afternoon, just outside the mansion. For a moment I looked around and smelled the fresh sea air. I was almost home and judging by the look on Jade's face, she wanted to get here more than I did.

Looking to the group, Jade said. "Is everyone ready."

Once everyone nodded, Jade looked to the manson. "Ok then…one more fish and we're done. Let's reel em in."

 **No One's Pov.**

One by one the wizards arrive and at the appointed time, the council members, minus Claudia, were standing in the now empty ballroom, looking agitated and confused.

At the appointed time, Julia looking like she'd been beaten up, not to mention her clothes torn and covered in foul smelling goo of some sort walked in.

Though she looked like hell, Julia bowled slightly in respect and smiled. "Good, I see you're all here. Thank you for coming."

Ozhan the head of the council, looked her over and eyed her suspiciously. . "Julia I'm not sure what this is about, but we're still missing one member. And what the hell happened to you?"

Julia quickly shook her head. "To answer your second question first, what happened to me and why do I look this way. This kind of thing happens when you tangle with a Demon lord. Ugly looking bastard, I'll tell you."

The others quickly looked at each other with confusion and alarm.

"Demon Lord? Said Colin, the member from Great Britain.

Maria Mendoza, who was from Argentina, looked a bit more worried than the others. "If this involves Demon Lords, we need to wait for Claudia. She is our head of security."

"Well…." Said Julia as she scratched the back of her head. "That's the reason we're all here. And there's no need to wait for her as she won't be joining us."

Beginning to look impatient, Ozhan narrowed his eyes. "Why? Please get on with it, Where's Claudia and why the need for all this secrecy."

"Why, because Claudia, all three of her daughters, several high ranking members of our security force plus a number other wizards, are all dead." Retorted Julia in a rather matter of fact tone of voice.

The effect on the group couldn't be more profound as the members of the council looked to her with complete shock.

After a few seconds of shocked silence, Ozhan managed to stammer. "What?" How?"

"Some sort of an attack?" Asked Avana.

"Yes, it was an attack that left Claudia and 33 other wizards dead, Just a few hours ago."

"This is a serious attack on our kind, who in the hell could have done this."

"I DID!" Rang out Jade's voice from one of the doorways.

As if the news of the attack was enough to shock them, the sight of a woman who was supposed to be dead, nearly floored them.

Stepping into the room, Jade shrugged. "Actually we did!"

In another door, Tori appeared along with Una and dawn in two other doors.

"What trick is this?" Hissed Ozhan, "Some kind of trap!"

Just as the council members started to cast defensive spells, Julia stopped them. "Please, this is no trap. We have an explanation. What I told you about a crisis was very true. And we're looking right into the mouth of a huge one."

Ohzan motioned for the others to stand down, as he cautiously looked over Jade then Una. "Tell us now! What the hell is going on? You were killed, but not only are you alive but you're with two more of you and Tori."

"Ozhan. I see you're in shock and pretty much convinced that I mean you harm. I do not, in fact I'm here to help you. Please bear with me. Yes I did lead an attack that left a council member and 33 other wizards dead. I freely admit that."

"THEN WHY!"

"Just over a year ago, I was kidnapped and replaced with an imposter. After the deception was discovered and I rescued, it was determined that one of your number was responsible. Some 2 months ago, I found a clue that pointed me in the direction of that wizard. I learned that that same wizard was using dark magic and was the head of a rather vast criminal empire. But due to a betrayal of one of my kind, I was left for dead. But tonight I slew wizard and her equally corrupt brethren, who were all part of the resurrected cult of evil wizards named, Nos, qui recturus erit. The wizard and head of that cult, was none other than Clauida."

"Impossible!" Barked Colin.

From the bad she had slung around her shoulder, Jade pulled out a black tome and threw it on the ground in front of the shocked wizards.

"Vernac's Grimoire. I found this and more than a hundred other books just like it on dark magic, in Clauida's study. This one, even has notes written in the margins, in her own hand. Mostly, about how to make the spells deadlier and nastier."

Jade then tossed out some papers on the floor. "Papers, notes, memos, detailing her various criminal enterprises, theft, smuggling, the sex trade, arms sales….you name it, she was into it. Oh and by the way…."

Jade then smiled knowing she was about the drop the big one.

"She was the adopted daughter of the ancient vampire known as Livia. The very same one that I destroyed 4 years ago. She was not only evil, but was raised and groomed specifically, to infiltrate and corrupt your ranks. She was doing a damn good job of it too; she's been playing you for suckers from day one. So tell me do you want to hear a story?'

The members of the wizard council, looking too horrified to speak nodded.

So Jade went into the tale of how that single photograph lead to Prague, the betrayal and having to hid out in another universe to the battle that very night. The only detail she left out was the 2nd in command. All the while, the council members listened with all with shocked and horrified expressions.

"My god….." Said Ozhan. "I had no idea."

"No you didn't, which brings me to the last bit of business. There could be more members of this cult who were not there, but we do know one for certain was absent. That of her 2nd in command."

"We'll have to…."

"Investigate. You don't need to. That person just happens to be here, in this very room. A wizard just as corrupt and evil as Claudia. You didn't have one corrupt member of the wizard's council, you had two."

Jade watched with some amusement, as the various council members eyed each other suspiciously.

For effect Jade walked in front of members of the wizard council until she stopped in front of Carlos. "Two members…Right Carlos. Too bad you missed the party tonight, a real wing ding, as they used to say."

Looking quite insulted, the Carlos, who was from Spain, immediately protested. "This is an outrage!"

At Jade's cue, Una the vampire, who had quickly walked around behind Carlos, zoomed up with super speed and grabbed Carlos, bending one arm behind his back.

"Unhand me you fiend. I'm innocent!" Raged the dark haired wizard.

Looking quite unimpressed, Jade walked up and reached into his pocket. "Don't look so shocked."

Before he could protest any further, Jade pulled out a bag of Red pistachio nuts.

"I remember when we first met, you were eating these and dumping the shells on the floor, despite the fact that there was a trashcan a few feet away. I hear you love them, eat them all the time. Personally, I can't stand them."

Jade then reached into her own pocket and dropped several shells at his feet. "Imagine my surprise, when found these scattered all over the floor in Claudia's private office."

"This means nothing. Ozhan, surely you don't believe this animal."

The Iranian born wizard's demeanor quickly grew cold. "Carlos, I think you have some explaining to do. Perhaps this isn't much, but in my opinion, more than enough to warrant, a full investigation of your activities."

Carlos looked to the others, but their stone cold faces told him they agreed. Just then, he pushed back against Una and at the same time began to cast a spell. But the vampire was far too powerful and quickly threw him to the ground.

"Long story short, asshole. I'm an ancient vampire and in my existence, I've become quite an expert at torture, in fact I'm the ultimate authority on the subject. So you either spill the beans or every second, of the rest of your life will be spent in sheer agony and I'll make damn sure you last a very long time, we're talking decades here. Am I being clear or do I need to demonstrate, just what I'm capable of, because I'd love that. There's a true art to torture and it's something I take pride in."

His look of outrage evaporating, Carlos quietly nodded. "Jade is right."

"Now, I'd better hear about you being all cooperative and answering all their questions or I'll come back here and really make your life a living hell. You're afraid of Jade and rightly so, but me….you should be downright, fucking, terrified of me."

Ozhan looked at Carlos, a trusted friend who had turned out to be a traitor, with contempt. Then he turned to Jade, now looking quite humbled.

"I can't tell you how much all of us are in your debt, for exposing this cancer within our ranks. On behalf of the council I would like to extend a formal apology, for all that you and Tori been through. Please let us know, how we can possibly make this up to you."

Jade smirked triumphantly, if only for a moment. "Well first, you're going to make up every effort to weed out the corruption that has taken root. Second, you're going to need two new members of the wizard council. IF you want to square things with me, you're going to appoint Julia as Claudia's replacement. Plus you'll put her in charge of the investigation to root out that corruption and rebuild your security force."

Julia who hadn't expected Jade to do that, started to protest, but was stopped by Jade.

"Shut up Julia. Tori and I both owe you our lives. I trust you and you're a damn fine wizard. So I'm getting you promoted. I can't think of anyone better to take charge of this, than you."

Jade turned to the council. "So…is Julia you're newest member or are we going to have problems."

When Jade was last here, she couldn't help but notice how smug and condescending they all were. Now, they all looked like they had aged 20 years, their faces a collective mixture, of horror, shock and utter disbelief.

As they quickly complied with Jade's request and instantly nodded in unison, Jade thought.

"They don't look so smug anymore, but then again, I shouldn't talk."

Jade clapped her hands. "Good, its' settled. That concludes my business here, but I will be taking a great interest in your efforts, so don't think I won't be watching. You've got a lot of work to do. I have a lot of work to do. I need to find out if Margo had any helpers, so I have my own crap to deal with. But for now….."

Jade, looking weary, covered in demon goo, bruises and cuts, took Tori's hand and started to walk off. "…it's time to go home."

 **The chapter title, Ballroom Blitz," is from the song of the same name by the Rock band Sweet.**


	32. Wouldn't it be nice

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its character and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the wolf.**

 **Chapter 32 – Wouldn't it be nice.**

 **No One's POV**

Jade was done, finally done. She had set out and accomplished all she set out to do and more. But standing on the front porch of the mansion, she felt no sense of victory, no great relief, just fatigue, pain and a deep longing to go home.

Just then Julia came out. "Hey Jade."

"What? Don't you have wizard council business?"

"Yes, my first duty is to see that all of you get home. Ozhan is having a limo brought around for you."

Una who had been standing off to the side, stepped in. "Speaking of home, could you be doll and whip up one of those nice portals to my universe. While I fed, Dawn hasn't and unless I get her to some nice animal blood, bad things may start to happen."

"Sure. I just need something, any object from your universe to unlock the boundaries between them."

Dawn handed Julia a dollar bill and the wizard started to cast the spell.

As she did that, Una turned to Jade and extended her hand. "Thanks for a saving my Dawn and giving opportunity to kill people. Always fun. I still don't like you, but you're semi ok."

Jade scowled back. "I'll take it. You're welcome and thank you for helping me."

Turning to Dawn, Jade shook her hand and smiled. "Una's in good hands. My thanks to you for your help. Best of luck in your journey together."

Tori quickly said her goodbye's, hugging each one and profusely thanking them as well.

By then the portal had been opened and just before Una stepped through she said. "I'll live a long time and in the years to come, long after you're dead. I'll tell the story of how the evil wizard Claudia was destroyed. Maybe if I'm feeling generous, I'll even give you some of the credit. Later, Lycan scum."

"See ya you bloodsucking piece of filth." Said Jade with a smirk.

As they stepped through Una took Dawns and could be heard. "Come on baby, let's get you some blood and then we'll retire to our crypt for some rest and fun…."

Moments later a limo glided up and the three got in. Once the car was in motion, Jade used the limo's phone to make some quick calls. They were to the werewolves she knew in the German government; First to announce her return from the dead, second to see that the Castle and its contents were properly secured.

She also requested that arrangements be made to return Jenna home and see that Valentina got the proper medical treatment.

Once Jade was off the phone, Julia spoke up. "Now that you're back, there's a few things you need to know."

Jade who was pouring herself a drink form the bar, looked over. "What?"

"Tori, you had an album and a minor hit. But since your death, that album has since gone to number one and that hit is also number one. You're going to need an explanation of course to come back from the dead. But you a star now."

Tori who had totally forgotten about her singing career was absolutely floored. "I'm a star. Oh my god."

"Knew you would be baby." Smiled Jade. "We'll come up with some excuse for our rise from the dead."

"Tori, Jade, I know you want to go home, but there is one other matter you need to attend to."

Jade's smile abruptly vanished. "I want to go home. Can it wait?"

"I'd rather you take care of it now. It's for the best."

Jade huffed and pounded down her drink. "What is it?"

"Well, Beck kept the secret and kept watch on the girls. But Claire, his mate, sensed he was not telling her something. She's attuned to him. He naturally kept the secret and denied it, but the more he denied something was going on, the more suspicious she got.'

"What happened?" Replied Jade with a groan.

"She became convinced he had an affair with one of the actresses on his film. He denied it, but the more he denied it the more she was convinced. So she called off the wedding and kicked him out, over a month ago. He's moved back into his trailer. But to his credit, he didn't spill the beans."

Jade laughed cynically and poured herself another drink. "Serves the fucker right, he cheated on me."

"Jade!" Shot back Tori, instantly. "He helped me and us. We need to fix this, right now."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Have the driver head to Becks."

20 minutes later, Jade walked up to the door of Beck's trailer and pounded on the door.

"Oliver, get the fuck out here. Now!"

A second later a surprised and happy looking Beck popped out of the trailer, where Tori quickly hugged him.

"Thanks for saving me."

"Tori , Jade. My god. You're both alive and you both smell horrible. What happened?"

Looking amused, Jade quipped. "We won…I hear your ass got booted out."

"Look, I didn't tell, even after she…."

Jade cut him off with a hug. "Shut up asshole. You saved my girl and I owe you. Come on, let's get this straightened out. Oh and by the way, I officially forgive you for cheating on me. You are now, officially off my shitlist. Don't think that means anything more than that, but you have been forgiven. I still think it's funny she booted you out when you didn't actually cheat, but I forgive you and give you my thanks."

Looking slightly confused, Beck nodded. "It was more than four years ago…but um…thanks."

Jade motioned to the limo. "Come on, let's go and get this mess straightened out."

Once in the Limo, Jade told the rest of the story up to Carlo's exposure earlier that day. Once done, Tori asked.

"So how did everyone take…our deaths."

"Pretty bad. Cat sobbed for a week. You half to stop and let her know you're alive."

"Do we have to?" grumbled Jade.

"If she finds out you were alive and didn't visit her right away, she'll…she'll get really mad at you. She's been putting flowers on your grave every week."

"Why in the hell should that bother me, I had a building dumped on me and I fought a demon lord."

"Jade!" Countered Tori.

"Fine, we'll see the dingbat, then can we go home.'

After thinking for a moment, Tori inquired. "Hey since, were dead, do Jade and I have graves?"

Beck nodded. "Yes. Westwood Willage Memorial Park Cemetary.

"What the fuck!" Bellowed Jade. "They seriously buried me and Tori in Westwood. I hate Westwood. Those assholes."

"First of all Jade, they didn't actually bury you, it's a memorial grave stone and don't complain, we got you right next to Jim Backus."

Jade's jaw dropped and about a second later the Goth exploded. "Are you telling me, they buried me, next to MR. MAGOO!?"

"First he was only the voice of Mr. Magoo, Secondly, he was also the Millionaire from Gilligan's Island." Said Tori, with a frown. "Calm down, It's only a gravestone. Not like you have to live there."

Grumbling to herself about the insult, Jade turned to the bar and poured herself another drink.

Though appearing annoyed with Jade, Tori took Jade's attitude to her burial place as a good sign, as it was, "Classic Jade."

A few minutes later, Claire was in her apartment watching TV. She'd been doing a lot of that since she had thrown beck out, having no desire to do anything else. She was very depressed.

She was about to change channels when her superior werewolf sense of smell, detected what could be considered a foul stench. It was faint at first, but soon got stronger as whatever it was, was approaching.

"Last time I smelled something that bad, I fought a demon." Thought Claire as in addition to the smell, she could hear steps coming up the stairs.

Her level of fear steadily rising, Claire transformed into a wolf and stood ready for whatever horror would burst through the door.

Step by step she could hear not one, but two separate things. Finally they reached the door and now Claire was ready to attack.

Knock, Knock.

Behind the door, Claire wasn't sure what was going on as the demons just knocked on the door.

"Demons don't knock…or maybe it's' one of those who do."

So Claire started to growl fiercely, hoping it would drive it away.

Knock, Knock

"Ok…why doesn't just break the door down?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jade's shout. "Claire, stop growling and open the fucking door!"

Stunned, Claire resumed human form and called out. "Jade, is that you?"

"No, it's the big bad wolf, open it or I'll huff and I'll huff and then I'll kick the fucking door in."

"Jade…please…be nice." Came a second voice that could only belong to Tori.

Claire's head was spinning. Jade and Tori were supposed to be dead, yet there they were. Chancing it, she opened the door and sure enough there they were. They looked like hell but there they were.

"What on earth?"

Jade walked past her into the apartment. "Yes, were alive, not dead. Irritated, tired, hungry and I smell like a shithole but yes, I'm alive."

"Why do you smell so terrible?" Was all that she could think of saying.

"Claire, I want to get home, so I'll cut to the chase. You kicked Beck out because you thought he was cheating on you, Yes?'"

Claire nodded.

Jade put a hand on her shoulder. "He cheated on me, but not you. The secret he had was that he knew we were alive. We had to fake our deaths for not only our protection but for the protection of our daughters. He was keeping an eye on things, until it was safe. Now it's safe. Not only that, your mate personally saved Tori's life, at great personal risk to himself."

Now, her head began to spin even faster. "He did?"

"Yes, It's a long story and but none the less, he threw a rock and blinded a piece of shit, traitor werewolf, long enough for Tori to kill it. He wanted to tell you but, simply could not as it would have put my children in danger. He was protecting them."

Hearing the truth sent Clair's emotions into a tailspin and almost instantly she started to cry. In the breakup she had screamed at him and for a moment, was tempted to turn into a wolf and shred him. Now she simply felt horrible.

"I kicked him out and broke off our engagement." Sobbed Claire.

"It's not like he never did that sort of thing and your suspicion was quite logical. So don't knock yourself too much. It was a natural reaction and don't let him guilt you out of all kind of things, because of it. "

"Where is he?" Whimpered Claire.

"Beck?" Called out Jade.

A second later, Beck appeared in the doorway and gave a boyish smile. "Hi babe."

Not waisting a second, Claire rushed and threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry baby. I've been a bad mate. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I'm going to make it all up to you and then some."

"It's alright babe."

With a roll of her eyes, Jade threw up her hands. "I told her not to knock herself too much…oh well."

Turning to leave, Jade said. "Claire, we're heading out as I suspect you'll be screwing his brains out in about 30 seconds flat. Beck will tell you the whole exciting story. Later kids."

Next stop was at Cat's apartment; where upon seeing the pair, she promptly fainted. When she woke up, Julia spent the next five minutes; convincing Cat, Tori and Jade weren't zombies. That effort wasn't aided by the fact that Jade threatened to eat Cat's brains. Tori made her stop of course.

Once that misunderstanding was cleared up, the red haired girl hugged both of them and reminded them how horrible they stank.

Wanting to get home, Jade and Tori said their goodbyes and headed off.

On the final leg of the journey home, things got quiet in the car. It was the end of a very long journey and both women were worn out. Instead they just held hand and waited until they arrived home.

Just after 6:30 in the evening, the Limo glided to a halt in front of the gates to their mansion. They were home.

"I can have the driver drop you off at your doorstep." Said Julia.

Jade however, shook Julia's' hand. . "No..That's ok. We can walk the final distance ourselves. I just want to give you my personal thanks, for all you've done."

"Me Too." Added Tori.

"You're very welcome. I'm headed to the castle tomorrow to start to inventory what's all there. That and to check up on Valentina. Arrange our second date."

"Well, tell Val, her queen is proud of her. And could you do me one thing."

"What?"

"I 'm sure the wizards council will want to study some of her dark magic stuff, but I would very much like everything and I mean everything relating to mind control spells, to be destroyed. It's all, too fucking dangerous."

Julia nodded. "Consider it done."

Tori and Jade got out of the limo, shut the door and watched it head down the road. Turning around they could see the gate and above the fence: Home.

 **Jade's pov**

I'm wasn't sure what I was going to feel when and If I'd ever see home again. Would I feel relief, Joy, sadness, I just didn't know.

But as I stood before the gate, I felt this horrible sense of guilt and regret. Not only had I let Tori down, I had let down, Fiona, Amelia and Tawney; my three little girls. Yes I set out on this to protect them, but in the process, put them in more danger.

Not to mention that fact that I left them and died. While the twins are too young to understand, I can only imagine my poor Fiona.

I was also afraid. What if they rejected me, hated me. It's irrational but the fear, the anxiety is real enough. It's strange but I'm more afraid of facing my daughter and having to tell her why she had to be told I was dead, then facing Claudia.

"How can I possibly face them Tori. " I said, my voice starting to tremble, as she punched in the code to open the gate.

Tori turned and sensing my distress, put her arm around me. "Its going to be ok."

"How do you know that? What if she hates me? I'm the one that screwed up. I promised her I'd be back in a few days. It's been over two months. I'm dead and buried and….and….."

I'd been so focused on the task of taking Claudia down, I had been keeping a lot of things in; holding it all together, for the sake of the upcoming fight. But right there in the driveway, thinking about all the damage I'd done, I burst into tears and promptly melted down on the spot.

Within seconds I felt Tori's arms wrap protectively around me. "I'm scared too. I'm to blame too. Jade. But it's only a mistake and people can forgive mistakes. We've got three little girls in there who want and need us. We will face this together. "

I think I cried for a few more minutes into her shoulder before I was able to compose myself.

"I'm sorry Tori."

Taking my hand, Tori started to walk me up the driveway.

I was still scared but as I calmed down, but it helped me to know that Tori felt just as horrible as I did. I could sense it.

We walked up he driveway and up to the front door, but it was locked.

"How's that for irony, we come home and we're locked out. Maybe the universe is telling us something." I noted cynically.

"Stop that. We'll go around to the patio. The door is usually unlocked."

So walked around to the patio. We saw no one outside, but the lights were on inside the house. As Tori suspected, the glass doors on the patio that led inside.

Walking through the doors we found ourselves in the large "Party room." A large marbled floor room with a large bar on the left and various tables and chairs around. It looked exactly the same, with one exception. All over the room were Toys and they were scattered everywhere.

Tori picked up one of Fiona's dolls, that happened to be near her feet. "It looks like a toy store exploded. Going to have to make them pick up their toys."

Except I was looking at the toys. I was staring at a spot on the floor about 10 feet from me. The very spot where Livia died.

 _"This is for Tori's face"_

I remember saying that just before jamming that wooden table leg through her heart. Imagine, of all the crimes and misdeeds she had committed in her 2000 years of existence, ultimately she gets killed for putting a tiny scar on my girlfriends face.

Right then and there, I started to wonder, if that look of fear and terror in her eyes, just before she died was real. Perhaps she simply acted afraid; to fool me into thinking I'd won. She wouldn't be so stupid as to say, I'll be avenged. She'd act like this was the final end: a final act of defiance. After a few seconds of thought, I was convinced that it was truly an act. And I bought it, hook line and sinker. One final, horrible revelation.

Yet another humiliation, heaped upon me.

"She fooled me." I said quietly.

"What?"

"Livia. Just before she died, she had this look of terror in her eyes. I thought it meant I won, it was a thrill seeing it the fear. But she knew her daughter would come after me, that all of this was far from over. In that last few seconds of her existence, she tricked me. As an actress, I can only say it was a brilliant performance. All this time, I thought I won, that I could rest easy in my victory. She wanted me to think that. I lost, and didn't even know it. "

"It's over Jade. Now…it's over."

Letting my gaze at the spot of Livia's death remain just a bit longer, a quote from Shakespeare came to mind.

"The fool doth think he is wise, but the wise man knows himself to be a fool. As you Like it, Act 5, Scene 1. But which am I, the fool or the wise man."

"You're neither, You're Jade West, my mate and the love of my life. I forgive you and the girls will too. You're better than Livia and you've proven it. And if she was laughing at you from hell, she's not anymore, nor will she again."

Before we could say or do anything else, I realized I could smell Tori's mothers, spaghetti.

"Smells like dinner time Jade. Come on." Said Tori with a giddy look.

So we headed towards the kitchen and I don't know about Tori but my heart was pounding in my chest.

As we approached I thought I could hear a noise coming from there, but wasn't sure. A few seconds later we entered the kitchen and found a full spaghetti dinner on the table, ready to go, 0nly there was no one there.

"Where is everyone?" I said.

Just then I heard a loud bang and felt my right shoulder explode with pain.

Almost instantly I dived to the floor. "FUCK!" I'm guessing our smell, got us mistaken for demons.

Before I could do anything, I suddenly found myself face to face with Tori's mother in wolf form and she looked really pissed.

"DADDY! IT'S Me Tori! Don't shoot" Shouted Tori, who had dived as well.

The wolf form of Holly Vega froze and just stared at us. Then she cautiously moved forward and began to smell us. She is a werewolf and an experienced one, so if she attacked she could do some real damage. I had to be careful.

She sniffed me and then Tori, then turned back into human form. I could see she was wearing one of the Fenrir necklaces that allowed her to change without removing clothes.

Once in human form she stood above us, looking noticeably surprised. TORI! JADE!"

For the moment however I turned to my right shoulder which was not bleeding, though already starting to heal. I'd been shot but with a normal bullet. It would heal in minutes, but hurt like hell. Of all the crap I've been through, that just puts a cherry on top of it all.

"What gives!, I go through hell and finally get home, only to get popped in my fucking kitchen!"

Just then I saw Tori's father come in the room, pistol in hand. He looked just as shocked as Holly.

"It's us. It's really us." Said Tori, as she helped me off the ground.

Holly turned to David and scowled. "I told you not to fire right away. You hit Jade."

"Well you're the one that told me you smelled a demon."

Holly turned and hugged Tori, "You're dead….they told us you were dead."

Likewise, after holstering his pistol, David walked up and hugged me. "I'm sorry, but you smelled like…."

"A demon, that's because we're both covered with demon goo."

What happened next, besides the pain was a tearful reunion, one in which even I wasn't immune.

"But….why…." David said as he hugged Tori.

"It's a long story, but we walked into a trap. We escaped, but had to fake our deaths. To protect The girls and give us time to recover and regroup. It's over now. The danger has passed."

Holly then called out, "Trina, bring the girls here. It's Tori and Jade, their alive."

Just then I looked up and saw the form of my daughter Fiona in the doorway. Her hair was a bit longer but the second she saw me, she lit up like a Christmas tree. Me, I just cried even harder.

"MOMMIES!" Shrieked the my daughter, with joy as she ran up to me and hugged me.

For the first time in two months I held my little girl again. "I missed you Fiona so much. I'm sorry I had to go away."

She pulled back and wiped a tear as she had started to cry. "They said you were in heaven and I couldn't see you anymore. I was sad."

All of a sudden I felt like an utter shit again. "I'm sorry Fiona. A bad person was after all of us. We had to hide to stay safe. I'm so sorry, I messed up. Please forgive me. "

"I forgive you mommy Jade." Replied Fiona with a kiss to my cheek.

Five simple words, but they were 5 simple words I desperately needed to hear. Moments later, the twins ran up and hugged me too. I was haunted and remained haunted, but with my little girls armed wrapped around me, I finally knew the nightmare was over. Crying harder, I pulled them as tight as I could.

Knowing they forgave me and loved me, it was the best feeling in the world.

I was finally home.

 **One more chapter and this story will draw to a close.**

 **Actor Jim Backus was not only the millionaire on Gilligan's Island, he was also the voice of nearsighted cartoon character, Mr. Magoo.**

 **The chapter title, "Wouldn't it be nice, I a reference to the Beach Boy's song of the same name.**


	33. Surrender

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Revenge of the wolf**

 **Chapter 33 – Surrender**

 **No One's POV**

It was a warm breezy Saturday afternoon and at the West/Vega mansion, the final preparations were being made for a party.

It had been 6 months since they had returned for the dead and in those months Tori and Jade tried to readjust to being in the land of the living. But of course, an explanation was needed to explain their return.

The children were, told an exciting story of fighting an evil witch and how at first Jade was hurt and how she needed to hide until she was strong enough to defeat the witch. Naturally Jade and Tori told their parents and family the entire story. They were saddened by the ordeal they had to face, but glad they came out ok.

The public of course, was told a different story entirely. When their deaths were first reported, they were told that Tori and her girlfriend Jade had died in a building collapse while doing some urban exploration. To explain their return, Jade worked with the werewolves in the us government to come up with a story. It was that they had been actually kidnapped and held for ransom by an obscure terrorist group and eventually rescued. But due to the sensitive nature of the negotiations with the group and the rescue operation, the reports of their deaths was only a cover story.

Tori's fans who had sent her album to the top of the charts, were more than overjoyed to have her back. She told her fans she was glad to be back and hoped to make more music very soon.

It was a struggle at first adjusting back to life, as while they had returned home, their nightmares and traumas, returned home with them. Jade and Tori both sought out consoling with a therapist who happened to be a werewolf.

Other than the therapy, Jade and Tori made a number of other efforts to both reconnect and repair the damage, both internally and between them.

Tori went to work on her music, starting to record a new album in the basement studio Jade had built for her.

Jade worked on her writing, kept running and spent a lot of time with both Tori and their children. She also spent some time, working on a few other projects.

Things were getting back to normal, but with the terrible memories and the continuing nightmares, Jade would often wonder if back to normal was even possible.

But today was a day to celebrate, the 6 monthaversey of them coming back. But the party, which was Tori's idea, was less to celebrate them coming back and more to officially thank all of those who helped them along the way.

Coming down to the party room, Tori looked about to see that all was in place. Tables of food were in place, the bar was fully stocked and music from the Disco ball, they had used in the fight was playing. They had turned off the holographic dancers for the moment, and just had it play music and lights.

Out on the patio, she could see, Jade, her parents, Jade's parents and her 3 girls all talking. The ring of the doorbell told her the first guests had arrived.

Hurrying to the door, Tori opened it to find, Beck and his 5 months pregnant wife, Claire at the door. A week after Beck came back to her, they eloped in Las Vegas and less than 3 weeks later was pregnant with their first child. Behind them was Cat, Robbie, Rex and Andre.

"The gang's all here." Announced Beck.

Smiling ear to here, Tori stepped aside. "Come in please, we've got food, music and best of all its free, for you guys at least."

The group entered, with Tori hugging each one as they came in. Once Andre got to her, he asked, with a slightly pensive expression.

"Just how many Jades will be here?"

"Uh….3…who know's up to possibly 5."

"5 Jades?" replied Andre, as he took a step backwards.

"Yes."

"And one of them is a vampire?

"Yes."

"Just don't touch her Tori and you'll be fine, she's somewhat sensitive about people touching her Tori. More so, than the other Jades."

"Uh…how will I know which one not to touch?"

Putting on a Jade like smirk, Tori leaned over and whispered. "You'll have to guess."

Before he could run, Tori slapped him on the back. "Relax, it's going to be great, besides, we will have name tags."

Tori escorted them all in and thus began the party. Only a few short minute later, the doorbell rang again. This time it was Valentina and Julia.

"Hey guys. Thank you for coming. How are you? I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you much lately." Greeted Tori warmly.

"Were good, busy, but good?" Replied, Julia.

"With you being on the council, I can imagine it's busy."

"Not even the word for it, really. The whole thing is a utter mess, not to mention that the wizard community is still in a state of shock, from all the revelations of corruption. But we're slowly working our way through the crisis."

"So have are you two…"

Julia took Valentina's hand. "This lovely and I might add deadly creature, has been at my side, ever since I got appointed to the council. Without her support, I'm not sure if I could have made it as far as I did. She's not only helped me personally but she's been working closely with the council, on tracking down some of the bad egg's that remained. Plus she's using her experience with Russian Military intelligence to help advise us in rebuilding our security force."

Tori smiled at Valentina who looked quite happy. "I'm glad you two are doing so well."

"More than that Tori." Valentina gushed. "In the last 6 months we've become more than close, more than girlfriends. In fact we have an announcement."

Suspecting what it is, Tori grinned. "What?"

The werewolf leaned in and quickly kissed Juila. "In the last 2 weeks, I've begun to bond with Julia. More and more I'm in tune with her and can sense her feelings. We discussed what it meant for us and our future the other night. I can happily report that Julia is now my officially, my mate. I'm going to be with her full time. In fact I resigned from the Russian military, just so I won't be away from her. We're looking at houses her in L.A., actually mansions."

To Tori, the news couldn't be better. In the werewolf world, to bond and have that person consent to be your mate is something that's very special. While Julia is a human and can't bond with Valentina, Tori could see she looked very happy with her new, mate.

"That's wonderful. My god, I'm so happy for you. Come on in, the party's just starting."

No sooner had Tori gotten them in than once again rang the bell. Opening the door, she saw not one, not two but three set's of Jade's and Tori's, plus another Cat. Any other time, that would be a strange thing indeed, but it was a welcome sight.

The Jade nearest the door, smirked. "For the record, I'm Jadelyn, As requested, I crossed over and picked up Una, Dawn, and the time travelers, TJ and TV. Thanks for leaving the car for us to get here. Please tell me the bar is open."

"Yes, but who does that Cat belong to?"

"Us, Said Victoria. She heard us talking about the party, and wanted to come and see another version of her."

Tori smiled. "Sure, come on in."

As they were walking in, Victoria asked. "So how are you both doing?"

"We're doing alright, things are slowly returning back to normal. We see a therapist each week and it's helping. We're working on things, In fact, Jade now almost always consults my opinion on decisions she makes as queen. She never did that before. But, I think we've got a long way to go."

"I'm glad."

A few minutes later Jade was talking to her mother when she spotted the other Jade's come out. But it was Una's strange reaction to seeing Mrs. West that caught her attention.

The vampire walked up to Mrs. West and with a faraway look, just starred at her.

After a few seconds, Mrs. West, started to become uncomfortable. "Jade, I understand the other versions of you but why is she just staring at me."

Composing herself, Una reached out her hand. "My apologies Mrs. West. As you've been told, I'm over 3000 years old and you're the exact duplicate of my own mother. Yours a face that I hadn't seen in a very long time. Very little surprises me anymore, but seeing the face of my mother again, caught me off guard. I know you're not my mother, but seeing you and your husband, for a moment I felt like I was back in my village again. Back when I was still human."

For a moment, Cynthia West, simply didn't know what to think. The whole werewolf thing was hard to get used to, but this was far beyond that. She didn't feel threatened and for a moment thought of what her own life would be like if she lived in Iron age Ireland.

Cynthia West shook, Una's hand. "I'm Cynthia West. So nice to meet, you."

Jade slapped the Vampire on the back, "Feel free to chat, just don't bite her. OK."

Una sneered back at Jade, as the werewolf walked up to Jadelyn, who was wearing a nametag.

"Nice name tag." It was then Jade spotted the 2nd Cat.

"Seriously. You brought your Cat here?"

Jadelyn shrugged. "It was Victoria's idea. Don't blame me."

"if there's one thing worse than having more than one of us in the same place is some fool putting two Cat's in the same place."

The pair watched as Cat from this universe and the Cat from Jadelyn's, spotted each other. Not only did they look identical, they were wearing the same red and white polka dotted dress.

For a moment they looked at each other in shock, then walked up and grinned.

"You look just like me!" Each said in unison.

"I'm Cat, what's your name?" Said the Cat a second later, also in unison.

Jade shook her head. "Oh goody, now I have to put up with two of them. And they speak in unison to boot. Thanks a lot Jadelyn."

"My pleasure, Oh and I took the liberty of giving her a bunch of candy on the way here, so she's on a pretty big sugar rush. Oh and by the way, nice to see you made it. That demon thing sounded really nasty."

"It was, half caterpillar half plant, as if my nightmares were bad enough, without that thing making the occasional cameo appearance."

So the party started in soon things were in full swing, Una and Dawn were talking to Jade's parents, Jade walking around with her three girls in tow being a good host and Tori was doing much the same.

However about an hour later, Jade turned off the music and stood on a chair.

"Sorry to kill the music, but I have something to say. I hate speeches, so listen up cause I'm only going to say this once."

Quickly the crowd grew quiet and focused attention on Jade.

"Some 8 months ago, I went after a bad guy, thinking that soon they'd be dead and I would win. I was so confident of victory, so sure of my own strength, that failure didn't even cross my mind. I was so overconfident, that I needlessly, pressured Tori into going. And we all know what came next."

For a moment Jade paused and looked over the faces in the crowd.

Looking rather somber, Jade continued. "I walked directly into a trap. One that nearly cost both me and My mate's lives. I remember waking up, some 9 days later, my body shattered and my spirit, utterly destroyed. I had no idea, I could ever come back from that. A defeat that still stings."

Jade looked down at Fiona who was standing nearby and smiled. "But I came back and emerged triumphant. But the glory in this victory is not mine. It's yours. If it wasn't for Tori's parents who watched over our little girls or Beck who saved Tori, or Juila and Valentina who kept the home fires burning to TJ, Victoria Jadelyn and the others, I and Tori wouldn't be here. Claudia would be still alive and spreading her evil. But now she's gone and Livia's legacy of evil, has been destroyed for good."

Jade paused for a moment again, as if she was starting to look emotional. "I once thought that strength was merely physical. It's not and that was a lesson I learned the hard way. It's very humbling, I can tell you. But I've since learned that strength lies not within but with the people you surround yourselves with. The power of the wolf lie,s within the pack and though many of you are not werewolves, you are my wolf pack, you were my strength, you pushed me when I needed to be pushed, you showed me things that I never thought possible, you helped me get back up and strike back. You was my strength, when I had none and for that I will be eternally grateful."

After interrupted by a round of applause, Jade continued to speak,

Tori then began to walk around with some envelopes. The first of which she handed to TJ. " Have some gifts, For TJ and her Tori, 100,000 dollars cash, from your universe. Something to invest in that pub of yours. Thank you for letting me see, a bit of the past."

Tori then handed an envelope to Valentina. Opening it, she could see it contained a wolf's head necklace of the same type that Jade wore. Not only were they symbols of the royal family but allowed the wearer to transform into a wolf without removing clothes.

"Val, as queen, I'm making you Duchess of … well, whatever you'd like. You're a Fenrir now, a member of the royal family. Plus, you get a mansion too."

Valentina bowed, "Thank you, my queen."

Next, Beck was given an envelope. "Beck, you saved my Tori and for that, now amount of money could thank you enough, so instead I bought you a mansion in Hawaii. Hope you like it. Tori's idea."

"You're welcome Jade." Said Beck.

Next Jade gave Julia a mansion, but this one was in Colorado, near a ski resort. She had recalled that Julia loved to ski."

Tori's parents, also got a mansion in L.A, as did Jade's parents.

"To Una and Dawn, Well Una, you're rich and powerful, what can I give you, that you can't buy yourself. Well, I know your road back to humanity is a long one and I'm sure will be not without challenges. Inside you're envelope you'll find a letter from me. If in the centuries to come, you find yourself in need of help to stay on that road, you give that letter to me or to one of my successors. It says that you should be given any and all help that can be given. It is my wish and it will be done. You'll also find detailed plans, provide by Jadelyn of the equipment to cross between universes. So not only will you be able to contact me or my successors, you can explore and see new things, new worlds. Something I'm sure you'd like to do."

Looking genuinely impressed, Una bowed. "Thank you. That means a lot."

"Lastly to Victoria and Jadelyn, who took us in, when we needed help most. You took care of us for 2 months, so I've arranged for a 2 month cruise around the world, from England to Australia. You'll be in the best cabin on the ship, all expenses paid and I've even kicked in some money to cover your bills while you're on vacation. So essentially, 2 months on me."

Jadelyn and Vitoria both smiled and said thank you."

"I can report that Claudia's criminal empire has been dismantled, the stolen art treasures she possessed have been returned to their rightful owners and even more important, through records we discovered in her castle, we were able to locate and free, every single girl she had put under a mind control spell and sold off as sex slaves. They have returned home and their owners, arrested. Things are returning to normal, but I'm not sure what normal is. It's one of those questions that probably will never be answered."

Reaching to Tori, who was standing next to the chair, Jade took her hand.

"Finally, I need to not only thank but apologize to my beautiful and loving mate, whom I couldn't live without. I love you Tori and though you are my mate, which is everything in the werewolf world, but…."

Jade then got off the chair, pulled out a ring and got on one knee. "Be everything to me, in not only the werewolf world but he human one as well, Marry me."

Not expecting a proposal and not with a huge diamond ring, Tori's jaw dropped. For only a moment, when she happily replied.

"Yes."

After a kiss between the pair and the resulting cheer, the party resumed and continued long into the night. Una told stories of the dark ages, while the Cat's got completely drunk and much to Jade's annoyance, seduced and even drunker Robbie and they had a threesome in the guest bedroom.

Julia and Valentina spent time talking with various people, but always together and nearly always holding hands. They looked very happy and hope to be so for a very long time.

Jadelyn for a long time avoided Beck as he looked just like her Beck who was abusive. TJ and Tori did as well, spending a lot of time with Andre.. But Jadelyn finally was able to overcome her anxiety and talk with Beck. He was apologetic about his double and said he was glad she had found happiness. They talked for a time and Jadelyn was finally able to put some of her own demons to rest.

Near the end of the evening, just before everyone started to leave, Jade pulled Tori into her arms and kissed her.

"Thank you."

"You already thanked me Jade and proposed."

Jade laughed. "I just realized that I don't think I ever thanked you for saving me in the park all those years ago. From that rapist. But my wolf guardian angel came to the rescue."

"Well, you're welcome Jade."

You saved me, in more ways than one and I plan to not only thank you but spend the rest of my days, paying you back."

Tori then grinned. "Well Jade, you've been giving gifts out, I have one for you."

The Goth, raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Did you notice something about me tonight?" Replied Tori coyly.

Puzzled, Jade thought for a moment. "No."

"I wasn't drinking."

Tori didn't drink a lot, so Jade really didn't think much of it. "But….."

It was then Jade got it and this time, her jaw to hit the floor. "YOU'RE!"

Grinning ear to ear, Tori nodded and put Jade's hand on her belly. "Yes. I'm pregnant. My gift to you, another beautiful daughter, a symbol of our love and the fact that our love will conquer all. Not to mention another werewolf princess. Soon we'll have our own little wolf pack."

Bursting into tears, Jade pulled Tori even tighter. "I love you so much, Tori. I'll even stay at home and raise them so you keep up your singing career."

"I love you too Jade and we will raise them together, I want you to make your dreams too, you haven't acted in a while and I know it's something you miss. I want you to be happy too."

Holding her now pregnant mate, surrounded by friends and family, all people she loved and trusted, Jade couldn't have been happier.

She knew the life ahead would have its ups and downs, triumphs and tragedies, but she didn't worry, as she had friends, family, all people who cared for her. They were her strength, they were her wolf pack.

After the hug, Jade took Tori's hand. "Come on, let's announce our newest member of the family."

Squeezing her hand, Tori nodded. "Come on, life awaits."

THE END!

 **This is the last chapter in the last story in the Wolf in Me, Saga. I hope you've all enjoyed it and thank you ever so much in reading it. Thanks also for your reviews and please let me know what you think.**

 **The song title, Surrender, is from the Cheap Trick song of the same name.**

 **If you want to see something fun. I play the xcom computer games. If you're not familiar, it's a turn based strategy game where you help to fight invading aliens. The latest game in the series came out Xcom 2 and in that you can customize your characters.**

 **So for fun I made my own Tori and Jade characters. Jade is a sniper and Tori, with a nod to Lindy from Eyecandy, is a hacker. You can see screenshots of them on my twitter page.**

 **quittingtime101 is my twitter handle.**

 **One final note on that, in the game when you go to and head out of a mission, there is a small scene, of the various soldiers you have chosen for the mission in the transport. I always try to pair Jade and Tori on missions and in each case, the computer has put them either sitting across or next to each other. A bit strange, but nice.**

 **I hope to get back to Unfairly judged, real soon.**

 **Thanks and until next time.**


End file.
